The Impossible Dream
by Merc the Jerk
Summary: On a simple errand for Zecora, Big Macintosh inadvertently stumbles onto something that could have repercussions to Ponyville- something that could effect Equestria as a whole. It's up to the mane six and their companions to right an unrightable wrong.
1. The first step

The Everfree forest housed many things one couldn't find in Ponyville, Big Macintosh mused to himself as he stared at the unkempt path below his giant hooves.

The thing that immediately came to the farmer's mind were Timberwolves, feral canines made magically from wood. Such a creature wouldn't hesitate to devour a pony, even one Mac's size.

Another threat this untamed area held was the bizarre plant life. Pony eating plants, plants that tried to use their vines to strangle the life out of those it came in contact with, hay, Macintosh had even heard of a type of flower that would erupt flames if a foal tried to pluck it. He was lucky that the only plant he ever had to contend with back home was the occasional stubborn weed in the fields. Though the giant pony did recall the time his sister Applejack had accidentally stepped in a flower known as a 'Poison Joke-' that was a popular story at the latest family reunion.

Shaking his blond mane, Mac gave a slight smile at the thought of Aj's stories. She was always good at that, telling stories. His mind briefly retreated from his musings, reminding him of yet another thing found here: The eccentric potion brewer who called the dangerous lands her home; the zebra Zecora. It was this thing that prompted the Stallion forward, though the dangerous lands.

The Earth pony had left the sun of early-afternoon behind, and stepped into the wild Everfree around an hour ago; after searching the outskirts, he had focused on following the only sign he could find of civilization: a narrow, worn trail that snaked through the faint openings in the misty treeline. The sound of a twig breaking a few feet away stopped him dead in his tracks. He whipped around to face noise, the saddlebags he wore hit his side as he twisted, and his massive hooves tensed up, prepared to buck anything that came his way to next week. After a moment, a small white rabbit appeared from behind a shrub, a tiny backpack adorned on him, and a frown etched on his face. Big Mac relaxed, recognizing the bunny.

"That you, Angel? What you doin' out here? It's dangerous." The red coated stallion drawled in a deep voice, his accent breaking the silence.

Angel sniffed the air, and pointed deeper, into the woods.

Mac tilted his head at the rabbit then adjusted the stalk of hay he held loosely in his mouth. He gave a mighty sniff as well, and coughed, wrinkling his snout at the odor. The bitter scent of medicine greeted him. Mac's expression changed to a slight, laid back smile.

"You lookin' to go to Zercora's, mister?"

The small rabbit nodded.

"Well, hows about we go together? I'm a-goin' there myself."

The rabbit raised his shoulders in a reluctant acceptance, before joining Mac's side. They walked in silence together, the bunny smoothing out his nails with a small file, and Big Mac lazily glancing along the path, wary about encountering a creature that would be less friendly then the bunny beside him, not that the rabbit was nice. Mac remembered most of the stories his Aj told him, including the ones of how that little critter did nothing but cause trouble for her quiet Pegasus friend, Fluttershy.

His thoughts were promptly broken when he saw another, larger break in the trees. Pressing towards it, Macintosh found himself in a small dirt filled clearing, with an earthen hut located in the center of it. From the windows, thin wisps of white smoke gently blew outside. Macintosh took a few careful steps towards the hut, raising a hoof. He gave a gentle knock to the door.

It was a few moments later that the door opened partway, and a Zebra adorned in golden jewelry around her neck poked her head out.

"Greetings to you, who knocks at my door. I am Zecora, are you here for Medicine? Conversation? Or perhaps to hear of my peoples lore?"

"My sister Applejack sent me, so I'd reckon the first one." Mac replied with a lazy smile.

"Applejack? You're one of her kin? Say no more, my friend! Please, come in." She replied, opening the door fully. The red stallion entered, ducking under the door frame to avoid hitting his head. After Angel entered as well, Zecora shut the door.

The farm pony took a look around the single room abode, noting several large, garish masks, a collection of bookshelves filled with worn tomes, a solitary bed close to a sink near a window on Mac's left, and a large cauldron surrounded by shelves of ingredients sitting in the middle of the room. Completing the room was a modest sized table with two stools. She gestured toward the one closest to him, and he willingly complied, frowning slightly when it creaked under his weight.

"Do you like tea- or something stronger to drink? There is some spiced cider in the pantry, at least I think." The Zebra questioned, already heading past the cauldron and toward a small opening separated from the main room by a curtain made of multicolored beads.

"Nnnope, tea's fine. 'Preciate your hospitality." Macintosh promptly replied, waving a hoof dismissively.

Zecora nodded, and walked by the cauldron. After rummaging for a moment, she pulled out a tea kettle. She hummed quietly to herself as she poured water inside it, and put it over a flame to boil. That being done, she sat down on the other stool, sighing contently as she took a load off her hooves.

"I do not mean to be impolite, but tell me, what is your name? The fact I don't know brings me shame."

"Ain't no problem," The Earth pony slowly drawled. "We haven't really talked before, though I've heard just about an ear full from Applebloom 'bout you. Name's Macintosh, folks around Ponyville usually call me 'Big Macintosh,' or just 'Mac.'"

"Macintosh- a strong name. It appears that your body is the same." Zecora replied, eying the muscles of the stallion before her.

"I hold my own when it comes to workin', I suppose." Mac quietly agreed, never much one to boast about his own abilities.

The whistle of the kettle caused the Zebra to rise. She briskly moved over and removed the kettle from heat, before pouring the still steaming water into two cups. Reaching out towards a shelf, she plucked a few herbs, and sparingly dashed both drinks with them.

"Well Macintosh, if your body's fine, why visit me? Unless it's your heart's where the problem be. I'll have you know if you want a love potion brewed- I don't do that, sorry to be rude." Zecora stated with a pointed look as she brought the tea over on a tray.

Big Mac recoiled as if slapped. "W-what? Nah, that ain't what I'm h-"

Loud laughter from across the table interrupted him.

"A simple joke is all I implied. However to see you blushing- it brings a tear to my eye." The Zebra quipped in between breaths, before finally calming down and taking a sip of her tea.

Mac shook his head once he knew he wasn't in trouble, and a slight smirk lazily made its way across his face. He picked up his own cup, and brought it to his lips. The flavor was a bit unusal, but still was pleasant to his dry mouth. "Not bad." He said, gesturing to the drink.

"I'm glad you like, it's from my homeland. I grew it once, long ago, when I was but a farmhand."

"You? A farmer?" The Red stallion questioned, surprised that the mare before him had once involved herself with such a practical profession.

"Once upon a time, I was. It's been so long ago that my mind has started to fuzz. Before wanderlust took my heart, we grew grain; some considered it a work of art. "

Macintosh nodded quietly, taking another sip of his tea. "But it wasn't the type of life for you, huh?"

"Indeed it was not, Mr. Mac. And for that, I caught flak." She said, a wry smile on her face. "I was destined for something grand. I am more than some mere farmhand." The Zebra stated, pausing after saying the words, and looking with an embarrassed distress toward her guest. Before she could say anything to clear the air, he offered a smile.

"No offense taken. Some just ain't the farmin' type."

"You're a good colt, Macintosh, but it was hurtful, my sudden slight. There anything I can do to make it right?" She asked, her brows arched in concern.

"I suppose I wouldn't complain to another cup of tea." Mac sheepishly stated. "I drunk mine up 'fore I could even-" He was cut off by a sudden jabbing pain in his left leg. "What in tarnation?" He winced, glancing down. There he saw Angel bunny gnawing with reckless abandon on his leg. Not even offering an apologetic look, the small creature pointed silently over to the stripped mare.

"Not to rush our conversation, Miss Zecora, but I do believe this little guy needs a word with you." So saying, Macintosh gently picked up the rabbit and put him on the table.

Angel looked over to the Zebra, and reached into one of his pouches, producing a small piece of paper. Zecora tilted her head in confusion, before unfolding it. As she scanned it, she spoke quietly to herself.

"From Fluttershy, is this letter I read. It seems urgent, she has quite the need. A potion now I must make. I guess I will cut short my break." So saying, she rose, and moved over to her cauldron, tossing ingredients inside with abandon.

"I'll get the dishes, at least." Mac stated, already gathering the saucers and cups.

"Thank you Macintosh, you're too kind. Oh, by they way, what sort of potion do you need refined?"

"Somethin' for a bad hip. My Grannie's is givin' her trouble again, and as close as you live to 'em, I'm sure ya'll heard the Timberwolves howl. That's one of the first sign's that Zapapple season's comin' up. We need her feeling alright so she can help with the harvest."

"The Zapapple I hear is delish. I'm betting it would make quite the dish." Zecora replied, wrapping her forelegs around a large wooden spoon, and stirring the contents inside.

"That's what people tell me. It ain't half bad, least I think." The workhorse said, taking the dishware to a sink. As he washed, curiosity got the better of him. "Now, not to pry or anythin', but Fluttershy gonna be alright? There somethin' I could help with?"

"Your concern is touching, Big Mac." She narrowed her eyes as she watched over the brew she was making. "I could use your help, for there is an ingredient I lack." She turned after a moment, to her new companion. "I need a plant from the forest, dense and dreary. That is, well, if you're not too weary."

"I've got a bit of fire in me yet." Macintosh stated, already moving towards the door. "What kinda plant? Like a flower?"

"Indeed, a flower that grows on low ground is what I require. Blue center, and petals, dark red, like fire. You should find it well within a few minutes of walking, friend. If not, I ask for your journey end. Lately the woods grow more restless each passing night. Frankly, it's enough to give even me fright."

"Like the animals are getting' wilder?" Macintosh questioned.

Zecora gave a single nod.

"If I was guessin', it could be 'cause of the Zapapples comin' 'round. The magic in 'em might agitate the wildlife, or somethin'." The stallion said, before he gave a brisk shake of his mane, in a gesture that suggested he was regretting even mentioning that to her. "Least, that's a guess, I reckon." He mumbled quietly, unsure of his words. To end the conversation, he gave a gentle push on the door with his foreleg. It opened, spilling dusk into the hut.

"I'll be back in a jiffy, Miss Zecora, don't ya'll worry about me." He drawled, pulling the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, to whoever decided to be brave and read this all the way to the bottom. I just wanted to say thank you for taking the time to read my first Fanfiction...never thought I'd say that sentence, well, ever. Anyway, expect this to go for a decent length, have a few unorthodox pairings, and I promise that even if it takes a bit, this story will get finished. I hate seeing potentially interesting stories never get completed, and so I won't do that to anyone who becomes a fan. (I might be getting ahead of meself, this might not even get read, haha.) If you would be so kind, please critique and review, it's a good feeling hearing feedback from people.<strong>


	2. A simple errand

Macintosh found himself wandering east from the hut, due to the land sloping gently downwards. If he was lucky, he'd find the flower Zecora asked for in no time at all, and be back home before dinner got cold. The woods pressed upon him from all directions, trees in garish, jagged shapes, and bushes seeming to house unimaginable evil, but he steeled his resolve, for Fluttershy and Zecora's sake, and carried on.

He traveled for a bit, the woods surprisingly thinning out the farther east he went, The path lead toward the top of a rocky cliff, and the evening light that bathed the area a welcome sight to the red stallion after the dense and unsettling part of the forest he had spent most of his day in. The giant of a pony paused at the cliff's edge, scanning the lay of the land.

Below, trees stretched far, nearly blanketing the horizon save for a large river that cut into the forest and snaked past his vision. Farther east still, the ruins of what appeared to be a large building barely peaked out of the dense woods. Something caught his eye as he overlooked the scene. There was a small clearing in the lower forests, closer than the ruins and river. It was tinted with a few pinpricks of red in an otherwise green, lush field. He wouldn't say he was the smartest pony, but he figured that area must be one of the places where Zecora had expected him to find that dang flower.

As Mac examined the sides of the cliff, he looked for an easy route down. The stallion couldn't find a real path downward from his vantage point, so his only choice was either backtrack to try and find an easier way to the ground, or risk it, and slide down the sloped rocky terrain. As he pondered the choice, a low, ominous growl sounded from behind him. For a moment he tensed, then rolled his eyes in exasperation as he turned his head slightly. Sure enough, a Timberwolf was behind him, the creature's horrific mishmash of wood and branches over muscle and powerful, bone snapping dagger teeth caused Macintosh to swallow nervously.

_Celestia forbid I ever get a lucky break._

With a world weary sigh, Macintosh chose the best course of action he could against such a beast: he took a step forward off the cliff, and let his body go limp.

He fell a good fifteen feet and hit the stones hard, his large body bouncing repeatedly against the fast moving ground. Every hit, the red stallion gave a pained grunt, and halfway down, he felt the wind rush out of him when a large rock slammed into his ribs. He finally hit flat ground with another pained thud, and rose, panting and bruised. He gave a look upward, daring the Timberwolf to follow. From above, the monster watched the red stallion, licking its lips. After a moment though, the wolf seemed to lose interest and departed.

Macintosh grew weak at the sudden loss of adrenaline in his system, and he fell back down to his knees.

"Too early to celebrate, boy." Mac spoke to himself, trying to rise. "Ya still gotta help Zecora." He managed to stand, and took a step forward, before wincing. His right back leg hurt somethin' fierce, he must have twisted it during the fall.

"I ain't gonna be worth a damn tomorrow." The red stallion muttered with a dejected sigh. He moved forward with purpose, deeper into the woods.

It was farther than he expected, the field. It took him the better part of half an hour before he stumbled into the clearing. One thing he had to give credit for though: It was pretty. The grass seemed to dance and sway from the gentle breeze that blew across. It reminded him of a large body of water, all of the plants flowing in one grand, smooth motion. He could see several flowers with red petals and a blue stigma, and gave a relieved sigh. Zecora would be pleased.

Before he could get to gathering a few for her, he heard a noise that gave his worn and tired body comfort. The sound of water gently lapping against an unseen shore. The farmer gave a tilt of his head, pondering where the noise came from as he walked around the field a bit, passing by a large rock. He nearly stumbled into the answer.

There was a large crevice, about three feet wide, and about twenty feet deep, that was all but hidden in the grass. He was lucky he didn't fall in and snap his neck, due to how camouflaged it was until he was right up on it. Mac bent down and squinted his eyes. At the bottom of the crevice, he could see a narrow stream delicately moving across a few rocks that peaked out of the water. Macintosh licked his dry lips. He was thirsty after the fall, and, honestly, a little curious about the cave.

When he was a young colt, he went exploring with his friend Caramel on more than one occasion. In fact, seeing the hole reminded him of a time when they went spelunking in a cave located at Whitetail Wood. Sure, they found no real treasure, despite Caramel's adamant belief that there was one, but Macintosh still had fun, and appreciated the natural beauty of the rocks. If he hadn't been interested in the honest, pure work of farming, he would have been more than happy with a caving cutie mark.

He chewed on his thoughts for a moment, before giving a shrug. The field seemed innocent enough compared to the woods, and if the Timberwolf was coming after him, it surely would have attacked by now.

_I don't see the harm in a quick peek. At least, if I can get down and back up safely._

Macintosh gave a quick check to his body. His leg had stopped hurting as much, and though he felt sore, he knew climbing a rope wouldn't be that challenging for him thanks to his developed muscles.

He reached into one of his side pouches, producing a large coil of rope. He glanced towards the nearby stone. It stood about a head and a half taller than Macintosh, so he felt it should be safe enough for his weight. Just to check though, he tried to move the stone, giving it a mighty strike with with his foreleg that echoed across the fields like a hammer hitting an anvil. It had chipped slightly, but shown no other problems on its rocky surface.

"You'll do, I reckon." Mac drawled, tying the rope into a lasso, and throwing it around the stone. After securing it, he made another loop, and stuck a foreleg into it, before backing up towards the tip of the crevice. The red stallion lowered his body gently downwards, the rope guiding his every push against the cave's wall. Within moments, he was at the bottom, his fetlock's getting soaked in the frigid water. He bent down and drank his fill, appreciating the pure taste. Afterward, he began searching the area with a childlike wonder.

The area was wider than he first expected, the crevice reminding him of a vase: a narrow neck that he saw from above, and a wider body that he was in now. From what he could see, it was almost all covered in water, with a strange, luminescent blue moss clinging to the stone walls and lighting the area. Towards one of the sides, just a few long steps away from his rope, he saw something. It was a small stone cylinder, poking out from the water. He walked closer, examining it. The object went into the ground, and strangely enough, Mac's eyes caught another, shorter cylinder just below the waterline.

_Looks almost like..._

He dug into the soft earth, clouding up the crystal clear water. After his large hooves cleared away a decent amount of the mud, his suspicions were confirmed. The two cylinders connected to a larger stone. Giving up subtlety, Macintosh wrapped his forelegs around the cylinders, closed his eyes, and tugged hard. The wet noises of water quickly rushing into the vacuum he caused was the only confirmation he needed to know he managed to pull it out of the muck. The farmer opened his eyes. He held the forelegs of a life sized statue of a colt with a fairly long scraggly mane and a short cropped tail. It was flat on its back, its forelegs reaching upward, as if trying to desperately grab something, and a look on its face that suggested desperation. What caught Mac's attention were the eyes. Those seemed to almost sparkle, despite their stone design. It was so lifelike, it unnerved even the calm and unassuming Macintosh.

_Who says it's just 'lifelike?' For all you know boy, it could be 'life.'_

It was hard to believe that a few months ago, a thought like that would have caused the farmer to snort in laughter, never crossing his mind as a serious avenue. Since Discord, however...

"Welp. Only one thing to do." The earth pony stated, lifting the statue with his forelegs. "Gonna take you to Zecora, and after she tells me I'm crazy, I'mma get you checked out for any traces of magic or poison. It might foalish, but what are the odds that a regular statue would be down here?"

Using his forelegs, he tied the statue onto the rope, and once he checked that the rope wouldn't snap under the weight of him, he quickly rose. Once he had climbed to solid ground, he hoisted the statue up from the crevice effortlessly, thanks to his powerful frame. He placed it to the side and gave a look at the scene before him. The dulled red and purple of a dusk on the cusp of vanishing was the only thing that greeted him in the field, to Macintosh's relief.

"Just give me a minute. I got a job to do." Macintosh stated, thorough the statue offered no reply.

The red stallion gathered several of the red leaved flowers, stowing them away in his satchel, before returning to the statue, and placing it on his large back. He tied it around his waist with rope, and headed into the thick woods, unaware of dozen of eyes watching him.

The way back seemed longer, much longer than the earlier path he took. He tried to make it up the steep incline from earlier, but was unable to after several attempts, and so ventured west to find a way back up. If the woods were thick in the higher ground he was on beforehand, they were nearly choking now. He tried to hug close to where he thought the path was at, but was blocked off from it repeatedly due to the unnatural thickness of the forest, and now found himself veering wildly off course. Swearing under his breath, he stopped moving for a moment to get his bearings.

He was still in a heavily forested area, that was obvious to him, but there was a slight peak of moonlight shining down through a gap in the trees. With that thought, Macintosh called upon the years he spent in the Colt Scouts, and came up with an idea. He glanced over to a tree that was bathed in moonlight, and examined its bark. His guess was right, and he was rewarded with moss on the tree's right side.

"Moss grows mostly on the north, 'round here. So that means..." He trailed off, before putting his hooves together in realization. "I somehow got switched 'round to the east. Glad I caught that."

A growling from behind him stopped him from celebrating. Macintosh's easygoing expression faded, to be replaced by a rarely viewed scowl.

"You just 'bout got me to the end of my rope, pardner." The red stallion stated, his eyes still looking at the tree. "I'mma make you an offer: get outta here 'fore I turn, and I won't buck you to next week."

After Macintosh gave his ultimatum, he listened intently for movement behind him, counted to three, and spun around, glaring daggers at the Timberwolf that was behind him. Or, rather, the dozens of Timberwolves that were behind him. His earlier courage fleeing him quickly, Macintosh only had enough time to swallow nervously, before taking a step backwards, angling himself so he was traveling southwest. The wolves took one forward. Macintosh took another step back, and the Timberwolves took one more towards him. Macintosh turned around, and started sprinting. The wolves followed suit.

Macintosh wasn't a pony to get frightened easily, but he had to admit as he barreled past trees in a blur of motion and his injured leg cried out in agony, that he was pretty unnerved about his odds. He was powerful, sure, and he could possibly handle a few of the abominations on his own, but the numbers they had on him were too great, he would be devoured helplessly the instant he made a mistake.

Macintosh saw a low hanging tree limb, and he rushed for it, biting it hard with his teeth, before letting go once he had ducked under and cleared the branch. It snapped back to it's original location, and Mac heard the cry of an injured Timberwolf. Before he could gloat, he stumbled, and slammed his shoulder into a tree. The blow to his body seemed to snap him out of his fear, and he quickly spotted the path he had taken to Zecora's during the earlier part of the day. Macintosh quickly scrambled up to it, clawing frantically at the dirt. When he made it to the top, he started sprinting west, with the wolves close enough behind him that he could hear their ragged breathing. The stallion came to the realization that he wouldn't make it to the safety of Ponyville before they caught him, so he made a desperate dodge east on the path, towards the zebra's hut.

As he turned and tried to force his weary body onward, he felt a set of powerful jaws snap shut on his injured leg. Macintosh resisted the urge to scream. Instead, he reared up on his forelegs, and delivered an overwhelmingly powerful blow with his one good hoof. The Timberwolf let go, and Macintosh heard the creature wailing in agony. The stallion gave no look behind him, afraid of what he would see. Mac limped as fast as he could while the other monsters went to their own kind to assess the damage. The pony had gotten only slightly ahead when the others came barreling towards him. Macintosh knew he wouldn't make it in time, and turned to face the creatures assaulting him. Three gave a feral cry, and lunged forward. The red stallion braced himself, covering his face with his forelegs, and hoping that they would at least be quick in ending it. A series of loud snaps came to his ears, and a howl of pain echoed loudly in his ears.

The assault on his body never came. He slowly opened his eyes.

Zecora, adorned in a brown cloak and wielding a staff, stood in front of him, with the bodies of three Timberwolves surrounding her, and several more fleeing back into the woods. With a quick adjustment, she rested the staff in her foreleg, and pulled her cloak back, revealing her face to the red stallion.

"Macintosh, you appear to be late. Not to mention wolves flock to you like bait." She stated, smiling, before glancing down at his wound. Her expression changed to concerned in an instant.

"That leg is bleeding at quite the pace- back to my hut Macintosh, with haste. I will make you healthy yet, I just hope I don't have a bone to set."

"N-nope. The bone's fine. I think the muscle's just tore up." The farmer stated, clenching his teeth. Zecora wrapped one of his forelegs around her shoulders and aided him onward. Macintosh, for his part, tried to ignore the large amount blood he had already lost, and was still losing.

After a bit of walking, the hut came into view, and Zecora spoke up. "You look a little pale, my friend. Fear not though, our travel is now at an end." With a quick gesture, she ushered the giant pony inward.

"Sit down at a chair. As soon as I can, I will give you care." She ordered, nearly galloping to her medical supplies.

Macintosh complied, slowly taking off the statue he had strapped to his body, and propping it against the door. He sat quietly, resting his forelegs on a table as Angel bunny watched the two with a frown more nervous than usual. Macintosh gave a smile he hoped was reassuring to the animal.

After a moment, the brown maned pony spoke. "The medicine for Fluttershy, I-"

Zecora interrupted him as she approached, her foreleg nearly overflowing with a large wrap of gauze, a small bottle filled with a yellowed liquid, and a washcloth. "Fluttershy has nothing to fear. I recalled another remedy to treat her, and her fever's not that severe. As for delivery, that might be hard- we shouldn't go outside, not without a guard."

"If she's got a fever, then we need to get the medicine to her quick-like. Just patch me up, and I'll get to her."

"Macintosh, don't be dumb. The wolves out there could break you with a simple tug." Zecora stated, frowning at the large stallion. "I put the antiseptic on a cloth, which I will wring." She demonstrated as such, putting a healthy amount of the yellowed liquid on the washcloth, and twisting it to get rid of the excess medicine. "Sorry Mac, but this will sting."

The pain didn't really bother him, he just gave a snort of irritation, and then felt her wrapping his leg in bandages.

"That should last for a while. At least the walk is but a few miles. But for now, I suggest you rest. I'll try to make it to Fluttershy's- it's for the best." Zecora said.

"I ain't hearin' of it. I'm comin' with." The green eyed stallion argued.

"Don't be a fool, the wolves will simply turn you to gruel."

"I ain't lettin' you risk your neck by yourself." Macintosh grunted.

"Stubbornness runs in your clan." The zebra stated with a frown.

"Eyup." He drawled, a hint of humor in his voice.

"Very well, together we stand."

"Got one favor 'for we head out." Mac said, rising and testing his bandaged leg. When it didn't completely give out on him, he called it satisfactory, and moved over toward the door.

"Go ahead, speak. Do not be so meek."

"See this statue right here?" The red stallion questioned, tapping a hoof against it. Getting a nod from the mare, Mac continued. "Well, I think this might actually be more than just stone. A spell, or..." He trailed off, hating to explain things.

"A curse perhaps? Maybe a disease? Let me check it, Macintosh, I'll put your mind at ease." She moved toward the ingredient shelf by her cauldron, and threw a few smaller items into the pot. She gave a single, brisk stir, and then reached into the pot with a tea spoon. She carefully carried the spoon over, and tipped the green contents onto the stone. It seemed to crackle with electricity as it dripped down the body, and the syrupy concoction turned in color to a sky blue. The white haired zebra frowned.

"Your assumption was correct. This is a powerful curse, the strongest I've seen yet."

"So there's somepony in that stone?"

Zecora gave a single nod.

"What ingredients do you need to treat somethin' like that? Once we get Fluttershy taken care of, I'll go and get 'em for you."

The striped equine looked over to the statue. "No Macintosh, this curse is too grand. Compared to its strength, my medicine is but a grain of sand." She stated, no measure of anger or sadness in her voice, just clinical acceptance of fact. "However, there may be something we can do..."

"I aim to help 'em." The red stallion confidently stated.

"Twilight Sparkle." Zecora stated, then elaborated her train of thought, "Within her studies, perhaps she could find a way to lift the curse, tucked away in some ancient tome's verse."

"Good thinkin', Zecora. I can see why Applebloom treats your words as holy." The stallion lazily grinned, the pain in his leg briefly forgotten as he eyed the medicine woman with appreciation.

The mare blushed, a chuckle escaping her lips. Rather than say anything, she let the silence fill her home for a moment, before tapping the stone encased colt to her side.

"Reckon' I'll load him onto my back. Worked earlier." Macintosh quickly spoke, reading her thoughts.

"If you are willing, he's your load to bear." Zecora agreed, tying the statue onto Macintosh's back. She beckoned Angel Bunny over to her with a hoof and he promptly jumped onto her, then adjusted his satchel. When the item fit comfortably, he nodded to the zebra, who continued her rhyme. "With luck, the wolves won't be around to give us a-"

She was cut off by a loud bark outside. Before either could react, the door ruptured, and the maw of an impossibly massive Timberwolf thrust forward, catching the mare with his front teeth, and knocking the bunny off her back. Zecora screamed as the monster's jaw dug deep into her torso. Mac shot over to her side, leg be dammed, and he grabbed the creature's large mouth. With a strained breath, he pried open its jaw enough for Zecora to weakly roll out, then, in a surge of uncharacteristic anger, he pushed his muscles even farther, straining against the abomination in front of him. With a primal yell, he lifted his forelegs as high as he could, and stomped down his one good back leg onto the wolves mouth, until he heard a loud snap come from the jawline of the wolf. It recoiled instantly, freeing itself from the now cracked doorframe and whimpering, but Macintosh had no pity for the creature. The stallion lunged forward and ran a his powerful hoof straight through its eye. It gave a shuddering, screaming convulsion as the farm pony's surgical strike rang true, and died before even hitting the ground. Mac pulled his hoof free from the creature, and rushed back over to Zecora, brushing past the concerned Angel bunny. He put his clean hoof in front of her nose, and felt air.

"Breathing. Thank Celestia." He muttered, then rose. He darted over to where she kept her medical supplies, and proceeded to work on her. Once he was at least mostly satisfied with the result, he placed her as gently as he could onto his back, resting just above the statue. He gave a grunt at the weight, but his green eyes narrowed in determination.

"Angel. Hop on. We gotta go, and we gotta go now." He barked. The Rabbit complied without any hesitation, climbing up to Macintosh's brown mane, and giving him a pat to show he was ready. The stallion took off at a speed that would make even a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash envious. His heart beat painfully in his ribcage, and he could tell without even looking that his leg was bleeding again. It didn't matter. What mattered was taking care of Zecora.

The close howls of the Timberwolves did nothing to deter him. He ignored it, pressing on. When a few stood before him on the path, he charged through violently, knocking them away with a mighty strike from his shoulder. He winced in pain from his earlier injury to it, but ignored it. He felt Angel tugging on his mane, trying desperately to hold on. Thankfully, it was only a moment before the rabbit got his grip back.

Ahead, Mac saw a break in the trees. He pushed forward, summoning his last drops of strength. He cleared the edge of the woods, arriving at the very edge of Fluttershy's property. He gave a glance up at Angel.

"Ya..y...ya..." Macintosh tried to speak, but couldn't. His body felt like it was quitting on him, and he couldn't blame it.

Angel seemed to at least understand what the farm pony was trying to say, and hopped off, giving a nod to the exhausted colt. He pointed towards Zecora, then pointed to town.

"E-eeyup." He managed to stutter, before erupting into a coughing fit. "Ta..take care of Flut."

With one last glance to the animal, Mac slowly walked towards town, blood dotting behind him.

The clinic was in the center of town, right by the market. Macintosh knew this due to repeated experience. Applebloom and her friends, AJ, Rainbow Dash, they all seemed to frequent the area, like a drunkard would frequent a bar. Of course, he was far from innocent himself, Nurse Redheart knew him on a first name basis thanks to the injuries he seemed to constantly get on the farm. As he rose a shaking hoof to knock at the clinc's door, it was opened instead. Redheart saw his face, and she gave an exasperated sigh.

"It's pretty early for an injury Macintosh, what..." Her eyes widened in shock when she saw his foreleg, drenched in gore.

"That ain't my blood. Least, I hope not." The stallion weakly stated with a pained laugh, before falling forward onto the wooden floor of the clinic's entrance.

"Mac!" The cream colored pony cried out, putting a gentle hoof to his face. "Hold on!"

"Worry 'bout the little lady on my back first. I'm...I'm just tuckered out." He drawled, his eyes closing on their own accord, and the loud noises of Redheart's frantic speech fading to the background.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading though this chapter, I appreciate it for sure. Also thanks to everyone that reviewed my first one! Your impressions mean a lot to me. Hope to see you all again soon, and let me know what you think!**

**One last thing: I have regrets including Zecora into this story. I despise trying to get everything to rhyme with her, I'm so bad at it, haha. Oh well, I'm not backing out of it now.  
><strong>


	3. Waking the Dreamer Part 1

Macintosh winced and opened his green eyes. He was greeted by an off white ceiling, with a fan turning slowly to stir the air in the room. At the foot of the bed was his work yoke, and to the right was a window. His room.

He gave a groan and turned his head to look out the window. The sun was high up, its rays shining down onto the vast fields of planted apple trees. His eyes widened in alarm.

_My clock never went off, I'm behind. AJ's gonna wring my neck! I-_

Before he could finish the thought, the memories of his earlier night came back to him in a torrent. The Timberwolves, the Statue, and...

"Zecora." Mac spoke aloud. He tried to rise, only to be met with crippling pain in his shoulder. He reached for it instinctively, putting a hoof on well padded bandages that covered most of his upper body. He fell back onto the bed, swearing loudly at the pain that shot over his ribs.

"H-hey there big guy, take it easy, ok?" A panicked mare's voice spoke briskly. Her husky tone was instantly familiar to him, and he turned, almost coming face to face with a blue furred Pegasus that leaned over the bed. She yelped and backed away, brushing her rainbow striped mane out of her eyes.

"Dash?" Mac questioned.

"The one and only!" She stated with a confident smirk, giving a slight flex of her foreleg, and rising a few inches off the ground with her well used wings.

"What are you doin' here?"

"AJ wanted me to make sure you were doing ok, so-" She landed back on the ground and gestured over to a wooden stool that was near his bed. On top of it was a book, _Daring Do and the Fate of Trotlantis. _"I've been watching you for a bit."

The red stallion accepted the answer. Not that he needed to ask, really.

She was over enough that the Apple family had adopted her as their own flock more or less, and she came and went as she pleased, usually eating dinner with them and, during the cold season- due to her cloud home being terrible at retaining heat- she usually stayed with them in their guest room until the end of the holidays.

At least, that was the explanation she offered. Mac always figured she was more lonely than cold, what with her family not being around.

The stallion knew the pain she felt, he still missed his ma and pa to this very day. Their passing had left a hole in his heart that he doubted would ever get filled. Because of this, he always tried to treat her with the same respect and kindness he showed his sisters.

Noticing her staring at him, thanks in part to his thoughts going out to pasture, the colt spoke up.

"Well, I'm much obliged, Dash." Mac replied to her, before frowning. "I need you to do somethin' for me though."

"Shoot." The Pegasus nodded.

"I need to know if Zecora's alright. I took her to Redheart's last night an-"

The Pegasus tilted her head. "Last night? How about 'last week?'" Rainbow Dash retorted.

The stallion paused, taken aback. "Uh, beg your pardon?"

"Mac, you were messed up bad." Her easy going and confident speech faded quickly, and her voice lowered. "You have any idea how much blood you lost from that leg wound? On top of that, you broke a rib, dislocated your shoulder, pulled a back muscle, and fractured one of your forelegs. It's a miracle you didn't bleed out on your way to Ponyville." She frowned, and Mac could tell her violet eyes were watering. "Not cool, dude." She finished, before biting her lower lip. She turned from him, staring intently at a framed photo of Mac's father the stallion kept on the nightstand.

Macintosh took a breath, thinking of his words before speaking.

"Nnope. Not cool at all." He agreed. She stopped, simply looking at him. "But I had to. Ponies were countin' on me. First Fluttershy, then Zecora."

"You could have di-" She began to loudly argue, only to have the colt raise a hoof and interrupt her. He winced at the twinge of pain the movement caused him, but continued.

"Eyup. But I didn't. And I saved a pony. That's worth a life, saving a friend," Mac gave a pointed look towards her, "or a family member."

He let the words sink in. "Dash, I know you'd do the same for anypony else if you was in my horseshoes. I mean, you _are _the Element of Loyalty, ain't ya?"

As his words finished, she sat sniffling for a few long seconds, avoiding Mac's gaze. Suddenly, she stopped and let out a groan. "Ok, ok. Enough with the sappy stuff, big guy." After wiping her eyes, she briskly changed the topic, and was finally able to meet the stallion's eyes again. "Zecora's at the hospital."

"She alright?"

"Oh yeah, she's fine. She's even been awake for a few days now." Rainbow Dash nodded.

"How come I'm here and she ain't been released yet?" Mac quizzed, prodding the bandage on his foreleg with his good hoof.

"Uh, well, I dunno." The blue pony shrugged. "They sent you packing because you have family to take care of you. I guess she doesn't have anypony around here to keep an eye on her."

"That ain't true." Macintosh replied, rising up slowly to a sitting position. "Dash, how fast do ya think you can get to the hospital?"

"You kidding? I could be there in ten seconds flat!" She boasted.

Mac smirked at the mare's arrogant attitude. "Well then, go on and find the doc in charge of her, tell 'em Miss Zecora has a place to stay, right here. I'm a bit at fault for her injury, so I'm gonna make it up to her."

"I can do that." Dash nodded, before lowering her voice. "Now, you sure that's the only reason you're inviting her over?" Dash asked, her mouth in a strange smirk.

"Eyup." The red workhorse nodded, his passive face unreadable like usual.

"I'm suuure it is." The athletic Pegasus said.

Mac's green eyes narrowed. "Just what are you implyin'?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Dash shrugged, walking past the foot of Mac's bed and casually running a hoof over his yoke and footboard, before approaching the window. She opened it and climbed outside, flapping her wings to stay floating in the air. She paused, then turned suddenly back to Macintosh, and puckered her lips together with her hooves, making kissing noises. Before Mac could even try to retort, she shot off into the distance, her laughter fading along with the rainbow streak of energy she produced at high flying speeds.

"That kid..." Mac sighed, shaking his head good naturedly.

"She sure is somethin', alright." Another familiar voice spoke.

Mac turned his head, and noted Applejack standing by the door frame. She gave a warm, approving look to her brother, and walked closer, taking off her well worn hat to wipe a bead of sweat from her orange brow. She donned it back on quickly, placing it gently over her golden mane.

"Mornin', AJ." Mac drawled, before stealing a glance at the clock on his nightstand. "Well, I reckon I should be sayin, 'Afternoon.' Sorry I ain't been up yet."

The orange farmpony gave a shrug. "Figured you earned a few days off, after that fiasco involvin' Zecora."

Macintosh frowned. "I ain't sure we'll be alright with me down, sis. Zapapple season's gotta be soon now, long as I've been out. If I'm holed up in my room, who's gonna help ya buck 'em?"

Applejack shook her head. "Naw, we got a replacement for the harvest. Not that he'll be better than you at the job, but I think we'll manage." A thought came to the mare, and she suddenly spoke up. "That reminds me, I gotta go pick him up at the station, shootfire!"

"Should I ask who you got?" Macintosh asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Ya know him, it's Braeburn. He agreed to take a few days off to help us down here."

Mac smiled slightly. "I ain't seen him in forever. Hope he'll have enough time to jaw for a bit 'fore he heads back home."

Applejack's face took on a mock serious expression. "When does that pony _not _have enough time to jaw?"

The red stallion's smile grew. "'Bout the only time is when he's eatin', I reckon."

"Guess we'll just have to feed him good if I want some peace and quiet 'round here the next couple days." AJ answered with a groan, arching backwards and putting the back of her hoof to her forehead. "Woe is me." She lamented, putting on a voice that was at least a reasonable attempt at Rarity, Applejack's fashion focused friend who tended to have a bit of a flare for the melodramatic. After her theatrics, AJ shared a quick laugh with Mac, then gave him a fake punch on his good shoulder.

"Guess I'll be back with Braeburn. Don't wander too far while I'm gone, ya hear?" She quipped, leaving the room.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Mac drawled to the empty room, slowly turning his head to stare out the window.

000

A cyan figure streaked across the cloudless sky, leaving a line of rainbow energy in her wake. The future Wonderbolt grinned, feeling the air pull back her face. She leaned forward, gaining even more momentum as she streamlined her body. Like a comet, she lived up to her name, and dashed across the sky, skirting about twenty feet above the treeline, just high enough to showboat to anypony that happened to be looking up.

She gave a sigh, content in her element. For a brief moment, Dash shut her eyes, just concentrating on the feel of the air against her wings, and the sound of her mane whipping in the wind.

When she opened them, a gray Pegasus with a blond mane was rising upwards with a wedding cake, not even ten feet in front of her. Rainbow Dash tried to call out to her, but her speed was too great for the other to react in time, and Dash collided with the food, splattering it across the ground and covering herself in it. The cake blinded her, and she desperately tried to wipe her eyes and clean her wings free of the gooey mess, but it was to no avail. She landed fairly hard, skidding on her stomach for several feet across the well trimmed grass, before finally coming to rest at the footsteps of the Ponyville hospital doors.

"My bad!" The blond haired Pegasus called out, flying closer to the ground to inspect the damage. "You ok, Rainbow Dash?" She asked, her eyes going lopsided as she held her hoof vaguely out towards Rainbow's crashed body.

"Super, Derpy. Never been better." Dash replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she tried to shake her body free of grass and cake with little luck, and accepting the hoof. "At least I'm at the right spot for this kinda thing."

"I just bought that from Sugar Cube Corner. I guess I better go back to the Cake's, to get more...cake." The gray pony sheepishly replied, rising up into the air in a wide circle. "Sorry again!" She called, flying in a strange curving line toward the west.

With a roll of her eyes, Rainbow Dash entered the hospital, frosting decorating her footsteps.

As she entered, she was greeted by a carpeted room, with a few couches, a magazine rack, and a desk, which a green toned earth pony sat behind, stamping a few papers.

"Be with you shortly." The receptionist stated disinterestedly, not even looking up from her work.

The waiting room was one of Dash's least favorite places to be in a hospital. There was just too much sitting around for her liking. Well, at least sitting around on chairs that were far from comfortable, anyway. Give her a nice cloud, though...

She sighed, defeated, and went over to the magazine rack, searching it to find something at least bearable. After shuffling through, dripping cake on more than one catalog, one actually caught her eye; an outdoors enthusiast magazine. She didn't really care one way or the other about nature, but they had an exclusive interview with Spitfire, the leader of the Wonderbolts, Equestra's premier stunt ponies. Rainbow Dash squealed and cracked open the publication. With shaking hooves she started to turn to the article.

"Ok, I can see you now, dear." The receptionist called.

The blue Pegasus looked down at the magazine with a groan. She wasn't even on the page of the article yet. She gave a sad, dejected look at the picture of Spitfire on the cover, before putting it away. She quickly cantered over to the lime colored pony.

The earth pony gave a glance up and down Dash's body. "You don't look that bad, aside from the cake- I hope you didn't touch anything expensive- I'll, I'll just give Nurse Redheart a call, and-"

Rainbow Dash quickly put a hoof on the table, a few splotches of icing decorating it. "Sweet Celestia, no. I'm fine. I'm actually here to see somepony."

The lime colored mare frowned, noting the icing. "Oh. I see. What's her name?"

"Zecora. Don't know her last name."

"Don't worry. It's a...pretty unique first one." The receptionist nodded, taking a look at a clipboard. "Hmm, looks to be room 215, all you need to do is-"

"Door on the right, up two flights of stairs, second door on the left." Dash stated, giving a bow upon seeing the receptionist's confused reaction.

"That was the room I was put in after I broke my wing." The rainbow maned pony smirked, answering the other mares question before it was even asked. With another bow, Dash zipped through the open door, splattering the rest of the cake on the carpeted floor.

"Janitor's gonna kill me tonight." The receptionist stated to nopony but herself, turning back to her paperwork.

000

Zecora sat calmly on the hospital bed, doing her best to ignore the pain fresh bandages caused over her wounds. They had been swapped out merely ten minutes ago, and they still contained antibiotics that stung the zebra's body. She turned her head left, toward her roommate; a pony in a full body cast. She gave a wry smile his direction.

"In the land where I come from, they would do something to you wound before treating it- make it numb."

She awaited the others reply. After he said nothing for several long seconds, she sighed and gave up on conversation, reaching over and extending the curtain that separated the two.

A brisk knock at the door caused her to snap to attention.

"Enter please, if you would be so kind. A visitor would greatly ease my mind." The zebra spoke.

The door opened, and a blue Pegasus with a multicolored mane appeared.

"Heya Zecora, how you doing?" Rainbow Dash inquired, walking to the foot of the bed.

The equine in question shrugged. "Now that you are here, it is not so bad. A familiar face helps my spirits, even if it's just a tad."

"Glad to hear it. I know how lame hospital rooms are." Dash sympathized, eying the place with a sigh.

The medicine woman looked at her companion briefly, before speaking. "I appreciate the visit, that much is true. However, I have a feeling you're here for more than that, my friend of multicolored hue."

"No. Well, sorta. Yeah, yeah. I guess I am. Mac's awake." Dash explained, scratching the back of her mane.

Zecora's eyes widened.

"Macintosh is awake? Dash, my friend, let us enjoy this date! As soon as I'm able to escape this place, we will celebrate that stallion's good grace!" She laughed, clapping her hooves together and ignoring the pain that sparked in her shoulder.

Dash paused, before speaking again. "That's the other reason why I'm here. Mac's injury's were quite a bit worse than yours, but he's at his home. Don't you think you could be discharged by now?"

Zecora's earlier excitement faded, to be replaced by a troubled frown. "Even if I were, where would I go? The Timberwolves are a fearsome foe. I doubt injured I could make the walk, and if I did, I have a feeling they have ruined my medicine stock."

"Oh, that's easy! Mac said to come to his place. There's plenty of room. Believe me."

"Dear Dash, I'd would hate to impose-"

"He wouldn't mind." Dash interrupted, a sly smile starting on her face. "He wouldn't mind at all."

The zebra thought, resting a hoof on her chin. "Well, the hospital _is _a bit lonely, so I suppose..."

Dash interrupted her once more, quickly walking toward the door. "Great! I'll let somepony here know I'm taking you out." Without so much as a pause, Rainbow Dash left the room.

Zecora gave a shake of her head. "Why do I have the feeling I'm getting set up?"

A rustling came from the bed to her left. "Doesn't matter, just get goin', ya schlup!" The nasally voice of her bandaged roommate grunted.

Zecora gave a laugh under her breath, and rose from the bed, wincing as her hooves touched the linoleum flooring. She slowly walked to the door, and opened it with her teeth.

After signing off the transfer papers, Dash trotted down the steps of the hospital, and sniffed the afternoon air. "Whew! Glad to be out of there. That medicine smell gets to you!"

She turned behind her, and waited as Zecora carefully walked down the steps, favoring her left side.

Her zebra companion nodded in agreement to Dash's comment

"Guess we should get you over to Sweet Apple Acres." Dash said. She rose to the air out of habit, but froze right before shooting off, glancing down at her injured friend.

"Oh. Right. We're taking the scenic route." She muttered under her breath, dropping to the ground and folding her wings close to her body.

000

Applejack stood by several other ponies on the stone platform of the station, waiting expectantly for the train her cousin was scheduled to be on.

She was lucky she sent the letter to him when she did; he was planning on leaving Appleoosa for a few days with a group to explore the desert. Upon receiving her letter however, he canceled the trip promptly, and made a beeline for the station, getting tickets for the very next train to Ponyville.

A long, mechanical whistle in the distance snapped her green eyes to attention, and she glanced westward, along the tracks. Barreling down the railways was a coal powered locomotive, carrying dozens of passenger carts.

The ponies around Applejack began cheering, providing an almost deafening noise to the station. Applejack did the same, whooping loudly, before going towards the edge of the platform. She grabbed one of the poles, and leaned off of it, holding on with just one foreleg. She took off her hat, and raised it high, waving the train onwards. As it came closer, AJ moved back a ways, putting her hat on and speaking excitedly to the others waiting on the train.

It finally slowed down, hissing steam as it approached the station. It gave one more shuddering lurch, then stopped. A colt wearing a conductor's hat and a button up shirt stepped out of the train, and moved to the first passenger cart, placing his hoof on the door handle. He was soon joined by other colts in the same attire, each one taking a different cart door.

"Poooonyville!" He announced, opening the door as the rest of the staff opened theirs. A flood of ponies came out of the cart, nearly trampling the employes in their wake. Applejack was suddenly surrounded by even more ponies, all embracing and chatting loudly amongst one another after their exhausting trip.

"Braeburn!" She called out to the crowd. Upon hearing no answer, she rose onto her two back legs and after a brief scare where she nearly tilted, she regained her balance. It was a little skill she learned from her sporadic friend Pinkie Pie, and it was helpful more often than somepony would think.

She scanned the crowd with her new height advantage, before finally spotting an amber colored colt wearing a vest, and hat similar to hers. He appeared to be chatting with an elderly mare. Applejack lifted her hat up to the air once more, and put her hoof in front of her mouth, drawing a whistle out. He snapped his head towards the loud noise, and laughed loudly when he saw his cousin. He gave a friendly wave to the elderly pony, before trotting over.

"Nice trick, cuz. Can't say I've ever learned how to stand like that." Braeburn grinned, blowing air from his mouth upwards to move his brown mane.

Applejack lowered herself. "Pinkie Pie taught me." She said simply.

"That's the one that tried to do that song and dance number over at Appleoosa, ain't it?"

The work pony took a page from her brothers vocabulary. "Eyup."

"Then that explains everything." He somberly nodded. "Anyways, 'bout that Zapapple harvest..."

"The flowers have bloomed, so we got tonight free, maybe tomorrow too, at the most. You still remember how to work 'em?"

"Do I ever. Damn things shocked me enough when I was a colt to learn me good." Braeburn replied. "But enough talk, let's get out of here, cuz. It's a mite crowded."

"I was about to say the same." Applejack agreed, turning towards the stations entrance. She motioned for Braeburn to follow. "Come on, cowpoke, we'll head home, and discuss how we're gonna go about the job."

So saying, they departed, oblivious to a familiar figure hiding in the crowd. The mare gave a smirk, and followed after the two earth ponies.

The two family members walked through Ponyville, and thanks to school being let out earlier in the day, the market square was nearly flooded with fillies and young colts.

Dodging a young filly carrying a box on her back, Braeburn continued to listen to a few of his cousin's adventures as they wandered past dozens of ponies. When she finished her latest story, he spoke up.

"...So, you mean to tell me you beat _the _Flim Flam brothers in a cider making contest?" The cowpony questioned, shock apparent on his face.

"Darn tootin'." AJ nodded. "They were all hat, no cattle. Once I got Twilight and the rest of the girls helpin' us make the cider, I knew nothing could stop us. Even said so to Princess Celestia."

Braeburn stopped. "_The _Princess Celestia?" He questioned, his eyebrows rising to dangerous levels of excitement.

"How many of 'em you think there are? I just know the one." Applejack asked dryly.

He accepted AJ's reply after mulling it over, and continued to walk.

As they passed the schoolyard, both noticed a schoolteacher with a purple coat standing outside and speaking to a young filly with glasses. Braeburn and Applejack both raised their hooves in greeting, and the teacher raised one in reply.

The cowpony spoke up again after they walked for a bit. "You gotta admit AJ, for a simple country gal, you sure rub elbows with the cream of the crop."

The orange pony shook her mane as they walked past the Carousel Boutique, Rarity's clothing shop. They saw the white mare in the first floor window, her attention diverted to a marker board with several designs for clothing. The Unicorn scratched her purple mane as she stared at the board, before shaking her head in a temporary defeat. The cousins raised their hooves in a quiet greeting as they walked by, but Rarity didn't notice.

"Ya'll can thank my friends for that. I ain't never found much use for them 'high and mighty' types. All they do is sit and complain 'bout things that nopony who's ever done a honest day's work would even care 'bout." the farm pony responded.

"Ain't that the truth!" Braeburn nodded empatheticly. He paused by a well stocked vendor, and eyed some carrots they had on display. A barrel to the left of the stand twitched slightly. The stallion tilted his head.

"Any ya'll see that?"

"See what, Braeburn?" AJ questioned.

"Didn't see anything either." The green toned Pegasus pony who was minding the stand said.

"Well, nevermind then, I just coulda sworn I saw that barrel mo-"

Before he could finish, a pink blur of a pony erupted from the barrel and dove forward, launching carrots in every direction and nearly pressing her muzzle against his face. Braeburn let out a startled shriek, and dove behind Applejack.

The farm pony rolled her eyes. "Easy now, it's just my friend-"

The pink ball of energy spoke, talking over Applejack. "Hey there, I'm Pinkie Pie! You remember me, don'tcha? I was the one who sang that song over at Appleoosa, you know, that one song that said you really needed to share?" The pink colored mare stopped for a few brief moments, looking expectantly at Braeburn with her sky blue eyes.

The stallion swallowed, finally recovering. "Y-yeah. I remember you, y-"

Pinkie interrupted yet again. "I KNEW YOU WOULD!" She shouted, giggling, before turning to Applejack. "But Applejack never told me you were visiting! I just happened to see you both at the station!" She turned to face Braeburn once more. "Ooh, I'm so behind on your 'welcome to Ponyville' party now! I won't have it done until tomorrow, is that all right?"

"Pinkie, he's here for work first, the party'll have to wait at least until after the Zapapple harvest." AJ stated.

"Y-yeah." Braeburn nodded. "But, I'll be around for a few days after, so I suppose-"

Pinkie Pie nodded, her puffy mane bobbing up and down. "Okie Dokie Lokie! I'll see you the day after the AppleZap thingy!"

"It's 'ZapApple,' sugercube."

Pinkie ignored the correction, already bouncing away towards Sugar Cube Corner.

The family members stared in silence at the quickly vanishing earth pony.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Applejack said.

"How so?" Braeburn questioned.

Applejack leaned forward, and rose a hoof, whispering to Braeburn. "Well, it's like this; just when you think Pinkie's all done and outta tricks, she comes back with one more shock. I coul-"

A loud pop interrupted Applejack, and Pinkie Pie erupted from the barrel once more, launching more carrots to the side. The Pegasus watching the stand glared at the interruption, before turning back to his own business.

"I forgot something, Applejack!" Pinkie announced.

"Guess we ain't home free." Braeburn whispered quietly to Applejack, a smile on his face despite the complaint.

"What's goin' on, Pinkie?" The stetson wearing mare asked, trying to keep the exasperation from her voice.

Pinkie pointed a hoof at the two ponies. "Saturday is Big Macintosh's 'I just woke up from a coma' party!"

The orange pony recoiled as if shocked. "I- I ain't even told nopony he woke up. _How_?"

The party pony shrugged, as if it was the easiest answer in the world. "Pinkie Sense, silly."

"You mean to tell me you have a sense for brothers waking...aw, horsefeathers, I'm sure you do." Applejack replied, rubbing her temple with a hoof.

"I'll be sure to throw the bestest party ever for him! It'll be later at night, so you two can come, even with the AppleZap harvest! It works out GREAT!" She laughed.

"Alright Pinkie. We'll be there." AJ agreed.

"I'm glad to hear that! Welp, I gotta go! Gummy needs me!" Pinkie said, dropping down into the barrel once more.

The pony watching the stall leaned towards the barrel.

Wincing slightly, the Pegasus gathered his courage, and looked inside. "It-it's just full of carrots, how in the-"

"It's Pinkie Pie. I don't even ask 'how' anymore, pardner." AJ sighed.

000

The walk through town was slow and uneventful for Rainbow Dash, and she took one more glance over to Zecora to try to start a conversation, but decided against it. As they reached the white picket fence that marked the outskirts of Sweet Apple Acres, the cyan mare decided to take this moment to speak.

"Well, here we are." She stated the obvious, squinting through the sunset, before smirking. "As late as it is, I hope Grannie's got dinner ready. I'm starved!"

The striped equine tilted her head. "'Grannie,' Dash? Do you mean Grandma Smith, or am I being a bit too rash?"

The Pegasus winced, an embarrassed stammer entering her words. "Uh, y-yah. That's what I meant. Grannie Smith. Because, Smith is her, uh, last name. Which I call her by, like, _all _the time."

The Zebra was far from convinced, but let the lie slip by with a pleasant smile.

"Far be it for me to cause you a hunger pang, let's get you home so you can hang with the rest of your 'gang.'"

Dash gave a grunt of agreement. Before they could move, a mare's voice called out to her. The rainbow maned pony didn't even need to turn around to recognize the southern twang of her closest friend.

"Hey Applejack." Dash replied, turning around to see the orange filly in question, approaching with a casually dressed stallion.

RD raised her hoof up in the air as they came close. "Braeburn! Long time no see, stud!"

Applejack's face blanched at the 'stud' comment, and she shot daggers at the cackling offender. "Dashie!" She hissed.

Braeburn ignored Applejack; instead approached the cyan equine, and bumped his own hoof against hers. "Howdy there, 'Bow! Been a bit, ain't it?" As he spoke this, he glanced over and noticed the stripped equine watching the group with a serene smile.

The cowpony nudged Dash in the shoulder with a hoof and spoke quietly to her. "Ya'll finally found someone, 'Bow? I'm proud 'a you. AJ didn't mention anything 'bout that in her last letter." He then forward, giving a brisk hug to the Pegasus. She stopped, raising a brow. Realization dawned on her.

"Oh. No, no, no, no. She and I aren't, uh, 'together.' I'm still looking." Rainbow stated, muttering the last part. She then leaned forward to whisper in Braeburn's ear. "Though, her and Mac on the other hoof..." She trailed off, giving a wink to the stallion. He gave a sly smile, before adjusting his hat casually.

The zebra finally spoke up toward the newcomer. "I normally do more than just observe, but it seems like until now, I hadn't the nerve. I am Zecora, potion extraordinaire. If you need assistance, I'm your mare."

"Pleasure's all mine, Miss. Name's Braeburn, I'm from the great city of-" He reared back, tilting his head upward, "Apppppleoosia!"

Zecora raised a brow, turning to AJ.

"He really likes Appleoosa." Applejack stated.

The zebra gave an awkward nod of her head, still not quite understanding the stallion's actions.

Rainbow Dash piped up. "Speaking of 'Appleoosa,' let's see what kinda grub as at the house!"

Applejack stared at her friend. "Uh, sugercube, I don't see how that rel-"

"Race ya!" Rainbow Dash cried out, already sprinting down the dirt road towards the family's home.

"Braeburn." Applejack stated, any trace of humor gone from her face.

"Uh, yeah cuz?" The cowpony asked, wary of his cousins sudden change in attitude.

"Show Miss Zecora toward the house, ya hear? I'm gonna teach a certain somepony a lesson in humility." With that, Applejack launched forward on the dirt path, going at speeds that nearly made Braeburn dizzy.

As Braeburn watched the dust plume upward, he smiled awkwardly towards the mohawked equine. She gave a laugh in return, before they both began the walk towards the house.

000

Rainbow Dash made it to the house first, tapping the wooden support beam on the porches fence as if it was an imaginary finish line. She raised her hooves triumphantly, offering a grin to Applejack, who had came storming behind her mere seconds afterward.

"Headstart, wings...and I still nearly beat ya'll." AJ panted. "Gotta... do better than that, sugercube. 'Sides, we're just even now. I won this mornin's run."

"I'm not the one panting right now, farm girl. And if you're so set on breaking this so-called 'tie,' then we'll do it after dinner. Winner takes all!"

"It's a deal." The farmer stated, spitting onto her hoof. Dash mirrored the action, and they met their hooves together, sealing the agreement.

Behind them, they could see the far distant images of Braeburn and Zecora, slowly walking side by side towards the house. Rainbow watched them for a moment, before growing bored, and stomping her hoof in irritation. Applejack picked up on Dash's frustration, and spoke up.

"Ya'll just wanna go inside? We can tell Grannie and Applebloom to wait on 'em for dinner." The orange pony offered.

"I guess. Though I'm not waiting on a glass of water. I'm just about dying of thirst." Dash responded, grabbing the door handle.

It was pitch black inside the home. Applejack glanced over at her friend. The Pegasus gave a rise of her shoulders in response, just as confused as AJ about its state. Curious, the two entered. Applejack took a few steps forward, and tried to use the last fleeting rays of sunlight seeping through the front door to guide her to the lightswitch. It wasn't bright enough, and she resorted to feeling along the walls with her hooves as she walked forward. She finally found it, and was about to give it a flick up, when she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

The unseen assailant instantly wrapped a foreleg around her mouth and torso. A nearly silent gasp in the darkness to her side informed Applejack that Rainbow Dash had met the same fate. Applejack struggled against her assailant, but was unable to break free, and the two ponies were quietly pulled deeper into their home, deeper into the inky darkness.

000

**AN: Well, this chapter turned out to be a LOT longer than I had planned on, haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as it was a bit different than the previous two, but not in a bad way. At least, not in my opinion. Of course, writers are notorious about giving a biased opinion on their own work. Go figure.**

**Again, I thank everyone for the reviews, they do a great job encouraging me. Lately, I've been trying improve my shaky writing skills, so any criticism you offer is appreciated! Don't be afraid to say something for sure!**

**One final note: spell check hates country dialogue. The Apple gang taught me that. Eyup.**


	4. Waking the Dreamer Part 2

In the darkness of her home, Applejack fought against the legs of her unseen foe, but whoever it was, they had an iron grip on her, and refused to let go. After a moment, they stopped in the hallway, and AJ's assailant spoke.

"That the best you got, ya little whippersnapper?" An old, rasping mare's voice asked. Applejack stopped struggling in an instant as she felt the foreleg around her mouth removed.

"Is that you, Grannie?" Applejack asked, still unable to see in the pitch black house.

"Eyup." The matriarch of the Apple family stated quietly.

To her side, Applejack still heard the sound of Rainbow Dash struggling. The voice belonging to the pony that held her captive spoke up.

"Relax, Rainbow Dash! It's just me, Pinkie Pie!" The party pony exuberantly whispered.

"What the hay-" Rainbow Dash started to loudly exclaim, before she was shushed by what sounded like dozens of ponies.

"What's goin' on?" Applejack asked, in a more subdued tone. She felt a presence come close to her body, and a muzzle rest near her ear. She blushed involuntary at the close proximity of the other pony, but stopped short of reacting.

"It's a surprise party for Big Macintosh." Pinkie pie whispered, as quiet as Fluttershy with a sore throat. Despite the volume, Applejack could feel the other mares excitement from her quivering body alone.

"Now Pinkie, didn't ya say you were shootin' for Saturday regardin' the party?"

The pink pony barely held back a giggle. "I sure did, silly billy! And since you thought it was on Saturday, it surprised you too! A double surprise party is the best idea I've ever had!"

Applejack stared blankly toward the other pony's direction, before realizing the effect was probably pointless, due to the dark. "Well, if you say so, Pinkie. But you'd best get someone outside to gather up Zecora and Braeburn quick like."

"On it! The pony said, a bit louder than she probably meant. Applejack felt a blast of air from where the pony once stood.

_Tarnation. How in the blazes does that pony move so fast? I can't even see two feet in front of me._

"Grannie?" AJ called, her voice just barely above normal.

"Yes, Jack?" The elder called back. From the sounds coming a few feet away, Applejack gathered that her grandmother was stumbling towards her.

"Firstly: how in tarnation did you keep me pinned down like that? Second: it darker than normal in here to ya?"

"Leverage, and experience wrasslin' hogs 'n cows when I was a younger mare. As for the other question, eyup, it is. Pinkie covered all the windows with blankets, said that 'nothing ruins a surprise more than accidentally catching a peak.'"

Applejack grimaced. "She really takes her parties seriously."

"You can say that again." Rainbow Dash spoke loudly, stepping towards Applejack's voice.

"Rainbow Dash, shush." A mares voice stated. Applejack instantly recognized it belonging to her bookish friend Twilight Sparkle.

"You're here too, Twi?" The farm mare quietly questioned.

"Yep." The voice confirmed. "I really hope we're ready soon- I need to use the little mare's room."

"That makes two of us." A voice that could only belong to her assistant, Spike, made it's presence known. He thought for a beat, before continuing. "Well, not the little mare's room, but the little dragon's room- of course, the Apple family doesn't have one of those, so I guess it would be the mare's room sorta, though-"

"Spike?" Applejack stated in a deadpan tone.

"Yeah?"

"You're just diggin' yourself deeper, sugercube. Just call it the bathroom, for all our sakes."

"Oh. Uh, ok." The baby dragon replied with a nervous laugh.

000

Braeburn and Zecora walked together in the sunset, the breeze shaking the leaves of the apple orchards that crowded the pathway. As they got closer though, Braeburn stopped to examine the house. As he gazed at it, he tilted his head in thought.

"Huh." He eloquently stated.

Zecora paused by his side, and turned her turquoise eyes towards the cowpony. "Was that a sigh, or something more significant that you wish to imply?"

The brown haired stallion tilted his hat back, and pointed towards their destination. "Well, something seem wrong 'bout all off that?"

Zecora squinted ahead. "Well, nothing really catches my sights. Unless, of course, you mean the lack of lights?"

"That's what I was meanin'. I bet it's the breaker box. Thing was on the fritz last time I was 'round here; it would shut off power to the whole house sometimes. I reckoned there was a short somewhere in the wiring. I figured Mac woulda got to it by now, though."

"Mac is a busy pony, that's for sure. If anything, he was probably going to hire an electrician to provide a cure."

Braeburn smiled gently, starting to walk again. "Mac? Not doin' his own repair work? Ya'll ain't been around him much. He's pretty stubborn about fixin' his own problems." The cowpony shrugged. "Then again, most Apples are pretty mule headed when it comes to taking care of stuff."

"By your words, I assume you are not?"

"Not to brag, but I'm the most easygoing one out of our lot." He quickly replied, adjusting his jacket.

He paused, blinking. "Did...did I just finish your rhyme?"

The striped equine nodded. "Don't feel too bad though, I don't consider it a crime."

Braeburn gave a snort of laughter. "Well, tell you what, Miss Zecora, you just go inside. You'll be in a hallway, just ignore the doors, and go straight. That'll take you to the livin' room. Usually in power outs, that's where the family regroups. I'll amble over towards the cellar, get some lights back on."

The zebra nodded, pausing near the front porch.

Braeburn gave a polite bow in return before heading left, around the house.

Zecora peaked into the darkness, and the darkness stared back. With a sigh, she stepped in.

The mare blindly felt along the right sided wall with a hoof, before stumbling across a light switch. Before she could move deeper into the unlit hallway, she was grabbed by her left side from within the shadows.

Years of living in her homeland had prepared her for a situation like this, and she reacted without thinking, twisting her torso upward and to the side, and rotating her lower body to the left. She lifted up her assailant from the inertia, and took the pony to the ground instantly, her skill not even allowing a noise from the drop, or her would-be attacker.

Zecora pinned the other pony to the floor, fumbling in the dark only briefly before planting her hooves onto their shoulders. Finally, she leaned over, towards where she thought the other ponies face was.

"Let's take you outside, coward, into the light. We'll see what happens in a fair fight." She snarled.

A nervous laugh rung out. "Uh. Zecora? Could you let me go? I _totally _didn't mean to scare you. I just needed to make sure you didn't turn on the light." The energetic pony named Pinkie Pie whispered.

Zecora, upon hearing the others voice, rose, offering a hoof in the dark, before realizing its futility.

"Rise Pinkie; do not be alarmed. I just was afraid, I thought you planned on bringing me harm."

"Why would I wanna hurt you? That's just mean."

"The world itself is not always so kind. A fact I pray you and your friends never find." The zebra replied.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps on the porch, and the moonlit shadow of Breaburn stood in the open doorway.

"Hey ya'll? Power's-"

"Shhh!" Pinkie Pie commanded, appearing at his side and putting a hoof to his mouth. He tilted his head, confused at the action, before stepping inside and tossing her hoof away. Pinkie dove, grabbing his back legs in desperation. He simply raised a brow, and continued forward, dragging the mare along the wooden floor.

Breaburn felt along the wall, before finding the light switch.

"No! Don't touch that!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, her eyes widening in panic.

Breaburn offered a laugh, tilting his hat back. "Don't worry none. I checked the breaker. 'lectric should be fine and dandy, was even 'fore I looked it over. The light's safe."

"N-no! It's not that, it's-"

Before Pinkie could finish, the cowpony flicked the light on, lighting the long, door filled hallway decorated with pictures, and brightening the living room, with its well worn couch, coffee table loaded with punch and snacks, a rocking chair and bookshelf in the far left corner, a large recliner that was Mac's favorite chair sat to the right, and fourteen ponies that were scattered all around the room. Several winced at the sudden glare of the light, covering their eyes with pained groans. One, however, was undaunted.

"Surprise!" The deep voice of a stallion called from the far side of the room, near the hallway that went toward the rest of the homestead.

The others turned, staring in shock at Big Macintosh.

After a moment, he bit his lip nervously, rubbing his injured foreleg lightly. "...Did I call it too soon? Never was good at timin' those things."

A long, drawn out silence passed between him and the guests. The other ponies could almost hear the realization dawn on him.

"...The surprise was for me, wasn't it?" He shyly asked the crowd.

"OH COME ON!" Pinkie exclaimed, gesturing her forelegs out and yelling down the hallway. "When did you- I mean- I don't even- HOW?" She finally asked, completely flabbergasted, not used to her own tricks of briskly ignoring physics being used against her.

"Came down earlier, when only a few ponies were around and you darkened the rooms. Ya'll mentioned seeing AJ and Braeburn, so I just figured it was a 'welcome back' party for him. Then I parked myself right here. I reckon' I fell asleep. Next thing I know, I hear quite a bit of ponies all wanderin' round, and I just figure it's 'bout time for it to start. Guess I was right on one account, at least."

Still noticing everypony staring at him, he withered a bit under their gaze. "I'mma talkin' too much, ain't I? I'll stop now, let ya'll get to the party. I'm sure Miss Pie made tons of delicious food."

Breaburn started laughing loudly as he walked down the long hallway with Pinkie and Zecora to join the rest of the party goers. "Mac? Talkin' too much? Someone pinch me, I ain't awake."

Pinkie sighed. "Can't believe I messed up a surprise party."

Zecora put a gentle hoof on the party pony's shoulder. "Although the surprise may have gone awry, I say- wait. Is that a cake I spy?" She questioned, pointing over to the coffee table. On top of it sat a well decorated vanilla cake with pink frosting.

"Yeah. I baked it for Mackie." The pink maned mare nodded.

"I love cake. It's a shame I myself don't know how to bake." The zebra replied.

"I have a song for learning how to make a cake, I'll sing it to you sometime. For now though, let's PARTYYY!" Pinkie yelled, her energetic nature finally returning.

000

It wasn't long at all before the rest of the party goers followed Pinkies example, and the party went into full swing. Pinkie, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash all took to dancing to the fast paced music that came from a well used record player, and Rarity found an enraptured audience listening to her as she told a story a client of hers mentioned earlier that day. Applejack moved easily between conversation and keeping an eye on her little sister Applebloom, who, despite being a good filly, was still apt to get into trouble when her friends were around. After a taxing moment of putting out a small fire Applebloom accidentally started in the kitchen, AJ took to the punch bowl, where a nervous Fluttershy stood by the wall, taking in the sights of the other ponies. Upon seeing her socially awkward friend, Applejack walked over, and stood by her.

"Howdy."

"Uh, hi." The timid Pegasus replied, ducking down slightly and obscuring her bright blue eyes with her pink mane.

"Ya'll ain't gonna spend all night by the snacks, are ya?"

The yellow Pegasus paused. "Well...I-I _really _don't think I wanna dance, especially with so many ponies around, and I don't want to b-be a bother to anypony either."

Applejack shook her head, a gentle smile on her face. "Horsefeathers, ya ain't a bother to nopony. You should just get out there an' talk."

"B-but..."

The workpony shook her head. "No 'buts,' just socialize a bit. It'd make me feel better."

"A-alright." Fluttershy stammered, walking away from the punchbowl.

She quickly scanned the living room, and saw that the pony she wanted to speak with wasn't there, so she moved deeper into the home, taking the hallway and turning left, towards the kitchen. She peeked her head inside the doorframe, and saw Applebloom over by the dining table playing with her friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. Fluttershy smiled gently at the three, and turned back to the hallway.

She noticed a half open door on the right, and pushed on it, revealing a study.

It was obviously used less for book reading, and more for book keeping, as the heavy oak desk that sat by a window had its share of scuffs, and the top of it was littered with paper receipts and a calculator. Sitting in a large chair behind the desk was Macintosh, he was casually talking to Zecora, who had chosen a seat by the desk's side. She gently pet the Apple's family dog, Winona, as the two conversed.

"Uh, hello?" Fluttershy squeaked.

The two turned their attention to the timid pony in front of them.

"Well howdy there, Miss Shy." Mac smiled.

The Pegasus swallowed nervously in reply.

"Greetings to you, my little friend! How have been the animals that you attend?" The zebra asked.

Fluttershy relaxed slightly upon finding familiar ground to talk about. "Oh, just lovely. The chickens especially, I've got more eggs than I know what to do with!" She lightly giggled.

After a moment, she shifted slightly. "Uh, I wanted to say something to you both."

"Ah yeah?" Mac questioned. "What's on your mind?"

The Pegasus almost seemed to shrink under the large stallions stare. "W-well... I wanted to say, uh..." The next words were unintelligible to both of the other ponies.

Mac tilted his head. "Er, come again?"

Fluttershy muttered the same, nearly unintelligible words.

"Come on Fluttershy, my dear. You must speak louder, for me and Mac to hear." Zecora urged.

"Thank you!" She suddenly blurted out.

The red stallion and the potion maker exchanged glances.

"For what, exactly?" Macintosh asked, leaning his good foreleg on the desk.

"W-well. For my medicine. I got you both h-hurt because of me." She stuttered, a blush spreading across her face.

"Ya'll take that thought outta your mind." Mac retorted. "You didn't do anythin'. Odds are, those wolves had it in for us no matter what we did."

"B-but I-"

"No buts." The red stallion said briskly. Then in a more gentle tone, he continued. "Ya'll should get back to the party. I'm sure my sister's missin' you."

"W-well...if-if you want me to, that is.." She replied, slowly backing out of the room. "A-are you both coming?"

"Eyup. In just a few. Got a matter to discuss first."

"O-ok. Thank you both again." Fluttershy stated, a warm and gentle smile gracing her face as she turned around, shutting the door behind her.

Macintosh turned back to Zecora, who wore a bemused expression of her own.

The farmpony raised a brow to his mohawked friend.

"The way you talk to her, is quite gentle and kind. Tell me: do you have thoughts of her running through your mind?"

He rolled his eyes. Upon seeing that she wasn't going to change the subject anytime soon, he finally offered a wry smile. "Ya know, quite a few people think the way you do. We're both quiet, we like animals, and we'd help anypony who needed it in a heartbeat."

His smile faded, and was replaced with a somber frown. "I, uh, asked her once, we even had a date or two, but it didn't work out."

Zecora leaned forward, placing Winona on the ground. The dog promptly scampered out the study. "Not to be bossy or inquire, but was there just a lack of a spark, a lack of fire?"

Macintosh nodded. "I think she did like me quite a bit, but it never clicked for me."

He sighed, and stopped speaking. Rather, he sorted some papers on the desk with his hoof.

When he had the papers gathered in a neat stack, he pressed on. "I think someponies can be too alike, ya know? There's no real lookin' deep inside, and searchin' for what makes 'em special to you." He scratched his head, wishing he had a hay stalk to play with at the moment. "When it comes down to it, I think a-a relationship's like a garden. Somethin', uh, somethin' like seeds get planted-" he tapped his heart with his good hoof for emphasis- "And from there, with attention, you can bloom somethin' beautiful."

He glanced over to Zecora, and shook his head, causing his messy blond mane to whip his face.

"Sorry. I ain't the most poetic of ponies. I just wanted you to see where I was comin' from. Fluttershy is a friend, and I'm grateful for it, but I could never consider her anythin' else."

The zebra was hardly perturbed. "Big Macintosh, your words I can respect." She frowned. "I shouldn't have asked something so personal, in retrospect."

He snorted. "Ain't no problem, Zecora."

At hearing the easy way he dismissed her transgressions, the striped equine's turquoise eyes brightened up and sparkled mischievously. "As for your view on how love blooms, I agree, do not despair. It is far better to find somepony different, and explore your devotion with the utmost of care."

"E-eyup." He said, swallowing. His red coat did little to hide the slight blush he carried.

The zebra laughed at seeing his shocked nerves. "Oh Macintosh, you are a delight to tease! But let's return to our earlier topic, if you would please?"

"Our pony friend from Everfree?" Mac asked. Upon seeing Zecora confirm his question with a polite nod, he carried on, "Well. I can tell ya for a fact that I got him to Ponyville. He was on my back the whole damn way. After that though, I ain't got a clue."

"I have to where he'd be. Let's go and ask a member of your family." Zecora stated, rising from the chair with an audible hiss as she briefly clutched her pained side. Macintosh followed suit, gasping lightly when his injured legs touched ground.

"You know, combine us two, and ya just might have one pony that actually works right." Macintosh grunted.

"I would laugh at that, but it would hurt my sides even worse than when I sat."

000

As it turned out, finding a member of the Apple family was easier than they expected. AJ, Braeburn, Grannie Smith, and Applebloom stopped the music from the record for a moment upon seeing Macintosh and Zecora enter the living room, and Grannie Smith began playing on a fiddle, slowly, carefully working the magic of its melody to the enraptured audience..

"Been a bit since I've heard this one." Mac stated, smiling wistfully, as if that would encourage his family to continue.

"You act like I should know this song. Though I do admit, the fiddle work is strong."

"Eyup. Grannie knows how to work it. As for knowin' the song? Naw, I wouldn't expect you to."

At this moment, Applejack started to sing in a low, beautiful alto, joining her Grandmother in the same slow and sweet melody.

"_When you're weary. Feeling small. When tears are in your eyes...I will dry them all._"

Braeburn opened his mouth, joining Applejack with a strong and clear tenor.

"_I'm on your side. When times get rough, and friends just can't be found. Like a bridge over troubled water... I will lay me down. Like a bridge over troubled water... I will lay me down._"

Zecora nodded in approval, leaning towards Macintosh to whisper to him. "I like the tune. Having such voices in your family must be quite the boon."

"Eyup. It missed me, though. Only way I can carry a tune is in a bucket." Mac shrugged.

The song continued, and Macintosh stoically listened, up until the last verse, where Applebloom added a tambourine to Applejack's and Braeburn's singing, striking the instrument forcefully with the beat.

"_Sail on Silver Mare, sail on by. Your time has come to shine. All your dreams are on their way. See how they shine. If you need a friend, I'm sailing right behind. Like a bridge over troubled water... I will ease your mind. Like a bridge over troubled water... I will ease your mind._"

As the song ended, thunderous applause came from the other guests, causing the Apple family to laugh loudly, and congratulate one another with a brief hug.

Zecora looked to the side. Her new friend, a stallion who was known as the strongest pony in Ponyville, perhaps even in all of Equestria, was weeping silent tears, clapping loudly for his family. He noticed Zecora staring, and wiped his eyes after a moment, coughing into his hoof.

"Sorry. That song gets to me. It's what they played for my Pa at his funeral."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Mac." Zecora stated, putting a hoof on his shoulder for support. "I see no reason for you to keep your emotions choked back."

Applebloom noticed Macintosh, and she ran towards him, giving his good foreleg a hug.

"Mac! Did'ja see me up there?" The little filly asked, craning her head up to look at the stallion.

"E-eyup." He said as his eyes still watered, returning the embrace with his bandaged hoof.

"Are you ok Mackie? You look sad." Applebloom replied, her own yellow eyes starting to shimmer as she watched her big brother.

He gave a little laugh, rubbing the top of her red mane gently. "You kiddin'? I ain't been this happy in a while, Applebloom. I appreciate ya'll singin' for me."

"I'm glad ya liked it, Mac. I knew it was your favorite." Applejack said, while moving through the small crowd to join her brother.

"Eyup. Was Pa's too."

"I knew that too." She quietly added. They stood together for a moment, watching Applebloom as she lost interest with her brother and sister, and wandered off towards the kitchen to return to her friends.

"Applejack..." Mac started.

"Yep?" The farm mare quickly shot back.

"When I brought Zecora to Nurse Redheart, I had a few things on me. Ya wouldn't happen to know where they got to, would ya?"

"I put yer saddlebags in your closet."

The stallion shook his head. "Naw. Bigger."

AJ's eyes shot open. "Oh! Ya'll mean that ugly statue?"

"Eyup."

"Well, I don't see why you'd keep somethin' like that, but I knew you'd have my head if I threw it away, so I just tossed it in my room."

Macintosh gave a thankful release of his breath. "Thank Celestia. I was scared ya might have pitched it."

"Nah. I know better to toss your stuff thanks to that time I junked those lette-"

"Shh!" He hissed.

Zecora saw another opportunity to make the large stallion's life miserable. "'Letters,' you said Applejack? Perhaps love notes that he kept in a gigantic stack?"

Macintosh felt his face heat up to an even darker shade of red. "Both ya'll shut yer traps." He warned.

Applejack ignored him. "Whoo, doggie! You have NO idea, Zecora. I swear to ya, half were-"

Her comment was promptly silenced by a large hoof going over her mouth.

"Nnope." Mac stated, a warning implied behind the word. He pulled his hoof away from his sister. "We got better things to be askin' about."

"As much as I do love torturing Mac, I admit, there is information we lack. Tell me dear, have you seen Twilight? We require her aid before the end of the night."

Applejack pointed down the hallway, towards the front door. "Twi' said she was takin' Spike home to bed after we sang for Macintosh. I reckon' ya best get goin' if you wanna see her."

Zecora wordlessly cantered through the living room, doing her best not to bump into the remaining party goers, and with a quick swish of her tail, she left the home, shutting the door behind her.

"Seems pretty urgent." Applejack said, scratching her chin with a hoof.

Mac gave a half shrug. "It's a bit complicated, but we need her for somethin'."

"What," Applejack smirked. "Ya'll suddenly start developin' a taste for magic?"

"Nnope. As often as I've been hit by it, I ain't a fan at all. But we need it to help somepony, and that's somethin' I'll do no matter what."

"As shown." The mare stated, poking his injured back. Macintosh glared daggers at the offending hoof, but Applejack pretended not to notice, grinning wildly instead. Her smile faded after a moment, and she dropped the appendage down to the floor.

"Mac. I wanted to say somethin', while ponies weren't tuggin' us left an' right."

"Eyup?"

She reached a foreleg up, and gently put it on his shoulder. "What you did for Zecora was mighty noble 'a you. I'm right proud, same goes for Grannie and Applebloom."

Macintosh let a sly smile grace pierce his normally stoic appearance. "Now, it feels like I've heard this before. Though, we got each others lines mixed up this time."

His sister returned the expression. "I reckon so. Though, normally I ain't as beat up as you are."

The opening of the front door made both of them turn to face it. There stood Zecora, waving a weary looking Twilight Sparkle inside. She complied, and once she entered, Macintosh could see her baby dragon assistant, Spike, asleep on the purple unicorn's back.

The bookish pony gave a tired nod to Applejack as she approached Big Macintosh, then turned her attention to the large stallion in front of her.

"Hello there, Macintosh. Zecora mentioned that you required my skillset to perform a task she was ill suited for."

"Eyup." The workpony stated. "AJ, you said the statue was in your room, right?"

"Uh-huh." The orange pony nodded.

"Then would ya kindly take us there?"

"I guess." Applejack said reluctantly, tilting her stetson hat back. Twilight moved briefly to place the sleeping Spike gently on the couch, before rejoining the others.

Moments later, Twilight Sparkle, Macintosh, Applejack, and Zecora all walked through the living room, into the back hallway, and up the stairs to the second floor of the house. They passed by Macintosh's room on the left, and another on the right, before finally stopping on the third door on the left. Applejack coughed into her hoof.

"Sorry in advance 'bout the mess." She muttered, pushing the door open. It reveled a fairly spartan area, with a layout similar to Macintosh's room. However, there were a few more things in here compared to her brothers; the first was the most obvious and out of place; the life sized statue of a stallion frozen in an expression of fright. It was propped casually against her closet doors, the other noteworthy object in the room was a large vanity near the doorway, its top covered in papers and receipts.

Mac picked one up casually. "A feed bill?" He questioned.

"Was up to me to figure out the fancy mathematics while you were sleepin'. Grannie's eyes are gettin' bad, ya know." She retorted. "Just took 'em up here and was tryin' to balance the books a bit before bed each night."

"Hmm." He grunted in response.

Their attention turned towards the statue. Applejack walked over and hoisted it onto her bed. She glanced at the others. "So, how does one of these 'not stone spells' work?"

Zecora opened her mouth, but Twilight was faster.

"It's more along the lines of a 'reverse petrification spell,' actually. As for how it works, it's a magic that effects natural life on the atomic level, creating vibrations to alter sto-"

"Nah. I'm better off not knowin'." Applejack interrupted, covering her ears.

Twilight gave a long suffering glance at her simple farm friend and stopped the lesson instantly.

"Fine." She sighed. "Your education, not mine."

The Unicorn walked towards the bed, before scratching the pink streak of hair in her purple mane. She looked over the stone, muttering to herself as she scanned it for any physical damage. Noting none, she began.

With a slight hum, her horn began to faintly glow in a purple aura. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"You were correct, Zecora. It's a powerful magic." She grunted.

The hum increased in volume, and her horn's glow increased in its saturation, turning into a more definite color. As she focused, beads of sweat formed on her forehead, and the stone pony began to take on the faintest glow around its body.

"I-I haven't seen something like this since-" She stopped the sentence and let out a yell as electricity crackled from the stone statue, shocking her body with a bolt of lightning.

"A counterspell!" Twilight snarled, the other spell already being surrounded in a purple bubble, thanks to Twilight's expertise with magic. With a simple twitch of her mouth, the bubble collapsed in on itself, dispelling the electricity to the nether.

Her horn was now completely saturated in purple, the hum in the room grew defining. Several fresh burn marks marred her lavender fur from where the electricity struck, one of which was already seeping blood down her leg. The scent of burnt fur made the others cringe.

"Twilight, you are injured, stop the spell! Don't put your body through any more hell!" Zecora yelled, only to receive a glare from the Unicorn in return.

"No!" Twilight shouted back, the strain of the spell obvious in the way she held her body. "No! I can do this!"

Her brow narrowed in concentration as she squinted her eyes shut. The hum grew deafening, and the others save for Twilight and Macintosh covered their ears. Twilight's whole body began to illuminate purple, and the aura around the statue thickened, obscuring the object in its mists.

The purple pony opened her eyes. Gone were her violet orbs; rather, her eyes radiated pure white, and the entire room seemed thick, almost choking with energy.

Pinpricks of light peeked through the obscuring fog surrounding the statue. Within seconds, they expanded, reaching out towards every corner of the room, until all the occupants where blinded by the pure white light. With their vision gone, they heard a loud snap, and then a thud on the floor.

Applejack was the first to open her eyes. Wisps of smoke fluttered around the room, most of which was rising from Twilight's collapsed and unconscious form. The pony was hurt, Applejack saw that clear as day, but she seemed stable, drawing breath on her own, albeit in panting, fatigued gasps. AJ moved over to her, and investigated her injuries closer.

She was no doc, but it didn't look life threatening. Four modestly painful looking burn marks that hit her chest in jagged strips, and a few scratches. All things considered, Twilight was lucky. After performing her once-over, the farm pony turned to her brother.

"Mac, I know you're hurtin', but you're the strongest out of all of us. I need you to get Twilight to Nurse Redheart. She'll be right as rain even if it takes you a bit, but those burns are gonna sting like crazy when she wakes up." As an afterthought, she added; "Oh, and tell everypony not to worry 'bout the noise. We got it all under control. I'mma see if the spell worked."

"Eyup." The stallion nodded, taking his instructions in, and wasting no time in loading the injured Unicorn onto his back. As he cantered out the door, Applejack carefully moved towards the side of the bed, Zecora trailing right behind her.

On it was an unconscious earth pony laying flat on his back, surrounded by dirt and small chips of stone. Applejack glumly thought of the cleaning she'd need to do before she slept there again.

He seemed about Fluttershy's age, skinny, with a long, light brown mane flecked with white streaks, and a dark yellow coat. Only a one thing seemed particularly odd about him. A quick glance along his flank didn't show an obvious Cutie mark. While not unheard of, by the age he was at, most ponies had already found their calling in life.

Satisfied with the exam, Applejack turned towards her zebra friend. "Well, ya think we should wake him? I mean, I'm kinda curious an' all."

"Let the pony sleep for now. However, I would suggest we take turns watching over him, so he doesn't get the chance to escape your homestead and prowl."

"Good thinkin'." The farm pony stated. "Well then, I reckon' I'll take first watch, ya'll can get second in a couple hours, and we'll just go down the list from there."

"That plan is as good as any, and as for our volunteers, I suppose we do have many."

"Yep! Ooh! Ooh! Dibs on the fifth watch! Five is my lucky number!" A mare's voice from the hallway spoke up. The two turned toward the interruption and saw Pinkie Pie, grinning and waving spastically.

"Pinkie Sense?" Applejack guessed.

"No, silly! I just heard a lot of noise when I was partying downstairs, and saw Mac carrying Twilight outside after he apologized about the noise to everypony, so I thought, 'Oh! They must be playing a game upstairs!' and, well, I don't think I'll like it quite as much as 'pin the tail on the pony,' because I love that one, but sometimes you do need variety, because-"

"Pinkie." Applejack stated.

"Variety is the spice of life, you know. Though I've always preferred cinnamon, that's my favorite spice-"

"Pinkie, darlin'." Applejack spoke again, more urgently this time.

"Though if I had to pick just one spice, I'd definitely go with sugar. Oh wait, that's not a spice, it's not even everything nice. Hmm, I might have to rethink thi-"

"Pinkie!" The orange mare yelled.

"Yes, Applejack?" She asked, blinking her eyelids innocently.

"If ya would be so kind, get Spike home. If he asks, tell 'em that Twilight's ok, but she's not gonna be there until tomorrow. After that, ya'll are welcome to join our watch."

"Okie dokie loki!" The party pony giggled, hopping away.

The farm pony looked to her zebra acquaintance, and sighed with a not unkind roll of her eyes. "She's one of my closest friends, and I love that pony to death, but one day she's gonna make me start drinkin' the stuff Mac keeps in the shed." Uttering that, she pulled up a stool, and hopped up on it, sitting near her bed.

"Like I mentioned, I'll start watchin' him. When he wakes up, whoever's watchin' just needs to give a shout to everypony in the area."

"It will be an interesting story, that I can see. I wonder who the pony is, or what his purpose may be." Zecora said, walking out of the room.

"Guess we'll find out when we find out, huh?" Applejack indifferently replied, tapping her hat forward. "Goodnight, Zecroa."

"Night to you as well, Jack. I hope that stool isn't too hard on your back." The striped equine quipped, laughing good naturedly at the rhyme as she shut the door.

The farm pony leaned forward, resting her front hooves on her legs.

"Well, pardner. Sleep up while ya can."

**000  
><strong>

**AN: Here we are again. I would like to earnestly thank everyone who's reviewed this and/or put it on their favorites and alert lists. I really didn't expect such positive reception regarding it. You guys are great! Seriously.**

**Just for fun, I figured I share this little fact with anyone who's still reading the notes: I have no idea what exactly constitutes a good Bluegrass/Gospel song, but I needed something for Macintosh that fit what his character would like, so I took a fairly well known folk rock song (big props if you know the original singers) and replaced the excellent piano work with a fiddle that somehow gets played with hooves, mostly ****because I am absolute garbage at writing, haha.**

**Thanks again everyone, and I'll see you next update.**


	5. Introductions

Macintosh yawned as he sat on a stool, the noise nearly reverberating Applejack's faintly lit room. He was assigned the latest watch after sending Breaburn back to sleep, and while he normally was alert and responsive at this early hour, carrying Twilight to Redheart's last night had made his body painfully sore, preventing him from sleeping through most of Luna's splendor. He groaned, standing and walking to the window. After fumbling with the latch with his hooves, he opened it and peered outside.

The predawn light of Celestia's sun had only now graced the horizon, showcasing the vast fields of Sweet Apple Acres in their glory of contrasting reds and greens. In the far right corner of the fields, he saw the Zapapple's, ripe and ready to harvest, their rainbow coloration striking even at this distance. Below the window, he heard two pairs of hooves slowly walking on the packed earth. Waiting a beat, he saw Applejack and Braeburn appear, Braeburn loaded to a wagon and pulling it with a grunt, and Applejack carrying several buckets on her back.

"Howdy ya'll!" Macintosh called down to the two.

Applejack looked upwards, suppressing a yawn. "Mornin' Mac."

"Howdy back!" Breaburn grinned. "Sleepin' beauty still snorin' logs?"

Macintosh gave a glance behind him. Noting no change, he peeked his head back through the window.

"Eyup." He drawled. After thinking, he added, "It's pretty early, even for you, sis."

"Ain't gonna get the job done by sleepin', Mac." AJ countered. "'Sides, I got a greenhorn here, he needs to know the ropes."

"Hey now." Braeburn replied, dejected.

A groan from behind Macintosh stopped the pony from any further conversation. "Uh, hold up for just a minute, ya'll." He called, ducking back inside and turning.

The stallion they were watching over had opened his eyes, and let out a gasp as he became fully awake, looking around the room with wild amber eyes. He weakly sat up on the bed, breathing deeply. Sweat coated his yellow body, and he shook violently.

Macintosh approached him, aware of his size, and looking as non threatening as he could.

"E-easy now fella. Ya'll are fine now."

The other stallion looked up at Macintosh, his breathing slowing down upon seeing another of his kind.

"Où bin trovo?" The stallion asked, looking expectantly at Macintosh.

"Uh..." The farm pony paused. "Hello?"

Tilting his head, the other pony spoke. _"Welche manière de langue maternelle t'irrites-tu besitzen? Ich kann ne peux pas verstehen tes discours."_

Macintosh blanched at the foreign words, and he promptly shot his head out the window, letting out a loud yell.

"Applejack! Help! The pony's up, and he's speakin' in fancy!"

000

A few moments later, Applejack stumbled into her room. Their earth pony guest had opted to lie down on his back again, but glanced up in alarm upon hearing another enter.

"Relax, I ain't here to hurt ya." The orange pony reassured.

_"Meine épouse, wie du parler même in derselben Sprache wie die croix-rouge l'un à côté de moi? Ich hoffe vous können peut comprendre."_ The strange stallion said.

"Uh..." Applejack stated, looking helplessly over to her brother.

"What ya lookin' at me for? I ain't got an idea neither." Macintosh shrugged.

Glancing between the two, the yellow stallion spoke again. _"Je peux meine Redezeit parlant doivent résoudre lösen. Je te danke tant pour auch für l'utilisation de ce lit. Je Anwendung vais tenter de werde trouver une explication de l'endroit Erklärung sonst je suis d'ailleurs. Bonne Tag."_ With that, he moved to the side of the bed, and attempted to stand, only to have his legs buckle underneath his weight. He landed sharply on the floor, a mess of splayed limbs. Applejack moved to pick him up, hoisting him back onto the bed.

She leaned forward, putting on a stern frown and pointing to the bed to drive her point home. "Now, ya'll just need to stay put. Ya gotta rest up, ain't no shame in it." She looked over at Macintosh. "Make sure he don't go anywhere. I gotta catch up with Braeburn, I bet he's already tryin' to work the field."

As promptly as she came, she left, leaving the two stallions locked in a staring contest.

After several minutes, Macintosh finally broke the silence. "Ya thirsty, pardner?"

The stallion simply contiuned the contest, wearing a confused expression on his face.

Eventually, the large pony rolled his eyes. "This is hogwash!" Mac loudly complained, running a hoof through his mane.

Seconds after his outburst, the sound of a quiet canter in the hallway drew his attention. He moved over and threw the door open, coming face to face with Zecora.

"I heard commotion earlier, you yelled to Applejack at the top of your lungs. I overheard something else too; was the stallion talking in tongues?"

Macintosh nodded. "Somethin' like that."

The zebra looked over at the yellow coated stallion. "Hello little one, do not fear me. I am harmless, you will see." She knew the words would probably have no effect on him, but her warm eyes and smile seemed to reassure him, and so, he spoke once more.

_"Du bist ein étrange bête, von dem ich nochenc ontrés avant. Beten sagen, vondans les terres dervous haben siegrêl eaus?"_ Upon seeing Zecora furrow her brow in concentration, the pony gave an exasperated sigh. _"Zwietracht elfstündigen Discord flighted moimich das bisher ausde Steedhelm verrück tepeut kann um siemoiver stehen?"_

Zecora looked over to Macintosh. "His language is unusual to see, but a few things sound familiar to me. His tongue is faintly similar to my own, at least in a few pronunciations and in tone."

The earth pony shrugged to the zebra. "That good?" He asked.

"I do not know, Macintosh. Don't get your hopes up, unless you want them squashed."

Zecora briefly gave thought to her old life, conjuring a language she hadn't spoke in several years. When she was confident of her ability, she spoke pleasantly to the unknown stallion.

"_Hello child, Zecora is what they call my name. As soon as I realized you awoke, I came. Might you understand my speaking now? Or is it still lacking, and I will need to simply take a bow?_"

His eyes widened in recognition of a few of the words, and he spoke fervently to the zebra.

_"J'ai seulement entendu aber 'tis Glück, dass ich einmal da Vous devez m'aider. Help, J'ai besoin d'une appelée urgent. J'ai besoin d'une directions besoin d'une Steedhelm. Bitte. Ich bete nur, dass Please. comprendre que beaucoup."_

After hearing his nearly incomprehensible rant, Zecora turned to Macintosh. "I can only catch a little of his words. He says a matter is urgent, and something about finding a place named Steedhelm- the rest of his speech was lost in his emotional surge."

The red stallion mulled that over. "I ain't ever heard of a place called Steedhelm."

"I have traveled far across the world, and Steedhelm to me is an unseen land. Perhaps it is far south, among the desert sand?"

"Maybe we should ask Twilight. I reckon she'll know where it is."

"I hate to after she had been hurt, but it shouldn't be a problem, as long as we're curt."

Macintosh nodded in agreement. "I'll go and find her. Ya'll keep an eye on our new friend."

The farmpony limped briskly out of the room. After he was gone, Zecora stood awkwardly, debating on what else she could say. Finally, she had a thought dawn on her.

_"Do you hunger for something to eat? I'm sure I could find you a treat."_ She questioned in her zebranese tongue. After noting he didn't seem to understand all of it, she pantomimed eating something from a spoon with her hoof, then rubbing her belly.

He understood her body language, and gave a brisk nod, then tilted his head back, and raised a hoof to his mouth.

_"Are you thirsty?"_ She questioned, then tried to simplify her words even more. _"Thirst?"_

His eyes sparked with realization, and he smiled enthusiastically. _"Thirst."_ He agreed.

_"I can relieve that no problem, cooking on the other hand...well, I'm at least not the worst."_ Zecora said, before she chuckled to herself.

_"Just relax your head, and simply stay in the bed."_ The medicine pony ordered with a smile, cantering out the door, and shutting it quietly with a leg.

The brown maned stallion, finally alone with his thoughts, sighed at his situation and looked meekly around the room. He spied a picture frame on a nightstand by the bed. The ponies curiosity got the better of him, and he picked it up to steal a look at it.

It was a photo focused on three ponies; two younger, and one around middle age, all near a large apple tree. The eldest was a powerfully built orange stallion with a brown mane and a gentle smile on his face, carrying a smaller, orange filly with blond hair, freckles, and a large, laughing mouth on his back. Behind the two was a young adolescent stallion with a red coat. He watched the two with a smile reminiscent of the orange stallion's, and the photo appeared to have caught him just as he was tilting a brown stetson hat back from his face. In the foreground was the remains of a picnic, the placing of the plates on a checkered cloth indicating at least two other ponies not seen in the shot.

He was examining it with such scrutiny, that he failed to hear the door opening, and a frail, green furred mare walked up to him.

"Ya like that, young'un?" She asked in a warbling, weak tone.

His eyes widened in alarm, and he promptly sat the picture back down on the nightstand.

She laughed quietly at his reaction, slowly sitting at the foot of his bed. "Ain't nothin' to be scared of. I'm just an ol' mare with more memories then I know what ta do with. Name's Smith. Most folks 'round here call me Grannie Smith."

The stallion listened intently to her tone, despite not understanding any of her language.

Grannie Smith pointed to the picture. "That was taken 'bout, oh, ten or so years ago. My last granddaughter wasn't even a thought at the time." She laughed quietly, before letting a tired breath cross her lips. "They had a good life, my Appleseed and Greenhoof. I just wish it had ended better for them."

Glancing towards the stallion, she explained. "Greenhoof lost her life bringin' Applebloom into the world. It just broke Seed's heart. I guess that's why he did what he did just a few weeks afterword."

She trembled at the memory, turning away from the stranger to stare out the window.

"Ain't fair. No pony should have 'ta bury their boy." Grannie Smith muttered, giving thought to it as she rested her chin on a hoof. She put on a strong face, and smiled toward the stranger, despite her eyes watering at the corners.

"'Course, I guess I can't ask for everythin'. I got the three best grandchildren in Equestria, that's gotta count for somethin'."

The yellow stallion wasn't able to understand her, but he could tell she was down, so he put a comforting hoof on her shoulder and offered a concerned frown.

She shook her head. "Naw. I'm alright, sugercube. Sometimes when you're old, ya just gotta talk, don't matter none on if ya get heard." She looked at his hoof. "Still though...thank ya kindly."

A throat clearing from the door alerted the two of another, just outside the room.

"Not to break a tender scene, but I made a meal for you out of praline." Zecora stated in her rhyming speech. She carried a plate of sweet nuts covered in caramel on her back, and walked to the nightstand, setting it down gently to his side.

"As for the drink... I'll be right back, let me just visit a sink." The zebra said, walking out, and returning quickly with a pitcher of ice water.

The stallion extended his hooves for the whole pitcher. With a shrug to Grannie Smith, Zecora gave it over.

The pitcher was empty within seconds, the yellow pony downing it in one frenzied binge.

"Careful young'un. You'll get yourself a right bad tummyache if'n you drink so fast." The matriarch of the Apple family stated with a wink, before rising off the bed.

"I'll leave ya'll up here for a bit. Lunch should be 'bout noon or one, I reckon." The earth pony drawled, slowly walking out of the room.

Zecora watched the elderly mare leave, before turning her head to face the other pony in the room. She felt her jaw drop when she noticed that the praline dish she had prepared was already gone, the recipient patting his stomach contently.

The zebra rubbed her eyes, trying to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Sharing her awe, she spoke. _"I am far from mad, in fact I'm impressed. I only know one pony that matches your appetite, but I digress." _

000

"Steedhelm?" Twilight repeated, her brow raised as she took a sip of tea, before placing the cup back on the table she sat by.

"Eyup." Macintosh nodded, glancing past Twilight to the large collection of shelved books on the inside of Ponyville's library.

It had been a relativity easy job finding her, once he checked with Nurse Redheart. Macintosh found out that she had already been released from the hospital due to her burns being all but healed, thanks to Twilight's own unicorn magic.

He looked her over, and could only see the faintest traces of the previous nights wounds. Although, judging by her fatigued stance and weary eyes, she paid a price for the fast healing.

"You know Macintosh, that name sounds familiar to me." The scholar pony stated, her horn glowing. From the top of one of the many shelves, a large scroll was wrapped by a thin, purple energy, and gently brought down. Twilight moved the scroll with her magic, placing it with precision on the large table she stood by. With a brisk flourish, she undid the clasp that kept the scroll shut, and unfolded it, smoothing out the creases with her hooves. It covered the entire table, and she lifted up an edge to grab her teacup and saucer, before placing the map back down. With a deftness that came from years of study, she started to scan the map with expertise.

"This is a map of all of Equestria. Unless he's from one of the wilder uncharted areas, we should be able to find that town. Did you inquire what region it was in, or perhaps the climate? Did he say anything that could help us? I don't mind searching the map for it, but if it's a small community like Ponyville, then it's going to take exponentially longer."

"Expo-what?"

Twilight's expression faltered into a frown. "Exponentially: a rapid increase in something. In this case, I mean time."

"Ya'll don't have ta clarify it THAT much. Now I feel like a right idiot." Macintosh drawled, twisting slightly to work out a few painful kinks from his back. "As for askin' 'bout that stallion's town, well, we never got to it. He was speaking fancy to me."

Twilight gave Macintosh an incredulous stare. "That's all?"

"All?" Mac repeated with a snort. "Twilight. Ain't none of us speak fancy, and even Zecora could only understand a word or two. It's a big problem."

The lavender pony only wore a sly half-smile. "You're forgetting something. I'm Celestia's star student for a reason. Not to boast, but I know quite a few languages. I can solve that conundrum faster than Rainbow Dash clears clouds."

Macintosh mulled it over. "AJ says ya ain't the kind to wear britches you can't fill, that's more of Dash's area of expertise." He gave a nod, his plain face lazily gazing at the lavender unicorn. "If it ain't a trouble, would you be willin' to come home with me? We'd at least feed ya for the hassle."

"An Apple family meal? I can live with that." She smiled, before turning away from Macintosh.

"Hey Spike?" She called out.

"Yeah?" Her assistant replied from a few rooms away. Seconds later, he entered from a door by the side of a stairwell leading up to their bedroom. He wore a white apron that had the words 'Kiss the Dragon' in a strong, black print.

"You don't have to worry about fixing lunch for me today." Twilight stated.

"But-but I'm almost done." The purple dragon groaned.

The unicorn thought for a beat. "Well, you could take it to Rarity, I doubt she ate yet, and I'm sure she'd love a home cooked meal."

Spike had retreated to his room at the very mention of his crushes name. He returned to Twilight, dressed in a small red bow-tie and fedora, before she had even finished talking.

They stood face to face for what felt like ages.

"Didn't I get you that tie for your birthday?" She blinked in astonishment.

"Yep." He replied quickly, showing his well brushed fangs. The baby dragon ran into the kitchen, and returned promptly with a covered dish.

"Sauteed garlic asparagus, a la Spike!" He exclaimed, bringing a hand to his mouth and kissing the tips of his claws.

He paused, lowering the dish and holding it in both his hands. "I guess I better go. I don't want to stall my..." Spike's eyes sparkled as he drew out the pause. "Lunch with Rarity." He finally squealed.

Without so much as a goodbye to Twilight or Macintosh, he bolted giddily out the door.

Both ponies stared after the rushing figure as the door shut gently behind him.

"Assertive little guy sometimes, ain't he?" The red stallion stated.

"Eyup." Twilight replied, for lack of a better word.

000

"Come on Braeburn." Applejack grunted, slamming her back hooves into a tree. The blow knocked Zapapples loose, and they poured into one of the several baskets she had placed around the tree.

"W-workin' on it, cuz." The cowpony replied, fanning his heated body with his stetson hat as the sun beat on his weary head. He grunted as he put it back on, and moved towards the wagon they had loaded all their full baskets into. Braeburn slipped easily into the yoke at the front of the wagon, and he strained his muscles, leaning forward with all his might. Finally, the wagon started to move, and Braeburn began to pull it towards the Apple family homestead, where Grannie Smith was working the Zapapples into jam.

As Baeburn got a good distance away with the wagon, a sudden noise caused Applejack to look up. Far up in the cloudless sky, a cyan blur left a rainbow streak as it approached AJ's location.

"'Bout time." The orange pony muttered under her breath as the blur sped closer, it finally descending enough for AJ to see Rainbow Dash's features.

With a shudder, the cyan Pegasus instantly stopped propelling herself, and she limply started to drop, falling downward, end over end as her body offered no resistance to the free fall.

As the weather pony got dangerously close, AJ noted that Dash's eyes were closed.

Not hesitating in the slightest, Applejack rushed forward, toward where she expected her friend was going to crash land. She guessed the spot and made her stand, raising her hooves to catch her, and praying to Celestia she'd get Dashie safely to the ground.

Seconds before impact, Rainbow Dash spread her wings and gave a single, powerful flap, creating enough air around her body that a gust blew off Applejack's hat, and rustled several of the Zapapple trees in the area. That one flap slowed her body down enough that she landed gently on the ground, raising her front legs up before giving a deep bow.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She laughed, imitating a crowd. "What you think Applejack? How'd you like that trick? I call it a 'Dead Mare's Dive.' Pretty swag, am I right?"

Applejack scowled, picking up her hat from the ground and dusting it off, before returning it to its rightful location. "Ain't funny Dash. I though you were gonna go an' hurt yourself."

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "As if. You're lookin' at the number one flyer in all of Equestria. I don't got time to hurt myself on simple tricks."

The farmpony chose to ignore her friend's last comment. "Where the hay have you been?"

"Sleeping. You said to come over and help after I woke up."

"S-sleepin'?" AJ asked, her jaw very nearly hitting the floor.

"What?"

"Ya even realize what time it is?"

"Sure I do!" The Pegasus responded. "Like around nine or so, right?"

The sound of a triangle echoing across the farm interrupted them.

"Soup's on, everypony!" The young voice of Applebloom shouted.

"Late breakfast?" Rainbow Dash questioned, hope in her voice.

"Lunch." AJ snapped back, before sighing. "Come on. Let's get you fed, then we're gonna work your feathers off."

"Alright. But I'll want to catch a nap after the grub."

One look at Applejack's face caused the Pegasus to roll her eyes.

"Ok, ok. No nap." Dash replied darkly.

000

Spike entered the Carousel Boutique with a wide grin. The door chimed, letting Rarity know she had a customer.

"Just a minute!" The sing-song voice of his angel called out from deeper into the store. Spike decided to just go to her and give her a nice surprise with the food he made. He placed the meal on the counter by the bit register, and moved through the door leading to the kitchen. He crossed that room, and entered a hallway, one that had a door straight ahead, and two on either side of him. Spike knew her well, so he took a left, stepping into a room Rarity normally used for stitching designs during earlier parts of the day.

There, sitting over an angled desk, was Rarity. Her pure white alabaster fur and deeply contrasting purple mane were impossibly beautiful to the dragon, not even mentioning her gentle, regal nature that made Spike's heart almost physically melt whenever she spoke. Regardless, he kept those feelings to himself, due to their age difference, and a fear of rejection- though he would never admit that second part.

The unicorn seemed to be concentrating on writing something, she was scratching a pencil onto paper with her magic at an almost frantic pace. She slumped visibly as she came to a stopping point, as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The fashion focused pony rose, briskly turning around, before letting out a gasp when she saw Spike, she jumped backwards slightly in reflex.

"Good heavens!" She exclaimed. Upon seeing her, the dragon noticed how tired she looked. Her hair was in a disarray, and despite the makeup adorning her face, Spike couldn't help but notice the heavy bags under her eyes.

"Oh, sorry Rarity, I didn't mean to scare you." Spike said, putting his small hands up.

"Don't worry Spike, I was only frightened because I don't normally have customers back here, and I assumed that whoever had came in was still in the front."

Her demeanor softened, once she had her wits back. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Spike rubbed the back of his head. "W-well. I was hoping that me and you could..." He gestured towards the front room, "Maybe have lunch? I brought some for you."

The unicorn gently smiled. "Aw, you're such a sweetie. I could eat you up instead of the meal!" She giggled. "Of course, Spike. I'll take a break to eat with you."

The dragon gestured towards the door, letting her walk out first. As soon as he saw she wasn't looking, he pumped his fist up and down and grinned wildly at his success.

"Coming, Spikie?" Rarity asked in a regal voice.

"Y-yeah!" He called back.

After collecting their meal, they sat at her kitchen table, Rarity beaming at the food Spike had prepared.

"I hope you like it. I'm not the best cook." The purple dragon stated.

"Nonsense. This looks delicious." She stated, using a fork with her magic, and putting a few dollops of the asparagus onto her plate. She put one to her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

An awkward silence soon passed between the two as Rarity mechanically chewed while staring at something over Spike's shoulder. He turned, glancing at the kitchen cabinets behind him. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he looked back to the mare.

"Uh, what you looking at?" He questioned.

The white pony nearly jumped, letting out a little gasp. "Oh. Sorry Spike. I must have just been lost in my own little world." She quietly laughed.

"Is something wrong, Rarity?"

"Why, whatever would you mean, Spike?" The dressmaker innocently asked.

"I mean, you're not looking yourself." The baby dragon stated, turning to his meal. He stopped mid bite, realizing a potential conversational pit he fell into. "N-not that you aren't looking gorgeous today. In fact, you look absolutely stunning. Y-you know what? Forget I said anything."

She laughed at him. "Don't worry darling, I'm not mad. I understand what you're trying to imply." She blew out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "You're right, and you don't have to tell me I look stunning when I know I'm a train wreck." The unicorn glanced at the floor, rubbing her hooves together. When she had enough of that action, she finally spoke. "Sometimes, I have trouble sleeping. Last night was pretty rough."

"Nightmares?"

The mare stopped, debating on continuing the conversation. With a shrug, she carried on. "Well...not always." Rarity carefully stated. "Sometimes, they're just so vivid and powerful. I'll wake up, and I have to write them down."

"Was that what you were working on when I came in earlier?"

"Did you notice that?" She questioned, a dull surprise in her voice. "Indeed I was, Spike."

"They must be really wild if they stay with you for so long." He shuffled in his chair uncomfortably, nervous to broach the subject. "Do want to talk about them?"

Rarity smiled, touched at her young friends consideration. "I appreciate the offer, but I shall decline."

"Oh." Spike simply said.

"Perhaps later, though."

She noticed how dejected he looked after she shut the door on that conversation, and couldn't bear to see him that way. "Although, there _is _one thing you can do for me, Spikie."

"I'm your dragon!" He proclaimed, pointing a thumb towards his chest.

"I would like you to help me with a few dress patterns. Just a bit of cutting, and a little sewing's all I need from you."

The dragon jumped off the chair and snapped a crisp salute. "Yes ma'am, ready and willing!"

Rarity giggled. "I had the faintest feeling you would be." She replied, rising from her chair, and leading the baby dragon to her sewing room.

000

Macintosh and Twilight walked together on one of the simple paved roads that lead to Sweet Apple Acres, the noontime sun resting on their backs.

The red stallion stoically looked over at Twilight, but decided against breaking the silence. As they continued at their slow meandering pace along the near empty fields, rarely encountering anypony on the road, Twilight couldn't take the silence, and spoke up.

"So, uh...nice weather today."

"Eyup." Macintosh agreed.

"Bet it helps the crops out, days like this." She hinted, awaiting a conversation from the large stallion.

"Eyup." He casually replied.

She clammed up for a while, looking at the green scenery as they slowly walked by it. Finally, she began to talk again. "Macintosh?"

"Eyup?" He asked.

She stopped in the middle of the road, taking a breath. "Do you not like me for some reason?"

The farmpony stood alongside her, looking her over. "I don't know ya that well, compared to some 'a AJ's other friends, but ya seem like an alright mare. Why do you ask?"

She looked anywhere that wasn't his face. "Well, it's just that...you're so quiet, and when you DO talk, it's nothing but curt replies or asking for favors."

He gave a shake of his head. "That don't mean anythin'. I just ain't one to give a lot of big talks." The stallion stated.

"'Big talks,' huh?" She questioned with a small smile.

"Eyup. I ain't exactly a book sort, but I've always thought the best way to get to somepony ain't through big words, or fancy speeches."

Twilight gave a nod at the contrasting view between the two. "I see." She stated. "So, we're ok then?"

"Eyup." The stallion simply said.

The ringing of a triangle reached both their ears, Macintosh's eyes widened.

"Aw shootfire. It's already lunchtime. Let's go, Miss Sparkle." The farmer spoke, moving at a quick canter.

"W-wait!" Twilight called, running after him as the stallion pressed forward on his powerful legs.

000

The dining room at the Apple family farm was typically a chaotic one on an average day, what with three to four outspoken and headstrong mares eating together all the time. It was usually the place for arguments, squabbles, and boasting, a lot of boasting, thanks to Rainbow Dash and Applejack. To Macintosh, the noise was almost deafening. However, today, thanks to the inclusion of his cousin Braeburn, Zecora, and the surprisingly talkative Twilight Sparkle, the rest of his family kept their drama in check.

"So, as I was sayin'," Braeburn continued, scooping a pile of mashed potatoes onto a plate filled with corn, "We've been havin' a heckava time getting water to our orchards, what with the drought over Appleoosia, and the lack of Pegasus ponies to water 'em the civilized way, so I've been hittin' the desert 'round the town to try and find some sorta oasis. I remember Uncle Applewaltz- ya'll remember ol' Applewaltz, right?- Well, he always told me the best way to find an oasis is to follow the lill' critters 'round. He said, that was yer best bet if you were ever lost in the sands, just look for snakes and the like. They know where that sorta stuff is, it's why they're around there in the first place."

"Well, that's only natural." Twilight agreed, grabbing a piece of bread from the basket at the center of the table. "It's just a simple rule of thumb. Lower level animals are rational in their base needs. If they encounter a supply of sorts, they'll frequent the area and usually live there."

"Eyup." Macintosh said, chewing thoughtfully at his meal.

Applebloom rose slightly from her chair, and stretched her foreleg towards the center of the table, desperately trying to reach the bread basket. Mac saw this, and simply grabbed a piece, gently tossing it her way.

"Well, how much ya'll got to do?" Macintosh asked.

Rainbow Dash smirked. "I bet we can get finshed in half an hour."

"Uh, you serious, sugercube?" Applejack asked.

"Well yeah. I am _totally_ ready for this."

"If ya think so. We're not even a third done." AJ shrugged.

Dash opened her jaw. "W-what? But you've been at it all day!"

"I've been at it all day without Macintosh or you. Breaburn's been pickin' up great, but he just doesn't have the muscle like Mac does- no offense intended, cousin-"

"Eyup." The cowpony nodded.

"-So, if anythin', it's a miracle we've gotten this far."

The Pegasus grunted, crossing her forelegs with a sulking frown. _"Fine."_ She hissed.

Twilight coughed, interrupting the two most argumentative ponies she knew, before their conversation could reach a boiling point. She rose from her table, dabbing her lips with a napkin, before folding it, and placing it on her now empty plate. "I guess I'll help with that new pony now. AJ? Got enough time to spare to escort me to your room?"

The orange pony took a large bite of bread, before rising and joining her friend. "Yeff." She stated, her voice muffled from the food in her mouth.

Zecora rose as well. "May come with you on your visit? I find Twilight's skill in magic exquisite."

"Fine by me." AJ stated after swallowing. "Twi?"

The unicorn nodded. "If I need to use magic, it won't be quite as spectacular as the show you saw the last night." She paused, then added under her breath, "I hope."

The group made the trip up the flight of stairs, and proceeded toward her room. AJ raised a hoof, and gave a polite knock.

"Kinda odd, doin' that before enterin' my own room." She stated, opening the door.

The yellow pony was still lying prone on the bed. Upon seeing the three mares, he weakly lifted his head to observe them.

The pony spoke out in his language once more. Twilight listened intently to his words, before shaking her head.

"No... I don't know that language." The lavender unicorn stated to the others. "Darn. I was so sure it would be Japaneighse or Neighjun. I can speak both of those fluently,."

"Do you know anythin' bout the fancy he's speakin'?" Applejack questioned.

Twilight shook her head. "Nope."

"Guess we're right back where we started from, then."

Twilight smirked. "That's where you're wrong. I know a spell."

Applejack gave a little laugh. "You're jus' full of surprises." She said with an easy grin, tilting her hat back.

Twilight seemed to make a few mental adjustments, before taking a step forward. "Alright girls, here we go!" She stated, her horn beginning to swim in a purple aura.

She leaned gently forward, and the same hue of energy wrapped around the yellow ponies throat and ears. He let out a gasp and started struggling against the spell, writhing on the bed.

Applejack's eyes widened. "Whoa there, mister." She called to him, quickly moving past Twilight and putting a kind hoof on his shoulder. "You'll be alright. Twi's just helpin' ya."

The stallion gazed back to her, vaguely understanding what she meant, if not through words, but through her honest green eyes. He swallowed nervously, and lay rigidly still, his breathing shallow and scared, but his determination to see it through obvious.

"There's a good pony." AJ coaxed, rubbing his shoulder slightly to ease his anxiety. She looked back at her magically inclined friend. "How much longer, Twi?"

"Al-almost there!" The lavender pony strained, as the tip of her horn produced two small, eye sized white spheres of energy. The two spheres gently floated over to the stallion, and intermingled with the aura around his neck and ears, swimming in a gentle clockwise motion inside the purple energy. He grunted as the white and lavender began to mix together, their speed effortlessly increasing over his body. As sudden as they were in appearance, they plunged into his body even faster, sinking into his fur and eardrums like ghosts. The stallion coughed and sputtered for a moment, holding his neck in a pained wince.

A long silence between everypony ended when Applejack looked amongst all those present, and leaned closer to the unknown pony.

"Uh. Howdy. Ya'll ok?" She quietly asked.

The yellow pony looked at her, surprise and relief mixing on his face. "Y-you speak my language?" He questioned in a posh, civilized tone that reminded AJ of their overly sophisticated friend, Rarity.

"Not exactly." AJ nervously chuckled. "My buddy Twilight? She did some sorta magic...ey stuff that fixed you right."

"Actually," Twilight corrected. "It's a translation spell, it alters the way your body transmits signals, so to your ears, I'm sure it sounds like we're speaking your language. In reality, your body is just adapting to a new way to sense stimuli."

"I, I'm not sure I understand, my lady. Mayhaps I simply lack the book knowledge to comprehend thine explanation?" He offered, furrowing his brow in thought.

AJ shook her head in sympathy. "That makes two of us. Anyway, 'fore we get too deep into conversin' , let me introduce everypony. To my right is my friend and all around egghead, Twilight Sparkle."

"Greetings." The lavender unicorn smiled, before shooting a glare at AJ for the 'egghead' comment.

The orange mare gave a teasing smirk back to Twilight, before continuing. "Over to my left is Zecora." She paused. "Zecora...uh..."

"Do not fret, my little dear. My last name I haven't used in many a year." The zebra quickly replied, giving a playful smile. "The pleasure to meet you is grand. I hope a new friendship can blossom amongst us, even if it is a bit unplanned."

AJ nodded at the zebra's words. "As for me, I'm a simple farm pony. Names Applejack, darned please to meet ya." She beamed, before glancing out the door. "We still got a whole slew of ponies downstairs that'd love to meetcha, but first, would you tell me your name?"

"Tilting." He stated in a serious tone, staring directly at the farmpony. "My name is Tilting Windmills."

000

**AN: And there you have it, I think my longest chapter so far. I'm gonna have to ask for some feedback from you all: Do you like the longer chapters, or would you prefer shorter, 'bite sized' ones that get updated more from here on out? Please drop a review or toss me a PM, I'd love to hear your opinion! If anyone was curious, Tilting's language is a combination of French and German that I sentenced mixed using Babelfish, so I apologize to all of you french/german speaking readers out there. I doubt it'll make sense if you try to translate it. Thanks again for reading, guys. I truly appreciate it!**


	6. By his namesake

With the help of Applejack, Tilting rose from the bed. He leaned heavily onto her side, walking in beat with the farmpony as they left the room. The two, followed closely by Twilight and Zecora, carefully took the stairs down. They wandered the hallway briefly, before taking a right into the kitchen, where several ponies all sat talking.

"Heya," Applejack announced, then cleared her throat, "This is that there pony we've been keepin' as a guest. I figured I'd take him down and say howdy to ya'll."

"Yeah. AJ mentioned you to me." The cyan Pegasus brashly said as she sat in her chair, her front legs resting behind her head, and ther back legs on top of the table. "Though, I wouldn't call somepony that was in a stone imprisonment a 'guest.'" She shrugged. "You from around here?"

"Neigh." He stated. "I'm from a town called Steelhoof." Pausing after saying the town name, he took a breath. His eyes widened. "I need to return there! Now!" Tilting Windmills exclaimed, moving towards the kitchen door, only to weakly slump and land on the flooring.

"Jus' calm down. Ya need rest, otherwise ya won't be able to do anythin' once you _do _get there." AJ coaxed.

Tilting looked down at his hoof, thinking. "Aye." He agreed, reluctantly. "Mayhaps I do, before I set out on yet another harrowing adventure."

The rest of the occupants of the room glanced amongst themselves, unsure how to progress with the new pony.

Applejack frowned. "Anyway..." She trailed off, rising a hoof to draw his attention. "Let me introduce everypony to you, Tilting. We got Grannie Smith- she's the matriarch of our little ol' farm, can make the best jam ya'll ever laid eyes on-"

"Hello." The elderly mare replied as she cleaned the table, easily recognizing the stallion from her near breakdown earlier. He bowed politely.

"-Next, we got my cousin Braeburn- a good worker, and an even better friend-"

"Well howdy! Glad to see ya'll ain't speakin' fancy on us." The cowpony laughed, giving a wink to the unsure stallion by Applejack's side.

"-My little sister Applebloom- sweet, if a bit spoiled-"

"Hey!" The little filly replied crossly as she pushed her chair back under the table. She shot a deep frown towards her big sister.

"-Rainbow Dash- don't mind her, she's a loudmouth layabout with no work ethic-"

Dash scowled at the words.

"-Jus' teasin', Dashie. Ya'll got one of the best hearts 'round." Applejack soothed, though she still held a smug smirk on her mouth. "Oh yeah, that giant-" She pointed towards the large red stallion sitting calmly by the table, "-That's Big Macintosh. He's on the quiet side, if'n you couldn't tell. He's also the one that found you an' brought you here."

"Howdy." The stallion muttered.

After the slew of introductions, Applejack stopped for a moment.

"Jus' about takes your breath away introducin' all of 'em." She stated, smiling.

Tilting returned the smile. "Aye. I know thine feeling. I have a large family as well."

Applejack shrugged. "Well, I'd love to stay, but we have somethin' that only grows 'round these parts for a brief time. If we don't get 'em today, we ain't gonna get 'em, period. We can talk after I get done, 'till then, just make yourself at home."

"Actually," Twilight offered, "I could take him into town, show him the area. We could at least try and find out about Steelhoof, maybe get a letter sent there until he's recovered enough to make the trip."

"Ain't a bad idea." Applejack nodded. "That's why I leave the thinkin' to ya'll, Twi."

The Unicorn beamed at the praise. "Well, I just try to do my fair share." She chuckled.

"I would be most appreciative of that, my lady." Tilting agreed, bowing slightly towards Twilight.

"'Lady?'" AJ repeated. "Ya'll really ain't from 'round here."

"What's_ that_ supposed to mean?" Twilight countered defensively.

The farmpony raised her hooves up in defeat. "Didn't mean no harm, I just ain't heard somepony get called a 'lady' in a long time, is all. Usually it's more 'long the lines of 'ma'am' or 'miss.' If yer lucky."

"Maybe you should just get back to work, before you put your hoof in your mouth again?" Rainbow Dash butted in, smirking at her friend's trouble.

"I hate agreein' with ya, but I reckon so." Applejack said, yielding with a decent amount of grace. "Come on, Braeburn. Day's burnin'."

"Mm-hmm." The stallion grunted, adjusting his hat before rising from his chair.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Braeburn all walked single file out of the kitchen. A few moments later, the remaining ponies heard the front door open, then shut.

"Applebloom." Grannie Smith called out.

"Yes ma'am?" The young filly answered.

"We got some work of our own, ya need to help me make jelly." The green furred mare weakly smiled.

"Yep." Applebloom stated, looking excited at the prospect of helping her Grandma with such an important chore.

"We'll get the fire started again in a bit. First though, we gotta get more jars." Smith said, walking with the young filly towards the kitchen area of the room, which was separated from the dining table by a set of waist high counters.

Macintosh watched them go, before lazily looking back at the remaining ponies.

"Well. I guess if ya'll are headin' into town, I'll jus' see ya later."

"Oh, you not interested in tagging along?" The bookish Unicorn asked.

"Nnope. Already made one trip into town, ain't wanting to do another if I can help it."

"A pony does need his rest. I agree, it's for the best." Zecora quipped.

"Eyup. But I hope ya three have fun." Mac drawled.

"Who said anything about me going away? I for one, feel as if I should stay." The zebra smiled impishly.

Macintosh blinked. "Well. I don't mind, but I reckon it'll be boring."

Zecora winked. "I doubt I'll find your presence boring. If anything, it will keep my spirits soaring."

Just as the two pairs were about to split up, Macintosh and Zecora heading back upstairs, and Twilight taking a few tentative steps towards the living room, Tilting Windmills cleared his throat.

"Ser Macintosh?"

The workpony glanced at the stallion. "Eyup?"

"I require a favor."

"Eyup." Mac replied.

"When I have recovered my strength, I would ask thou to travel with me to where I was discovered. I need a clue as to how I arrived here, and, if fortune smiles upon me, I shall discover it there."

"It ain't in the nicest neighborhood, pardner."

"I have no fear of any beast, nor pony." Tilting stated, no hesitation in his voice.

"Alrighty." Macintosh sighed, already sensing that the stallion would be the stubborn type. "Jus' as well, I reckon. When you're good as new, I'll take Zecora back to her hut, and work on fixin' it up."

"You rhymed." The zebra quipped.

Mac smirked knowingly. "Eyup. I thought it was pretty well timed."

"I thank you kindly, then. Lady Twilight, shall we take our leave?" The yellow stallion questioned.

The Unicorn snapped up from her thoughts. "Oh! Y-yeah. Sure."

000

The two slowly walked the near empty dirt road towards Ponyville, the midday sun breathing life into the springtime weather and grassy fields. Tilting, still weak from his imprisonment, stumbled on occasion, but refused to fall.

Twilight yawned as they had left Sweet Apple Acres behind on the horizon. To avoid falling asleep, she decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, Mr. Windmills. Tell me about yourself."

He shook his head. "Neigh. You speak first. 'Tis an insult to speak before a lady where I come from. Please, regale me with a tale from thine youth."

She shrugged as they continued along the path. "Well... There's not many stories from my younger years. I graduated from Canterlot academy top of my class, then my mentor instructed me to continue my studies here in Ponyville."

"Might I be so bold as to inquire about your area of research?"

"I'm currently studying friendship, and the effects it has on ponies."

"An excellent subject, one that benefits everypony it touches." The stallion nodded sagely. "What has thou learned?"

"More than I can talk about on the walk. But, if you're curious, I have all the scrolls I've wrote about the subject at the library. You're more than welcome to read them."

Tilting smiled gently. "Mayhaps I will."

"Well, I sure hope you do! I always appreciate people who read, knowledge is our strongest asset as ponies, after all."

He came to a stop, frowning.

"Something wrong?" Twilight asked, afraid she had upset him.

"Neigh." He carefully stated. "It's just, I find thine view on what makes us great is flawed."

"Why do you say that?"

He seemed to weigh his options. "Well... there are many creature and beasts that roam these lands. Would it not be possible for such a creature to have gained more knowledge more than us?"

"Well, yes-"

"Then how can it be our greatest asset, if another can potentially best it?" He interrupted.

"Anything is like that, Tilting. There's always somepony, or something that will be able to beat us."

"Neigh. There is one thing that we- you, me, all ponies- share. One thing that can never be bested, only equaled by all the creatures that roam the world." He lectured.

"And that is?" She asked.

He proudly put a hoof to his chest.

Twilight decided to take a guess. "Our hearts?"

He gave a hesitant nod. "Aye and neigh, Lady Sparkle. Mayhaps not our entire hearts, but something inside of it."

Twilight slowly nodded. "I see." She stated, thinking over his words. After a beat, she tilted her head towards Ponyville. "Well, let's get moving again."

"Agreed." The yellow stallion said, already moving onward.

The Unicorn observed him walking, before briskly moving to catch up.

000

Twilight decided to bite the bullet, and introduce the newcomer to the hyper energetic mare that worked at Sugar Cube Corner first. As they approached the doors of the bakery, Twilight pulled Tilting close. He looked uncomfortable, but she silenced him.

"There's a certain pony I'm going to introduce you to. Now, she's a bit different, but she's got a good heart, and she's one of my closest friends. Just brace yourself, as she's a bit ran-"

"HEY TWILIGHT!" Pinkie Pie yelled with enthusiasm from behind the lavender Unicorn, who proceeded to shriek, and jump from the shock. Before she even landed, the pink maned pony approached the stranger, and took his hoof in hers, shaking his entire foreleg vigorously.

"HithereI'mPinkiePie, I'mgladtoseeyou'reupnowinsteadofstone! What'syourname?" She rapidly spoke as she continued to pump the other pony's hoof.

Twilight landed in an undignified heap to the side of the two, not even bothering to get up as she gave a world weary sigh.

The yellow stallion took a moment to process her words and wrench his hoof away from hers. "Uh, Lady Pie. My name is Tilting Windmills. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Acquaintance- maintenance!" She rhymed in a cheery, sing-song tone, closing her eyes and laughing. "So, what do you do, Mr. Maintenance pony?"

"Do?"

"Yeah!" She nodded, as if that explained everything.

"I think she means your profession." Twilight offered, rising from the ground, and dusting off her flank.

"Ah. I understand now." He said. "I am employed as a Royal guard for my country's leaders."

Pinkie Pie clapped her hooves together and giggled. "Wow! I didn't expect you to be a pony of such prestige, Mr. Maintenance!"

Twilight's reaction was a little less enthusiastic. "Earth ponies have never been used as Royal guards, at least as far as I know."

"Mayhaps in your lands, but from mine, we had a few of every race." He responded.

"Hmm... I see." Twilight said, doubt still in her voice.

"Annnywayyyy-" Pinkie started, leaning towards the stallion. "With you being new in town, I know exactly what you need!"

"Directions." He promptly replied.

Pinkie immediately reached and started briskly rubbing the top of his head with a hoof. "Oh boy! A joker!" She giggled. "No, silly billy grilly! A PARTY!" She grinned.

"I do not enjoy large cro-"

"EVERYpony in town will come and want to meet you! Oh! It'll be so much fun! Just you wait!" Pinkie stated, talking over the stallion. "Saturday! It'll be a party for you and Braeburn! A double party, take two!"

"What." Tilting stated, so confused that he couldn't even form a questioning tone.

"Well, I think that's enough of an introduction for now, Pinkie! Don't want to scare him off, or anything." Twilight hinted, laughing nervously.

The bubbly pony stopped mid spring, and nodded in a serious expression. "Okie dokie lokie!" She agreed with a frown, moving past the two and wordlessly entering Sugar Cube Corner's lobby.

"She seemed so somber at the end. Perhaps that was a bit harsh?" The yellow pony quietly asked his companion.

"No! I'm fine!" A voice from above loudly called.

Tilting looked up, and saw Pinkie leaning out of a window on the second floor with a wide smile. "You just go on ahead and have fun with Twilight! See you Saturday!" She sang, jetting back inside, and shutting the window with a slam.

Seeing his dazed expression, Twilight smirked. "You're still standing, that's usually an achievement for a first encounter with Pinkie Pie."

"Should I brace myself for your next companion?" He questioned.

Twilight shook her head. "I think we should tone it down for your next introduction. If you can't stand this pony, then you can't stand anypony."

000

Twilight took him to the outskirts of Ponyville, opposite of Sweet Apple Acres. She easily cantered towards a quaint home resting on a gentle hill. To its left side, on lower ground, was a path that led towards chicken coop, and a small, grassy field that that held a few grazing animals.

"A farmer?" Tilting questioned, eying the homestead.

"A caretaker, would be the better term." The scholar pony aptly responded.

A loud, deep growl from the field put Tilting on edge. His eyes widened, and he lowered his body. "Does thou hear that?"

Twilight smiled, ready to explain her friend's ability of taming creatures that rarely, if ever, would be domesticated by other hooves. "Yes. Don't worry though, Fluttershy kee-"

"'Tis a demon, come to mar this sacred land. We must best it in combat and send it back to Tartarus." Windmills spoke quietly, scanning the ground about him. His eyes caught sight of a stick resting near a pear tree. He clenched it with a forehoof.

"Lady Sparkle, fair maiden, I humbly ask that thou stay back whilst I save thine friend and the Princess's treasured Golden Bracelet from that vile spawn."

Before she could say anything, he clasped the stick tightly, as if it were a lifeline, and ran forward on three hooves, disappearing behind the left side of the house.

His voice shouted over the distance, "Ah-ha! I knew it! Prepare thineself, devil!"

Twilight, nervous on what the pony discovered, ran towards the voice.

She rounded the corner of the house, past Fluttershy's chicken coup, and into a fenced in field, where Tilting was currently staring up at a large, furred creature that impassively watched the pony.

"Horrid Wendigo, prepare to face my steel!" The yellow stallion cried, eying the four legged creature in front of him.

"That's a bear." Twilight stated in a deadpan tone.

Tilting ignored the other pony. "I've defeated your kind before, this shall be nothing!"

So saying, he dashed forward, and struck one of the bear's powerful front legs. It winced slightly, then frowned, glaring at the offending stallion.

"It resisted my blade's strike, even though I know it rang true." Tilting panted, as he hopped back and looked over the creature. "What fearsome power!" He exclaimed, preparing another strike. He dove forward, but collapsed on his own accord, wearily groaning as he tried to rise.

"Alack! I fell prey to an exhaustion ward he carries 'round his neck. I cannot move!" He gasped.

The lavender Unicorn rolled her eyes. "There's no such thing as an exhaustion ward." Twilight argued, "And you're still weak from being imprisoned in stone, that's why you collapsed."

A small, diminutive cough from behind her caused Twilight to turn around, nearly smacking into Fluttershy. The timid Pegasus yelped, and hopped back, cowering by the corner of the house.

"I-I'm sorry. I heard yelling, and just thought..." She trailed off, biting her lip.

"Well, I'm alright, but," She pointed towards the stallion still trying to rise from the ground. "He could be better."

Tilting finally gathered enough strength to stand, and he slowly swung the stick towards the creature. The beat caught it in one gigantic paw, and snapped it with his claws.

"He broke my blade? How can this be?" Tilting stated, his amber eyes shooting open in shock.

The bear grunted, standing calmly over the pony.

Fluttershy stepped past Twilight. "Boris!" She called, her eyes narrowing. "Boris, look at me!"

The bear looked towards the yellow pegasis, a worried frown on its face as he lowered his body towards the ground.

"You broke your playmates toy." She stated calmly.

It offered a sad grunt of disagreement.

"I don't care if he hit you with it. You're bigger, you can politely tell him no."

Tilting's jaw seemed to fight against him for a moment. "Thou can speak this infernal creature's tongue?"

"Oh yes. He doesn't talk often though."

The stallion gave a bow. "Fair Maiden, my name is Tilting Windmills, and I would like to thank you for saving me from the Wendigo. Will thou help me?"

Fluttershy glanced back at Twilight, who shrugged. "Um...well...I guess. What do you need?"

"I require assistance locating the Golden Bracelet of Divinity. A mare skilled in communicating with such creatures will be most beneficial to my quest as we examine these ruins." He said, gesturign to the plain fields.

"What?" Twilight, almost afraid of what the stranger would reply with, asked.

"Well..." Fluttershy stammered, cutting off any answer Tilting would reply to Twilight with, "Maybe later? I'm sure Twilight has other places she wanted to take you. R-right?" The timid Pegasus asked, silently pleading to her friend.

"Of course. Come on, Tilting. We really need to the library." She stated.

He nodded, offering a glance to the careful pony as he began walking towards the front of the house. "We shall investigate this ruins on the 'morrow. For now, I must return and gather my bearings."

"Gather your marbles, more like it." Twilight muttered under her breath.

"Um...A-alright..." Fluttershy quietly spoke, thinking of ways to hide the next time he arrived.

As the Unicorn and Earth pony left, the stallion paused briefly, and turned.

"Twas a pleasure meeting thou, Lady of the Beasts! May the winds of fortune always grace thine back!" Tilting called to her.

A wind chilled the caretaker, and she instinctively brought her wings closer to her to keep warmth in.

"L-lady of the Beasts...?" Fluttershy whispered to herself in shock, as she watched the two.

A slight tap on her foot caused her to glance down. There was Angel Bunny, who frowned deeply and held up a small bowl.

"Oh dear! I forgot your lunch! Come on, Angel, let's go inside." The 'Lady of the Beasts' said, smiling gently as she patted the head of her rabbit friend.

000

With thankfully no more interruptions, the two made it to the hollowed out tree that functioned as Ponyville's library. She pointed her hoof towards the front door.

"Ok Tilting. It should be open, I need to visit one more place, then we can get to scanning the map. I'll be back in just a moment." She called, heading at a brisk canter towards the main market district of the small town.

He shook his head, and pushed open the door. The room was fairly well lit by the windows up towards the ceiling, and he saw hundreds of books lining the walls. Out of curiosity, he grabbed one randomly off of the center shelf.

The pages were unlike any he had ever seen. The symbols were bizarre, impossible for his eyes to comprehend. He could not even read so much as a letter.

"What the devil?" He asked himself, tossing that book aside, and securing one more from the same shelf. It too, held a strange form of writing he had never encountered before.

"Hey," A young voice called from behind him, "I had _just _sorted the library. Stop tossing things, and pick them up!"

Tilting put the book up, and slowly turned around. Before him was a young dragon dressed in purple scales. Its green eyes regarded him with irritation.

_'Tis a dragon, come to raid this holy ground of knowledge._

Tilting grimaced at the thought, watching the creature in front of him.

"W-what? Do I have something on my face?" The diminutive dragon asked, genuinely surprised as he rubbed around his mouth.

"Your days of pillaging are over, beast!" Tilting cried.

"H-hey!" The dragon gasped, as the pony crouched down.

"Have at you!"

000

Macintosh sighed contently as he sat on the floor of his spartan room, leaning his back against the frame of his bed. He clutched an open _Farmer's Almanac _in his hooves, and stole a quick peek at the zebra sitting near him. Zecora had a book on Equestrian Folk Tales that Applejack had borrowed from the library spread out on the ground, and she poured over its information like a pony dying of thirst that had just found a river. She silenced a yawn with a hoof, but never broke her view of the page she was reading.

The two had promptly retired to the room after Twilight and Tilting left, and had been quietly reading their respective books ever since. Macintosh had warned Zecora that it would probably be dull, so he didn't feel as if he was a bad host. Still though, the silence finally prompted him to talk, even if it was briefly.

"Anythin' interesting in there?"

She nodded. "In all of Equestria's land, I find its culture the object that is the most grand."

The large stallion agreed. "Eyup. I find that sorta stuff fascinatin' myself, learnin' 'bout history of an area is downright satisfyin'. Not that I get to read about somethin' like that often, what with work takin' priority."

Zecora looked up from her book. "Do you not ever take a break? If you're always working, mistakes are what you'll make."

"I ain't got time to relax, 'cept in winter. There's just not enough hours in the day to work the fields, check the crops, do repair work AND study. It's a miracle that Applejack can actually leave the farm when she can." He offered a wry smile. "I'm just glad she has time to be a ki-" Mac caught himself in the nick of time. "Well... I guess she ain't a kid now, but she at least has a bit of freedom to do what she wants. I know she has good friends too. They're the kind ya can trust with your whole damn heart to help when things get bad. Like last Applebuck season."

"And what about you, Mac? Would your friends help pick up the slack?" Zecora asked.

Macintosh shrugged from his slouched position. "I reckon Caremel wouldn't leave me in trouble I couldn't handle." He turned his head slightly, looking away from the zebra. "It's a bit different for me, though. Compared to AJ, anyway."

"How so?"

"Well...I'm a stallion, ya know?" He said, before nearly putting his hooves over his mouth at the surprise the rhyme brought to him. "Pa left me this place in his will. It's my responsibility as the head of the household to ensure it's runnin' good. I ain't gonna disappoint him by not being able to work the place on my own."

"It's not fair to put your personal life on pause, especially not for such a cause." Zecora disagreed.

The orange maned stallion frowned. "That 'cause,' Zecora, is my family's legacy." Macintosh snorted indignantly. "I ain't turnin' my back on it. Too many ponies depend on me to make the farm function."

"Macintosh..." She trailed off.

He paused, waiting for the other horseshoe to drop.

"Your father wouldn't want you to forsake finding happiness either, be it in reading about new lands, earning the trust and respect of new friends, or finding somepony special to spend the days with. The farm would still be around, even if you were to take a day or two of rest now and again." Zecora gently stated. "Applejack is more than capable of the labor. She's outside proving that right now."

Macintosh blinked, confused, as if a cardinal rule had just been broken right in front of him. "That didn't rhyme at all."

"Nnope." Zecora said in a false drawl, before impishly grinning.

"C-can ya'll do that? Can ya stop rhymin' like that?" Mac asked, nervously shuffling as he sat on the ground.

"I speak as I do only to keep ponies listening to me." She turned her head slightly, to imitate a conversation. "'A rhyming zebra? Her words must be sagely indeed!'" At that, she paused, before quietly laughing. After a beat, Macintosh joining her.

"I can see that drawin' attention to you." The stallion grinned. "Why'd you stop earlier, then?"

"Because I trust you to listen." She stated, as if it was an obvious fact. Then Zecora shrugged and continued, "Not that I don't trust the young Twilight Sparkle, or your sisters, but they can be a tad..." Zecora paused, searching for the right word.

"Impulsive?" The workpony offered.

"That word is fitting, not bad."

They returned to their respective books, Macintosh skimming the pages, and not much else. He gave a long and hard thought to what Zecora suggested he do. Finally, he decided to take the plunge, and shut his book, clearing his throat to speak his piece.

"Well..." He grunted. "I guess the ol' place wouldn't fall apart if I take a day off here or there." He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "H-how 'bout when we're all fixed up, we maybe go an' eat dinner? There's a pretty nice cafe, they got a band that plays durin' the evenings."

"Macintosh. I believe that sounds like a date." Zecora smiled.

The red stallion blushed, a tint just barely visible on his fur. "W-well, it does, don't it? It, uh, don't have to be. Not that I would care if we did. Naw, now that I think of it, we ain't got a chance to learn 'bout one another for that long, so-"

Zecora stopped Macintosh from talking in circles with one gentle hoof pressed against his lips.

"A meal together would be great." She nearly whispered, pulling her hoof away from the embarrassed stallion.

"Are all ya zebras so... forward with their affections?" He asked, calming down from earlier, if slightly.

"In my land, it typical of the mare to lead, and to plant a relationship's seed."

"Explains the flirtin'." Mac grumbled, opening his nearly forgotten almanac again, and searching for his page.

Zecora, having her fill of torturing the stallion, returned to her own book, smiling wider than she had in a long while.

000

Spike dove to the side as the yellow stallion launched himself towards the center of the room. The baby dragon stood, nearly flush to one of the many bookshelves that lined the circular room.

Wasting no time, the stallion shot forward, only to crash into the very shelf Spike was resting by scant seconds ago. The impact jarred several books loose, and they landed on the stranger's head, burying him.

Seeing a chance, Twilight's assistant dashed away, running as fast as his small legs would carry him. He quickly scampered to the stairwell, and climbed it, taking the steps leading to his and Twilight's room two at a time. When he reached the top, he flung open the door, and got inside. Wasting not a moment, he went across the floor, and climbed to Twilight's bed. He bounced off the mattress, clearing the gap between the window and her bed easily. Using his dexterous hands, he unlatched the window, and poked his head out.

He looked for help among the stone road, and as luck would have it, he caught sight of two familiar fillies, one with an orange coat, and one that was white.

"Scootaloo! Sweetie Belle! Help!" He cried.

The orange one took a few steps forward and tilted her head up, shielding her eyes from the sun with a hoof. "Spike? What's up?"

"T-there's this stallion, he's trying to catch me or something!" Spike replied, glancing back inside, just to make sure he wasn't followed. "He's inside the library, help, please!"

Scootaloo moved to Sweetie Belle, and spoke in a low, conspiratorial tone. "A stallion's trying to get capture Spike?"

Sweetie Belle grinned. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I hope!" The orange filly replied.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER DRAGON HUNTERS! YEAH!" They loudly called out in unison, bumping their hooves together afterward.

Spike's jaw dropped._ "W-what?"_

000

Twilight sat at the kitchen table of the Carousel Boutique. She daintily brought a teacup to her lips using magic. She sighed after sipping the beverage, and placed it back on the table.

Tilting Windmills was already a handful, and she had known him for a few hours at best. It was obvious that he was lying about his profession, she could almost guarantee that. Earth ponies weren't guards. It was as simple as that. Even if he was from another kingdom, she doubted they would employ Earth ponies when a perfectly good Unicorn could do everything the former could, only more. Combine that with his earlier reaction to a bear, and it was starting to seem like Tilting Windmills was a madmare.

"Something the matter, darling?" A voice from the other side of the table questioned, snapping Twilight from her thoughts.

"Sorry Rarity. I was just thinking." The inquisitive pony quickly replied, trying not to be distracted again.

"It's quite alright dear, I was the same way earlier today." She replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh, that reminds me: how was lunch with Spike?"

"I cannot lie, I was a bit... bothered by a few things that happened before he arrived, but once we got settled down, it was a lovely meal, Spikie's turning into a well versed cook."

Twilight giggled. "I can say from experience that he knows what end of the spoon to use."

Rarity observed the other pony after joining in the laughter for a moment."Now," She began,  
>"Let's talk about what's troubling you."<p>

"Like I mentioned, it was nothing."

"I know you Twilight, and with the exception of your studies, you never worry, or get distracted regarding frivolous activities. Come now, I want to help, if you'll let me."

The mare sighed into her cup. "A-alright. But you can't let it leave this table, ok?"

"Promise." Rarity acknowledged, pantomiming the procedure for a Pinkie Promise.

"...Alright. Do you know about the pony over at Sweet Apple Acres? The one that was petrified?"

"Indeed I do. Have you found a way to break the enchantment on him?"

Twilight nodded. "I did last night, he's free now."

"Delightful!" Rarity said, clapping her hooves together. "How is he?"

"He's... healthy." Twilight offered, before sighing. "No, I can't say that even. Rarity, I think he may be a bit too eccentric."

"Eccentric? Coming from somepony that knows Pinkie Pie, that does make me a bit worried. What all has he done?"

"Nothing to anypony we know, but he did assault a bear with a stick."

"Come again?" Rarity blinked.

"He called it a Wendigo, and said it was guarding a golden crown or necklace, or somethi-"

"A Golden Bracelet of Divinity?" Rarity asked, her expression suddenly unreadable.

"Y-yeah. I think so. How did you know that?"

"Never you mind." The white pony quickly replied. "Did he say or do anything else that worried you?"

"He said he was a Royal guard, which is impossible, as Earth Ponies-"

"-Do not guard Royalty. It's a field that's filled with Unicorns and, on occasion, Pegasuses." Rarity finished, looking down at her drink and rubbing her forehead with a hoof.

"You must know something. Rarity, please tell me, it's important." Twilight said, frowning seriously.

"Twilight Sparkle." Rarity addressed.

"Yeah?"

"If you continue to see any sort of odd behavior from that pony, I request that you send him to me. Alone." She emphasized.

"But Rarity-"

"Trust me, Twilight. You know I'm not the sort of pony to take risks without good reason."

The scholarly pony blinked. "A-alright, Rarity. If you really think it's for the best."

"Believe me, darling. It is." She affirmed.

Twilight looked down at her nearly empty cup. "Well," She started, rising from her chair, "I guess I better get back to it. I doubt Tilting's found Steelhoof on the map."

Rarity's eyes widened; she slowly watched the Unicorn leave the kitchen, and head to the shop area of her home.

"Y-yes. I'm sure he'll need all the help he can get." Rarity encouraged as she briskly caught up, nearly pushing Twilight out with a nervous laugh. "Run along, Twilight, I'll clean up."

"Ok Rarity," The purple maned pony replied as she walked out to the street, "Thanks for the-"

The door shut briskly.

"Tea." She finished quietly to herself.

000

Rarity watched through a opening in the curtains as Twilight left. Her friend bore a dejected frown on her face as she turned down the stone walkways that lead toward the library.

The fashionable pony out a relieved exhale. It was hard enough hearing about the Wendigo and the Golden Bracelet, but she almost couldn't control herself when Twilight mentioned Steelhoof. It just didn't add up.

_If he was going to pick a fictitious town name, why that one? _

She pondered the thought as she slowly cantered upstairs, and entered her bedroom. The well cultured mare walked over to a short shelf, and, using her magic, Rarity lifted a book kept squarely in the center of the shelf.

"_Daring Doo and the Princess's Glory._" The white Unicorn stated quietly.

It was seventh in a twelve- thirteen, in due time-book series telling of the adventures of an intrepid Pegasus archaeologist named Daring Doo, and her many travels across the land in search of artifacts, including one Golden Bracelet, said to have been worn by Princess Celesta in her youth.

_Book ten._

She recalled the number with ease. While she didn't like the series herself- she thought them barbaric- she kept all the currently published books as a sort of memento, and knew their subject matter like the back of her hoof.

Shaking her head, she cracked open _The Princess's Glory _and hoofed towards the first quarter of the novel.

"'As Daring Doo folded up her tired wings and landed on the path to town, she took a breath of fresh, temperate air, and marveled at the open summertime fields, full of grain ready to be harvested, most of which would be made into her family's specialty; bread.

'Up ahead, she saw a few of her younger brothers and sisters already sprinting past the towns border to great her. Her grin broadened as she looked towards the outskirts. There stood her father, looking as world weary as ever, but his warm smile welcomed her back to Steelhoof more than words ever could.'"

"I admit, I do like that passage. If only the rest of the story wasn't so filled with destruction and traps, and dirt." She stated out loud with a shiver, before going back to her real reason on reading that particular line.

_I knew I was right. You don't forget a town name in a book series, especially if a main character was from there. _Her mind triumphantly proclaimed.

He was fortunate that Rainbow Dash hadn't read up to the seventh book, otherwise she was sure he would have been caught lying through his teeth already.

Still though... why he would lie in the first place was a question in and of itself. There was one way to get him to talk, though... and she knew just the pony to help.

000

**AN: Sorry about the wait, everyone! This chapter, and the next are going to be the hardest ones for me to do, I think. Well, at least I hope, haha. We'll see if I regret those words down the line. Hopefully, it won't be much longer until the next chapter, as I've already got a bit wrote on it already. With any luck, it won't be quite as long, either. This guy was like 20 pages already, and so I had to wrap it up before I snapped! Like usual, please review, favorite, flame, you know the drill. Thanks for reading!**


	7. The thrown gauntlet

Twilight slowly walked up to her home, still a bit confused about Rarity's reaction but a few minutes earlier. She noticed the door open a crack, and quietly entered. The sight caused her to nearly pass out from shock.

The library was a mess, books had been launched everywhere, and in the center of the room sat Spike, messily tied all the way up to his neck in rope. Beside the dragon, two fillies and a yellow stallion conversed among one another.

"Thou did a fine job capturing this beast for me, 'tis fortunate that you crossed my path, noble hunters." Tilting Windmills proudly stated.

"Yeah! We did do a great job, didn't we?" Scootaloo beamed, rising her hoof in the air.

Sweetie belle mirrored her friend, and they slapped their hooves in congratulations. Afterwords, the gray filly leaned forward towards her purple scaled friend.

"Sorry Spike." She whispered.

"I'm still not talking to you." The dragon replied, a bored and slightly irritated expression on his face.

Twilight continued to watch from the sidelines of the front door, too paralyzed with the beginnings of an anxiety attack over her library's state to speak.

"Hey!" Scootaloo piped up, "Do you think we got our dragon hunting cutie marks?" She loudly questioned.

The two young fillies instantly looked towards their flanks. Still bare.

"Darn. I had a good feeling about that one, too." The orange filly grumbled.

"I can offer something to both of you that may help, if thou are looking for thine marks." Tilting stated.

"What's that?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Simple. Thou shall become my Squires, and we shall patrol the outskirts of the town, making sure everypony inside remains safe! Surely something as noble as that shall procure a mark worthy of one able to tame a dragon!" He proclaimed, gesturing to the still trapped Spike.

"Please don't act like it was a big deal. I smelled cookies, and you threw a net over me when I came down to eat them." The baby dragon argued.

"A Squire, huh? Well... that might be kinda cool, anyway. It's worth a shot." Scoots indifferently stated, dully looking at her hoof.

"Are there going to be monsters?" Sweetie Belle nervously asked.

"If there are, I will protect you from them! A true Royal guard has no fear in combat, and no mercy of any foul beast who sets out to hurt Squires!" Tilting boasted. "Why, it would be slain faster than the time I defeated a hydra with one broken foreleg, and only my trusty dagger to defend myself with!" The stallion proclaimed, gesturing to a flower he held in his hoof to emphasize his point.

"That sounds like a lovely idea!" A tense voice stated from the front of the library. They all glanced up to see Twilight, wearing a forced grin on her face and her ear twitching wildly.

"Uh, hi Twilight. What's up?" Scootaloo stammered, unsure on how to great the mare in the midst of all the chaos of the unclean room.

"_Hi girls!" _The lavender Unicorn nearly hissed, still wearing a forced grin. Her eye twitched.

"Well, it's been fun, but let's go outside, get some fresh air!" Sweetie Belle promptly stated, quickly stretching her forelegs over her head, and faking a yawn. She untied Spike, who promptly left out the front door. Sweetie then began pushing Tilting towards the exit.

"I cannot leave yet, young one, I still need to inquire ab-"

"Not while she looks like that, you don't." Sweetie Belle quickly advised.

"Neigh, filly, I see not-" He stopped mid sentence as they passed the irked librarian, and both heard a light pop as she instantly turned her neck to face them, still bearing that eerie grin.

"-On second thought, mayhaps it _can _wait until tomorrow. I have never dealt with a possession before, and tonight- no." He interrupted himself, breaking away from the two young fillies, and turning to the irate librarian.

"Lady Sparkle. Thou art displeased, and 'tis my fault. Inside your establishment was a fearsome dragon, and I'm afraid that in the midst of our battle, a few books have been toppled over." He bowed. "I apologize. You are welcome to punish me as you see fit, later. Now, however, I need to find Steelhoof so I can plot a course for it. _Please._" He practically begged.

Twilight's face slowly, meticulously returned to normal, and she deeply exhaled to keep her emotions in check.

"Tilting, I forgot to mention, that 'dragon?' That's Spike. My research assistant." The lavender Unicorn replied briskly.

He rubbed his chin in thought. "That would explain how he's able to read such a peculiar language."

"Peculiar?" Twilight repeated, "With a few exceptions in my spell books, everything here is in Equestria's common tongue."

"I cannot read any of thine works."

"Hmm. That's odd. The translation spell I cast should be applied to the written language too."

"It has not worked." He said.

"Hmm... well, I'm sure we can find Steelhoof regardless." Twilight said, using her magic to bring a large map down from the shelf, and placing it on the table by her side.

"What sort of land are you from? Plains? Mountains? Any towns nearby that you remember?"

"Steelhoof is akin to this town- Ponyville, correct?"

"Yes. That's our town name." Twilight agreed.

"Steelhoof lays in open plains and Elysian fields, the houses are quaint, like these, save for one. The gem of the country: Castle Steelhoof."

"A Castle town?" Twilight asked.

"Indeed."

"Well, there's only a few Castle towns in Equestria, so I guess you're from another country." Twilight said, talking though her thought process. "And I guess that means-"

"Neigh." Tilting interjected calmly.

"No? What do you mean, no?"

"Steelhoof is in Equestria, Lady Sparkle. 'Tis the Capitol." He corrected in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Tilting... Canterlot is the Capitol."

"Canterlot?"

"Yeah, you know, the precarious looking Castle town up on top of the mountains in the distance?" Kinda hard to miss." Twilight replied, her voice more demeaning than she intended.

His confusion was evident on his face, he said nothing for several long moments as he tried to process her words. Finally, Tilting's amber eyes narrowed.

"Does thou take me for a foal? Steelhoof has been Equestria's Capitol for as long as I have breathed air, I don't know where-"

"Maybe you were hit on the head before you were turned into stone, so I'll repeat myself: there is no Castle Steelhoof in Equestria." Twilight argued.

Before the argument could escalate, there was a knock at the front door.

"I shall use that as my signal to leave. Have a good night, Lady Sparkle." Tilting said, his tone haughty and speaking her name and title with disdain. He briskly went to the door, and paused, noticing a slip of paper at his hooves. He bent down and grabbed a corner of it with his mouth.

"Tis a letter for you, I believe." The stallion said, his tone a step less harsh than it was mere seconds ago. He walked over, and placed it on the table for her.

"I see. Thank you." She quietly said as she took it from the stallion. Using the magic, she tore the top off the envelope, and pulled out the letter. As she scanned the pages in front of her, the sound of the door opening and shutting let Twilight know her poorly informed guest had left.

Putting that aside, she read the letter in more detail. By the writing, it was clearly from Rarity.

"_Twilight,_" It began tensely, "_In regards to our new acquaintance, I have a favor. Turn to Chapter 10, page 178 of 'Daring Doo and the Princess's Grace.' I'm sure you'll see what I mean. If it concerns you, I have an idea on how to deal with him. Meet me at Sugar Cube Corner at one 'o' clock sharp tomorrow. -R_"

"Daring Doo? Huh. Wouldn't expect Rarity to be a fan." The Scholar pony said to the empty room. She called her magic, and a purple aura lifted a book from the clutter on the ground. She scowled at the mess, promising herself that she'd clean the area up tomorrow morning. When it landed on the table, she cracked it open with her hooves, and began reading.

000

Applejack wiped sweat from her brow as she loaded the last basket of Zapapples onto the cart. Braeburn weakly smiled, and started hauling the goods towards the house.

As she looked over the now fruitless trees in the setting sun, she felt a warm sense of accomplishment pass through her, it caused a weak laugh to cross her lips.

"What's so funny?" Rainbow Dash questioned, limping towards the farmpony.

AJ thought it over. "Ain't nothin' funny, really. Jus' thinkin' how good it feels ta be done, ya know?"

"Speak for yourself. Every part of me hurts." The cyan pony grunted, rubbing her neck with a hoof.

"Ya'll ain't never gonna be Wonderbolt material if ya can't keep up doin' this." Applejack teased.

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "Stunts are _totally _different from this sort of grunt work."

"Ya say that, but I kinda have my doubts."

"Stunts you gotta be fast, and stylish, and, and cool! I'm three for three on that! This though, you need to be plain, and muscley, and you gotta do the same thing over and over until you want to pass out to avoid doing it for even a few minutes."

"Dash?"

"Yeah?"

"'Muscley' ain't a word, sugarcube."

"Is too!"

"Ain't." Applejack stated, stomping her hoof on the ground.

"Is!" Rainbow Dash retorted. "I'll prove it! There a dictionary at the house?"

"There is. Wanna put bits where your mouth is?"

"What you thinking?"

"Let's say ya'll are right. That the case, I treat you ta lunch tomorrow, and you get first dibs at a drink durin' cider season."

"And if I'm wrong?" The Pegasus asked, nearly salivating at the thought of cider.

Applejack smirked. "Ya'll gotta work my chores tomorrow, and help the stall sell our Zapapple Jam."

"Deal. I hope you know I plan on eating you out of house and home."

000

"You sure the dictionary's current?" Rainbow Dash asked. They had returned home and immediately went over to check the dictionary in the living room shelf. As it turned out, Applejack had been right on a book's contents. For once.

"Last year's when we bought it, sugarcube." The farmpony replied in a chipper tone.

"Well, maybe it's in this years edition." The Pegasus weakly argued.

Applejack ignored her reply, instead gleefully counting off what needed to be done. "Now, ya'll will need ta check the crops for any sickness, I usually look at the tomatoes first, then go clockwise from there 'round the acres. Afterwords, ya'll gotta slop the pigs. Applebloom can help ya with that, then ya can go man the stall. I think Breaburn's gonna do it till 'round lunchtime, so ya'll can at least keep each other company, then-"

"Ok, ok. I get it, geez." Rainbow Dash groaned, blowing a strand of multicolor hair away from her eyes. "Remind me to never bet against you again."

Applejack shot a grin towards her friend, before heading deeper into the house to check on everypony else.

Stopping just inside the dining room and peering over the counter top that separated the kitchen from the room she was in, AJ noticed Grannie Smith and Applebloom were still busying themselves with making jam. If it was anything like last year, they would be working far into the night. The rattling of worn water pipes above her head told her Braeburn was taking a well deserved shower upstairs. As for Macintosh and Zecora, well, they deserved some privacy, Applejack figured with a smirk.

She slowly walked to the dining room and took a seat, facing toward the living room, where Rainbow Dash was still checking the dictionary in a refusal to give up.

Applejack was surprised, Macintosh and Zecora had started to really spend time together as of the last few days. It probably had something to do with Mac saving the medicine mare's life, but they just didn't seem compatible, especially when she considered Macintosh's stoic and quiet demeanor was a direct contrast to Zecora's nature.

She paused in her reflections regarding the zebra. In all actuality, she didn't know the healer or her personality as well as she should, especially with Applebloom being so close to her. Not to mention the amount of times AJ had counted on the striped equine to help out the farm with some form of natural remedy or another, be it Grannie's hip, or a to deal with certain situations that would ruin harvests if left unchecked. Applejack never was downright hateful to her once the zebra showed that she meant no harm to the community, but the orange pony didn't go out of the way to make sure Zecora was doing decent, neither. A growing pit in her stomach made her suddenly feel as if she had failed, as a friend, as a sister and as a symbol of the Element of Honesty. AJ hated the feeling, and so she promised herself that she would try to be more accepting of the zebra and her rhyming quirks.

The sound of a door opening in the living room snapped Applejack out of her musings.

"Hey, uh, Wilting Pinwheels, right?" Applejack heard Rainbow Dash question.

Applejack slowly rose, moving towards the entrance of the room to listen in.

"Neigh. My name is Tilting Windmills, Rainbro Smash." Their guest politely replied.

"We both got a problem, then. My name's Rain_bow Dash._" She said. From her tone, Applejack could guess that the Pegasus was smirking. "Though I do consider myself just one of the guys."

Applejack listened intently, but only heard silence from the living room for a moment.

"What? That was a _great _joke!" The rainbow maned pony argued.

The silence seemed to grow, nearly oppressive in its thickness, its aura nearly billowing out of the entryway.

"Come on! 'Bro' and 'Bow?' That's pretty classic wordplay, dude!"

Applejack held back a giggle.

"I... see..." Tilting slowly said, obviously confused and not understanding the blue Pegasus at all.

At that, AJ couldn't hold it in anymore, and the farmpony loudly cracked up, entering the living room in near hysterics as she tried desperately to regain control. Finally, she voiced her opinion, in between hiccuping laughs.

"S-shoot Dash. Ya'll can't tell a joke worth a hoot." The orange pony cheerily stated, still widely smiling.

"H-hey!" Rainbow Dash countered. "Not my fault this pony ain't in the know. Who honestly doesn't get what 'bro' means?"

"Sorry 'bout my friend here, she's a bit high strung right now. That girl jus' can't stand losin' a bet, an' she's still a bit sore 'bout it." AJ teased, giving a pointed smirk at her old friend.

"Whatev." Dash defended herself with a casual roll of her eyes.. She slowly clopped her way past Jack, towards the doorway leading to the kitchen and stairwell. "I'm gonna see if Braeburn's done with the shower yet."

Applejack nodded, before turning to her guest. "So, ya'll find out what you need yet?"

He lowered his head and frowned. "Neigh."

AJ clicked her tongue in thought. "Twilight couldn't find it on the map?"

"Neigh. She could not see it in any of Equestria's land, which is impossible. Steelhoof is the Capitol, after all, and surely t'would be at least a footnote about it."

AJ blinked. "Do what now? That ain't right, sugarcube. Canterlot's always been our Capitol."

"So you and Lady Sparkle seem to think." He doubtfully replied.

"I ain't one for lyin', Tilting. Ya'll even remember where 'bouts Steelhoof is in Equestria?"

He stood, biting his lip. "Neigh. Save for it being in the open fields."

Applejack kept silent for a moment, before adjusting her hat. "Ya think that whatever it was that turned ya into stone... think it mighta messed with yer noggin'?"

Tilting frowned as the conversation mirrored the one he had a few scant hours at Twilight's residence. However, at least this time the conversation was more subdued. Gentler.

"Neigh. At... at least I have my doubts." He stated, his tone sounding as if he was trying to reassure himself.

"Alright." Applejack nodded as politely as she could. She paused, and looked over at the pony. "Ya seem to be standin' better than earler today."

"Indeed." He agreed. "I have suffered bouts of weakness on occasion during the latter parts of the noontime, but mayhaps my constitution is recovering. I believe the walking helped immensely."

"I can see that, yeah. I know when I'm feelin' weak, a good meal and a bit of work helps. Roughs up your muscles enough to get ya goin' again."

Tilting nodded. "T'would be a wise course of action, awaken the bloodflow, and sharpen the body." He stopped, putting a hoof to his chin. "Hmm..." He hummed in thought.

"Don't keep me in no suspense, sugarcube. What's got ya'll thinkin'?"

"Jack, if I may ask thou a favor; allow me to assist thine farm on the 'morrow. I shall recover my strength this way, and slightly relieve myself of the burden I have placed onto thine family's estate."

"Ya'll ain't no burden. It's the Apple family way to help ponies who need it. We don't expect anythin' in return." She earnestly said, then continued with a slight smile, "But if ya'll wanna help, I reckon I could get ya somethin' to work on tomorrow. We need somepony to pull weeds in my Grannie's garden."

"T'would be an honor." The stallion promptly agreed.

Applejack cracked a friendly grin. "Glad you're a bit more eager than Dashie was. Hang 'round, I'll get you some overalls to wear for tomorrow."

She left quietly and went up the stairs. Tilting looked at some of the family photographs that adorned the walls, a wistful smile on his face as he gazed at the happy group shots and was reminded of his own kin.

Finally, the farmpony returned, carrying a pair of well-worn navy blue work duds on her back.

"Ain't the spiffiest lookin' things in Equestria, but they did their job jus' fine back when Macintosh was yer size." Applejack said, before grabbing the article of clothing in her mouth, and tossing it over to Tilting. He fumbled, and dropped the overalls on the ground, before slowly picking it up with his hooves, his amber eyes wide open in amazement.

"'Tis a fine piece, this armor. Built by a grand smith, one wholly in love with their craft. I would be honored to represent thine Home in the upcoming battle, friend." Tilting whispered, looking at Applejack as if she were less of a near stranger, and more of a comrade at arms in a war that was waging only in the yellow stallion's head.

The farmpony remembered her promise to treat Zecora better, and decided to extend the olive branch to the newcomer too.

"W-well... I was thinkin' less of a battle, and more 'long the lines of the weeds, like we was talkin' bout earlier." She nervously chuckled.

As she spoke, he already had turned around, and headed for the door, overalls clasped tightly in his mouth.

"Where ya'll goin'? It's startin' to get late."

Tilting turned his head slightly as he stood by the front door. "To stand vigil over this divine armor, so that it may grant me its boon and protection in the battles to come."

So saying, Tilting Windmills left the home, leaving a confused Applejack scratching her head with a hoof in bewilderment.

000

Dinner came soon afterword, and though normally the Apple family was more than keen on cooking their own meals, none of the ponies currently there wanted to disrupt Applebloom or Grannie Smith while they were making the Zapapples into jam. So, they did something unusual: they gathered a few bits from between all of them, and coaxed Rainbow Dash to make a brisk flight into town before the shops closed. The cyan Pegasus came back with egg rolls, rice, and duck sauce.

Grannie Smith and Applebloom came to the dining room, and everypony had a great meal. Everypony, that is, save for Tilting Windmills, who had yet to return from his 'vigil.'

After eating, Applebloom yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes.

"Seems like _somepony _needs to get upstairs and grab a bit a shuteye." Braeburn smirked, before yawning himself.

"Eyup. I reckon so." Big Macintosh stated to Braeburn, his stoic demeanor only showing a slight glimmer of enjoyment at the other stallion's sense of humor. "But Braeburn's right, Applebloom. Ya'll get some rest, ya got school tomorrow, and we ain't gonna let ya take off like we did today."

"B-but I ain't even sleepy." The filly said defensively, rubbing her eyes once more. "An' Grannie needs my help."

"Do not fret, my little one. I will help your Grandma with the fun." Zecora stated with a wink.

"Mighty kind of ya, Zecora." Applejack nodded approvingly as she gathered the trash from the meal. As she grabbed Macintosh's plate, she looked out the window by his seat, and frowned.

"Let's go, Applebloom. If yer nice to me, I'll read ya a bedtime story." Braeburn laughed.

"I ain't little, I don't need no story read to me." The filly pouted.

"Ah. Well, in the case, ya reckon ya'll could read one to me?" The cowpony questioned, as he picked up Applebloom from her chair, and sat her down on the ground by him.

"Maybe..." She reluctantly agreed, as the two walked up the stairs together.

Macintosh watched them with a slight nostalgic smile, before slowly turning to Applejack. "I couldn't help but notice our new friend ain't 'round. Somethin' happen?"

Applejack shrugged, putting the trash in a nearby wastebasket. "Beats the heck outta me. He went outside just a bit before Dash shot off to Ponyville fer the grub."

"His fault for missing it." Dash replied bluntly, tossing the last eggroll in the air, and catching it in her mouth, chewing loudly.

"Ya want me to look fer him?" Mac questioned, ignoring Rainbow Dash for the time being.

"Naw. Ya get rested up, I'll want ya manning the stall come 'round noontime." The farmpony dismissed. "I'll see 'bout findin' him."

000

Applejack stepped out of her home and into the night, her path illuminated by the bright face of Luna's moon and the stars the Dark Princess showered onto the night sky. AJ took to scanning the area around her. The road leading out of the estate had nopony traveling it, nor did it have any recent hoofprints. She continued looking across the horizon. Something caught her eye on the northern side of the acres, past the rows and rows of green trees baring apples, and up upon a grassy hill. There was a small campfire, its glow just barely visible from the distance. With a sigh, she started towards the light at a brisk canter.

She arrived near the base of the hill ten minutes later. She groaned, the earlier work plus her quick pace here did nothing to help her tired muscles. Briefly, she stood by the closest tree she could find, and listened. On top of the hill, a stallion's cultured voice spoke, as if in conversation. Normally, she would be up the hill and talkin' already to the pony, but curiosity got the better of her. She silently crept up the incline, taking care as she moved her powerful body in a style reminiscent of a predator; cautious. Subtle. Ready to strike at a moments notice.

As she nearly rose to the apex of the terrain, she could finally hear Tilting Windmills voice clearly.

"...Love not what thou art or have been, only what thou may become. Live life the same in the sun as the nighttime. Hope." He took a breath filled with emotion. "Always hope. With every ounce of your heart."

Applejack rose slightly to sneak a peek. Tilting sat with his back turned away from the fire, and fixed his gaze upon his 'armor.' The stallion sighed, and turned his head north, gazing upon the faraway hills that housed Canterlot.

"Is there something wrong with me? I recall those mountain ranges, at least I think I have." He put a hoof to his temple. "Neigh, neigh, I must have seen their features, but the city that sits upon them? 'Tis nothing I have encountered before." Tilting began to rub his temple with a hoof. "Mayhaps Jack was right. Mayhaps Discord indeed changed me, trifled with my mind or thoughts..."

_Discord._

That name made Applejack rise from her hiding spot, to be in clear view of the yellow pony.

"Tiltin'." AJ stated, announcing her presence and snapping the stallion from his thoughts.

The pony in question turned towards her with a welcoming nod. "Jack. I had not expected you to grace mine presence until the morrow's rooster called thou awake."

"We ain't seen ya'll since before dinner. I got worried."

The stallion smiled. "Your kindness is appreciated, friend."

"What ya doin' out here? We got a room ready." AJ asked, buying time as she thought about how to politely phrase her question regarding the God of Chaos.

"Neigh. I shan't sleep tonight, Jack. 'Tis a duty of a Knight Errant to guard over the blessing of new armor for its first night, and reflect upon his life during that time."

She glanced down at the torn and patched overalls he sat by and quirked a brow, remaining silent, before a particular word caught her ear. "W-wait," Applejack stammered, confused. "A Knight Errant?"

"Indeed." He proclaimed. "A Royal guard pony that has been ordained by Celestia and Luna of Steelhoof to go about the land and keep order, and to battle the wicked back to whence they came. I am one among eight other ponies who have made it our duty to protect the Royalty and defeat its foes."

Applejack kept her mouth shut, but just barely. Sometimes, being the Element of Honesty really didn't help a situation any. Nothing he was saying made much sense to the farmpony.

For one, she knew that the Princesses were in Canterlot, none of that Steelhoof business. Secondly, unless it was some sorta fancy Canterlot term, AJ had never heard of a 'Knight Errant.' Not even to mention that if Tilting was a Royal guard, he was the most scrawny one she'd ever seen. There was clearly something wrong with the brown manned pony facing her, and he seemed to be on the borderline of noticing it himself.

"Tiltin'."

"Yes, Jack?"

"I overheard ya before I started talkin'. The name Discord is familiar to me. How do ya know 'em?"

The stallion froze, clenching his teeth in a deep scowl. "That foul beast has decimated our fellow guards, and is holding Castle Steelhoof and her bounty under siege. I attempted to battle him with sword and shield, but I was injured by one of his troops, and suffered an affliction of stone he conjured upon me." He looked away from Applejack, toward Ponyville. "In addition to transporting me towards an area I only have the slightest knowledge of. That's why, Jack, I must locate Steelhoof upon a map, and travel there with haste. The Princess of Dawn and Dusk are both in danger."

Applejack shook her head in disagreement, but did decide to reassure the pony. "I still ain't got no clue why ya think Celestia and Luna are at this Steelhoof place, but ya can rest easy. Discord's taken care of, believe me."

At this, Tilting Windmills took a breath of air, his grim countenance from earlier melting away. "'Tis joyous news to hear that blight has been erased from the lands. What about his master?"

At this, Applejack frowned. "His what now?"

"His creator." Tilting elaborated.

Applejack scowled. "Now yer just yankin' my chain, pardner. Either ya don't know what yer talkin' bout, or-"

"Jack, please." The pony argued. "I am far from one for lying. I am a humble Knight Errant, t'would be unseemly for me to speak falsehoods. If he still draws air, I mus-"

"Yeah. An' I'm sure the fact that Steelhoof ain't on no map just shows how little ya'll 'speak falsehoods.'" She snapped, before briskly turning. "I'm headin' back inside. Ya got a bed waitin' upstairs, if you get tired watchin' that 'armor.'" The farmpony spat, already heading downhill.

Applejack slowed down at a row of apple trees about halfway to the house, her flash of anger already gone, and the fatigue of the earlier day's work wearing her system down considerably.

The farmer always had what Macintosh called 'a short fuse,' but it burned out quickly, and left her usually with the pang of regret in her veins.

AJ really shouldn't have snapped at the stallion, despite the impossibilities he kept spewing forth from his mouth. Tilting couldn't help it; in his mind, he surely was a just and honest guardpony, just as Discord made her a liar and Big Macintosh a dog. There had to be a way to bring him back to the real world, and tomorrow, she knew just the pony to talk to about it.

000

Tilting Windmills squinted his eyes into near slits as the sun began to rise upon the distant horizon. His small fire had burnt out and his body was soaked in the morning dew, but he had accomplished what he set out for. His armor awaited him and he responded in kind, donning it briskly. It was slightly loose, but he knew that it would be a reliable piece of equipment in his coming tribulations. He would need to thank Jack for presenting such a glorious artifact from Ser Macintosh's personal armory.

Briefly, his thoughts returned to the mare. He had upset her last night somehow, and he, being a Royal guard of the highest caliber, would need to do the honorable thing and make it up to her in some way. But first, he had made a vow to that very mare that he would take care of a gardening issue.

Why she wanted him to do that while fully armored was another question. He rubbed his chin in thought.

_Unless she is more than appearances would suggest._

He nodded in agreement at the errant thought. It made sense; why would a simple farmpony hold such a potent set of armor? Perhaps gifting it to him served as a subtle warning, wordlessly letting him know that he needed to be on his guard, even in such peaceful looking lands and while performing such simple tasks. Tilting smiled grimly. He expected nothing less from a pony like Jack.

Ever since he awoke inside their home, he could sense something in Jack and Macintosh, a sort of radiance and resilience not found in normal farmers. The 'Knight' could only conclude one thing: They were Royal guards too, affected by Discord's vile powers of darkness, and made to speak lies in an attempt to sway his heart away from the truth.

His brow narrowed. Perhaps Lady Sparkle was in a similar position. It would explain the altered language on her books, and her inability to find Steelhoof.

The earth pony grit his teeth in frustration. If that were the case, he was in just as bad of a position as when he first awoke from his slumber. Even worse than when he awoke, he suddenly realized.

The spell he willingly let Lady Twilight cast on him so he could comprehend this foreign tongue. Maybe it wasn't as innocent as it first appeared.

Sweat began to bead along his forehead at the thought before he shook his head in disagreement. Applejack had given him such a reassuring gaze as the spell touched his body that he doubted her insincerity. She was a strong one- that had to be it- fighting against Discord's power, the beast's attempts to turn her must have been only partially successful.

There may be a way to return Jack to his side, to the way of truth. He just had to think of how to do it.

With this belief in his heart, Tilting earnestly returned from the fields and began the arduous job of weed pulling.

000

Rarity awoke from her bed with a gasp. Clutching her heart with a hoof, she rose partway and looked frantically around her immediate area for anything unusual or out of the ordinary. Spotting nothing in the golden rays of Celestia's dawn, she slumped back onto her mattress with a weary groan, and wished she could shut her curtains without the need to rise. Inspiration stuck, as magic shot out from her horn and shut the offending curtains.

Last night's dream was particularity vivid, filled with strange, frightening creatures of fur and fangs, and even stranger lands of rust and dirt that she was already trying to sort through and process in the methodical, no-nonsense manner she used in her dealings with clientele and their typically picky orders. Knowing that sleep wouldn't come to her, she picked herself up with an exasperated sigh.

Rarity slowly walked out of her room, and took the flight of stairs down, before barging into the kitchen. The Unicorn started up a pot of coffee, and moved to her design room for a moment. As she jotted down the contents of last nights dream, the beep of the coffee maker alerted her to its ready state. The Unicorn rose and moved back to the kitchen, preparing herself a cup. As she drank the strong, black beverage, her thoughts turned towards her days plans. She had until precisely twelve-fifty to work on clientele, then she had to leave her home to promptly arrive at Sugar Cube corner in order to discuss the important matter of Tilting Windmills with Twilight. She estimated that meeting to last until two-thirty at the latest. Afterward, she was in desperate need of gemstones, and would see if the Liberian would be willing to let her number one assistant join her on the hunt for the precious minerals. After she returned with enough gems to last her for several weeks, she would have a cup of tea, and brainstorm for a new pattern to wear at a Canterlot soiree a few weeks from now.

Her eyes shot open at the thought of the soiree, as it turned her thoughts to tomorrow. She knew Pinkie Pie had a party planned in the evening, but Rarity had completely neglected to pick out a suitable dress to wear! She put a hoof to her forehead at the shock of forgetting something so important, and felt the start of a dizzy spell take over her body as she sat in her dining table chair.

000

It was late in the morning when Applejack strode into Ponyville, grateful for the unexpected day off, thanks to Rainbow Dash not knowing when to give up. It was quiet for this time of day, due to a large amount of the population actually crowding near the farm gates to buy Zapapple jam. AJ checked the throng of ponies waiting for the stall to open, but the mare she needed to speak with wasn't there, at least not yet. The farmpony was far from surprised though, as the mare in question wasn't really the quickest to wake up.

Finally, Applejack came to her destination, and she knocked at the door of Ponyville's library.

It wasn't but scant seconds later when a bleary eyed and slouched Spike opened the door. He winced at the light of day, and gestured inside, wordlessly inviting the farmpony in.

"Ya'll look like a train hit ya, Spike."

"Had a whole box of ice cream before bed." The dragon groaned, clutching his head.

"Well shoot lill' guy. Surprised Twilight didn't put a stop to that." The orange mare chuckled.

"You kidding? She was up all night studying. Again." He grunted, before wincing slightly. "I'd kill for something to take care of this ice cream headache."

"Raw egg an' orange juice." Applejack replied.

"What?" The dragon asked, unsure that she heard him right.

"Get a glass'a OJ, an' a raw egg, then chug both'a them down. Mac says it works wonders when he's had a few too many the night before, an' I reckon it'd be the same for ice cream." She reasoned.

Spike looked unsure. "Have you even tried it?"

"Yep, Macintosh let me have some whiskey before, let me tell ya, that stuff bur-"

The suffering dragon's unamused glare silenced her in a heartbeat.

"Heh. Ya meant the treatment," She realized. "Nah, can't say I ever have. Worth a shot, though."

The dragon glumly agreed. "Yeah. I think I'll head over and try it. Twilight's upstairs if you're needing her."

So saying, Spike walked past the stairwell leading upstairs, and entered the kitchen. Applejack climbed up and entered the Unicorn's room.

Twilight was already up and pacing, taking a furtive glance out the window every now and again. This fact surprised Applejack, as normally her studious friend would still be in slumber for at least another hour.

"Howdy, Twi." AJ cheerfully drawled.

"Mor-" Twilight yawned, cutting herself off. "-Morning."

"Not much sleep last night?" Applejack guessed, moving over to Twilight's bed, and taking a seat on it. Twilight moved over to the ledge by the window, and leaned against it, crossing her forelegs.

"Barely even a wink." The Unicorn said.

"Something up?" The orange mare questioned, eager to help her friend, if she could.

"You first." Twilight shot back casually. "Normally you don't come around here until late in the afternoon, unless you got a problem."

Applejack took her hat off, and started to slowly fiddle with it. "Tiltin' Windmills told me ya couldn't find Steelhoof." The farmpony stated.

The Unicorn uncrossed her forelegs and rested them at her sides. "I could not find it on the map, no." She replied, cautiously.

Applejack seemed to take more of an interest in her hat, dusting the top off with a hoof. "But there's more to it, ain't there?"

"Applejack... what do you think of him?" Twilight asked, slightly bracing herself for the news.

"Still wonderin' bout that myself." AJ drawled. "On one hoof, he's helpin' round the house with odds 'n' ends, not to mention that he seems downright polite."

"On the other?" Twilight encouraged.

"On the other, that pony's done nothin' but confuse me since wakin' up. He done told me he's some sorta Knight- a high ranking Royal guard member, accordin' to him- but he clearly ain't built for fightin'. As ya know, Tiltin' said he's from Steelhoof, a place ya'll don't have on a single map in here, but here's the kicker: He told me that the Princesses are from there."

Twilight paused. "That's new. He never mentioned anything to me about Celestia or Luna. Did he say anything else?"

"Well, Tiltin' told me Discord turned him into stone."

The scholar chewed on that. "That part is feasible, at least I think. We still don't know how the powers of chaos effected Equestria in the long term sense. Most things were reverted after we returned him into his prison, but a few things did require direct intervention on a Unicorn's part."

The earth pony still looked troubled, she brought her hat back to her head, and rested it low on her face, as she debated speaking her mind.

"If there's more Applejack, please let me know. We just need to make sure his isn't going to be a threat to himself or others." Twilight gently coaxed, moving to AJ, and putting a hoof on her shoulder.

"He ain't the type to hurt anypony, least I think." Applejack defended with a shrug. "But I get what yer sayin'." She frowned. "He said somethin' to me. Somethin' that actually got under my fur and made me mad. Somethin' that I know ain't true."

"Go on, what's this 'something' you keep mentioning?." Twilight urged.

"Well, he said Discord was assultin' Steelhoof right now. That's why he wanted back there so urgently. I told him the bare bones truth; that Discord had been taken care of. He seemed happy, for a bit. Then he asked me if his Master was defeated."

The lavender Unicorn thought this information through. "It would make sense, him thinking that. His peculiar eccentricities are supplying him a boost in ego, making him feel invincible, and blowing innocent situations out of proportion. If Discord has been defeated, and not by his hooves, then in his mind, that would mean the God of Chaos was a pawn, and Tilting would have his chance at regaining honor by defeating something even grander than-"

AJ shook her head. "That ain't what matters, none of that fancy analyzin' stuff does. What matters is, deep down in my heart, I felt it."

"Felt, uh, what, exactly?" Twilight slowly asked.

The orange pony took a breath, and narrowed her green eyes in thought as she adjusted her hat to its normal position. "That there may be some truth in his tall tales. That maybe... maybe there is more to it than Tiltin' being crazy."

Twilight could hardly believe her. "You're joking, right? Have you seen how that pony acts?"

"Twi." AJ started. "Ya'll know who your talkin' to?"

"Of course I-"

"Applejack, the Element of Honesty. The loyalist and most dependable a ponies." She interrupted. "An' let me tell ya, sugarcube, I can tell when somepony's yankin' my chain good. Tiltin' honestly thinks that somethin's up, I can tell that. An' as I'm sure ya know, all sorta lies start out with a grain a truth in 'em." Applejack frowned. "Twi... there's gotta be a bit a truth in him."

000

Tilting Windmills finally finished the task Jack had requested of him, and he rose from his near prone position, dusting his 'armor' free of the garden's dirt.

As he pondered what to do for the rest of the day, the sounds of a crowd drew his ears. Granted, he had heard them most of the day, but now that he had finished and won his battle with the weeds, the crowd was akin to a siren's call, one he was compelled to investigate.

It turned out, at the edge of the property, by the dirt road that led to Ponyville, there was a line of ponies as far as the eye could see, and they were all standing patiently, waiting until they could stop by a booth selling a rainbow colored substance in a mason jar, sold by Braeburn and Rainbow Dash.

Tilting moved over to the side of the stall, to not impede the throng of ponies passing by.

"What manner of concoction is this?" The yellow stallion asked, gesturing a hoof to the stack of jars.

"Well pardner, that there is Zapapple jam!" Braeburn replied, grinning. He turned away from Tilting to sell a jar of jam to a light brown stallion, and then turned back to the 'Knight' after the transaction was complete. "It's one of the best treats ya'll ever taste. One thing I wish Appleloosa had the means to grow."

"Well shoot, Braeburn, if you could make it there, you'd never have a reason to come back to Ponyville." Rainbow Dash quipped, before yawning.

"Ain't that the truth!" Braeburn agreed as he sold another jar of Zapapple jam to a customer.

"So, this jam, what does it taste like?" The yellow stallion asked.

Dash put a hoof to her chin in thought. "Well... kinda like blueberry and apples, with some cherry, and a bit of blackberry to give it a kick."

"That's 'berry' true." Braeburn grinned.

The cyan mare scrunched up her face in disgust. "That pun was 'berry' bad." She groaned as if in pain as she served another customer.

"Is there anything that either of you would request of me?" Tilting inquired.

"Nah, we're about ready to swap with Macintosh and Zecora, anyway." Dash dismissed, waving a hoof.

"Very well then, Lady Dash." The 'Knight' replied, with a flourishing bow.

"Hey now, none of that 'Lady' stuff with me, I hate those sort of girly things." The rainbow maned Pegasus insisted.

Braeburn grinned. "Aw, shoot Rainbow, Applejack sent me a picture of the dress ya wore at that Gallopin' Grand Party thing-"

"Grand Galloping Gala. And I only wore it because Rarity spent so much time on it." Dash argued. "Any other time, you wouldn't catch me dead in a dress."

Tilting turned, and started to return to the farm proper, when a familiar filly's voice called to him from the line of ponies waiting for jam.

He approached, and his eyes widened in recognition upon seeing a purple maned filly squeezed between two larger ponies.

"Hey there!" The orange filly called, waving a hoof to Tilting.

"I recognize thou! You are one of the dragon hunters I met in days past! One I dubbed my Squire!" The yellow stallion exclaimed, pleased at their chance encounter.

"Huh? Days past? We met yesterday. I'm Scootaloo, and the other was Sweetie Belle." The Pegasus replied.

"'Tis a fine thing to see you here, in these lands. Has thou acquired thine cutie mark yet?"

"Nope. That's what I was gonna ask you about." The young one said. "Remember how you said we could walk around town with you?"

"Indeed. However, we would be more than aimlessly wandering. We would be patrolling the area, steadfastly guarding the innocent that live upon these lands."

"Um... yeah, sure." The filly replied. "And you think it'll get us a cutie mark, for being such great patrollers?"

"It is indeed possible, Squire Scoot."

"Great!" The young filly exclaimed. "Tell you what, let's do that patrol thing after school, with Sweetie Belle- oh! And can Applebloom join us too?" She quickly asked.

"I know she is a sister to Jack, but does thou believe her to have a good heart? One that will uphold the knightly code of conduct, and forsake all earthly pleasures for the betterment of Equestria?"

"The what now?"

"Good." He nodded, oblivious to Scootaloo's answer. "You have my blessing. Henceforth, thou three shall truly be my Squires, and will promote chivalry's code of conduct to everypony that thou meets." Tilting announced, putting a hoof on one shoulder, then the other, then finally resting it on her head.

"And here I was afraid he'd ask why I cut out of class early." She mumbled under her breath.

"We shall begin the patrol shortly. Come and contact me when thou are ready." He said, already moving towards the Apple family home.

"Oh boy... these cutie marks better be worth dealing with him." Scootaloo groaned.

000

Rarity arrived at Sugar Cube corner with precisely two minutes to spare before one 'o' clock, and informed Mr. Cake that she wanted a patio seat today. He briskly moved away from the counter he was watching, and escorted her over to a table outside, relativity secluded near the side of the building and under the shade of a large umbrella. She requested a glass of hot tea. After jotting down her order with his mouth and a notepad, he departed.

It wasn't but a few scant minutes later when Twilight cantered around the corner.

"You're late." Rarity sniffed, then noticed Applejack following a few hoofsteps behind. "And you brought company."

"Twilight said ya might be interested in hearin' bout what I know." The farmpony stated, taking a seat at the table while Twilight followed suit.

"About what?" Rarity sweetly asked, batting her eyes innocently.

"Ya know what I mean." AJ scowled. "'Bout Tiltin' Windmills. Twi said ya might have an idea on what ta do with him."

"Of course, darling. Did Twilight tell you of everything so far?"

Applejack shrugged. "Nah. We both jus' agreed he needed some help."

"Well. I'll start from the beginning then. Steelhoof, it's-"

"I already know that part, sugarcube. Twi couldn't find it anywhere."

"Actually... there's more to it than that." The lavender Unicorn finally spoke up. "When we found it, well, that's where things got interesting."

"But ya said-"

"Nowhere on a map, AJ." Twilight quickly stated.

"Where'd ya find it, then?"

"I took a look, and it was in a book." Rarity smugly grinned. "More precisely, _Daring Doo and the Princess's Grace. _That's where Daring was born."

Applejack pondered this for a beat. "So, he's actually from a pretty famous town?"

The farmer heard a slap and turned, noticing that Twilight had put a hoof to her face.

"No, Applejack." Rarity groaned. "We're saying that the stallion is lying about where he's from."

"I don't think he's lyin'." The orange pony defended.

Rarity started to talk, but Twilight intervened.

"He might not be intentionally. But, it just seems convenient that he's from such an uncommon town name."

"Uh, well, I guess." Applejack diplomatically shrugged.

"It gets even more 'convenient' from there." Rarity continued. "Everything. Every story he's mentioned in passing is from a Daring Doo book. His battle with a Wendigo?" She nodded to Twilight. "Daring Doo. The fact that he's an Earth pony in the Royal guard? _Daring Doo and the Chapel's Challenge. _One of Daring's companions is an Earth pony that's an honorary member of the guard."

"Was there a book where Daring fought Discord?" Applejack asked.

Rarity turned to face the blond maned pony.

"When did he say _this?_" The fashioned focused pony questioned, raising her eyebrow in surprise.

"Last night. Said Steelhoof was under siege by him."

Rarity pondered on this. "Well, I know Steelhoof does get attacked in _Princess's Grace, _but it wasn't by Discord, it was by Daring's archnemisis, Ahuizotl."

Twilight finally spoke up, leaning her forelegs onto the table, and putting her hooves together in thought. "He could be altering events in his head, creating a sort of living illusion. Perhaps he associates the helplessness of how he felt when Discord attacked with the overwhelming army of Ahuizotl as he marched onto Daring's home. It's the only thing that makes sense to me."

A slight shuffling noise from the umbrella drew their attention.

"Unless he's actually from the books, and he somehow got Discorded over here!" A familiar mare's voice chirped. Pinkie's upside down face slowly appeared from above the umbrella, and she laughed to herself when her whole head finally came into view.

"Pinkie, darling, when did you, uh, arrive?" Rarity daintily questioned.

"When you three were talking about maps." She cheerfully said, leaning forward more until she was hanging halfway over the umbrella's edge.

The party pony reached to the top of the umbrella and produced a cup of steaming tea, which she sat down in front of Rarity with an almost unnatural grace. After setting it down, she reached back up on top of the umbrella. She held in her hoof a small notepad.

"And what sort of super-duper-awesome-possum scrumpastic things can I get for you two?" Pinkie queried.

Twilight stole a glance among her friends. "Uh, a daffodil sandwich should tide me over until dinnertime."

"Okie dokie loki!" Pinkie Pie giggled. "Applejack?"

The farmer thought, but only briefly. "Been a bit since I had beans and cornbread with a nice glass of milk. If ya can, that is."

"I can! Be back in a moment!" The pink pony called, quickly retreating to the top of the umbrella. In seconds, it was noiseless and Twilight got up from her chair. She rose onto her hind legs, and peered on top of the umbrella.

"Not a trace of her." The scholar said to herself in shock as she returned to her seat.

The white Unicorn cleared her throat. "As I was trying to say before Pinkie was, well, Pinkie, I have an idea on how to deal with Tilting Windmills." Rarity stated.

"I'm listenin'." Applejack drawled.

"Well, Tilting is either one of two things; either an excellent liar who is hiding his true motives and reasons for his stone imprisonment, or he's actually delirious, due to some form of disease, or through Discord's influence. Can we all at least agree upon that?"

"I reckon." AJ cautiously replied.

Rarity glanced between her two friends. "What does a pony do to prove a liar wrong?"

"You present solid evidence that contradicts their view." Twilight said.

:And if somepony is in a state where they can't differentiate between reality and fantasy, how would a pony possibly get their mind back to normalcy?"

"I- I'd say show them what is, and what ain't." AJ stated.

"Good." Rarity beamed to her two students as she lifted her tea up to her lips with magic. "Delicious." She said under her breath. "Anyway, here's what I believe would be an excellent plan; Twilight, we need to utilize your study habits. Can you be a dear and research something for me?"

"Of course, what would you like me to look at?"

"The entire Daring Doo series. At least the more intense segments in each book, something that Tilting could boast about."

"So you want me to read through one of my favorite book series again? Do you even need to ask?"

"Somehow, I had a feeling that would be your reaction, darling." Rarity laughed. "As for you, Applejack, you have the privilege of being bait."

"Do what now?" The farmpony blinked.

"Tomorrow at Pinkie Pie's party, you will be the one to steer the conversation towards dangerous ground. As soon as he states something we know for a fact that it's from Daring Doo, we will have him cornered. Then it's just a matter of piling on contradictions until we hear that pony speak the actual truth."

"An' then he'll be right as rain? He'll actually be kicked outta whatever's wrong with his noggin'?" AJ asked, hope in her voice.

"A mental shock would be the best course of action, I believe. Admittedly, I don't know quite as much about the brain and disorders as I should, but there's only so much reading one can do in a day." Twilight stated enthusiastically.

"So, we are in this together?" Rarity questioned the two, putting her hoof towards the center of the table.

"In." Twilight simply said, placing her own hoof over the tailor's.

"Eyup." Applejack nodded casually, putting hers on top.

"Same here!" An excited voice nearly shouted, placing a pink hoof on top of the other three. Pinkie Pie stared blankly at them while she hung upside down over the table's umbrella.

She grinned from ear to ear. "So, uh, what exactly did I join?"

000

The noontime hour found Big Macintosh and Zecora manning the Zapapple stall, the sales still as brisk as they were that morning.

As Zecora passed a jar of jam to a mare, the zebra spoke to her large friend. "Ponies from all over the land seem to have taken a liking to your stand."

"Eyup." Macintosh agreed, nodding in thanks to a mare who had just purchased two jars of jam. He stole a glance over to his striped friend. "Yer cuts an' the like doin' any better?"

"My body surely has seen better days." She laughed; a deep, throaty sound that reminded Macintosh of molasses- rich and sweet.

Zecora continued. "But my injury's effect me little now. I am not fazed."

"That's dandy." The red stallion said. "I ain't too bad now neither."

He briskly thanked a stallion for a jam purchase, before continuing. "I plan on takin' off these bandages after we're done here."

"An idea I can agree with myself, Mac. I miss the freedom of movement those in bandages lack." She said sourly, shooting a glare at her still wrapped torso.

"Might be a good idea for us to stretch a bit after we take 'em off." He suggested.

Zecora quirked a brow. "What exactly would you want to do? Care to give me a clue?"

"A clue, huh?" He smugly grinned, adjusting the straw of hay in his mouth. "How's this: You. Me. A picnic basket, an' the Whitetail woods." His smile dried up, as a look of almost boyish timidness graced his features. "I know I promised dinner, an' this ain't all that fancy, but I figured a walk like this might be good for us. A way ta talk some."

"That's an idea I can get behind. A walk in the woods sounds divine." She agreed promptly.

Macintosh's face seemed to almost light up, and he smiled, staring deeply into Zecora's eyes, before a quiet, diminutive cough crossed his ears.

"Excuse me... I, uh, hate to interrupt your conversation, but..." A small, timid voice trailed off from the front of the line.

Mac's eyes widened as he turned back to the crowd. "Shootfire! Here I am talkin' the day away when there are ponies to serve. Sorry Fluttershy!" He quickly apologized to the timid Pegasus.

"N-no. It's fine, Macintosh, really." She gently said, giving a kind, knowing smile towards Zecora.

000

Tilting Windmills yawned, the sleepless night finally catching up to him. He numbly walked the streets of Ponyville with his Squire, noticing nothing but his hooves in front of him.

"Uh, yeah. You alright?" Scootaloo questioned, waving a hoof in front of his bleary eyes.

He snapped to attention with a startled gasp. "Indeed, Squire Scootaloo." He bluffed. "Tell me, when shall we encounter the others? Did thou not say they would join us promptly?"

"Yeah. School should be out in just a few minutes, and- aw nuts." She suddenly said, realizing her gaffe.

Tilting shook his head in disappointment. "Thou shouldn't abandon thine lessons, Squire. That is the first step towards the lofty goal of becoming a Royal guard."

"Uh huh." Scootaloo replied, automatically tuning his lecture out.

"Now, granted, I am far from a scholarly pony, but 'tis best that thou know why you carry a blade, true?"

"Yep." She said, looking around the square for a moment.

"The young need to know what is just and honorable, correct?"

"Sure, sure." The orange filly nodded, keeping a low profile as they passed by Rarity's shop, just in case the owner saw her skipping classes.

"Ergo, one can acquire that knowledge from historic tomes, instructors, family. Each one is a well of information, young Scootaloo, one thou should drink deeply from, lest ye become paralyzed with indecisiveness at a later date." He stated with a raise of his hoof, to illustrate his point.

They reached the school gates; Scootaloo decided to continue the bluff. "I see. I never thought of it that way. Thank you, Tilting. Golly, I'm sure glad you set me straight!" She nodded, presenting the widest false smile she could muster.

"I knew you would see the rightness in my words, child." The 'Knight' nodded sagely as a bell inside the school rang.

After the bell finished its loud cry, Scootaloo winced, bracing for impact.

Fillies and colts erupted out of the small building, eager to escape the oppression of school. If they noticed the stallion and filly by the gate, they paid them no mind, rushing past them like a river and nearly knocking Tilting to the ground.

"Applebloom! Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo called out to the massive wave of ponies.

"Comin', Scootaloo!" The twangy voice of Applebloom responded.

The three mares reunited just by the gate into the schoolyard.

"Did you skip again?" Sweetie Belle asked, adjusting a small satchel she had around her waist.

The orange Pegasus grinned, saying nothing. Both her friends sighed simultaneously.

"So, why are you here? If Miss Cheerilee spots you, you'll have detention for like a week." Sweetie Belle said.

"'Cause we're gonna get our cutie marks today, girls!" Scootaloo smugly stated.

"How?" Applebloom questioned. "I thought we'd tried just about everythin'."

The Pegasus tilted her head towards an overall wearing stallion standing alongside the fence, who was watching some of the other foals running off.

The youngest Apple sibling blinked. "Him? That's the feller who's stayin' at our house. Shoot, I didn't expect he'd want ta help us."

Scootaloo beamed. "Well, we DID capture a dragon yesterday, didn't we, Sweetie?"

"Uh-huh!" The Unicorn agreed proudly.

"I miss everythin'." Applebloom complained. "Was the dragon scary?"

Sweetie Belle shook her head. "No, it was only Spike."

"Well, that don't count. Spike ain't much of a dragon." The yellow filly stated indifferently.

"It does to! He's just as much of a dragon as any of those ones Rainbow Dash fights!" Scootaloo loudly argued.

"Does not! Spike ain't mean like those others!" Applebloom countered, her voice increasing in volume.

"What art thou bickering amongst one another for?" Tilting Windmills asked, drawn to the noise.

"She's just jealous that we captured a dragon yesterday!" Scootaloo said.

"Am no-" Applebloom started, but was cut off by Tilting.

"Fear not, young Bloom! We shall be patrolling the outskirts of this sanctuary in but a moment. Mayhaps we shall discover a dragon for you to test thine mettle against!" The stallion loudly proclaimed, drawing the looks of several ponies that had came to pick up their children.

Realizing they were making a scene, and, more importantly, that if Miss Cheerilee came out right now, she was dead, Scootaloo gestured quickly away form the school. "Yeah, sounds great! Let's go, let's go." She pleaded, suddenly realizing that her teacher normally would be heading towards the market around this time to buy a magazine; giving her something to read while she watched the crowd in detention.

"Thou seem eager to begin, 'tis a noble trait to have." Tilting said.

"Yeah. Eager. That's me." She replied, already jogging in place in an effort to get the others moving.

"Well then, let's go. We shan't keep Squire Scootaloo waiting." The eldest of the four agreed, going at a steady canter south that the other three could keep up with.

"You got lucky." Sweetie Belle quietly said as she stuck out her tongue towards her winged friend.

000

They traveled to the outskirts of town before Tilting frowned.

"Is something the matter?" Sweetie Belle questioned.

"Neigh." He promptly replied, yawning. "I just an a bit perplexed on where to start our travels."

"Well, how 'bout startin' at Whitetail Wood? It's south a ways, an' if we go counter clockwise, we'll end up at Sweet Apple Acres in the end." Applebloom suggested.

"'Tis a wise course of action, sister of Jack." Tilting nodded.

"Who in all a Equestria calls my sister 'Jack?' Honestly." She dryly asked under her breath, watching as Tilting continued south, already several hoofsteps ahead of the Crusaders.

"Come, fillies! We shall make sure these woods stay free and pure!" He spoke easily.

"Does he realize Whitetail's one of the safest parts of Ponyville?" Scootaloo asked the others quietly.

"Ya kiddin' me? I'd be surprised if he even knew what day of the week it was." Applebloom muttered.

000

Whitetail wood was, as expected, clear of any abominations or demons. That didn't stop Tilting from leading them on a march through the gentle roads that crossed the lightly forested area. He finally brought them to a stop in a clearing that sat only about a hundred or so yards away from a pristine lake, and wiped sweat from his brow.

"We shall rest here until we have recovered from the strain of travel." He panted, nearly gasping for air.

The three Crusaders looked amongst one another, not noticing any of them showing fatigue.

"Uh, sure, Mister Tilting." Sweetie Belle said. "You just go and sit, we'll watch out for any, um, danger."

He smiled fondly towards the filly. "You three will shape up to be excellent Squires, I'm sure of this fact."

The yellow stallion moved over to the base of a tree, and sat down, leaning against it. It was but a few moments later when he shut his eyes and began snoring.

"Woah. He was tired, wasn't he?" Scootaloo asked.

"Guess so." Applebloom agreed. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"You kidding? There's a lake. I'm going swimming." The orange filly smirked, walking towards the water.

"How 'bout a compitition?" The farm filly offered, a sly grin of her own forming at the corner of her mouth.

"...I'm listening." Scootaloo replied casually.

"Sweetie Belle, ya got a bit?" The red maned pony asked.

"Yeah. I don't gotta go to Rarity's unti-"

"No, no. Ain't the kinda bit. Money." Applebloom explained.

"Oh."

The mare focused, and managed to use her magic to unbuckle the pouch at her side. Sticking her tongue out in concentration, she fished through the bottom of the pack, and pulled out a coin with magic.

"Got one!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, levitating the money into her waiting hoof.

Applebloom explained the game briefly to the other two ponies. "Alright, here's what I'm gonna do. I'mma throw that into the lake. Scootaloo goes first an' has ta find it in the water."

"That's easy! I'll have it found in ten seconds flat!" Scootaloo boasted, trying to emulate her role model.

Applebloom gestured for the coin, and Sweetie Belle put it gently into the mare's hoof.

"Alright Scootaloo, ya ready?" The farm mare asked, rearing back.

The Pegasus nodded. "When _wouldn't _I be ready, is the better question."

Sweetie Belle, as if following an unspoken rule, decided to referee for the event. "On your mark..."

Scootaloo crouched down, eying the flat stretch of grass that gave way easily into gentle sand.

"...Get set..."

Applebloom blew on the coin, as if that would somehow make it magically go farther.

"Go!" Sweetie Belle cried out.

In one fluid motion, Applebloom chucked the coin out into the lake, just as Scootaloo lept into the lake, her wings buzzing and flapping furiously, launching water behind her. The coin landed on the far side, making rings on the surface as it submerged. Scootaloo identified quickly where it had landed, and she ducked into the water as she approached that area.

After a few tense seconds of the other two thinking she was in trouble, the orange pony nearly burst out of the water, gasping for air as her messy mane tumbled about her head. Catching her breath for a moment, she dove under once again. A few failed dives later, she emerged triumphantly, holding the coin up in the air.

"What was my time?" Scootaloo questioned as she returned to her friends.

"Three minutes, two seconds." Sweetie Belle stated.

"Yeah!" The orange filly cheered, pumping her hoof in excitement.

"I'm gonna mop the floor on that time!" Applebloom argued.

"We'll see about that." Scootaloo countered.

The three took up position around the lake, Applebloom crouched down low, preparing to spring into the water. Scootaloo clutched the coin like a lifeward, and Sweetie Belle looked at the two contenders with her game face on.

"On your mark..." The gray coated Pegasus squeaked.

Applebloom gave a taunting grin to Scootaloo, confident in her abilities.

"...Get set..."

The orange filly was already rearing back on her hind legs, ready to toss the money as far as she could.

"Go!" Sweetie Belle cried out.

Scootaloo arced the coin too much, and it landed in the middle of the lake with an ungrateful plop.

"Easy!" Applebloom called, already diving into the water.

The filly swam vigorously toward where the coin landed. Taking a deep breath, she submerged herself.

The lake was deeper in the center than she expected, the bottom barely a faint outline in the murky water. Below here, there was a mound of basketball sized stones surrounded by a dense collection of seaweed. Her eyes scanned the area for any gleam of gold. Just as she was rising to get a breath of air, she saw it, fallen under a few rocks. She rose, anticipating the easy win once she resubmerged.

Popping out of the waterline, she took a few deep breaths and held one, diving once again.

She rocketed to the bottom, and reached the stones. It looked like the money had landed on another rock underneath the higher part of the pile, and she poked her hoof between a few of the stones on top, straining to reach. She almost came to it, but nudged it slightly, knocking it deeper into the pile. Applebloom wasn't going to give up on it, and she reached in deeper, all the way to her torso.

Finally, she felt the bit, and nearly cackled with joy, this was going to be one contest she'd win, hooves down. Only, there was a problem. She tried to pull her hoof out, but it was stuck. Her eyes widened in alarm as she tugged again, to no avail. Applebloom frantically tried to lift a stone so she could pull out, but she lacked the strength. Her struggle sent dozens of bubbles floating towards the surface as she began to panic and lose air.

000

The ponies anxiously watched the surface of the water after Applebloom dove down again, both mentally counting how long she had been under.

"She's been down there for a bit..." The Unicorn said, chewing her lip nervously as she spoke what both were thinking.

"I'm sure she's fine. Just playing a joke or something." Scootaloo replied, trying to sound confidant.

They both watched the calm surface of the water as bubbles erupted on the surface, breaking its tranquility.

"If it's a joke, I'm not laughing." Sweetie Belle crossly replied, moving towards the lake.

Scootaloo quickly raised a hoof to stop her. "I'll take a look for her. I'm the stronger swimmer."

"O-ok." She nodded.

Scootaloo dashed forward and rocketed across the water, coming to the center and diving.

The filly saw Applebloom, still struggling in the water and pulling on her hoof. The Pegasus dove farther downward and reached the filly. Scootaloo grasped one of the stones trapping her friend, and lifted with all her might.

Her strength wasn't enough, the stones were too heavy. She grimaced, barely keeping her fear intact as she rose to the surface, leaving her helpless friend.

She nearly jolted out of the water as she broke to the surface.

"Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo screamed. "Get Tilting! She's in trouble!"

The Unicorn turned around and dashed off to find the stallion as Scootaloo dove under once more.

000

Tilting Windmills awoke slowly, taking in the tranquil atmosphere as he stretched his forelegs above his head. The yellow pony gazed up into the green leafs and azure sky above. His thoughts turned to home, and the family and friends that waited for him there; provided he could figure out how to return. As he became more fully awake, he started to glance around the area. His Squires Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were watching the lake.

After a moment, Scootaloo dove forward, racing towards the center of the lake and diving. The filly stayed underwater for quite some time until she suddenly burst out, and shouted something to Sweetie Belle that he couldn't hear. After speaking, she dove once again, and Sweetie Belle began to run towards Tilting Windmills, calling his name loudly.

As she came closer, he nodded. "Squire Sweetie Belle, what is the matter?"

"A-Applebloom!" She shouted, on the verge of tears. "She's in trouble! Help her!"

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest. "Fear not child, I'm coming!" The overall clad pony cried back, sprinting past Sweetie Belle and towards the lake. Without a second thought, he dove forward and started to clumsily swim towards the center, just as Scootaloo arose from the water, gasping for breath.

"Where is she?" Tilting asked.

"Down below. Hurry." The orange filly tersely responded, coughing loudly.

Tilting Windmills took as deep of breath as he could muster, and dove.

He reached the filly, who seemed to be on her last leg- her glazed over eyes didn't regard him whatsover. The stallion noted the stones trapping her, and he landed in the seaweed, reaching over and hoisting the heavy rocks. As he lifted the last one holding her hoof down, she began to float upward, Tilting reached out to grab her. His rising to meet the filly was cut short when he felt a tug on his back legs that stopped him dead in his tracks a few feet above the lake bottom.

The stallion glanced down, and saw that the seaweed he had landed in was tangling him up. He pulled and pulled against it, but that only served to wrap him up even worse. Above him, Scootaloo had dove once again, and grabbed the filly. She paused at seeing Tilting's problem, but the stallion waved her urgently up. She nodded, and rose, leaving the Knight down below.

Tilting continued struggling against the weeds, but felt his strength waning. His vision began to darken, and his hearing started to fade. The fire in his chest that cried for air was transforming into nothing more than a few stubborn embers. Strangely enough, his last thoughts were not of home, his family or friends, nor of his princesses or fellow Knights. They were instead of a farmer mare in a stetson hat who held a power inside far greater than she realized.

000

**AN: Haha! The chapter length has been DOUBLED! I can only hope I never have to make a chapter this long again, it physically hurt me to put this many words into it. On the bright side though, the next chapter will be easy in comparison to this behemoth.**

**Like usual, any and all suggestions/critiques/flames are welcome. Thank you kindly for reading!**


	8. Refrain

Macintosh relaxed on the front porch of the Apple family home, eagerly waiting for Zecora to step outside.

It had been busy at the stand; the fact that they had sold out of Zapapple jam a mere two hours after swapping with Braeburn and Rainbow Dash attested to that. Normally, a pony like Mac wasn't done with working until evening fell on him, but he figured for Zecora, he'd make an exception.

Bringing him away from his thoughts was the sound of hooves approaching the front door. The red stallion heard the click of it opening, and he turned to the noise. Upon seeing what was before him, Mac's jaw dropped.

Zecora stepped out into the porch, adorned in a traditional brown cloak and saddlebags to each side. What drew Macintosh's attention, however, was that she had let her normally mohawked hair down; it rested gently against her head and neck.

Upon seeing Macintosh staring, she brushed it gently with a hoof.

"Do you like? I wore it in a similar style last Nightmare Night."

"E-eyup." He nodded, closing his eyes shut a few times to regain his wits. "Ya'll look right pretty ta me."

"I thought a few more preparations would be worth the wait, considering that it's our first date." Zecora replied confidently.

"Eyup." Mac said, swallowing nervously as he stood.

She looked at the red stallion warmly, then gestured east. "Shall we?" She questioned.

The stallion formed the beginnings of a smile as he fell back to a standard answer.

"Eyup."

000

Macintosh and Zecora walked step by step together on the road that cut through the forest, slowly exploring the Whitetail Woods in the glow of the afternoon day.

Zecora glanced among the woods with a keen, insightful eye as they walked. Eventually, she noticed a small blue and orange spotted mushroom on the ground a few feet away, resting by a tree trunk. She broke off the trail and moved over to pick it. Chuckling quietly to herself, she handed it to Macintosh.

"It's a good mushroom, that's a fact. Helps immensely with an aching back."

The earth pony looked over the mushroom. "We'll I'll be. Thought ya could only find that sorta remedy in Everfree. Ain't that why ya set up shop there?"

"Indeed it is, Big Mac. Everfree never has a supply I lack." She replied, taking the mushroom and putting it into one of her saddlebags.

Pausing for a moment, she added, "Though there are things in here Whitetail that can benefit ponies almost as well as the herbs of Everfree."

He kept silent, staring at her. Eventually, she sighed.

"I wasn't going to finish that one with a rhyme."

"Oh. Uh, sorry." He blinked. "Was waitin' for the other horseshoe ta drop."

The zebra smirked. "I'll keep in mind that it's easy to distract you if I leave a potential rhyme unspoken."

Macintosh paused yet again, before hesitantly saying, "E-eyu-."

"Or maybe I'll trick you, and refuse to have my rhyming broken." She interrupted, a wide, cheeky grin on her face and her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Damn it." He grumbled under his breath.

Zecora was pleased at his reaction, moving onward with a proud smile on her face. He eventually followed, still shaking his head in wonder of the cloaked mare in front of him.

000

Their walk took Macintosh to familiar territory. The red stallion smiled in nostalgia as he noticed a narrow, barely visible path covered in weeds to his left.

Zecora noticed him slowing down and observing the path that led off deeper into the woods. She moved in close to him and tapped his side with hers. He looked to the stripped equine, raising a brow.

"You seem to know this place well; what makes it so interesting to you, pray tell?"

He looked deeper down the path. "There's a cave down yonder. Me an' my buddy Caramel used to play in it. Pretended there was treasure in it an' everythin'."

The mare hummed a note in thought. "How about the cavern we go and see? Maybe take a break from all the trees?"

Macintosh shrugged his powerful shoulders. "If'n ya want." He agreed.

They walked a few minutes before Mac pointed out a tree right beside the ill used path.

"Ya see this here tree?" He drawled.

Zecora silently nodded.

"Fell offa it when me an' Cheerilee were goofin' around. Broke my foreleg from the landin'. Was the only second grader in a leg sling."

"Hmm." She simply grunted, still observing the tree.

"Used to have a rope swing too, 'till Caramel broke it." Macintosh wryly smiled. "He's a good stallion, but breaks things left and right."

They continued onward; after a few more minutes of walking, Macintosh pointed to a spot to the north about forty feet away, where a group of three burnt trees nearly touching one another stood. Planks of burnt and rotting wood seemed to be caught in their highest branches.

"That there's where my ol' clubhouse was. Me, Caramel, Cheerilee, Redheart, an' Braeburn would all go up there and pretend we were pirates. After it got knocked down by a lightening bolt some Pegasus dropped on accident, we jus' built another one at the farm. Seemed safer. Didn't use it much after the move, though."

"Sounds like you had quite the crew." She smiled.

"Eyup. Jus' like AJ, I reckon." Macintosh agreed. "Nowadays though, we don't get to visit one 'nother as often as we should."

The red stallion waved his hoof dismissively. "Enough 'bout the clubhouse, though. Hope I ain't borin' ya, ramblin' on like I'm doin'."

"No, Macintosh, you're fine. If you weren't, I'd keep you in line." Zecora promised.

"Good ta know." He drawled, moving once again down the path.

It wasn't long before their journey led them down a slope. As they reached the very bottom of the incline, Mac stopped and pointed his hoof to the west, toward a plethora of overgrown brush and tightly packed trees obscuring a tall mound of solid stone.

The stallion left Zecora by the path, and he pushed his way through the brush, wiping a hoof across the vine covered stone. He squatted down low, finding an opening in the rock he remembered from countless visits. Upon seeing the hole, he frowned.

"Welp. We might have ta scratch the cave exploration." He called to Zecora.

"Why?" She questioned, though the reason was obvious once she walked closer to the stallion. The entrance to the cave only went up to the large pony's knees. There was no way he'd fit through.

"Ya know... I remember that thing bein' bigger." Mac quipped.

The zebra smiled good naturedly at Macintosh, before bending down and sticking her head inside the hole to sate her curiosity. She let a low whistle pass her lips, before pulling her head out.

The farmer raised a brow. "Don't keep me in suspense, what ya'll see that was so intrestin'?"

Zecora shook her head, moving towards the path again. "It's a good thing we couldn't get in. It was a metaphorical lion's den."

Macintosh tilted his head as he moved away from the cave's entrance. "Come again?"

"Inside the cave was crawling with a strange plant, my family called it the Lyinglac."

The stallion nodded as they walked. "What's this Lyinglac thing, and what does it do?"

Zecora adjusted her cloak. "It's a blue, luminescent moss that I've only seen grow in a damp cave. Long term exposure can cause hallucinations, dementia, even lead you to an early grave."

They continued onto the path, passing by his old tree-house.

"All that from one plant, huh?"

"Eyup." Zecora said in a false drawl.

The workpony mulled over the Lyinglac's; a nagging thought in his head said he was forgetting something. He shrugged. The answer would come soon enough if it was important.

000

They returned to the main road once more, and Macintosh pointed east.

"There's a lake at the center of the woods. Would ya be interested in some swimmin'?"

She agreed, and the two continued onward.

"So," Macintosh spoke as they walked together. "I don't think I've ever asked too much 'bout yer kin. I know ya said they were farmers, but that's 'bout it."

"Nothing much to say, really. My mother and father both were far from thrilled at my departure, but we still speak through letters on occasion. As for my brother, I haven't spoken to him since I left."

"What they like?"

Zecora pondered on this for a moment. "Stubborn and set in their ways. Like most farmers I know." She smiled.

"Hey now." Macintosh replied, though there wasn't any heat in his voice.

"Stubborn isn't always a bad thing. It lets you hold your ground, even against the odds."

"Ya know, most ponies wouldn't see it that way." The giant said.

"I'm not most ponies." The zebra smirked, gesturing at her stripes.

"I reckon not." He drawled, returning the smile as he ducked to avoid a low branch on the path.

"Wait, Big Mac. Do you hear that?" Zecora questioned, stopping the workpony in his tracks.

He strained his ears, focusing on the surrounding area. Macintosh was just about to give up, when he heard it. The sound of a filly crying, just ahead.

"Sounds like it's comin' from the lake." The red stallion stated, moving his body quicker down the path. "We'd best make sure everythin's ok."

"Right behind you." His companion replied, joining him at a brisk canter.

000

They burst into the clearing by the lake; the first thing they noticed was Sweetie Belle by herself, crying near the shore.

Mac quickly walked over to her and sat down, putting a reassuring hoof on her small shoulders. The filly let out a startled yelp; upon seeing who it was, she dove into Macintosh, crying louder.

"Hush now," He soothed, wiping away a tear with his gigantic hoof. "What's got ya'll so upset?"

"A-Applebloom." She sniffed. "She's in the lake." At that, Sweetie Belle began hiccuping in between her sobs. Macintosh felt his entire body turn to ice. He tightened his grip on the gray Unicorn.

"Where in the lake, Darlin'?" He briskly asked, rising.

"Th-the center." Sweetie Belle sobbed. "Scootaloo and Tilting went down to help her, but they haven-"

At that, Scootaloo burst out of the water, gasping for breath as she held Applebloom's body. It looked limp and loose, bouncing at Scootaloo's side.

"Oh Celestia. Oh Celestia." Macintosh stammered, fighting panic. He dove into the water and swam hard to the orange filly.

"Give her over." Macintosh ordered.

"No." The Pegasus said.

"Damn it girl, I mean what I'm sayin-"

"Tilting's stuck down there, there's no way I'm strong enough to free him." Scootaloo said. "I'll take Applebloom to shore. Help him!" She commanded.

"Son of a bitch." Mac snarled in frustration at the turn of events, taking a gulp of air and submerging.

Scootaloo took Applebloom to the shore and gently placed her on her back.

Zecora leaned over and put her head to the filly's chest.

"Heartbeat is still strong. I can bring her back, provided I don't take long." The zebra sighed in relief, pulling the filly's head back and opening her mouth.

Zecora took a deep breath, and put her lips to Applebloom's, exhaling into the pony's mouth. Upon doing that, she put her hooves to the filly's chest, pressing down on it once, twice, three times. She took another breath; exhaled onto Applebloom's mouth once more.

The zebra pushed once more onto the yellow filly's chest and continued her cycle, hoping, praying it would work.

000

Macintosh swam to the bottom of the lake. He quickly noticed Tilting Windmills entangled in seaweed and floating lifelessly in its wrappings. The farmpony swam towards the overall clad stallion and grabbed him by the waist. Mac grunted loudly and pulled with all the strength he could. He was rewarded by a stirring of mud as he ripped the seaweed out of the ground by its roots and freed the stallion. Macintosh grabbed Tilting and rose up.

The red stallion broke the water with a deep inhale of air, his lungs still burning from his underwater excursion. He ignored the pain, something he was becoming quite adapt at doing, and swam for shore.

Mac watched Zecora working on Applebloom as he approched; he felt the urge to vomit at seeing his little sister looking so empty. He squashed these feelings, however, and got to work, moving out of the water and placing the stallion in front of him, opening his mouth and preforming the same form of resuscitation the zebra was.

Their actions were not in vain; Applebloom started to cough and sputter, water coming out of her mouth as she took a big breath of air, nearly hyperventilating as she weakly tried to stand. Zecora kept her down.

"Rest now, little one. You'll still be weak after what you've done."

"Uh-huh." Applebloom slowly grunted, still dazed from her ordeal.

Her two friends watched in relief as Applebloom spoke, they both rushed over to speak to her.

Zecora gave a pointed look at the fillies. "You two need to go home. She'll be fine tomorrow; then you three can go out and roam."

"B-but-" Scootaloo started, but was promptly stopped by Zecora shaking her head. "Ok..." The orange filly reluctantly replied. "You sure she's fine now?"

"I swear that as a fact, and the ability to break promises is something I lack." Zecora stated, standing and moving towards Macintosh.

"Alright." Scootaloo said. "Come on, Sweetie Belle. Let's go back to Ponyville."

The gray Unicorn agreed, silently wiping away the tears she had been crying.

"How does our friend seem?"

"He seems to be unconscious." Mac drawled sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." Zecora curtly responded.

His expression softened. "Sorry. Jus' a bit..." He took a breath, rising from Tilting's side. "Jus' got a bit of frayed nerves, is all. Had a naggin' feelin' in the back of my mind up until now that Applebloom might..." He stopped there, biting his lip as his eyes watered. "Naw. Never mind. She's safe now, so I can't think like that." The stallion gestured down by his hooves. "As for Tiltin', I got the water out, an' he's breathin' normally, so I think he'll be fine once he wakes up."

The zebra and stallion loaded Tilting onto Mac's back as Zecora helped Applebloom to her hooves. The three that were able to began the walk back to the Acres.

"Quite the first date." Zecora quipped with forced cheerfulness.

"Ain't in the mood, darlin'." Macintosh replied tiredly.

000

Tilting opened his eyes, slowly taking in the fact that he wasn't helplessly trapped underwater. Rather, he was in a familiar, faintly lit room; one of the Apple family's guests room, to be precise. The stallion felt the comfortable mattress under his back and groaned in pleasure as it relieved a bit of his pain. The groan turned into a sudden coughing fit, his body was wracked with spasms as he rose to a sitting position, covering his mouth with a hoof.

"Whoa there." A mare drawled, reaching from the side of the bed and placing a hoof on his back, thumping it lightly.

"Thank you, Jack." Tilting said, once his fit died down.

She said nothing, sitting down on a stool by the bed. "Ya know, I can't help but get the feelin' of Dijon view."

He turned, blankly facing the mare. "Come again?"

"Ya know, 'Dijon view.' When ya've had the same experience multiple times. Twi' taught me 'bout it."

"I... see..." Tilting stated. "Mayhaps it is a term I am unfamiliar with."

She leaned forward. "Well, I'm jus' sayin', it seems like yer gettin' watched over 'bout every time ya'll go ta sleep." AJ smiled.

"I will take it over the alternative of death." The stallion said grimly, glancing out the window towards the cloudy night. "How long have I sat in slumber?"

Applejack thought for a moment, tapping her hoof against her chin. "'Bout six hours or so."

"I see."

They both sat in silence, neither knowing what to say. The orange pony finally broke it.

"Macintosh told me that ya had got tangled up into some seaweed."

"Indeed. 'Tis not my most graceful act, I can assure you."

"Ya could have died, Tiltin'." AJ somberly replied. "But ya did it tryin' to save Applebloom, so I ain't sure what to say 'bout it."

"'Tis true. My mortal coal could have been snuffed out during my attempt at rescue." He agreed. "But 'tis the risk a Knight takes every day for his-"

"It ain't no game, Tiltin'. It's yer life." Applejack snapped, up off her stool in a heartbeat.

"My life is forfeit if it means helping somepony that needs it. 'Tis simply a way of life for us." He smiled gently, accepting her anger. "Self sacrifice and the willingness to put oneself in danger are the main pillars of the Royal guard, Jack. You and your brother follow it as well, as evidenced by my drawing of breath."

"But-"

"No buts, Jack." Tilting nearly whispered, speaking as kindly as possible. "T'would be folly if I abandoned the calling my mark showed me."

"Mark?" Applejack asked, unsure of what else to say.

The brown maned pony rose, popping his back and leaving his 'armor' on the footrest of the bed.

"Please, follow me. I shall explain to the best of my ability." The stallion said, heading out of the scarcely decorated room, down the stairs and out the front door.

000

Macintosh lay in the cool grass off to the side of the house, sipping a bottle of whiskey as he observed the night. He normally just would have a glass or two a week, but tonight... well, he was just surprised he could hold the bottle in his hooves without dropping it, as hard as he was still shaking.

He had nearly lost Applebloom. That thought alone terrified him enough to nearly cause him to whimper. If it hadn't been for Tiltin,' and her friends...

Macintosh took another drink, gazing up towards the cloudy sky.

The sound of the front door opening caught his attention. Tilting Windmills soon peaked out, followed closely by Applejack. They didn't notice him as they silently walked together, heading towards the back fields. The red stallion made a mental note to talk to Tilting sometime soon. That colt helped save Applebloom's life, something Mac wanted to thank him for.

A few minutes after their departure, the front door opened once more. Braeburn squinted his eyes, looking all around the porch. His eyes caught sight of Macintosh, and he smiled, walking over to the taciturn stallion.

"Evenin'." Breaburn called out, walking toward Mac and sitting down nearby.

"Evenin'." Mac repeated, taking another sip of his bottle, before offering it to his cousin.

"Thank ya kindly." The cowpony drawled, reaching over and grabbing the bottle, taking a sip of the brew. He winced, shutting his eyes briefly as the drink went through his system.

"Damn, strong." He said.

"Eyup." Macintosh nodded.

Braeburn glanced up at the sky, handing the bottle back to Mac. "Zecora told me she was worried 'bout ya. I figured I'd come outside an' see what was up." The vest clad pony said.

"Side from the obvious?" Mac dryly replied, gesturing lazily with a hoof towards the house. Well, at least vaguely towards the house; his hoof-eye coordination was a bit lacking at the moment.

"Ain't yer fault, Mac. That sorta stuff happens ta fillies and colts all the time. Think'a all the dumb stuff we did." He easily slipped into an example, "Like, ya remember that one time me, you and Caramel went to that cave in Whitetail Wood an ya fell an cracked yer skull real bad?"

"Eyup."

"I reckon' yer feelin' like yer Pa did that night."

He thought for a moment, frowning into his drink. "I might be." He agreed. "I just... I shoulda..." The earth pony scowled at his inability to form words. "I feel like I shoulda done more, ya know?"

Braeburn shook his head. "Ain't nopony got hurt, Mac. Ya did good."

Macintosh tensed up as he lay on the ground, taking another belt of whiskey. "But, what if I hadn't been 'round? What if I hadn't got to Tiltin' in time, or-"

"If ya spend all yer life thinkin' 'bout the 'what if's,' ya'll will miss out on the 'what are's.'" Braeburn casually interrupted, sitting up and reaching his hoof out for Mac's drink. He swallowed another mouthful and nearly gasped at the strength of the beverage.

"Sides," The cowpony continued with a grin, watching the disappearing figures of Applejack and Tilting Windmills on the horizon. "I think he would have been able to get outta the lake, even if ya hadn't been 'round."

"I doubt it, he was-"

Braeburn cut him off with a laugh. "Ya kiddin'? He woulda been fine. Ya ain't never heard the sayin', 'Celestia looks after children an fools?'" The stallion leaned close to Mac, putting his hoof by his mouth in a stage whisper. "Well, I reckon he's a bit old ta be a boy, ain't he?"

Macintosh cracked a smile at that. "One outta two ain't too bad. 'Course, we're all fools one way or t'other. Least he's got good intentions."

Braeburn rose, swishing the bottle around with his hooves. The stallion heard just a bit lift inside, so he tilted the bottle back, finishing it off in one pull. He put it to the ground and offered his hoof to the giant pony below him.

"Let's get ya inside. I'm sure Zecora's missin' ya."

"Eyup." Mac drawled, grabbing Braeburn's offered hoof.

The stallion adjusted his hat and grunted, hoisting his cousin up.

"Gain a couple more pounds, an I doubt I'd be able to get ya up."

"That a fat joke?" Macintosh lazily drawled, stumbling slightly.

"Me? Makin' a joke at yer expense when I know ya'll are too gone to get a good swing on me? Never." He grinned, standing by Macintosh's side and guiding him towards the welcoming light of the house.

000

Tilting escorted Applejack to the open, grass covered hill they had stood on last night. A gentle breeze ruffled their fur, and made the grass sway to an unspoken song.

The stallion took a step forward, looking up as Luna's moon struggled to pierce the clouds obscuring it.

"Jack," He started, his tone serious and honest, "Gaze upon my flank."

The farmer blinked in confusion at his request. "Do what now?" She finally stammered.

"My mark." He clarified.

"Oh." AJ chucked. "I didn't even know ya had one. I didn't notice it when I was checkin' ya out after ya'll got broke outta stone, anyway."

She glanced at his flank and saw nothing but his yellow coat.

"Uh, sugarcube? I still don't see nothin'." She said.

"Look closer." He stated, still staring up towards Luna's majesty.

Applejack shrugged and brought her face forward, nearly touching his side. Then she saw it. The mark was about the size of one of Applejack's freckles- a small, diminutive white mark in the shape of a four sided star.

"An astrology cutie mark?" She guessed.

"Neigh." He replied. "It is a mark that shows my worth as a Knight, and has made many a stallion envious!"

"How? It's jus' a dinky ol' star- no offense." She quickly covered up.

"'Tis nothing of the sort, Jack. It shows my Quest- it sums my journey though life in a way that words could never describe."

"Quest?" Applejack repeated.

Tilting smiled without a trace of arrogance, obviously pleased to share his feelings. "It is the mission of each true Knight! His duty... neigh, his privilege." He stopped for the briefest of moments, forming words to express himself with. He settled on five.

"To dream. The impossible dream."

The farmer shook her head as the stallion's words sunk in. "I don't really ge-"

The Knight silenced her with a raised hoof, nearly touching her lips. She held her ground at the sudden action, giving the slightest of nods for him to continue after a beat.

"To fight, the unbeatable foe." He explained.

She still didn't understand, but let the stallion speak regardless.

"To bear, with unbearable sorrow." Tilting continued. If he sensed her confusion, he didn't let on. "To run... where the brave do not go."

Applejack simply listened as he continued to pour out his soul.

The brown maned pony frowned, his amber eyes recalling an event only he was aware of. "To right, the unrightable wrong." Tilting slowly said.

He paused, searching for words to continue as he looked up towards the obscured moon. "To love; pure and chaste, from afar."

The yellow pony moved past Applejack, as if talking to an unseen specter. "To try. Even if you're tired and weary." His frown contorted into a thin line of determination. As if on cue, the clouds parted slightly, letting a strong beam of moonlight cover the land the stallion stood upon.

"To reach... the unreachable star!" Tilting's voice proudly stated.

Applejack observed him, feeling as if her hooves were planted- had taken root to the soil. She briefly thought of how she'd look once sprouted, but shook that errant though away as briskly as it came.

The Knight turned back to AJ, walking closer to her as he spoke. "This is our Quest, Jack. To follow that star. Surely thou know of it?"

"No, Tiltin'. I ain't never heard of that." She shook her head.

"You must!" He promptly replied, pointing to Applejack. "Thou are a Royal guard, and as such, thine heart surely must know!"

She blinked, continuing to be surprised at his words. "I ain't no guard, Tiltin'. Ya'll are seein' my heart wrong."

"Neigh. I simply gaze inside of you and I see purity and tenacity." He shook his head vigorously in disagreement.

"I'm jus' a simple farmpony. Honest truth." the mare swore, putting one hoof on her heart and raising the other slightly above her head.

"Discord has thou in his wicked grasp." He said in complete confidence.

Tilting's face softened once more as he spoke, "I know thee well enough to know the way you carry yourself is a far cry from a 'simple farmpony.' Search thine heart, Jack." He commanded.

Tilting's face turned once again to the sky above. "Does thou feel it? The yearning to follow the star? Even if hopeless or far away? The urge to fight for righteousness, without a question, or even pause?" He grit his teeth, stepping past Applejack and warily observing something unseen once more. "The willingness to suffer though the pangs of hell, if the cause is heavenly?" He asked.

Applejack was ready to snap at him with a sharp retort at the suggestion of her being under Discord's influence, but the orange mare stopped. Instead, she bit her lip, overwhelmed by his honesty- maybe not in the normal sense of what was the truth, but in the sincerity and eagerness of his attempts to follow his Quest. She swallowed, and felt the slightest pangs of sympathy towards the stallion.

"Ya know, Tiltin, yer really somethin'." AJ said after a beat, not sure if it was an insult.

"'Something' is better than nothing, Jack." The Knight stated proudly. "I know if I only follow the Quest, I'll be able to sleep in peace, even at my cold, uncaring end."

The stallion kept a rigid, militaristic pose as he finished. "Not only Equestria, but the world will be better for my attempts. Even if I'm scorned or covered with the nicks of one thousand blades," He glanced at Ponyville's direction briefly, before taking a breath and wiping his eyes.

"I'll continue until I cannot anymore, Jack. I must reach that star."

000

Applejack lay sprawled out on her bed, looking out the window at the slowly brightening line on the horizon. After Tilting had told her of his Quest, she hadn't said much; rather, they both returned to the house and bid one another goodnight. AJ had been awake since.

She grunted in irritation, turning and laying on her stomach, staring at the headrest.

AJ wasn't a cultured or well learned pony, but his words had struck a chord within her, ringing with an honest, admirable truth. His desire to help the greater good was a sincere one, and despite the lies he had spun earlier about where he was from and what sort of accomplishments he had done, this Quest proved to her that he was a pony she could trust completely. Hay, even without that, the stallion had helped save Applebloom's life, nearly losing his own in the process. That alone made Applejack respect him.

She turned over once more, looking up at the ceiling.

It was hard to believe that she was respecting something Discord had potentially caused, the embellishments of feats and all the fancy talk he was speaking sounded like something the God of Chaos would do for laughs.

_Or would it be?_

She frowned at the stray thought, treating it like a fly landing on a piece of apple pie. She tried to shoo it away, but it kept buzzing around her head, drawing her attention.

It hit her finally; she was surprised she didn't think of it earlier.

Discord would love to make somepony crazy like Tilting was; that was his idea of fantastic entertainment. However, one thing bugged her. The other ponies that were unable to resist his influence had no real redeeming qualities regarding their character. She became a liar, Rarity was obsessive and greedy, Pinkie was bitter, Rainbow Dash became a delusional coward, and Fluttershy was... well, AJ didn't want to think of what Fluttershy was. Regardless, none of the ponies even showed the slightest trace of good in them, so what stopped Discord from taking away Tilting's drive to follow his Quest? It didn't make sense to Applejack.

She paused, taking a breath as her thoughts continued to revolve repeatedly around her mind. AJ was one of the most honest ponies around; she valued truth above almost everything else, treating it like a gem that was never to be spent, only stored away like a precious keepsake. However, if it turned out that his Quest was nothing more than a fantastic lie invented by a diseased brain, well, she would almost prefer falsehoods.

000

**AN: And there we go. I wanted a bit more development regarding Tilting Windmills and Applejack, so I figured a cool down chapter where not as much as action happens would be great. I hope I'm still delivering what you guys like, as I'm making this for ya'll. As usual; thank you all SO much for the reviews/favorites/alerts. It's nice knowing that at least a few are enjoying it so far. :) Don't worry, we've still got a ways to go for this story.**


	9. Revelations

Macintosh squinted as he took in his still dark room. Seeing no point in laying in bed longer, he arose with a loud yawn, stretching his forelegs above his head, before wincing and clutching his head.

_Last night finally caught up._

He gave a wry smile at this, getting to his hooves and heading down to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and cracked open an egg into it. Bracing himself, he tilted the concoction back and swallowed it whole, coughing irritably as he felt the raw egg slide down his throat. Afterwords, he cleaned his glass and sat at the dining table, thinking, as he was sometimes apt to do.

Macintosh made a mental checklist on what he needed to do today. He was finally well enough physically to take to plowing the fields again, something he figured he'd start on in a few minutes to break him into working, and allow him to finish earlier than normal. After he put an hour or two in, it was his turn to make breakfast for everypony, and he figured some cinnamon toast and oatmeal would be just perfect for a day like this. Afterword, he would take Applebloom to school an-

_Applebloom._

He shut his eyes, refusing to let his mind trail to where he knew it was wanting to go. Instead of wallowing in self pity, he focused, returning back to his mental list. After he got back to the farm, he would return to plowing for another couple hours. By then, Grannie Smith would have lunch ready, and he could get a bite down. Then maybe he could spend a few more hours with Zecora, before going to the party Pinkie Pie drafted everypony into.

He smiled at the thought of the striped equine. Macintosh would be the first to admit, they hadn't known one another long at all. Yet, ever since they started talking, the red stallion felt a connection with the medicine mare- a spark he'd never even come close to feeling with any other pony he'd been with.

Even ignoring how he felt in that regard, Zecora had his respect- something just as important as a connection. The zebra had proved to Macintosh that she knew how to handle a crisis with the best of them, she had wit and charm, and she had a mesmerizing knowledge of plant life, something Macintosh was readily envious of. Like yesterday, before... before the close call, she had not only told him of a mushroom that helped cure back pain, but she had even identified a poisonous plant Mac had never heard of, a Dyinglac.

Macintosh shook his head. That wasn't it. He rubbed his chin in thought.

_Lyinglac._

He smiled to himself, glad it came to his mind. If it hadn't, that would have bugged him all day.

If he remembered right, Zecora said it was a moss or something that grew in caves. Macintosh put a hoof to his head in thought. There was a reason his mind was stuck on this note, refusing to play past it. He just had to think of wh-

_Tilting Windmills._

The name snapped free of his subconscious suddenly, the jolt of it nearly causing the farmpony to rise. That's what was bugging him for so damn long. Macintosh was pretty sure he'd seen that Lyinglac before. When he first found Tilting frozen in stone, he saw a blue, luminescent moss decorating the cave walls. That would explain everything about the pony and his odd ways. At least, Macintosh thought.

And if Zecora knew what sort of poison it was, then she might know a cure to fix him back up. Later on today, he'd check.

The red stallion rose with a smile, heading outside to begin working in the still unborn sun.

000

Macintosh continued to work the fields under the noonday heat, glad to be back in his element. He looked onward as he plowed the lines with a speed that would make other farmers envious. The stallion was making good progress, he had this area almost finished. Odds are he could get it done before-

The sound of a triangle ringing disrupted his thoughts, and he frowned at the interruption.

"So much for getting it done before lunch." He grumbled, lazily unhitching himself from the plow, and heading towards the house.

As he got closer to home, he sniffed the air in anticipation of a meal. He paused, noting an unusual scent, one rife with spices his Grannie normally didn't use. He stepped inside, moving quickly to the kitchen, where Zecora was serving up a brown, ground up dish garnished with jalapeno peppers to his family, save for Rainbow Dash and Applebloom, who were absent. He took a seat at the table, Tilting Windmills on one side, Applejack the other. Macintosh gave a curious look to the zebra as she placed a large ladle full fool of the concoction in front of him. He leaned forward, sniffing the aromatic food.

"Ya make this, Zecora?" The red stallion asked, his confusion even more evident as she placed not eating utensils in front of everypony, but a large piece of flatbread. After serving drinks around the table, the striped equine sat, and nodded to Macintosh.

"Indeed I did, big Mac. I thought it would make a good snack." She replied, before looking at everypony else. "Do not let the lack of forks fill you with dread. Simply use the injera bread."

Zecora demonstrated as such, scooping the mix with her piece of bread, then bringing it to her lips.

"Heh. Kinda like a burrito." Braeburn nodded in understanding, scooping the dish onto the bread and eating it himself. His eyes widened. "Tef sttf aayf baf."

"What?" Applejack asked from across the table.

Braeburn swallowed. "I said, 'this stuff ain't bad.'"

"I'm glad you like it, I admit. Some ponies just are not willing to try fit-fit." Zecora said, chewing thoughtfully.

Applejack put some close to her lips, but winced, putting the bread back down on the plate. "I... I dunno if I can do this." She whispered to Macintosh, eying the dish warily.

"Don't be a baby. Ain't nothin' in there that'll kill ya." Macintosh replied quietly, placing his meal onto the bread and taking a bite. His eyes widened in appreciation as a medley of spiced flavors assaulted him. After finishing it, he took a satisfied drink of water.

"Ya'll sure ya can't cook, Zecora?" He quipped.

"A dish like this is easy to make. Just please don't ask me to bake." She fired back with a wink.

"Ya'll can make some good eats, youngin'." Grannie Smith drawled hoarsely.

"I'm glad the meal was a delight. It's not often I treat others to a bite." Zecora chuckled.

A few minutes later, the family had cleaned their plates and started to disperse, Braeburn gathering dishes, Grannie Smith heading upstairs, Applejack yawning wearily into her hoof as she trotted outside with Tilting.

Macintosh got up from the chair, taking a few steps and nudging Zecora's side with his head. She smiled playfully, rising from her seat and bumping him back.

"What ya got planned for the rest of the day?" The red stallion questioned.

She shrugged. "I feel as if I'm in a rut. Perhaps it's time I returned to my hut."

Mac nodded, thinking it over. "Well, I reckon I could escort ya back, if'n ya want me to." He paused after saying that, shaking his head. "Wait a sec. I jus remembered somethin' I wanted ta ask ya."

"Oh?" She replied, playfully raising a brow.

"Ya'll remember yesterday, those Lyinglac deals?" He questioned, glancing at the table.

"I do remember telling you. It is a moss that grows in an area rife with dew." Zecora answered, her joking demeanor all but vanished as she started talking shop.

"Well. I ain't sayin' that our friend Tiltin' Windmills got poisoned by one, but I remember some blue moss on the walls of where I found him. Ya reckon it could have effected him even while stoned?" He reconsidered his words. "Er, I mean, while in stone?"

"I have never heard of the plants effects, on one who suffers a stone's vex." She stated, thinking deeply.

"But that's not sayin' it's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, Mac. Just improbable, and that's a fact." The zebra replied.

The stallion retraced his steps briefly. "Well, like I said, I ain't even sure if he's poisoned by it. It just seems odd, him tossin' out all those fancy words an' stuff. In case he is, though, ya'll wouldn't happen to have a cure, would ya?"

Zecora shook her head. "Not currently made. Fresh out, I'm afraid."

"Well, 'fore ya head back ta yer hut, would ya care 'bout makin' some? I want to have it on hoof, jus' in case."

The striped equine gave a warm look toward the stallion. "For letting me into your home, I can certainly craft it before I roam."

"Do ya need some bits fer ingredients or anythin'?" Macintosh awkwardly asked, shuffling on his hooves.

She gave a deep, hearty laugh at the suggestion. "This shall be free of charge. The cost of this isn't very large."

"Ah." He grunted.

Zecora glanced over towards the kitchen, and smiled, seeing Braeburn was distracted.

"Would you like to join me while I'm making it? I should have enough supplies in my pouch upstairs." She plainly asked.

"Eyup." The red stallion nodded.

The two quickly departed, heading up the stairs and into one of the Apple family's guest rooms; a bit less decorated than Macintosh's or Applejack's, but still containing a cozy, welcoming atmosphere throughout it. Zecora moved to the rooms closet, rummaging around until she pulled out a small cloth pouch.

"Please, have a seat." She stated, gesturing her head over to the bed as she started digging into her belongings.

"E-eyup." Macintosh gulped, doing as he was instructed.

Zecora looked up at the stallion, who had turned a deeper shade of red. "Macintosh..." She started in a natural tone.

"Eyup?" He asked, trying to stay calm as he put his front hooves on the side of the bed, rapping them nervously against the side.

"Just because I invited you to my room doesn't mean-"

His eyes widened at her implication before he started to stammer. "Nnope. I know ya ain't- that is, we ain't, uh, ain't ready for somethin' like that, 'specally with so many ponies nearby."

She cracked a grin. "So easy to tease. You were not even half this nervous at the hut when we first met."

"W-well, that's cause I didn't know what I do now." He stated, taking a breath.

"And that is?" She questioned, her attention caught for a moment as she turned to actually face him.

"Yer beautiful." Macintosh simply replied, a humble, unashamed tone in his voice.

Zecora stood, her mouth slightly agape at the sudden, unexpected complement as he continued.

"An' I ain't talking 'bout yer looks. They're great, but that ain't what matters. What matters is I've seen ya at yer heart, what makes ya, you. An' I think it's the most darn prettiest thing. How patient ya are with Applebloom. How smart ya are with yer potions, an plants, an all 'a that. Yer sense of humor. Yer special. Really special ta me."

He stared down at the floor. "An that's why I'm a bit nervous round ya. I ain't nothin' more than a country pony who can't even talk right ta a pretty mare like ya'll without getting flustered. Why in the hay are ya wastin' time on somepony like me?"

After a beat, he felt a weight on the mattress join his side. He glanced up, coming inches within Zecora's face. Macintosh recoiled instinctively, but the mare quickly put her hoof behind his head and brought him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

They remained locked together for what seemed like blissful ages to Macintosh, before Zecora broke the trance she put him in.

Mac continued to stare at her with dazed eyes. He rubbed them with a hoof, trying to clear his head.

"Don't ever think I'm wasting time with you Macintosh." She sternly argued, turning slightly and taking both his hooves in hers. "You're just as special to me. That's all that needs to be said."

He blinked, finally coming to his senses. "Zecora..." Macintosh trailed off, unsure how to continue.

The zebra wordlessly rose after proving her point, casually moving a few feet back towards her bags. With a devilish wink in Mac's direction, she began searching through her bags once more.

"Eyup. I still ain't got a clue 'bout marefolk." Mac drawled under his breath, a smile present on his face in spite of the words.

000

Nighttime came quickly for Applejack, the day nothing more than a tired, work filled blur in her fatigued mind. As she blearily gazed around town, she knew that despite her lack of memory, the job was done right. AJ had learned years ago how to put her body on autopilot during grueling marathons of labor, and let her mind shut down for a bit to recuperate. She just hoped that she put the cart back into the barn after spending a good chunk of the day hauling rotten apples toward the compost heap; Rainbow told her that the town was due for rain early in the morning.

She, Macintosh, Applebloom, Braeburn, Rainbow Dash, and Tilting Windmills were all making their way through the market district of town, heading towards the library.

Applejack swallowed nervously. The farmpony was starting to get cold hooves about Rarity's plan. Granted, they deserved the truth, as did Tilting himself, but it still hurt, thinking that they were going to crush his beliefs.

She silently cursed, looking at the stone tiles below her as the group continued to walk.

If she hadn't listened to what he said last night, then this wouldn't be half as bad. AJ could have just clung to her belief that the truth was always the right thing to strive for, no exceptions. Now though, it felt like letting him have a lie to believe in so his personal truth and ambitions would be unsoiled seemed the best thing to do.

She let out an audible groan. This is why she left the thinking to Twilight; all of it was making her head hurt. Tilting heard the noise and paused for a second, waiting until Applejack's slow plodding caught up.

"Art thou alright, Jack?" He asked, keeping an easy pace with her.

"I don't even know, pardner." The blonde maned pony honestly replied.

He nodded, apparently satisfied with this answer.

"Ya reckon there's gonna be anythin' ta drink?" Braeburn drawled over to Macintosh.

"Punch." Mac curtly said, glancing obviously at the small filly in front of them.

"That'll be swell." The vest clad stallion replied, catching onto what his cousin was implying.

"Oh bro, you know it! Pinkie rocks the best stuff!" Rainbow Dash butted in, not noticing the cowpony's obvious sarcasm, and putting a foreleg around his shoulders as they walked together. She glanced to her side after a moment.

"Yo, Mac," She called, pulling her foreleg away from Braeburn. "Where's your ball and chain?"

"Can't say I own one of them." Mac shook his head. "I know we got some rope at the house though, if ya really are needin' it."

Rainbow Dash put a hoof to her face. "No, no, no. I'm talking about the marefriend."

"Oh." He said, coughing into a hoof. "She's at the house, Grannie's back was hurtin' her somethin' bad, an' Zecora said she was gonna try somethin' ta help it."

"Lame, I wanted to see if she was any good at pin the tale on the pony." Dash shrugged, rising a few feet off the ground and keeping pace with the stallions with a few lazy flaps of her wings.

The large group arrived at the library, and even from the distance they were, they could tell the party was in full swing. Music pumped out of the library and Ponies dotted all along the outside, talking and laughing amongst one another. Several raised their drinks as the group approached and entered the building.

Ponies swarmed around the library floor, several stood about a refreshment table just a bit away from the entrance. In the center of the room was an excited, giggling Pinkie Pie and a less than enthused Fluttershy, both dancing together to the sound of a heavy techno beat that made the Apple family wince instinctively. Both mares were so involved in their dancing, that they didn't even notice the new guests; rather, they just kept stomping their hooves, kicking up glitter where they stepped.

"Oh man," Rainbow Dash smirked, taking in the streamers and confetti that decorated the rafters and walls. "These decorations are SO swag." She turned her head towards the group. "I'm gonna hit the dance floor. Since I don't expect anypony else to be able to keep up, I'll fly solo." She challenged, moving away from the group.

Braeburn raised a brow, his rarely seen competitive spirit awoken. "Ya just got yourself a pardner, pardner." He drawled, moving after her.

Applebloom strained herself, stretching her neck and body as tall as she could to attempt and see over the other party goers, to no avail.

Macintosh wordlessly grabbed her with a hoof, and hoisted her up onto his neck. "Ya lookin' for yer friends?" He finally asked, once she was comfortable.

"Uh-huh." She nodded, looking over the crowd from her new vantage point. She paused a beat before cracking a smile and pointing right, towards the stairwell. "Found 'em." She exclaimed, sliding off Macintosh's neck, and joining up with her fellow Crusaders on the stairwell.

The red stallion looked at the two ponies that still stood by his side. "Dunno 'bout ya'll, but I'm gonna get me a drink an park outside."

"Always the social butterfly." AJ dryly replied.

"Eyup." He nodded, heading slowly towards the refreshments.

Applejack shrugged toward the last of the group. "Guess it's jus' you and me, Tiltin'." She stated, a slight edge to her voice.

"'Tis true." He nodded, eying the library.

The farmpony bit her lip, on the verge of telling the stallion what Twilight and Rarity had planned for him. "Uh, Tiltin', there's somethin' I wanted ta tell ya 'bout tonight."

"Speak freely, my comrade. Thou has mine ear." The Knight stated, a tired smile on his face.

She scratched her mane with a hoof. "If Twilight or anypony else start askin' fer stories, ya may jus' wanna keep 'em ta yerself."

His smile quickly fell. "Why, Jack?" He asked, unsure of the mare by his side. "Thou know, being in the Royal Guard thineself, that such tales lighten the heart and inspire the common pony to better oneself. Take away a guard's accomplishments, his tales, and thou have nothing more than a blank slate adorned in the regalia of a pony."

"Ree-gee what now?" Applejack squinted, sure that word was made up.

The yellow pony continued in a gentler tone. "He would be a shell, Jack. Nothing more than a puppet. A breathing puppet with no value of his own."

Before Applejack could question Tilting on what the hay he was saying, a familiar voice called to her from across the room.

"AJ! Over here!" Twilight yelled, waving a hoof towards the farmpony from the entryway of the kitchen, before darting inside.

The Earth pony felt a tight ball form in her stomach.

"Thine friend has summoned thee, Jack. Shall we make the travel over to her station?" Tilting asked, already taking a few tentative steps forward.

"Y-yeah, I guess." AJ swallowed as she slowly, mechanically, walked through the party, past the stairs where Applebloom was playing with her friends, and into the kitchen.

000

Applejack and Tilting slowly entered the room; AJ was far from surprised when it only held Twilight Sparkle, rummaging through her fridge, and Rarity, sitting at a circular table in the center of the room. In her hooves was a small Rolodex; she tapped it casually on the tabletop as she glanced to the side. Upon feeling a presence, she looked up and noticed the two. The white unicorn rose from the table, adjusting her groomed hair, and offering a dazzling smile.

"Hello, darlings." She cooed, her blue eyes sparkling with delight.

"Howdy, Rarity." Applejack said as she glanced around the room, before it finally dawned on her that something was off. "Where's yer little helper, Twi?"

"Spike? He's sick." Twilight stated, still rummaging through the refrigerator. "Yeah," She continued, pulling out a small bottle of milk with her magic, before slamming the door shut with her back hooves. "For some reason, the poor little guy tried to eat an egg raw yesterday. Now he's got Salmonella."

Applejack laughed nervously, drawing the attention of the other three in the room. She briskly cleared her throat, trying to appear casual.

"Okay..." Rarity trailed off, raising her brow at Applejack. Her attention was quickly distracted by the overall clad stallion standing rigidly by the farmpony's side.

"Applejack," Rarity said in an admonishing tone, stepping closer to the Knight. "You haven't introduced me to your friend."

"He's Tiltin' Windmills." AJ briskly replied, turning towards the main room. "An I think we should get back ta the party, what ya say? Wanna dance?" She quickly asked, desperation in her voice.

"Neigh, Jack. Thou hasn't graced me with the name of this maiden. T'would be far from civilized if I departed before being properly introduced."

"He's right, Applejack. Finish the introduction." Rarity stated through clenched teeth, hinting subtly to her friend to play along. Subtly for Rarity, anyway.

"A-alright." AJ weakly sighed, defeated. "Tiltin', this here is my friend Rarity. Rarity Belle."

The stallion bowed deeply towards the fashion focused pony. On rising, he briskly looked her over. "Thou has a way of elegance in thine movements. Pray tell, wouldst thou perchance be a lady of the court?"

Rarity blushed, batting her eyebrows flirtatiously. Applejack nearly gagged at how often her friend preformed that very same act on other stallions.

"Nothing so grand, I assure you." The white unicorn said, lightly waving a hoof. "Rather, I am merely a humble purveyor of clothing and clothing accessories." She stopped for a moment, looking up and down the body of the diminutive stallion in front of her. "You on the other hand, I can tell are something above the common. Let me guess what your profession is, dear."

AJ sighed as Tilting puffed up with pride. Rarity was playing him like a fiddle.

The unicorn shut her eyes, putting a hoof to her cheek in a facsimile of deep thought. Even Twilight gave a shake of her head at the mare's theatrics.

"A Royal guard! Am I correct?" She finally exclaimed.

He nodded, surprised at her answer. "'Tis true, Lady Belle."

"Please call me Rarity, darling. 'Belle' just doesn't ring well to me."

"As you wish." He promptly replied.

The white unicorn smiled, brushing her hair to the side once more. "Well, Ser Windmills, would you care to take time from your busy schedule to regale us with some of your conquests?"

He paused, sorting his words. "I will tell you a tale, if you so wish. However, thou should refrain from calling them conquests. As a Knight-Errant, thine sword should be the last thing to draw. Thine tongue can pierce steel better than a blade ever could hope to do."

The three mares shared a glance among one another, before returning their gaze to the stallion before them.

"I'm sure she meant no harm, she's just eager to hear about your adventures." Twilight diplomatically offered as she rested by the counter at the side of the room, a glass of milk levitating in a field of magic.

"I have no ill feelings to the mistake, rest easy." He stated, taking a breath. "As for a tale... let me see..." He gave consideration for a moment, before perking up. "How about I tell you of my encounter with a ferocious cockatrice that held a dragon and its horde hostage inside a cave?"

"_Daring Doo and the Withering Gaze._" Rarity stated to Twilight as she moved away from the Knight and sat back down at the kitchen table.

Twilight used her magic, levitating the Rolodex from the kitchen table, and bringing it in front of her. She briefly flipped through a few of the cards over a few sips of milk, before stopping on one.

"In _The Withering Gaze_, Daring Doo receives a letter from a dragon asking for assistance, so Daring travels to an untamed forest near the mythological city of Trotsovania to help him, and encounters a fearsome cockatrice." Twilight took another sip of milk. "When diplomacy fails, Daring is forced to slay it using a blind fighting style that was taught to her by her companion Hoofington Rend in _Daring Doo and the fate of Trotlantis. _The dragon is so pleased with the rescue that he offers Daring her choice of one item from the horde. Daring chose-"

"_I _choose a worn, dusty coin- not due to the monetary value, but due to it being a constant reminder of that fateful day." Tilting interrupted crossly.

"How marvelous!" Rarity exclaimed from her seat by the kitchen table. "Can we see it, darling?"

At that, the Knight blanched slightly. "Well, when I find my home once more, I would be happy to show it to you, along with my other possessions. As of right now, though..."

"You don't have it on you?" The white unicorn asked, surprise evident on her face.

His complexion whitened further. "Well, no, but-"

"It's just a coincidence, I suppose. You and Daring Doo sharing the same story." Rarity easily dismissed with a small, smug smile, resting her head on her hooves.

"Trotsolvania is a large land, after all. I'm sure there are other areas with dragons." Twilight agreed, nodding her head theatrically.

"Knock it off, ya'll." AJ drawled to the two mares.

"Knock what off, Applejack?" Twilight asked, feigning ignorance as she finished the last of her glass of milk. Done with the bottle, she put it back into the refrigerator, and the empty glass on top of the counter.

"Yes, darling. All we're doing is asking for a story, what's the harm in that?" Rarity questioned, before returning her attention to the yellow stallion. "Tell me another one, dear."

"Very well." He nodded, taking a seat at the table himself. "Perhaps I can enlighten you upon my fierce battle with a wendigo, all in order to procure one of Princess Celestia's golden slippers. I-"

"_Daring Doo and the Princess's Grace._" Rarity once more interrupted, glancing over to Twilight with a smirk.

The lavender unicorn spun the Rolodex once again, selecting a card to read. "In _The Princess's __Grace,_ Daring Doo receives a letter from Princess Celestia, asking her to travel to a cavern in the far off land of Caneighda to search for her mystical slipper; stolen by a trick loving sprite. Nearly arriving there, Daring is caught in a powerful blizzard, and is forced to land. She begins to walk on foot, but is forced to wait due to near white out conditions."

'In the middle of the night, Daring is struck from behind, rendering her unconscious. She awakens in a cave, tied upside down on a stalactite, and face to face with a wendigo, a horrific bipedal creature covered in white fur. Through a combination of luck, bravery, and skill, she defeats the creature." She took a dreamy breath. "I loved that part." Twilight smiled, nodding in appreciation at the memory of the book.

"Yes, yes. Go on, please." Rarity replied, anticipating Twilight's summery.

"Right... Well, she realizes that this is the exact cavern Celestia asked her to search, and Daring finds that it continues deeper. After traveling down the rocky, dangerous terrain for almost half an hour, she finds an underground lake, with a small island in the center. On the strip of land was the sprite Daring had been searching for, along with the slipper. So, she-"

"_I _challenged it to a game of riddles and wits, and won fair and square. I claimed my prize in Celestia's good name, and began the journey home." Tilting Windmills snapped.

"Prove it." Rarity promptly replied.

He gave pause to this. "Well... I did not take anything from there but the slipper and my own experience, Lady Rarity. Is my word not enough?"

"It's just peculator that all your adventures have been emulated by Daring Doo. She must be quite the fan." Rarity sniffed.

Tilting shrugged. "I have not heard of this Lady Doo. Mayhaps she is a pony with no honor, only trying to steal my accomplishments."

"I sincerely doubt that, darling." Rarity distastefully said.

He gave thought briefly, considering what else to say. "Very well." Tilting confidentially spoke. "I shall tell you of my grandest adventure to date, one this so called Daring Doo could only hope to emulate in her dreams."

"Oh? This should be good. Please continue, Ser Knight." Rarity stated, smiling.

"Come on, ya'll, ya had yer fun. Let's go back to the party." Applejack said, the room feeling to her more and more like a bomb ready to explode.

"After this tale, Jack. They we may rejoin our peers for fellowship." Tilting remarked. He cleared his throat. "This story takes place a few years ago, during a time when I was traveling with the fair and just Celestia through these lands. Thanks to word from a former follower of Ahuizotl, we heard of a weapon powerful enough to fight the monstrous creature. A weapon that vile beast of darkness despised with every fiber of his unholy being." He lowered his voice, looking between the three mares as if sharing a secret. "The Golden Dagger of Mambrino."

Rarity visibly flinched at mention of the name; she eyed Tilting with a wary gaze.

"A weapon, that when grasped and held aloft, had the power to nullify any form of spell cast upon the carrier." the white Unicorn numbly stated into her hooves, which seemed to grip the table in disbelief.

Twilight raised a brow, and started to use her magic to sort through the Rolodex, before she paused. She walked over to the white unicorn and leaned towards her, whispering.

"Uh, Rarity?"

The violet maned mare glanced towards her friend, her expression dazed. "Hmm?"

"I can't find any story like that. Do you think he's copied something besides Daring Doo stories?"

"N-no." Rarity replied, shaking her head slowly.

"But, I looked through-"

"You won't find that one, darling." The pony calmly reassured in a louder tone, still looking at the stallion sitting a table's length away from her.

"Why not?"

"Because..." Rarity started, only to trail off.

After a long, pregnant pause, she sighed heavily. "Because I haven't finished writing it."

000

**AN: I want to thank everyone for the surprisingly well reception of last chapter. I was floored by the amount of favorites/watches I got from it. Thanks, ya'll! I hope to continue making a story everyone can enjoy. Since this chapter was pretty short, I'm doing another one shortly, expect it within a week.**


	10. A shot in the dark

The kitchen was dead silent for a moment, save for the reverberating beat of the bass in the other room, as Rarity's words began to sink in amongst the other three ponies listening to her.

"Oh." Twilight said, nodding in understanding as she rapped a hoof in thought by the counter. "That would make sens- wait, _what_?" She suddenly exclaimed as the information sunk in all the way.

"I had a feeling that would be your reaction." Rarity sighed, staring at the kitchen table from her seat.

Tilting Windmills looked amongst the mares gathered in the kitchen, nearly spinning in his chair as he did so to view all of them. "I do not understand."

Twilight ignored him. "I just can't believe you're a writer! That's amazing!"

"I'm a designer first and foremost, darling. Writing is a means to-"

"This is so phenomenal! I have all your books! Of course, you knew that already, but, wow! Can I get your autograph? I mean, your pen name autograph, I have your actual, actual autograph on some receipts and everything, and, I, wow!" Twilight gushed with a laugh, her babbling interrupting Rarity.

Applejack lowered her hat, covering her eyes briefly as she leaned against the wall by the kitchen's entryway. "I'm jus' glad Rainbow Dash ain't privy to this info. We'd never hear the end of it." She said under her breath, before clearing her throat, silencing Twilight as she continued to ramble to the white unicorn.

"I know it's a neat thing, learnin' that we got ourselves a fancy writin' friend, but we're kinda back at square one."

"Square one?" Tilting Windmills repeated. "Jack, would thou care to oblige a fellow Knight? What in the heavens are you speaking of?" He demanded.

The three mares fell silent once more; after a beat, Applejack gave a slight shake of her head.

"Tiltin'." She addressed. "The reason I had cold hooves 'bout ya'll tellin' stories tonight is cause me an' these two," AJ gestured to Twilight and Rarity, "Had a plan for ya."

The Knight narrowed his eyes, and Applejack quickly elaborated.

"Wasn't nothin' bad. We were tryin ta help ya." She glanced over to the other mares, silently begging them to help her out with the explanation. Rarity coughed, drawing Tilting's attention.

"You are not who you think you are." The white unicorn bluntly stated, to the shock of Applejack.

The yellow stallion flinched as if struck, rising from his seat.

"The audacity!" He growled, stomping a hoof onto the floor. "After all I've done for this land, thou has the temerity to suggest I am less than my parts?" He stopped, taking a breath to calm himself. After a second, Tilting turned to Applejack. "Are thou of the same view?"

The farmpony gave consideration to it, averting her gaze. "There ain't a real yes or no to that, sugarcube."

She collected her thoughts as the Knight's expression became crestfallen. "Ya imagine things that ain't real. Yer wearin' work duds, and ya think it's armor. Not only that, but almost everythin' ya told us so far has been from one Darin' Doo book or another- add that ta the fact ya said Discord's the one that turned ya into stone, an, well..." She trailed off, unsure on how to finish her sentence.

"I- I see." He quietly answered, lowering his head. "If even you are suggesting that I am nothing but a liar, I suppose it would be best if I take my leave." So saying, he turned and took a step towards the kitchen door.

"Wait a second, I ain't done." AJ quickly spoke, grabbing a strap of his overalls to stop him.

He turned. "Thou are not?" Tilting questioned, unsure.

"Naw." She calmly replied. "Even if ya didn't do everythin' ya bragged 'bout ta me, that don't matter."

"But Applejack, a Knight without honest tales about himself is-"

"A pony with no reggae band, I know, ya told me earlier." She nodded somberly.

Tilting put a hoof to his forehead, repressing a groan of disbelief.

She smiled kindly. "Tiltin', you've shown me yer a good pony, and stories an the like ain't gonna change that." AJ glanced up, thinking. "Besides, we ain't done yet."

"Come again?" He said.

"Well, even if ya copied all of Darin' Doo's books- not intentionally, mind ya." She quickly corrected before getting a verbal rebuke. "That still leaves a few mysteries ta solve. For starters; after Twi managed to bring ya back from stone, ya spoke in some weird sorta fancy that Twilight an' Zecora both couldn't really understand, an they're the smartest ponies I know. On top a that, ya said Discord was attackin' Steelhoof." She glanced over at Rarity. "Steelhoof's a town in the Darin' Doo books, right?"

"Right, Applejack." The white unicorn confirmed. "I told you that just the other day, I can't believe you already-"

"So it's a town, but that thing was never attacked by Discord, I woulda remembered that, at least." Applejack interrupted Rarity's scolding. "An now we got one more piece of evidence that's sayin' ya are more than jus' crazy. The story ya was tellin' us 'bout a second ago? The one with the Princess helpin' ya?" She paused, before pointing a hoof towards the stallion. "If Rarity ain't even finished writin' it, how would ya know 'bout the artifact in the story?" She crossed one hoof over the other, resting against the counter top. "I ain't got a clue how all a this is comin' about, but I'm starting to think..."

Applejack paused, scrunching her face up as her well of knowledge went bone dry. "Horsefeathers, I don't know. Twi," She called. "What am I startin' ta think?"

The lavender pony shot an exasperated stare towards the farmer. "How should I know?" After a beat, she shrugged. "Granted, I suppose I could use my magic to read your mind, but I don't usually do that."

"'Usually?'" Rarity repeated in a deadpan tone.

Twilight looked a bit uncomfortable at the question. "Well, you see, Pinkie Pie-"

AJ laughed gruffly. "Say no more. I ain't gonna judge ya for that one if it involves that pony." She drawled, waving her hoof.

Twilight moved over towards Tilting and stared at him.

Finally, she broke the silence. "I have a hypothesis." The scholarly pony said, before tersely adding, "It's going to sound crazy, but I'm only suggesting it due to Applejack believing what he's said is the truth in a few areas. I trust her completely when it comes to reading ponies, and if she thinks it, well..." Twilight trailed off, groaning after a beat. "But it's still going to sound stupid."

"We won't know that until we hear it." Rarity stated, putting her hooves on the table and staring down at them. "Besides, from everything we've done as a collective whole, I doubt you could throw us for too much of a loop."

"Ok." Twilight swallowed. "Well, you remember a few months back, that week where I went through time?"

"Eyup." AJ nodded easily.

"But of course, dear." Rarity casually _commented_.

"Hold it." Tilting called out in shock. "Did I hear you correctly, Lady Twilight? Did thou honestly suggest you were capable of traveling through time?"

She blinked. "Well, yeah. Why?"

"I, I have never heard of such a thing, a spell that allowed something so powerful to occur, let alone a Unicorn able to carry through, if such a spell existed."

"That's Twilight fer ya!" Applejack proudly announced, stepping away from the counter, and giving Twilight a friendly pat on the back. "She's somethin' special. Why, I bet ya she's only beat by the Princesses in her magic."

"You're embarrassing me." Twilight laughed nervously, blushing at the complement.

"I know of one Unicorn that would be her equal in a few of the more combative mystical arts." Tilting grinned. "When I return home, I shall introduce him to you."

Twilight frowned. "We're getting off track. Where I was going with my talk about traveling through time is this: once I successfully cast the spell, I wanted to know how it worked." She closed her eyes, staring upward. "I drew information from the library, and came across a theory. That theory, written by Heavin' Stocking, suggested that the world was part of a multiverse."

Applejack raised her foreleg above her head, a confused expression etched into her face.

"Yes?" Twilight questioned.

"What the heck is a multiverse?"

"How to explain it..." Twilight pondered. "Ah. Ok. Applejack, what did you eat for breakfast?"

"I didn't. I slept in a bit instead."

"What would have happened if you had ate?" Twilight pressed.

The orange pony scratched her chin with a hoof. "I, uh, reckon I wouldn't have ate lunch. Was kinda weird. Not that it tasted bad or nothin'." Applejack shrugged.

"Uh huh. Well, with the multiverse theory, the possibility of you eating breakfast would cause a split in this universe, creating a parallel universe where you DID eat breakfast. Every action with a possibility for success or failure would generate a whole new universe, with a whole new set of possibilities inside it."

Applejack glanced over at Tilting as Twilight finished her explanation. "Ya understand any of that?"

"Neigh." He paused. "Did you?"

"Nope. Glad I ain't the only one."

Twilight groaned, putting a hoof to her temple and rubbing it in thought.

"What I'm trying to say is this: Tilting Windmills is potentially from an alternative universe. A universe where Steelhoof is not only a town, but the capital. A world where Daring Doo books are legitimate fact, not fictional tales. And world where Discord is free, and is currently laying waste."

"Hold it." AJ drawled. "If that's the case, then couldn't ponies from there use the Elements of Harmony ta stop Discord?"

"Theoretically, yes." Twilight nodded seriously. "Unless something happened in their time line that caused the Elements to never have been created, or the bearers were never born, or Discord resisted their power, or a myriad of other possibilities." She frowned, wanting a cup of coffee to recharge her quickly draining batteries. "It's a complete crapshot, AJ. There's no way I can say yes or no running on just a theory- a theory that has no real way to be proven in conventional means."

Tilting rolled his neck, popping it. "I have not a clue regarding thine scientific speech, Lady Twilight. However, you can rest assured, the nine Element carriers rest secured in the comfort and safety of Castle Steelhoof's bosom."

"Nine? Fascinating. We only have six Elements here." Twilight blinked.

"Indeed? How bizarre. Does Luna still carry hers in this land?" He asked.

"Luna is an Element of Harmony?"

"Element of Virtue, Lady Twilight." He corrected. "Of course, they are more or less the same, if I understand your words correctly." Tilting shrugged, adjusting a strap on his overalls.

"What Element is she? I bet it's Generosity." Rarity said with a smile, finally joining in the conversation again.

"Generosity? Neigh. We have not one called that." Tilting paused for a beat. "Unless thou means the Element of Altruism? 'Tis the closest one I can think of." He looked Rarity over. "And the carrier reminds me of you in a way, Lady Rarity, rather than the princess." The Knight smiled.

"She has a fantastic fashion sense?" The white unicorn beamed.

"Neigh. She goes out of her way to protect her friends." He nodded towards the Rolodex. "Like thou were doing in regards to me."

"Yes, well." Rarity coughed. "There are quite a few unmentionables in the world. I wanted to make sure you were not one of them, before you got closer to everypony."

"Thou art forgiven." He said.

Applejack looked over to Twilight. "Well, now that ya'll know he's from a different place, ya can jus' zap 'em back, right?"

"It's not that simple, AJ." Twilight replied defensively.

"Why not? Ya just gotta zap him back to that other Equestra if he's from there. Ya zap ponies left an' right all the time."

"It's teleportation magic. Not 'zap' magic. And remember, we're dealing with a theory. I have nothing to solidly back up my claims- it's nothing more than a glorified hypothesis I made to answer all the questions we currently can't answer." She frowned. "Even if it's true, we are talking about teleporting somepony to an entirely different universe. That's quite a distance, one I doubt I could do." Twilight replied, moving over to the cabinets once more, and opening a drawer. She levitated out a coffee maker, and plugged it into a wall outlet.

"There's gotta be somethin' we _can_ do." Applejack argued from her end of the counter.

"I'm not going to give up, AJ." Twilight said, preparing water and beans for her drink as Tilting watched from a few feet away, curiosity evident on his face. "Tonight, I'm going to research everything I can regarding the multiverse theory, to see if there's some documentation about somepony crossing over to a different dimension."

"And I'll help." Rarity tersely smiled, rising from the table to join Twilight's side. "With Spikey Wikey sick, you'll need an aide, correct?"

"That would be great. Thanks, Rarity." Twilight nodded, setting the coffee machine to start. "Although, as soon as Spike recovers, I'll probably write a letter to Celestia. I'm sure she'll know how to take care of this."

Tilting's eyes widened. "Thou can speak directly to Celestia? 'Tis fortunate news!" He laughed. "Tell her that while I was here, I captured a dragon, slayed a wendigo, and felled several carnivorous plants in the untamed fields of Applejack's family estate! The Princess has always loved hearing of my tales of honor!"

The three mares shared one more glance to one another.

"Ok. So he's still a bit... um, eccentric." Rarity quietly whispered to Twilight. "But I'm sure you're onto something with your idea."

"I hope so, I can't think of any other way he'd know what he does." Twilight replied. She turned to Tilting Windmills and Applejack. "You two go ahead and return to the party. Rarity and I will be out after we finish our drinks."

Both ponies nodded, departing the room.

"I didn't expect this talk to turn out quite like it did." Rarity though out loud.

"Seriously." Twilight agreed. "I thought we would have proven to Applejack that he was lying, or something to that effect. I didn't expect us to become convinced something bigger was occurring."

"Mmm." Rarity softly hummed in agreement.

The coffee maker beeped, letting the ponies know their beverage was finished. Twilight called mugs out from her cupboard, and gently tipped the coffee pot, filling the two cups and placing them before her and Rarity.

"I've got to know," Twilight started, blowing on her drink in an attempt to cool it. "Where did you get your ideas for writing? With Tilting Windmills seeming to have been through several of them, I figure now would be a fantastic time to ask." Twilight smiled. "That, and I'm curious. I can say I've never talked to a writer before."

"We talk all the time, dear."

"You know what I mean." The lavender pony countered, taking a sip of her drink.

Rarity sighed. "I suppose you won't let this drop?"

"Sorry, Rarity."

The dressmaker looked into her cup. "Ever since I was a filly, I've occasionally had these nightmares." She frowned. "Well, I wouldn't even say nightmares, they were more intense than any dream. Almost visions. In them, I saw exotic locations, strange creatures, and hundreds of magical artifacts. My father suggested that writing them down might help me cope with them." She took a sip of her drink. "And it does. It does, uh, help." She nodded to herself. "Eventually, I was able to write a novel. I changed some of the setting to be a bit more contemporary, based her character off of a certain Pegasus we both know, and changed her outfit, but after that, Daring Doo was born, and with the proceeds from the series, I was able to buy my own shop here in Ponyville."

"That's fascinating." Twilight exclaimed. She then took a deep drink of her coffee. "However, the ideas for Daring Doo coming to you in dreams intrigues me." The scholarly pony pondered on it briefly. "I wonder if your dreams are establishing some sort of connection between our world and theirs."

"Gracious, Twilight. Is that even possible?" Rarity asked, taken aback.

"Only way I can even come close to a logical answer for how Tilting knows what he does." Twilight paused mid drink. "Unless, of course, he broke into your home and read an uncompleted script?" She secretly hoped.

Rarity shook her head. "I haven't even put a quill to paper regarding the dagger of Mambrino, darling. Even if I did, I know enough about magic to preform an anti intruder spell over my home when I'm out."

"It can't ever be the easy answer, can it?" Twilight sighed. "Very well. Get ready, Rarity. Tonight's going to be a long one."

000

The party at Twilight's died down at ten o clock, with only the most carefree and energetic ponies still fighting for superiority at the dance floor and the various games Pinkie Pie had set up. Applejack and Tilting Windmills both stumbled out of the front door of the library, weary from the events a few hours earlier, where Twilight had suggested that Tilting Windmills was from a different Equestria than he was standing in right now.

Applejack shook her head in near disbelief as the two slowly walked through the center of town, heading towards the outskirts of Ponyville.

"So, ya think Twilight's right 'bout all a this?" She drawled.

"'Tis the only answer I can consider reasonably at the moment. It fits all the puzzle pieces together, anyway. Wouldn't thou agree?"

"Eyup. Even though I only followed a little bit of it." Applejack nodded.

They walked in companionable silence for a few moments longer, before AJ decided she needed to speak. "So, tell me 'bout yer family."

"My family?"

"Eyup." She stated. "Weird things like dimensions, an' theories, an' the like I don't get. Family I do. They're a glue for me. I just wanted ta talk 'bout something we both knew of, I guess."

"I understand." He nodded curtly. "Well, as I mentioned before, my extended family is quite massive, however, I typically stay at my estate with my brother, Alexcanter."

Applejack mulled over that. "Ya'll close?"

He offered a small smile, kicking a pebble he noticed on the ground. "As close as a Unicorn and Earth pony can be, I suppose. I love him as a brother, friend, and fellow Knight. But we have different opinions on things."

"He's a Knight too?" AJ asked incredulously.

"Indeed. And the best practitioner of spellwork that I know." He paused after that, giving a glance over his shoulder toward the slowly shrinking library. "Well, I suppose the second best, if Lady Sparkle's claim of traveling through time's river is accurate."

"It is." Applejack nodded. "She ain't the time to boast or nothin'."

Tilting grunted in thought as they passed the school.

The two soon came to Ponyville's city limit, and they stepped foot on the dirt road that lead to Sweet Apple acres.

"Alright, got another one for ya, since we're still walkin' a ways." AJ stated. "Ya got nine Elements where ya'll are from, right?"

"True." He nodded.

"Well, we only got six here, I was jus' wonderin' what the other three were."

"I was, admittedly, curious about which of the elements thou were lacking. Let us discover what is missing." Tilting readily agreed. "Regale me of what elements thine world has."

"Uh, sure." Applejack said, gazing at the open fields as they both slowly walked the lonely road. "There's Generosity. Ya said that's like yer Alutra... thing."

"Altruism, yes." He answered.

'Then we got Magic."

"As do we. 'Tis carried by my brother."

"How 'bout Laughter?"

Tilting pondered on that briefly. "Well... there is Argent Light- she carries the Element of Fellowship, which helps improve the guards morale. Do you suppose that is close enough?"

"I'd reckon so." Applejack nodded. She drew another name from the elements. "Loyalty."

"Easy to identify from the word thou has given me. That is an exact replica of our Element of Devotion, Ser Lancatrot- the best friend I've ever had."

"Our Element of Loyalty is pretty much the same."

"Thou knows the Elements personally?" Tilting asked, surprised evident on his voice.

"Something like that." Applejack elusively replied, a bit uncomfortable at coming right out and saying that she and her friends were the wielders of the Elements. She gave a sideways glance toward the Knight. "How's about Honesty?"

"Purity." He corrected automatically.

Applejack gave a shake of her head. "I ain't so sure Purity an' Honesty go together, pardner."

"Neigh, Jack. Thou are not looking at it correctly." The overall clad stallion promptly said. "Honesty is what?"

"Uh..." She trailed off, surprised at the sudden question. "Speakin' what ya are really feelin', I guess."

"Speaking the truth, even if thine voice shakes." He nodded.

She walked silently for a moment in thought. "More or less." She finally answered. "But it's more than that."

Ahead, on the southern horizon, they could see the faded sign of Sweet Apple Acres in the distance. It was welcoming sight, after the strenuous night.

"It's more 'bout bein' true to yerself an what ya think's right, mostly, rather than always tellin' the truth." Applejack said. "Sometimes, in order ta help somepony else, ya gotta stretch the truth a bit. Not that lying is a good thing, but..." She trailed off, unsure where her sudden inspiration of words came from. It probably had something to do with being related to Big Macintosh and Braeburn- those ponies were actually pretty decent at speeches and the like, when they were forced into them.

Tilting Windmills gently smiled as the wind briefly kissed their manes. "Thou has described the Element of Purity in the exact way as I would."

"I, uh, did?"

"Indeed. The Element of Purity always has the best intentions at the heart of the matter. Come what may, they are a pony thou can look up to. Remember that lesson, Jack, if thou is ever fortunate to cross paths with Purity."

"I'll keep that in mind." AJ drawled.

He paused for a moment, before smiling wide enough to show the faintest sign of crows feet at the corner of his amber eyes. "Thou reminds me of our own Element of Purity."

"Wh-what makes ya say that?" She stammered.

"Thou stood with me against Lady Rarity and Lady Twilight earlier, but let me know upfront that thou had disagreements with the validity of some of my many heroic claims. Thine unwillingness to compromise thine morals to fully join forces with either side shows a friend one can trust, no matter how bleak the situation."

She blushed slightly at the complement, but hid it well, lowering her hat on her face and kicking the dirt near the property line of her home. "Thanks." The farmpony quietly stated.

"Neigh, thank you, Jack." He answered.

"Now, where were we?" She quickly asked, wanting to change the subject. "Ah. Our last one's Kindness."

"Kindness, thou sayith?" Tilting asked, chewing a lip in thought. He leaned against one of the poles supporting the welcome sign to Applejack's home. "Our other elements all embody Kindness in a way. We have Mercy, Forgiveness, Patience, and Love. I wonder, do you suppose it's possible that your Element of Kindness is a combination of our four?"

"I dunno. I mean, how would ya figure out somethin' like that?"

"Well, do you know the bearer of Kindness?"

"Eyup." She easily said, giving up her aloof responses earlier, if for a brief moment.

"Would thou say she's the strongest out of all the carriers you know?"

Applejack moved over to the fence by the long road leading to her house, and reached out, touching a leaf on an apple tree. AJ thought of her timid, fragile friend- a pony who had the potential to burst into tears at the slightest loud noise. A pony that couldn't look anypony in the eye when she first met them due to crippling shyness. A pony that went out of the way to help anything sick or hurt. And a pony that willingly stood with Twilight to face Discord, Nightmare Moon, and Queen Chrysalis.

"Pardner," Applejack replied, turning and staring holes through Tilting with her conviction. "That mare is the strongest pony I've ever had the pleasure of knowin'."

Tilting rose from his relaxed state, moving over to stand at the fence by Applejack. "Then I am to assume she carries power of the rest of our Elements. I am pleased to hear of her strength, as she holds a piece of Luna within her."

"So Luna's the Element of what, Mercy?" Applejack guessed, staring out at the fields of apple trees swimming in the breeze.

"Neigh. Forgiveness." Tilting replied. "In my lands, she holds the court of the night; the court that deals with criminal actions, lost ponies, and other aspects of Equestria best hidden during the day. He stole a glance upward, taking in Luna's majesty. "Many ponies appeal to her to acquire pardons for their transgressions. With very few exceptions, she grants them."

"Jus' like that?" Applejack questioned.

"Indeed. Her mercy is as swift as the trail of a star upon a journey across the heavens."

Applejack frowned, the slightest heat of irritation creeping into her voice. "So she jus' tosses criminals back onto the street?"

Tilting seemed unaware of his companions darkening mood; rather, he continued to stare at the rows of trees. "Everypony deserves a second chance, Jack. Neigh," He corrected, "Every_body_ deserves an attempt to change for the better. Dragons, Gryphons, Ponies- we all want to help one another. 'Tis our nature."

"The world ain't like that, Tiltin'." Applejack drawled out.

The Knight lowered his head in acceptance. "But it should be." He sincerely answered, his voice barely a whisper.

Applejack felt a stinging urge to put a comforting hoof on the naive pony's shoulder, but she ignored it. Instead, she chose to follow her gut through this conversation, and it wanted no stone unturned. "So, yer tellin' me that Luna puts murderers back onto the street, and yer alright with this?" She bluntly asked.

"I said 'anybody,' not 'anybeast.'" Tilting Windmills curtly replied, his eyes narrowing. "A murder is an unnatural being, fueled by hatred and intolerance. He does not carry what makes us special, what makes us higher than mere creatures."

"What's that?" She asked, curiosity putting the argument briefly on hold.

Tilting wordlessly pointed to her chest.

"My... heart?" Applejack guessed.

Tilting considered that briefly. "Thou art close. I speak of the soul, Jack." He gazed deeply into her green eyes. "Thine soul holds what thou are- a creature free and beautiful, one of infinite possibilities." He nodded, as if confirming this fact.

Applejack crooked her head. "Did ya jus' call me pretty?"

"I called your soul that." He replied.

The farm pony was taken aback for a moment, before she smirked, turning her head back towards the fields. "Ya kinda remind me of Mac and Braeburn, they love sayin' stuff like that."

"Stuff like what?"

"That talk 'bout hearts an' souls, an'..." She trailed off, pushing herself upright off the fence. "Know what? Forget 'bout it." The mare easily said, before she pointed her chin towards the house. "Let's get goin'. Mac's likely ta have a heart attack if I don't get in soon."

He nodded. Together, they walked.

000

As the midnight hour came upon Ponyville, the last guest left the party, rubbing a tired pink hoof to her eyes and stifling a content yawn. As she began to walk down the stone paths of the town, Twilight shut the front door and breathed a sigh of relief at the quiet, and the nearly spotless study room. She shook her head in bemusement.

"I'm glad Pinkie cleaned up before heading out; it would have been absolutely dreadful doing that later on." Rarity stated, yawning as she emerged from the kitchen clad in a white bathrobe and levitating a cup of coffee in her magical aura.

"It was indeed a kind gesture. Such a shame it's going to get messy again." Twilight frowned. "We've got our work cut out for us tonight- you sure you're up for it?"

Rarity smiled. "I've done my share of late nights in the world of fashion."  
>"Then let's get started!" Twilight exclaimed, a determined smile stretching across her face.<p>

000

Six hours later, as the dawn of another day began to grace the lands, Twilight continued to pace across the library floor, stepping over several books that littered the ground. She glanced blearily over to Rarity; she was asleep in a chair, snoring lightly as she smuggled tightly to an open book, a thin line of droll coating one of the pages.

"Thirty one books." The lavender unicorn spoke to herself, gazing at the mess of books tossed all along the floor, table, and any other free surface to help separate them. "Thirty one books in this library that mention Stocking's theory."

She felt her eye twitch slightly. "Out of those, only five actually go into detail about multidimensional theory." The mare's anger continued to bubble over as she slammed her front hooves hard into the ground. "Out of those, NOT A SINGLE CELESTIA DAMNED ONE HAS ANYTHING OTHER THAN CONJECTURE!" She screamed in frustration. Suddenly, the volume and gravity of what she said caught up to her, and she put two hooves to her mouth, blushing red in embarrassment at the harsh language. Through a miracle, Rarity continued to sleep blissfully, unaware of the other mare's outburst.

Twilight relaxed, calming down and putting her hooves back to ground. The soft pattering of feet coming down the stairs informed her she wasn't alone. She turned just as Spike landed on the ground floor, an ice bag carefully balanced on top of his head. Wordlessly, the baby dragon handed Twilight a bar of soap. She nodded, putting it in her mouth.

"What was that about?" Spike asked. "I was in such a nice dream too..."

Twilight briefly pulled the soap out of her mouth, and ran her tongue under her teeth in an attempt to get rid of the terrible flavor. "Sorry, Spike. I was just looking for something to help a friend with, and I haven't found a single concrete fact." She scowled, before putting the bar of soap back in her mouth.

"If you can't find it, then I doubt it exists. I mean, research is kind of your thing."

Twilight spat out the soap once more. "That's the problem; I _don't _know if it exists- I just don't know what else it could be." She ran a hoof through her mane. "I'm really at a loss."

As an afterthought, she put the soap back in her mouth.

The purple scaled creature raised a brow, weakly coughing. "Celestia's just a letter away."

"Spike, you're sick. I don't expect you to send a message in your condition."

"Come on. Lay it on me, I'll be fine. In fact, I bet I can even guess your first three words to her."

"I don't know."

"You know you want to say them."

"But I-"

"Say them." He coaxed, leaning forward.

She gave an annoyed scoff, but opened her mouth regardless. "Fine, Spike. '_Dear Princess Celes-'_"

"On second thought, you should wait a bit longer. Say, five minutes?" Spike said, staring with purpose towards the bar of soap levitating a few inches in front of her.

With a world weary sigh, Twilight put the soap once more into her mouth.

000

**AN: Glad I pumped that chapter out quick. I gotta write fast, while the canon is still in my favor. Again, all reviews and critiques welcome, as I won't become a better writer without them. And thanks a ton for the glowing reviews last chapter! Guess I'm doing something right, anyway!**


	11. Of sound and fury

Macintosh stretched, the glow of the morning still not even gracing his room. It didn't matter how early it was though, he had a busy day ahead of him, and he needed to jump on it as soon as he could. He groggily made his way across the hall and into bathroom. The stallion moved to the sink and deposited his yoke on top of the counter.

Mac dove into the shower, not even bothering to turn on the heat. The chill washed over him, and he was alert within seconds thanks to it.

After toweling off and reattaching his yolk, he quietly went downstairs. Upon seeing the kitchen empty, he moved towards one of the high shelved cabinets, rising on his back hooves to reach it. He brushed aside containers of oats and dried pasta, and pulled out his prize: a box of cereal. Not just any cereal though; it was his favorite, Chocolate Frosted Sugar bombs.

It was something Pinkie Pie had suggested to him once, after he mentioned he was getting tired of oats in the morning. By Celestia, that mare knew cereal. Crunchy on the outside, chewy on the inside, with a rich, velvety fudge taste that was so synergistic with milk that it should be a crime. Of course, it was something he couldn't indulge in often; Applebloom always wanted to eat what he was having, and he was confidant that Cheerilee would kill him if he dropped off an overcaffeinated filly at school. That, and he was pretty sure if he ate it every day he would develop some form of vitamin deficiency.

He poured it into a large bowl, then went to the fridge. Opening it up, his easy smile all but evaporated. No milk.

"Damn." The stallion grunted, looking longingly at his breakfast. It was then that he made an impulsive decision. He quickly swung a coin pursed filled with bits from the counter onto his yolk and cantered to the living room before heading out the front door, a stallion on a mission.

000

The road toward Ponyville was completely deserted this early in the morning, not that Mac minded. Instead, he took the time to appreciate the quiet.

That was the problem, being the sole stallion in a house full of mares. He never had all that many quiet moments, unless he was outside doing chores by his lonesome. Even then, nine times out of ten, he'd be interrupted by a-

A pony's whistle pulled him from his thoughts. Mac glanced along the lonely road. Seeing nothing, he turned left, gazing at the empty fields that stretched almost to the western horizon. Finally, he cocked his head right, towards the white fence that marked the boundary of his home. The red stallion noticed with a scoff of resignation that a plank had busted, its splintered remains all crumbled up in the dirt.

_One thing after another anymore._

"Up here, big guy!" The voice of Rainbow Dash called out.

He craned his neck up and spotted the blue Pegasus waving casually from a low flying cloud. She effortlessly rolled off it, gently landing in front of him.

"Mornin'. Yer up early, Dash." Macintosh said, he himself barely repressing a yawn.

"Tell me about it." She hotly agreed, frowning. "Weather team called us all in for today."

"Why?" Mac questioned. "I saw the weather report earlier, we were jus' supposed to get a light shower in 'bout an hour or two."

"That was the plan, yeah." She agreed, a bored look on her face as she talked business, "But I guess some of the higher ups in Cloudsdale noticed we were behind on precipitation, so we're having a pretty nasty storm to catch up." The mare smirked. "I was on my way to the farm to let you know, but..." She trailed off, unashamedly looking at the cloud above them. "Well, I thought a quick powernap to recharge the batteries would be a good idea, ya know?"

"Well shootfire. Wasn't expectin' a full on storm." The red stallion grumbled. "Guess plowin' the south field's gonna have ta wait fer another day."

"By the way, why you heading to town so early?" RD asked, shuffling her hooves a bit.

"Gotta get some milk fer breakfast."

"From _where_?"

"The market of cou- aw dammit." He suddenly answered, realization coming to him halfway through his words.

"I take it you remembered they open at eight?"

"Eyup."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. Despite that, she smirked warmly at Macintosh.

"Tell you what; since I'm in a totally awesome mood despite being up so early, I'll fly to my house and bring you some. Deal?"

"Ya don't have to do that, Dash."

"I don't. But I'm gonna." She casually replied. "Just do me a solid, big guy. Make me some toast or something when I get there."

"Deal." The giant pony agreed, turning to head back towards the farm gates. Rainbow Dash continued to watch him, her smile slowly fading with every step he took.

Silently, she rose and turned her way north east. She passed by a few other Pegasus ponies who were gathering clouds and preparing to coat the bright morning with them. She nodded wordlessly to them in passing, rather than her usual approach of small talk. If she had to explain why, well, she would say it was because she was pretty bummed out. Granted, she was thankful for what she did have: Six awesome friends, tons of admirers, and acrobatic skills that could put even the Wonderbolts to shame. Still, there was something missing in her life, and seeing Macintosh lately felt like a punch in the gut reminding her of it.

The blue hued mare scraped those thoughts from her mind and flew, propelling herself over the acres of the Apple's homestead, over the near empty streets of Ponyville, past the road leading to Fluttershy's home, and finally coming close to her own abode.

The expansive cloud castle floating in the air was far from modest on the outside- if anything, it was bold and invigorating, full of spires and rainbow rivers that poured off the cloud base and evaporated before touching the ground. It was a phenomenal design that, granted, wasn't her idea. She would have went with something more Wonderbolts themed, but her parents had most of the say when it came to the house. It was theirs, after all.

At least, it was before the accident.

Her jaw clenched up at the thought, and she shook her head, getting rid of the bad memories.

The Pegasus slowly came in for a landing by the front door, and after wiping her hooves clean of dirt, she entered her home as her mind returned to the problem at hoof.

It wasn't that she was jealous of Mac, she argued with herself as she made her way towards the kitchen. Well, ok, maybe she was a bit jealous, but she really did wish him and Zecora the best.

It just seemed unfair, out of everypony she knew, Macintosh was one of the last she'd expect to find somepony special, what with him working on the farm day in and day out. The fact he more or lass had an opportunity fall right into his hooves...

Dash laughed once, a sharp, bitter tone that reverberated through the empty house.

She made it to the kitchen and grabbed the glass jug of milk from the fridge, setting it on a cloud molded counter. One instant later, she was wiping her eyes dry with an angry hoof. She was _not _a sap. She didn't cry, she was tough. So what if she had yet to find a mare willing to give her the time of day? It was their loss. If they couldn't see how totally awesome she was, she'd much rather be alone anyway.

Her dark musings stopped when she felt something gently bump into her back leg. She glanced down to see her pet turtle, Tank, looking expectantly at her.

"H-hey buddy." She sniffed. The turtle leaned in, resting its neck to her leg. She picked him up and gave a fierce hug back, before setting him down once more.

"Thanks. I needed that." Rainbow Dash sniffed. She paused, before giving a wry smile. "You know, I think I totally forgot to feed you this morning before heading out."

The turtle nodded in agreement.

"My bad. You know me, dude. If I don't get my eight hours in, it's zombie city." The blue mare smirked, feeling a bit better at her turtle's intrusion. She headed towards the living room, her pet slowly following behind.

Dash walked past the entertainment center, loaded with the latest CD by Vinyl, and made her way to a fairly high shelf loaded down with a few framed photographs, and a bag of seaweed flakes Fluttershy said Tank would absolutely love. After she dropped a scoop into his food bowl, she put the bag back up, only to have one of the framed pictures catch her eye. She picked it up, and found herself slowly smiling. It was a shot of the Apple Clan, taken a few years back during winter.

It was a good time. She helped build a snowman with Applebloom, went sledding with Applejack, and was pulled on a carriage by Macintosh. Then, to top it off, Grannie Smith treated them all to coco. Seeing that picture, taken by Fluttershy while Rainbow Dash was laughing at some dumb stunt Applejack pulled off, well, it spoke to her. It reminded her of something integral to her character. It didn't matter what life threw at her. It didn't matter what mares thought of her. It didn't matter even if her idols had no respect regarding her abilities. The most important thing that mattered was simple: The Element of Loyalty stayed true to her friends, her dreams, and, maybe most importantly, to the ponies she considered her family. If she did this, she could remain happy.

With a self depreciating roll of the eyes at her earlier theatrics, The mare gave Tank one more pet on the head, and left home, milk securely in place in a travelers satchel.

000

After finally getting to eat his Sugar Bombs and treating Rainbow Dash to cheese covered hash browns, Mac felt ready to face the day. It was a shame his chores were shot, thanks to that big rainstorm coming towards the farm. He sure as hay couldn't plow in that kind of weather. As such, he made himself busy sweeping the dining room and kitchen floors, noting with no real surprise that Rainbow Dash had left quite the mess in her frantic run outside after wolfing her meal down.

_As fast as that mare gets around, I don't even have an inklin' 'bout how she's late all the time._

Macintosh chuckled lightly at the thought. If he had that kind of speed, he'd never be worried about missing things, that was for sure. A noise towards the dining room caught his attention. He looked up from his sweeping to see the yellow stallion currently staying at Sweet Apple Acres coming down the stairs.

"What has so solidly struck thine funny bone, Ser Macintosh?" Tilting Windmills asked as he stepped onto the ground floor.

"Jus' thinkin' 'bout Rainbow Dash." Mac drawled, before nodding his chin towards one of the dining room chairs. "Have a seat."

Tilting complied, grabbing a chair and bringing it over to rest at the counter that separated the kitchen and dining room. He dropped easily into it, holding back a yawn with a hoof.

"Ya hungry?" The giant stallion drawled.

"Neigh, I am fine. I appreciate thine offer, though." He said simply, a polite smile on his face.

"Suit yerself." Mac shrugged, placing his two powerful hooves onto the broom, and going back to sweeping.

The Knight stared hard at the counter, his forelegs resting upon the surface. After a moment of silence between the two, Tilting spoke once more. "I request something far greater than substance from you, Ser Macintosh."

"Oh?" He replied, stopping in the middle of sweeping. He lazily raised his face up. "What ya got, pardner?"

Tilting swallowed, his normal bravado gone from his tone. "I request thee as an escort. I would like to examine where thou found me, and see if I can find any evidence that would give proof to what Lady Sparkle suggested is fact."

"Twilight's sayin' what, exactly?" Mac questioned, curiosity getting the best of him.

"I have no idea how to explain it concisely for thine consumption, Ser Macintosh, but to put it in a way understandable: I come from an Equestria that is a heartbeat from yours. It carries quite a few similarities, yet holds differences." He paused. "If Lady Sparkle's assumptions are correct, anyway."

Macintosh rolled his neck. "Well, I reckon if Twilight's the one sayin' it, there's a good chance that's right." He chewed the sprig of wheat in his mouth briefly. "Tell ya what, Tiltin', ya'll can come with me today. I gotta head near there anyway, what with dropin' off Zecora an' all."

"Thank you." Tilting said, bowing politely in his chair. "Are there any supplies or provisions I should bring? I recall hearing you state it was an area rife with danger."

The farmpony shook his head. "Jus' bring yer wits. Everfree ain't the best place ta be clownin' around."

Tilting visibly flinched at Mac's words, he seemed almost paralyzed with surprise toward the large stallion.

After a beat, Macintosh narrowed his eyes in concern. "Somethin' the matter?"

Whatever had come over the yellow stallion vanished as quickly as it came. He shook his head briskly. "Neigh. Just... just had nostalgia wash over me. 'Tis nothing to be concerned with."

"Alright." The red stallion said, resuming his sweeping. "I reckon we'll get on outta here bout ten. I figure Zecora'll be up by then." He stopped, noticing the rhyme. "I swear, that zebra..." He said under his breath.

Tilting rose with deadened hooves. "I-indeed, Ser Macintosh. That shall work." He stammered. "If thou will excuse me, I must return to my room."

Without waiting for a reply, the Knight slowly took the steps to the second floor. He stopped in the hallway, giving a long and thoughtful glance to his front hoof.

"Everfree." He muttered, nearly losing himself in the storm of conflicting emotions that came from the word.

000

Twilight took another drink of orange juice in a desperate attempt to clean the taste of soap from her teeth. It didn't do much, but it at least was worth a try. She put her cup on the kitchen counter.

The lavender Unicorn had got the letter sent off at about six thirty, and was expecting a message from Celestia just about any time. It was a comforting thought, knowing that answers were coming. It kept her from collapsing where she stood. That, and coffee.

With caffeine at the forefront of her mind, she briskly started up another pot. This late- or early, depending on a ponies perception- in the day, sleeping would just throw off her body's biorhythm.

A grunt from the main room suggested to Twilight that her guest had possibly awoken, so the Unicorn walked into the library proper, while the coffee maker worked its metaphorical magic.

Sure enough, Rarity was awake, though her mane was disheveled, her eyes were bloodshot and tightly squinted from lack of sleep, and her false eyelashes appeared to be missing.

"Mrrr." She spoke, her voice dry and cracked; barely above a whisper.

"Uh... didn't catch that." Twilight sheepishly admitted, moving a few steps closer to her friend.

"Mirror." Rarity repeated, her tone louder than before.

"Oh. Well, I don't have a hoof-mirror around, but you are quite welcome to use my bedroom mirror to straighten up."

She grunted her thanks, moving past Twilight and up the stairs. With an easy shrug at her friends behavior, Twilight returned to the kitchen.

As the coffee finally came to a full boil, she heard an awful commotion coming from upstairs, followed by a shriek that could only belong to her number one assistant. Her drink forgotten, she dashed out of the kitchen, and made for the stairs. She put one hoof on the first step, just as the figure of Spike came tumbling down. He crashed into her, knocking both of them prone.

"Spike!" Twilight exclaimed, picking Spike up with her magic as she struggled to her hooves. "What in all of Equestria has gotten into you?"

Spike flushed, panting from shock. "I- I had a dream where Rarity came into our room, and was standing at the mirror. When I tried to get her attention, she turned, and her head was a wrinkled monster!" His lower lip quivered.

Twilight hugged the baby dragon close, once she knew he couldn't see, she stared upward, as if silently asking Celestia to give her strength. "Let's keep this dream our little secret, ok?" She finally offered, not having the heart to tell him the truth.

"Y-yeah." He nodded, breaking away from the hug, and taking a few steps towards the table sitting in the middle off the room. "My heart's still beating fast. I think I-" He interrupted himself with a belch. Flames erupted from his mouth, along with a small, rolled up scroll bathed in a blue black light. It levitated briefly in front of him, before he grabbed and tossed the scroll to Twilight. She deftly caught it with a levitation spell, and fluidly broke the Royal seal that secured it shut. Unrolling it, she began to read.

"Ahem." She coughed, clearing her throat before she read the letter to Spike. "_Mine sister's dear student, Twilight Sparkle,"_

The Unicorn in question paused, her grin drooping at the realization of the letter being wrote by the Princess of the night, Luna. _"We regret to say that Celestia is currently past Equestrian borders on a diplomatic trip. She has had all mail, magical or otherwise, redirected until she returns. We wrote this to inform thou of the situation. Fear not, We respect thine privacy, and did not read thine friendship report. It shall remain sealed until your teachers return. With the warmest regards, Princess Luna."_

"So she thought it was a friendship report and didn't even read it? Geez, all that work writing the darn thing, too." Spike complained, coughing loudly.

"Easy Spike." Twilight said, watching over the sick dragon. "I'm sure if she knew what was inside the letter, Luna would have been more earnest to read it."

Spike grumbled his agreement. "But what do we do? It might be a bit before Celestia's back."

"The letter's important. Or, at least it could be." Twilight reasoned. "I'll just compose a few words to Luna; explain the situation to her." She smiled to Spike. "In the meantime, I want you to get some rest."

"Fine." Spike nodded. "Maybe this time, I'll have a good dream about Rarity."

"Why dream, when the real one's around?" A mare's voice asked from the stairs. Rarity stood at the top, looking completely refreshed and beautiful. She gracefully took off down the steps, coming to a beaming pause before Twilight and Spike.

"Wow, Rarity, you look great!" Twilight said, amazed at the complete change in appearance from a few moments earlier.

"I'll say..." Spike dreamily agreed, enraptured by the designer.

"I would hope I look presentable, it is my job to make sure ponies look their best, after all." She cooed, smoothing out a few barely noticeable strands of errant hair from her pristine mane. She paused, shock on her face. "Job." The Unicorn repeated, color on her face draining. "Gracious! I need to return to my boutique! I hope I'm not opening late!"

"It's seven. You got time." Twilight quickly replied.

Rarity relaxed, if slightly. "Good. If I had been late, that would have been the worst. Possible. Thing." She bemoaned, putting a hoof to her forehead. "I still have quite a bit to clean up from yesterday, so I shall take my leave of you both."

With that, she moved past them, heading for the door.

"Do you need a hand?" Spike hoped.

"Oh Spike!" Rarity nearly squealed, turning from the door and wrapping the baby dragon in a tight hug. "I'd love that, but you're sick! I couldn't impose!"

"It's not a problem." He reassured, gasping for air in her tight embrace. "I'm not even that sick. A bad egg isn't gonna stop me."

Twilight coughed, drawing their attention. "Sorry, Rarity's right. You need rest."

The dragon took a step towards Twilight. "B-but-"

"No buts." She firmly said, closing the argument.

"Fine." He frowned, his entire body visibly slumping.

"Perhaps next time, when you feel better." Rarity offered, kindly smiling as she turned, opening the front door. She paused, her gentle expression fading as she stared outside into the barely stirring market.

"If anything arises regarding you-know-who, contact me." The pony stated to Twilight.

"You'll be the first to know." The lavender mare reassured, giving the designer a wave goodbye.

Upon the white mare's departure, Twilight moved over to a table and levitated a quill and parchment paper to her. With the casual ease years of practice brought her, she began to write.

_Dear Princess Luna;_

Twilight paused, tapping the quill to her chin in thought. She had never wrote to the Princess of the night, and had no idea how to appeal to her. Grimacing, she continued to write, each word a potential landmine.

_While I greatly appreciate your respect regarding my relationship with Celestia,_

She frowned deeply.

"What's wrong?" Her assistant asked.

Twilight flinched, so lost in her letter that she forgot about Spike being in the same room as her. The dragon stood casually by one of the copious bookshelves, disinterestedly thumbing through a magazine.

"It's hard writing for a pony you hardly know."

The dragon closed his magazine. "Just write like you do with Celestia."

"Luna's different." Twilight disagreed, staring at Spike. "She might expect a formal letter, if it's personally addressed to her." Her complexion paled. "Or, what if I'm _too _formal? She might think I think she's a stick in the mud who has to have everything prim and proper! Not to mention the whole 'we' thing that she does." Twilight seemed visibly uncomfortable, she squirmed in her chair like an overactive filly at the thought.

"I'm sure she'll understand any problems you have regarding writing to her." He droned in a monotone.

She sighed. "I sure hope so."

Without any more delay, she returned to writing her letter.

_I have to inform you that the letter in question was more than a friendship report. Rather, it was a request for knowledge. I'm not sure how much you've learned regarding the world since return from __your-_

Twilight gave consideration to her next word, before settling on a fairly neutral one.

_Absence, but science has made leaps and bounds. At the moment, I was hoping to gain insight __on the multiverse theory, a hypothesis put forth by the great mind of Dr. Stocking. It suggests we live in conjunction with a near infinite collection of parallel universes that never truly touch, but are always there. If you or anypony you know has any solid evidence regarding the theory, I would be indebted to you if you supplied it to me. Please reply at your earliest convince. Your faithful stu-_

She stopped, scowling briefly at the mistake as it was crossed out.

_Subject, Twilight Sparkle._

The Unicorn promptly sealed it, and levitated it over to her dragon companion.

Spike grabbed the scroll and daintily held it in front of him, before blowing fire gently onto it. The parchment turned to ash and danced towards the ceiling from an unfelt wind.

Outside, thunder rumbled with warning, threatening rain.

000

Macintosh took a few uneasy steps into the Everfree forest. He sighed as he glanced down at his soaked saddlebags and hooves. He had to admit, the one welcoming about Everfree right now was the relief from rain the thick treetops above provided.

Rainbow Dash had been right on the bits; today's storm had taken a turn for the nasty. It had been pouring since eight thirty, and was still going strong two and a half hours later.

Behind him, Mac could hear the quick, splashing steps of Zecora and Tilting Windmills as they made their way through Fluttershy's fields. They quickly joined the red stallion at the edge of the woods.

Zecora pulled back the hood of her cloak and took in the sights. A smile started to grow on her face as she observed the gloom.

Macintosh was far less enthused, his eyes worriedly scanned every scant opening in the trees for movement. "I still ain't sure how ya manage 'round here. Not exactly the friendliest of neighborhoods."

"The land itself is fine, it's the creatures that make me draw the line."

The red stallion looked deeper down the road. "Speakin' of creatures, I'm hopin' we don't bump into any more Timberwolves. I don't think I could handle a repeat of last time."

Tilting walked past the two, adjusting the side pick he was carrying with a calm focus. "I have no clue what a Timberwolf is, but I do know that we shan't make progress standing idle. Come, friends."

With that, he was off, heading at a brisk canter down the path.

Seeing that he was out of earshot, Zecora gave a glance toward her stallion. "Do you suppose he'll find any good clues?"

"What at this point does he have to lose?" Mac replied slyly.

An earth shaking rumble of thunder assaulted their ears, followed almost instantly by a blast of lightning, the flash blinding both of them. In a heartbeat, Zecora had taken a defensive position by the farmpony; her front hooves dug hard into the the muddy path, and her hind legs were tensed, ready to strike out. Macintosh was of the same idea, his green eyes wildly searched the road for any threats, and he pawed at the dirt nervously.

On seeing nothing awaiting them, they both released breaths they didn't know they were holding.

"We've stood around long enough, lets get to my hut." Zecora quickly offered, on the move again.

"E-eyup." Macintosh agreed, swallowing nervously as he joined her in a brisk canter.

000

Twilight sat in her room, reading a book while listening to the heavy, fat drops of rain pound against the window. The mare rolled, adjusting her position on the bed until she was lying comfortably on her stomach. Twilight closed her eyes in thought. It had been almost four hours since Spike had magically teleported the letter to Luna, and she had yet to hear anything back. The mare wondered if she had said something to offend the princess of the night.

As that thought came to her, Spike rolled over in his basket, mumbling something in his sleep. The student of Celestia smiled fondly at her oldest friend and assistant. He could sometimes be a pain in the flank, but he more than made up for it. Usually.

As he turned to lay on his back, he grunted, which led to a coughing fit. Before Twilight could rise to make sure he was alright, a belch powerful enough to rattle her bedroom window erupted from his mouth. Just as she started to give a disapproving glare his direction, she noticed a letter swimming in a blue and black aura levitating a mere foot in front of him. Despite the loud interruption, Spike apparently hadn't heard the belch, and still slept soundly.

Not wanting to wake Spike, Twilight remained on the bed, and used her horn to beckon the letter towards her. She quietly undid the Royal seal, and began to read.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle; We apologize for a lack of promptness in response to thine call. Due to covering Celestia's morning obligations, and our evening meetings, We find ourselves keeping odd hours._

_ We were unfamiliar with Stocking's theory; it is indeed an idea far beyond our time. For you, We inquired with a few of Canterlot's brightest mathematical scholars. While they informed us further about the multidimensional theory, that is all they mentioned, theory. There has been no evidence to suggest or disprove it, so Stocking's words sit in a scientific limbo._

The writing seemed to briefly pause; Twilight could tell there was a small blot of ink where a quill had stopped in deliberation, before continuing.

_We may be overstepping our boundary, Twilight Sparkle, but our curiosity is a ravenous beast. Thine sudden interest in Multidimensional theory suggests something to us. Pray tell, does thou know something our top scientists don't? If it is a trouble to answer, We understand, and will not hold it against you; you who so bravely stood before us as we wore the regalia of Nightmare Moon. We apologize for the lack of genuine information we can provide you. Warm regards, Luna._

Twilight frowned. If even the top minds of Canterlot couldn't provide concrete evidence of its existence, then maybe she was looking at it wrong.

She shook her head.

_No. There's no other explanation. AJ's trust in him, the language he spoke when I first saw him, what he knows about Rarity's new book, it's the only thing I can see making sense._

Twilight narrowed her eyes in determination, as she rose from the bed. The mare quietly made her way out of the room, and proceeded to the stairs. She made it halfway down the flight, when an ear shattering growl of thunder reverberated the house, and her sense were blinded by an impossibly bright flash of lightning. The bookworm squinted her eyes shut, inwardly cursing whatever pony it was that could have dropped a bolt that close to her home.

When her vision returned, the library was pitch dark. She carefully made her way to the ground floor, and flicked a light switch by the kitchen a few times up and down. Nothing.

"Great." She groaned. After briefly concentrating, she summoned up a small, purple light to emit from her horn.

Thankfully, she was well prepared for a power out, and made her way through the distorted shadows to the check out counter. The pony opened a drawer, pulling out a few candles and a matchbox. After setting the candles up, she opened the matchbox, only to find it empty.

With a roll of her eyes, she leaned towards the candles, and erupted flames from her horn, igniting the wicks with impressive precision. Now that she had a non magical source of light, she used her powers to call forth a quill and parchment, and proceeded to write.

_Dear Princess Luna; I would be more than happy to share what drew my interest to Stocking's theory. It wasn't something that drew my attention to that particular field of study, but rather, __somepony._

_We are currently in possession of a stallion named Tilting Windmills, an Earth Pony who claims to be a Knight-Errant in you and your sister's name. Not only that, but he seems to be emulating a book series about a brave Pegasus that goes on a multitude of adventures._

_ I no doubt assume you believe he is misguided or crazy. Perhaps even both. I believed that as well, until he knew things he shouldn't about an unfinished book in the aforementioned series. In addition, Applejack- the Element of Honesty- claims that a majority of his tales are true. I can't think of any other reasonable explanation; he's an Earth Pony, so he couldn't use magic to conceal himself or trick Applejack, and from my impression of him, I sincerely doubt anypony else is helping. I can only hope Celestia may be able to shed light on this situation._

_ I thank you for the time you spent investigating, Luna. With the hope this letter finds you well, Twilight Sparkle._

Satisfied with the letter, Twilight rolled it up, sealing it with a dab of wax. After extinguishing the candles, she rose to return upstairs and awaken her assistant.

000

Macintosh and the medicine mare finally caught up to Tilting Windmills on the road. They wordlessly walked the path in the woods, before Zecora stopped.

"In the air, a peculiar scent I caught. It is the smell of a creature's rot."

Tilting sniffed hard at the air, before coughing loudly, rubbing his nose. "'Tis true." He agreed.

The red stallion slowly breathed in. It certainly was the smell of a rotting carcass. A scent he was all too familiar with from farm living. Not that they had many deaths, but things happened to pigs, chicken, and cattle from time to time.

"Eyup. Probably that Timberwolf that tried ta get inside yer house." The red stallion said.

Zecora raised a brow, lowering her voice to exclude their third. "You slayed it? That must have been a difficult decision to commit."

"Nnope." He quietly stated with an easy shrug. "There was a choice between it an a pony, I ain't gonna lose no sleep over killin' somethin' like that."

The zebra saw his point, but remained silent.

The three crept closer to the edge of the woods, before finally peaking out towards the clearing that held Zecora's hut. Each took stock of the gigantic Timberwolf corpse collapsed against Zecora's nearly busted hut; its bloated mesh of flesh and bark were rotting, but at lest the scent wasn't overpowering; rather, it was slightly muted by the pouring rain.

"By the goodness of Heaven..." Tilting marveled, covering his nose with a hoof, and moving towards the gigantic creature. The Knight tried to lift its collisional tail with his front hooves, but struggled against the weight, barely hoisting it up a few inches. He gave up, dropping the weighty object like it was a hefty sack of grain, before turning to his companions and loudly speaking.

"This beast is one of the largest I've ever seen. I can understand thine reluctance to encounter these creatures now, Ser Macintosh."

The stallion moved towards the near ruined hut, and stopped to gaze at the creatures face.

"'Tis mangled. Whatever encountered this beast was just as ferocious in its blow. 'Tis missing an eye."

Macintosh nearly shivered in disgust at the thought of his hoof coated in the Timberwolf's gore, but held on to his stoic demeanor.

Tilting looked at one of the creatures visible teeth as Macintosh and Zecora joined him by the body. "Almost as long as my leg. This creature could swallow a pony whole, if it tried hard enough."

"It almost did." Mac quietly said.

Zecora reached out, briefly taking Macintosh's hoof in her own to comfort the stallion.

The two looked at the zebra's home. The front door was in pieces along with a large portion of the west wall. Rain splattered onto the once comfortable abode, the damp coming down in thick drops on the hard packed dirt floor. The mare frowned at the damage, eying the scattered potion bottles on the ground.

"First things first; if we're gonna get yer hut up to snuff, we gotta move that body." The farmpony said, turning to point his chin at the Timberwolf. "I reckon I can move it, provided ya get me some rope. It's gonna take a while, though."

Tilting Windmills cleared his throat. "As much as I despise being a pony that puts his own personal gains ahead of others, I would greatly appreciate thou taking me to where I was discovered as soon as you can."

"A corpse this big can't be good fer the land 'round it. I gotta get it moved 'for we start stompin' off." Macintosh argued.

Zecora stepped past the two stallions and entered the ruined home. She picked up a few bottles, putting them back on a shelf. As she reached down for another, the label on it caught her eye, and she placed it carefully to the side, on a small table by her cauldron.

Macintosh paused in his conversation with the yellow pony and peeked over Tilting's head to observe the zebra. As she carried over a small jar to the window and started to fill it with water, Mac had to sate his curiosity.

"Darlin', what ya doin'?"

She didn't look up towards the stallion's voice, rather, she focused on her task intently, carrying the jar over, and pouring its contents into the cauldron. Zecora then took one of the vials she had put to the side, and poured it into the heavy iron pot. As the medicine mare moved to grab the next vial with her hooves, she quickly paused to speak with him.

"You and your friend have much to do. Don't worry about the body, I'm crafting a corrosive brew."

Macintosh glanced at the massive corpse beside him. "I ain't doubtin' yer abilities, but jus' how much of that stuff ya plan on makin'? Couple a gallons?" He guessed.

She raised one of her many hoof sized jars and shook it for effect.

"Thou would be wise to never anger her, Ser Macintosh. You never know where a dab of poison could be." Tilting warned in good humor.

Zecora said nothing to those words, only looking up from her work to give the stallions a sly, cryptic smile.

Mac remained neutral, a calm, stony expression plastered on his face. "Ya sure you'll be fine by yerself here?" He asked.

"I've lived in these woods by myself for a few years. That alone should help ease your fears."

"Alright." The stallion reluctantly agreed. "But if somethin' happens. I want ya ta get somewhere safe. Don't worry 'bout us none."

She nodded, giving a quick wave goodbye to the two as she worked on her potion.

Mac left the remains of the hut and raised a hoof east.

"This way, pardner."

"As you would have it." The Knight agreed, falling behind Macintosh. Together, they marched.

000

The farmpony guided Tilting off the path, going down a small drop that took them to a lower level of the forest. They carefully walked between the tightly packed trees, and over the barbed vines that grabbed at their hooves. Finally, they came to a large clearing covered in red flowers and housing a large rock towards the center. In the distance, past the clearing and deeper into the other side of the woods, Macintosh was able to faintly see the stone remains of a large, ancient building through the downpour.

Subconsciously, the red stallion shook his body violently in a futile attempt to dry off. The water splashed against Tilting Windmills, but he didn't notice. The Knight simply gazed at the ruins on the other end of the forest, his mouth agape, and his senses nearly dead.

"Somethin' the matter, pardner?" Mac asked.

Tilting swallowed in an attempt to calm his nerves. "Ser Macintosh." He gravely spoke. "I know that building."

The farmer raised a brow. "Ya sure 'bout that? I thought ya said that ya were-"

"Yes, yes. The multiverse theory Lady Twilight brought to our attention." He quickly agreed. "That does not change what my eyes perceive, however. What in front of me is clearly the remains of Castle Steelhoof."

Mac rubbed his chin. "Steelhoof? The town ya'll said ya was from, right? Ya sure? I mean, the rain's comin' down pretty hard. Maybe ya'll are jus' seein' things."

"Neigh. The layout of the columns by the front door still stand. As does the western spire leading to the Astronomy tower."

"That can't be right." Macintosh concluded.

"I have to be sure." Tilting replied. He stole another glance at the ruins, before taking off in a hard run through the clearing.

"What the- Wait!" Mac called after him. He swore under his breath, putting his powerful body into motion as the Knight sprinted ahead, passing by the large stone in the center of the field.

"Don't! There's a drop!" The red stallion called, only to see Tilting vanish from his view.

Macintosh made his way over to where he saw the overall clad pony just seconds ago, and breathed a sigh of relief when he found Tilting hanging by his front hooves over the long drop to the cavern system. With a grunt, the workhorse lifted Tilting up and deposited him safely on the ground.

"T-thank you, Ser Macintosh." The Knight panted, adrenaline pounding through every fiber of his being at the close call.

"Eyup." Mac replied. He stood in the rain, debating his choice of words. Finally, he shrugged. "If ya think we need ta take a look at that castle over yonder, we can. Jus' don't be dumb 'bout it. Ain't no sense runnin' headlong inta trouble, ya hear?"

Tilting nodded urgently. "'Tis sound advice."

The giant took a step over the pit, gesturing to the Knight to do the same. "Let's get outta this damn rain at least." He wryly smiled.

000

It was a slow journey to the castle, full of treacherous paths caked in mud, and a creaky wooden bridge over a deep gorge. Macintosh definitely wasn't fond of that one- he had never been the biggest fan of heights. Considering what sort of creatures roamed the forest though, he considered himself lucky that they didn't bump into anything more problematic than a few rickety steps on a bridge.

After crossing the bridge, the two stood amidst the dead vegetation and gazed up at the ruins of what was once a large, impressive castle. The stone roof had caved in long ago, and the windows were empty of glass. Lightning flashed, briefly vividly illuminating the observatory to their left. Swallowing nervously, Macintosh approached the foreboding twin doors, and entered.

The main hallway was as ruined as the outside suggested it would be; rain splattered on the cracked stone flooring, and rubble seemed to block all the entryways save for one leading to the observatory. What drew the eye, aside from the large, broken throne at the opposite end of the room, and the broken columns lining the area was a strange, five pronged monument that nearly towered over Macintosh.

"What happened, to make it decay so?" Tilting questioned.

"Just passin' time, I'd reckon." The farmer stated.

Tilting somberly nodded at this, preparing to say something for the briefest of moments, before silencing himself.

Mac took a step towards the monument, eying it critically. "I reckon this is where the Element's of Harmony were back when Nightmare Moon was spookin' about."

"Nightmare... Moon?" Tilting repeated.

"What Luna turned into after fallin' from grace."

"Luna would never give into temptation. She is a light shining in the darkness." The Knight resolutely argued, whipping around to stare Macintosh down.

"I'm jus' tellin' ya what was. 'Sides, she's back ta normal now." Mac easily shrugged.

Tilting wordlessly dropped the conversation; he moved to the back of the five pronged monument. The overall clad stallion crouched down, feeling around the statue's base.

"What ya doin' back there?" Macintosh asked.

"Investigating something. This statue seems nearly familiar to me." The yellow pony replied. His hooves touched a small area on the monument with a bit of give. He pressed into it, and heard a loud click.

To Macintosh's right, a wagon sized part of the floor dropped a few feet, and mechanically slid under another section of stonework, revealing a long, spiraling staircase descending into the darkness.

"Ya know. AJ never mentioned anythin' 'bout hidden passageways when she was here, an' that girl told me _everythin'_ bout that night fightin' Nightmare Moon." The farmpony quipped. Tilting glanced towards the stallion as he made his way around the monument.

"Art thou suggesting what I believe you are?" Tilting incredulously asked.

Mac shrugged. "Depends on what that is, pardner."

"The Elements are missing from their pedestal. Is Jack part of the reason?"

"Eyup." Macintosh nodded. "She's one of the Elements a Harmony. Surprised she didn't mentioned it ta ya. I thought it was kinda a big deal to 'em."

The Knight frowned. "There are those that would use the power of the stones for their own pleasure and advancement. 'Tis smart for the bearers to play their cards close to heart, and show their power only when necessary."

"If ya say so." The giant dubiously replied. "So, how did ya find that switch?"

"Was a false stone in the statue's base. My castle has a eight pronged statue of the same style. I simply assumed the two would be similar to one another."

"Hmm." Macintosh grunted, before giving a point of his head toward the underground entrance. "What's down there?"

Tilting adjusted the strap of his overalls. "For me, it was where the nine Elements of Virtue were kept. For you? I have no honest idea. Frankly, I'm impressed that thine monument had a secret switch like ours to begin with."

Macintosh reached into his saddlebag and produced a lantern. After skillfully striking a match against his hoof, he leaned towards the stairway and lit up the darkness, the lantern's light piercing the shadows like a knife cutting cloth.

"Let's press on, Ser Macintosh, and answer this mystery." The yellow stallion hesitantly said, as if trying to encourage himself to continue, instead of the red stallion.

"Ya alright, pardner?" Mac asked as they took their first steps downward.

Tilting wiped his brow. "I shall be able to reply honestly after we see what lies beneath."

The spiral staircase led downward for what felt like years to the Earth Ponies. Darkness seemed to tug at their bodies- the shadows only kept safely away by the light of the lantern.

The stairs abruptly ended at a five foot wide wall decorated with a golden six sided star. Macintosh moved closer to examine it.

The design was chiseled into the wall; at the end of each of the star points was a obvious, hoof sized button, in addition to three buttons forming a triangle in the center of the decoration.

"Mayhaps Twilight was wrong." Tilting whispered under his breath upon noticing the star.

Macintosh set their light source down on the stone floor. "I reckon this is another one of those slide things ya pressed upstairs. Ya know what ta do with this one?"

Tilting approached the door, raising a trembling hoof. He took a breath, and brought it close to the design.

_"'The true Knight knows the virtuous heart; his is one that is seeped in Altruism.'"_ The overall clad stallion spoke to himself, seemingly reciting a quote.

He pressed the top left button.

_"'One that carries steely Devotion.'"_

He pressed the top right button.

_"'One that brings together comrades great and small into Fellowship.'"_

Another button.

_"'The Knight wears not clothing of the finest silks and gold. Rather, he adorns himself in the battle worn and humble armor of Patience and Forgiveness.'"_

_Click. Click._

_"'His only weapons against the wicked are the sword of Mercy, and a shield of Pure intentions.'"_

Tilting took a breath, speaking the last of the quote with a shaking voice.

_"'With these, the Knight freely sings the song of Love and Magic to the world.'"_

He pressed the last two buttons on the star shaped design.

The wall slid upward, revealing a large room that stretched into the distance, nearly swallowing Mac's light.

"What in tarnation?" Mac quietly asked himself, gazing into the darkness.

"This shall be where we find answers, Ser Macintosh. Both of us." The yellow pony wearily stated, taking a few careful steps onward. Macintosh shrugged, picking up the lantern easily with his mouth and falling in position behind Tilting. Neither were aware of the two pairs of red eyes watching coldly from the deepest shadows of the room.

000

Twilight finally felt comfortable enough to nod off after listening to the rain hit her rooftop for so long. She shut her eyes and sighed contently, giving up her plan to stay up all day. What was wrong with catching a nap, after all? Even Applejack took one occasionally. Just as she shut her eyes, and her breathing slowed down, a loud belch nearly made her jump out of bed in surprise. She shot a glare at Spike, then noticed the scroll swimming in a blue black aura floating just a inches away from his mouth. She yawned, pulling it towards her with magic, and undid the seal. Any hope of sleep vanished as her tired brain was instantly awoken at the tense, curt words on the letter.

_Bring the one who calls himself Tilting Windmills to us._

__000

**AN: Whew, that took forever. I hope it was worth the wait for everyone. I found Rainbow's section absolutely dreadful to write, and I was stuck on it for quite some time. I hate writing angst, but I wanted to help build her character for later parts. I really appreciate all the generous feedback I've been getting, and I want to thank you all for the favorites and alerts! This community is fantastic.**

**Next chapter: Less talk, and a lot more action. Until then, true believers!**


	12. Rejoining

Together, Macintosh and Tilting Windmills braved the underground room and walked silently through the oppressive darkness that the lanter held in Mac's teeth barely cut through. The farmer wiped his brow with a spare hoof, wishing he was back outside. Of course, he quickly reminded himself, he was wishing to get away from the rain not even an hour before.

Mac was on edge, had been ever since they came through the threshold to the room. There was something about the dark surrounding the two that made him feel as if they were being watched. It wasn't anything obvious, like him catching someone out of the corner of his eye; it was the subtle wave of the thick, clinging shadows dancing on the floor and the outskirts of the lantern's light. The silence, however, was his biggest clue. The silence was oppressive in this room. He felt that whoever broke it would be in for one hell of a problem.

They came to a small flight of steps, each took the set carefully, so as not to fall.

"Ahead," Tilting said, gesturing to the end of the lantern's light.

Macintosh glanced to where the Knight pointed. There was a round, chest high platform carved from stone about the width of a wagon. The farmer frowned, moving closer to the object to examine it. It was a well crafted piece, with nine deep notches the width of Mac's hoof evenly dispersed along the circle. What drew both of the stallion's eyes, however, was the object embedded in the center of the stonework.

It was a well crafted knife- one with an intricate design of golden vines surrounding a bronzed tree trunk on the handle, and a perfectly clear crystal at the pommel, with a small and sun design swimming freely inside. The tool was plunged deep into the stonework, to the brass handguard.

"The Golden dagger of Mambrino," Tilting quietly spoke with reverence, staring intently at the weapon.

Macintosh raised a brow. "Should I know 'bout that or somethin'?"

The Knight ignored him, taking an enraptured step forward. "'Tis odd that the strongest weapon in Equestria is carried not by Celestia or Luna, but locked away in this labyrinth."

"'Labyr-what?'" Macintosh repeated, blinking at his friends choice of language. After a moment, the red stallion recalled what the word meant. "Pardner," Mac drawled, "It was a straight walk once we got through that one door. Ain't no maze we had to go through or nothin'."

The Knight continued to ignore him; he approached the edge of the platform, licking his lips nervously, before reaching for the blade.

Something felt off to Macintosh. His senses screamed danger at Tilting's actions. "Wait!" He cried, but it was too late.

As the Knight touched the hilt, both ponies were engulfed by a bright orange light. As Macintosh shielded his eyes, he heard the unmistakable sound of hoofsteps drawing closer and closer.

000

"King me!" Breaburn gleefully said, rubbing his hooves together before setting them back on the dining room table. Applejack looked over the checkerboard spread between the two of them with a scowl.

"This game is horsefeathers," The mare grumbled, sipping at a glass of water by her side as she took the three pieces the Cowpony jumped off the board.

"If ya knew chess, we wouldn't be havin' this problem," Braeburn remarked to the farmer.

"Chess is borin'," AJ complained, stealing a glance out the window. She frowned, wishing the rain would stop so she could get some work done outside.

"Ya kiddin'? It's excitin', ya gotta plan ahead ta beat who yer playin' against, and have ta change how ya play on the fly ta fight their moves," Braeburn gushed.

"Too much work. They're called 'games' fer a reason, hoss."

"Seems like the only pony willin' ta play chess with me is Mac," he said.

Applejack studied the board intently, before moving one of her quickly vanishing pieces forward. The cowpony adjusted his hat before leaping on her move like a wolf among lambs, jumping two of her pieces effortlessly.

"Shootfire!" The mare snarled.

Before the conversation could get ugly, there was a brisk, urgent knock at the front door.

"I reckon I should see who that is," AJ stated, grateful for the sudden interruption.

She opened the door, and was nearly bowled over by Twilight Sparkle. The lavender pony quickly ducked into the hallway, and resisted the urge to shake her absolutely soaked fur dry.

"L-let me get ya a towel, sugarcube." Applejack quickly ran off, nearly reading Twilight's mind.

The mare briskly cantered to the upstairs bathroom, before returning to the entryway and giving the unicorn a towel. She took it gratefully, levitating it with her magic, and performing a quick drying job over her body.

"Thanks. I appreciate it, Applejack." Twilight smiled, running a hoof through her now messy hair. Applejack threw the wet towel onto her back, and moved the conversation to the comfort of the living room.

"So, ta what do I owe this visit? Not that I don't mind ya comin' by for a spell, but it don't seem like the nicest day fer a social call." AJ joked, putting the towl on a coffee table, and sitting easily in Big Mac's oversized recliner.

"I need to see Tilting. It's important," the mare said, taking a seat at the sofa across the room.

The farmer shook her head. "He went with Mac ta Zecora's place. I reckon it'll be a bit for they get back."

"Just great," Twilight said under her breath, rising and turning to leave.

AJ rose as well, taking a few brisk steps the other mares way. "Where ya goin', Twi?"

"To Zecora's."

Applejack rubbed her chin in thought. "Must be pretty dang important if yer needin' ta talk ta him so fast."

"Luna wanted to see him."

"Luna?" Applejack repeated. "He in trouble or somethin'?"

"I don't know," Twilight replied. "Luna's order was very terse. I just believe the sooner we arrive, the better."

"I ain't gonna be happy with all this rain comin' down on me, but yer crazy if ya think I'd let ya run off like that," she said, turning to trot back to the archway leading to the dining room. She stuck her head through. "Braeburn," AJ called.

"Eyup?" The cowpony replied with a lazy smile, putting his hooves behind his head and turning in his seat towards the mare.

"Gonna have ta put a hold on the game. Me an Twi' have gotta head ta Zecora's fer a bit."

His grin faltered a bit. "Everythin' alright?"

"I reckon so." Applejack stated, giving a brief glance towards Twilight.

"Well, ya gotta do what ya gotta do," he said, shrugging amiably. "We'll jus' call this one a draw, how's that?"

"I'll show you a draw," Applejack spat under her breath.

"What was that, cuz?"

"Nothin' worth repeatin'."

000

Macintosh's vision swam and dance as his eyes grew accustomed to the burst of light. Finally, his sight came back to him. To either side of the stallions, on the long disused and cracked walls were bright torches lined in five foot intervals. They lit up the gigantic room and drew their attention onward, to the far end.

Directly ahead of where they stood, not more than two hundred feet away was a colossal double door made of iron. It rose to mind boggling heights, being larger than even the gates leading to the capital city of Canterlot. Despite the magnificence of the doors, another object directly in front of the architecture gave them pause.

It was a medium sized shadow. Not a flat, one dimensional absence of light, rather, a cloudy smoke of pure black that had obvious weight to it.

As Macintosh and the Knight watched, the cloud took action, condensing and twisting until it formed the shape of a large pony. When the cloud finished, and the air was still once more, a pitch black Unicorn adorned in a light blue helmet, breastplate and hoofguards stood like a statue before them, its aurora like starry mane and tail blew gently in an unfelt breeze.

Macintosh stared hard at the creature before him. It couldn't be right, could it? There was only one pony that looked like that, and she had been defeated. "Nightmare Moon?" He quietly asked himself.

The Unicorn snapped open its blue slitted cat eyes, boring holes into the farmer.

"We are," It calmly agreed, its voice like sharp, piercing steel. Its volume and tone made it hard for the red stallion to distinguish its gender.

Macintosh frowned. "That can't be right. My sister an' her friends took care of ya when they brought back Luna."

It shook its head. "We may have been dispersed by the elements, scattered to the winds, but we still remain. Much of our essence remains trapped inside Luna." It stopped, smirking. "For now, at least."

It took a single step forward. Macintosh braced himself nervously, he could feel his heart about to leap out of his chest.

"We plan on changing that," It calmly continued, "with the bodies we found in this castle, we will bring ourselves together, and be whole once more."

"Bodies?" Tilting repeated. It dawned on the Knight what the monster meant as he was suddenly hit from behind by a blur of black, knocking him to the ground. The blur rose high above the Earth Ponies, before slowing down briefly, revealing itself to be a Pegasus that looked nearly identical to the Unicorn standing in the distance. It casually flapped its wings, looking down at the two with unabashed glee.

"Once we feed on you, we will began our plans to bring forth our endless night!" The Unicorn exclaimed, cackling.

Tilting weakly rose, shaking his head to keep focused. "Monster!" He shouted, pointing a hoof at the creature. "Thou has no honor, striking me from the flank." He scowled deeply. "But the worst, most unforgivable transgression thou has begot is besmirching Luna's fair name. The very gall thou has suggesting she houses such evil... 'tis deplorable!" He grit his teeth, his fury evident by the violent shaking of his body. "The time for words has long passed, demon! Have at you!" He bellowed, charging with the speed of righteous indignation as he held aloft the Golden Dagger.

"Tiltin', no!" Mac exclaimed, but it was too late.

As the stallion ran towards the Unicorn, he was tackled from behind once more by the Pegasus. Tilting awkwardly twisted in the air, landing hard on his back. As he started to rise, he was instead pounced on by the flying monster, getting pinned down by the creature's weight. It stared down and hissed, before drawing its razor sharp wings back, preparing to plunge them into the Knight's skull.

The farmer reacted instantly to the others plight, wordlessly sprinting toward the mockery of a Pegasus. He shoulder checked the creature hard, knocking it away from Tilting. With one powerful hoof, he picked the Knight up.

A loud crackling noise drew him away from helping the Knight further, he snapped to attention just as the Unicorn expelled a bolt of pure electricity from its horn. There was no time to dodge; Mac shoved Tilting to the side as a searing, black pain raced throughout his body from the spell connecting. The stallion's eyes rolled back, and he collapsed limply to the ground.

000

Applejack and Twilight carefully trekked through Everfree, following the path laid out before them toward Zecora's hut. Neither had spoke much, both distracted deeply by the thoughts swimming in their head.

Twilight paused as they came closer to the zebra's home, sniffing the air. She covered her nose, nearly gagging.

"Sweet Celestia, what _is_ that?" Twilight asked.

Applejack seemed unperturbed, sniffing the air and pausing, as if measuring the scent. "I reckon somethin' bought the farm." She drawled.

"Don't know how you can be so casual about it, it reeks." The lavender mare moaned.

"I've just smelled it before, is all."

They continued, ducking through the foliage and into the open field of Zecora's hut, where they both paused in mid stride.

There, standing in the rain, was Zecora and the corpse of a Timberwolf of unusual size. The zebra was carefully sprinkling a small vial over the beast, and both ponies watched in amazement as it started to almost instantly eat through its tough hide and muscles.

"Fascinating." Twilight marveled. "The potency of that dissolving agent is astounding, especially considering that the rain must be diluting it."

The zebra paused briefly to look over her work, before spotting the two. She beckoned them closer, gesturing inside the ruined hut. They quickly complied, all three taking at least a bit of shelter from the rain under a side of the home that still had some of the roof attached. Once they were as comfortable as they could be, given the circumstances, Zecora gave a wry smile towards the two.

"Twilight, to what do I owe this surprise?" She said. "I'm sorry if my hut brings tears to your eyes."

"Oh, Zecora, this is nothing," Twilight dismissed. "You should see the library when Spike has to take care of it," She joked. After a pause, the Unicorn continued. "I'm surprised, I thought Macintosh was going to help with repairs."

"Tilting wanted to see where he was found. Besides, we wouldn't want to work with that corpse around."

"Ya know where they're at?" Applejack asked.

"Travel east, merry band. They should be in a field at the lowlands," Zecora stated, looking up at the damaged roof.

"Low ground, huh? I reckon we can find it from there," Applejack said, rising. "Let's get to it, Twi."

Twilight nodded, joining Applejack, and starting their walk east.

000

_"Hmm," The orange stallion grunted, looking over his son. The red colt seemed fine, save for the black eye and remains of a bloody nose. The silence was overwhelming as they both stood on the farm porch, looking at the gently setting sun. The elder ran a hoof through his brown mane in thought._

_ "So, ya got suspended fer a few days, that right?"_

_ "Yes sir," The colt confirmed._

_ The stallion sighed, a cross between irritation and acceptance. He wasn't the best pony with words, so heart-to-heart talks with his kin took time and a lot of thought on his end. At last, he asked what should have been an obvious question: "What happened?"_

_ It was the colt's turn to sigh. He wasn't much of a talker either, got that from his pa. "There was a groupa ponies beatin' up a colt. I tried ta help."_

_ The stallion grunted, taking another look at his child. "Judgin' by yer face, ya didn't help much." The adult smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood. The younger one's frown deepened, not appreciating the jab._

_ "It's jus' cause there was a Pegasus an' a Unicorn with 'em," The colt said defensively, before taking a step off the porch and sitting on its steps. He mumbled something to the ground._

_ "What was that, boy?"_

_ "I said it ain't fair!" The red colt snapped. "If I had wings, or, or, fancy spells, I coulda fought 'em jus' fine." He sniffed. "I wanna be as strong as those bullies, but I can't."_

_ The colt felt a weight by him, and glanced over, surprised that his pa had moved and taken a seat on the steps. Without a word, the father wrapped his foreleg around the colt's shoulder._

_ "Ya know, if ya had been the one ta start the fight, I'd a whupped ya and sent ya ta bed with no supper," He said._

_ "Yes sir." The red colt nodded._

_ "But ya didn't. Ya tried ta help somepomy when they needed it." He seemed to pause at this, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "I-I'm proud-a ya." The elder of the two looked towards the far distant horizon, considering something. He spoke again, "I'll tell ya somethin' secret, boy; they may have wings, an' fancy education an' spells, but there's one thing we have that's jus' as strong, if not stronger." He turned back to his son. "Guts."_

_ The colt tilted his head in confusion, causing the other to crack a slight smile._

_ "When anypony else would have given up- when they can't take on one more step- we pass them." He mulled over his thoughts once more. "Ya know what a war of attrition is, boy?"_

_ "Sort of, sir."_

_ "It's when ya wear down who yer fighting so much, they can't handle the stress anymore. That's how ya fight off them fancy types. Ya understand, Mac?"_

_ "Yes sir." The colt nodded earnestly._

_ The stallion grinned tiredly at that, pleased at his child's response as he rose with a pop in his knees. He glanced towards the front door. "Alrighty then, let's go inside an see if yer Mama's got a meal fer us. We'll need ta put some food in yer belly if'n yer gonna help plowin' the fields instead of doin' school fer a bit."_

_ Macintosh nodded, trotting obediently behind his father._

000

Mac's eyes shot open as he lay injured on the stone floor. He sucked in a deep breath, and coughed violently, hacking up phlegm and spitting it to his side. He rose, wincing in pain, and at the smell of his own burnt flesh. The spell had connected hard with his chest, and he noticed a blackened, open wound. Blood slowly seeped through the cracks in the injury, and it glistened with sweat. He stopped looking at it, afraid he was going to be sick. Tilting was by his side instantly, steadying the stallion.

"Oh? You're not dead yet? Interesting, pony." The Unicorn dryly marveled.

The red stallion grinned sickly, tasting blood in his mouth. He must have bit his cheek earlier, when the magic spell the Unicorn had cast hit him full force. "I'm jus full-a surprises." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hoof. "I'll let ya know one of 'em fer free: when I hit somethin', I hit it hard."

The monsters laughed in wicked tedium at this. "You are nothing more than an ant looking at the sun." The Unicorn sneered.

"That so?" He asked, body tensed, and mind laying out the groundwork of a plan. "Well then, ya low down, no good snakes- try an' burn me."

"With pleasure." The monster smirked, its horn already turning a bright, heated red.

000

Twilight and Applejack followed the path, coming to the edge of a steep hill overlooking a field dotted with red. It might have been pretty, if not for the rain still pouring down and soaking the two. Applejack glanced around the hill they stood on, before shrugging to Twilight.

"We ain't goin' down here, sugarcube. Too steep ta get a good grip."

Twilight raised a brow at the other mare's words. Without preamble, she wordlessly channeled a spell into her horn. It erupted in a blinding white light, engulfing the two ponies. When the spell faded, they found themselves in the center of the field they were overlooking moments ago.

"I kinda forgot ya could do that." AJ admitted, scratching her head.

Twilight smiled, before looking around the open field, noting with discontent that there was no hide nor hair of Macintosh. "Where's your brother?" She asked.

Applejack shrugged. On seeing the field up close, there really wasn't may places to hide, save for a large rock just fifty feet or so away. "Ya reckon they mighta doubled back?"

"Doubtful. I think we would have heard them, as silent as Everfree's been today."

AJ stroked her chin. "I suppose," she agreed.

Twilight glanced down, and began to search through the weeds, an action that drew the other mares attention.

"Uh..." Applejack trailed off, debating on asking her friend what she was doing.

"Looking for hoofprints. Due to the rains we have been subjugated to all day, it will give us the perfect chance to-" She paused after a few steps, squinting deeply an area just a hair to the right of her face. "Ah-ha!" She exclaimed, pointing east. She took another look at the tracks. "Judging by the indention of their hoofsteps, they were going at a good pace."

"Ya reckon somethin' was chasin' 'em?" Applejack asked, dreading the answer.

Twilight shook herself in a futile attempt to dry off. "I have my doubts," she said, starting to follow the markings the stallions left behind. Applejack shrugged, following directly behind.

"There's not a third set of prints anywhere. And by the way it was a direct shot eastward, I can safely rule out them trying to evade an aerial assault," Twilight said.

"Sounds like they were runnin' _to_ somethin' instead, sugarcube," AJ suggested, thoughtfully examining the prints they continued passing.

"That's precisely my hypothesis. I can o-" She suddenly stopped, both in sentence and walking. Applejack, paying attention to the markings, crashed into the Unicorn's backside.

"What the hay?" Applejack spat ungracefully, looking past Twilight to see what the holdup was.

Just a few feet ahead of the lavender mare was a well hidden crevice. It was a miracle that the Unicorn had spotted it in time in the rain soaked grass.

The farmer noticed the hoofprints in the mud, along with the odd, frantic displacement of the earth at the edge of the pit, and came to one conclusion. She put a hoof to her mouth, feeling sick. "Mac! Tiltin'!" She called, leaning her head as far down the pit as she could. "Ya'll alright!"

The silence spoke volumes to her as the rain continued to pour down.

"I think they're fine, Applejack," Twilight said. The farmer glanced up to to her friend. The mare pointed across the pit; AJ followed Twi's direction with her eyes, and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when hoofprints peaked out of the grass on the other side.

"Where ya suppose those blockheads ran off to?" Applejack questioned, relief taking away the heat of the words.

"Only one way to find out," Twilight replied.

000

Macintosh dropped prone as a blast of fire erupted from the Unicorn's horn. He felt the intense heat singe his mane as it propelled over him, and his eyes watered from landing on the burn wound he carried from earlier. As the flames cleared, before anypony else could take action, he rose and stole a glance toward Tilting. "Try ta distract the Unicorn. I got an idea."

Tilting nodded his agreement, and took a few bold steps forward. He cleared his throat and pointed to the monster. "Thine Mother copulates with toads!" He viciously exclaimed, a glint o defiance sparkling in his eye.

The two beings of darkness stared blankly at the Knight. Even Macintosh stopped to briefly look the others direction. Tilting frowned at the lack of agitation the words provided. "Well, where I hail from, 'tis a _grievous _insult."

The Unicorn turned its gaze onto the Knight, and started to channel a spell through its horn. Macintosh silently prayed Tilting did what the stallion expected him to do. As luck would have it Macintosh was right on the bits. Tilting let out a yell, and charged for the Unicorn. Mac saw the start of his plan come to fruition, and began to run as well, gaining speed until his bulky body was parallel with the overall clad stallion, Tilting no more than ten feet away to Macintosh's right. The farmpony panted and grunted with the strain, but stayed at pace with the Knight.

They swiftly covered the stony ground, moving ever closer to the Unicorn. One hundred feet. Eighty.

Sixty five feet.

The farmer stole a quick glance up and noted with some satisfaction that the Pegasus was lining itself up in the air, its angle suggesting to Macintosh that it was going to target his companion. The farmer pretended to not notice the flying creature, instead feigning interest in the Unicorn.

The telltale noise of wind running through wings alerted Mac that the beast drew close. He waited until the shadowy blur of the Pegasus was just barely in his peripheral vision before breaking, skidding to a stop and lifting one powerful hoof angled high into the air. As expected, the winged creature collided with his left foreleg, visible making Mac flinch from the sudden weight. The stallion didn't waste any time; he put his weight to the left and slammed the dazed Pegasus hard into the ground.

Tilting continued his charge, oblivious to what just happened. He raised the dagger of Mambrino proudly above his head as he came closer and closer to the beast. The Unicorn erupted a nightmarish and dark aura from the tip of its horn, Tilting flung himself to the side clumsily as the blast shot at him, barely missing where he was mere seconds ago. The overall clad stallion let out a pained grunt as he landed prone. He felt his grip loosen, and watched with widened eyes as the dagger he moments ago held aloft bounced on the stone floor, landing several feet away.

The Unicorn saw an opportunity and wickedly grinned, charging up another spell to swat the fly lying on the ground.

000

The mares continued to follow the hoofprints into the woods, traveling in twists and turns through the mud caked paths of the forests. As they rose up a hill, Twilight paused, gazing in the distance. Applejack stopped herself, trying to spot what was so danged important to the other. Finally, the country mare noticed a familiar looking rope bridge farther ahead, and had a sudden realization at where they were.

"That what I think it is?" The mare drawled.

Twilight nodded, briefly overcome with memories of their friend Rainbow Dash, and how she stood against the Shadowbolts at that very bridge. "There's nothing really past here, unless they decided to go to the castle."

"After all the talk Tiltin's said 'bout Guards an' Knights, I guarantee that's where we'll find them." AJ smirked, already steady walking towards the bridge.

Twilight watched the stubborn mare start to cross, before smiling despite herself. "She's never been afraid to take initiative, that's for sure," the mare muttered to herself, standing briefly in the rain as she mulled over thoughts.

The two silently traveled by the hoofprints in the garish woods for several minutes.

Every step brought them closer to the castle where they had defeated the unholy being known as Nightmare Moon, redeemed Luna to her true glory, and, most importantly, set the rock solid foundation of friendship with the other Elements of Harmony.

After wading through some peculiarly nasty brush, they came to a clearing with a severely damaged stone walkway that slowly, perhaps once regally, meandered to the front of the once majestic castle the sisters had called home.

The two entered the ruined entryway of the castle; as they once again shook the chill of the rain from their fur, they noticed something unusual- something that wasn't there the last time they visited this relic of a bygone era. There was an opening in the eastern wall. Not a hole crated by neglect or a weakness in the foundation- rather, it was squared off and pony made.

"What in the hay..." Applejack trailed off, taking a few steps closer to the opening. A flight of curving, spiraled stairs lead down into the black abyss. She squinted her eyes, trying to see farther, but was unable to pierce the black veil. "Twi, ya remember this bein' here?"

"No, of course not," Twilight said. "It was just the main hallway and observatory we were able to get to, remember?"

"How ya suppose-"

"A pressure switch they accidentally triggered, maybe?" Twilight hesitantly guessed, interrupting the farmpony. She stepped into the darkness, and briefly focused, summoning a light to erupt from her horn. "Either way, we need to find them. The sooner we get Tilting Windmills to Luna, the better."

Together, they began their descent.

000

Macintosh swore as the monstrous Unicorn began powering up its horn. The farm pony did the only thing he could think of; he bent down and grabbed the dazed and winded Pegasus in his front hooves. Then, using his toned muscles, the red stallion rose upright and started to spin on his back legs. Macintosh got up to an impressive speed, and started to feel the Pegasus slip from his grip as inertia took over. He gave one more powerful spin before letting go, propelling the Pegasus towards the Unicorn.

A stronger flier such as Rainbow Dash might have managed to pull out from the sudden toss and recover. This creature, however, was no Rainbow Dash. It soared at high, uncontrollable speeds into its Unicorn counterpart, slamming them both against the colossal doorframe. The spell the Unicorn was channeling erupted on the impact, shooting wildly and missing Tilting. It smashed against the west wall, erupting electricity in every direction before dissipating. The monsters collapsed onto the ground, a tangle of limbs and semi-conscious thoughts.

The red stallion walked over to the still struggling creatures and eyed them sternly. "How 'bout that," he said. "I reckon this ant jus' put a hurtin' on the sun." Tilting carefully approached his side, and stared down at the creatures.

"What shall we do with them?" The Knight asked.

"There's a coil of rope in one of my bags. Grab it," Macintosh said. He glanced away and pointed his nose toward which pack it'd be in.

That second was all the Unicorn creature needed.

Instantly, a translucent aura rippled through its horn like a drop of rain onto a lake. By the time Macintosh and Tilting turned their attention back to the monsters, the Unicorn had finished its casting, and now feigned weakness. It dully turned its head towards the two.

Mac glared at the creatures. "I'mma tie ya up. Any funny business, an' I cave in yer skull."

"We wouldn't dream of it," The Pegasus said, its black coat slick with sweat. It reminded the red stallion of crude oil.

Tilting handed Macintosh the rope, and he easily looped it around the two complying creatures, tying it snugly to where they could barely move.

Mac was surprised he cowed them into submission so easily; Nightmare Moon didn't seem like the sort of force to give up easily, even if she (he? Mac quietly wondered) was weakened and without all its parts. The fact that its essence was less a single mind, but a collection of different substances was bothersome, and hard to believe, let alone imagine. The only way he could conceive it was by thinking that the two creatures he had tied up right now like were stragglers in a herd of cattle- The main bulk were still inside Luna, if the creatures had spoke the truth earlier. If they wern't, well, maybe the beasts before him were the last of their kind, and Nightmare Moon had no more sway over these lands.

At least, he could hope for that. Deep down, he had a feeling they told the truth earlier, about Luna housing the rest of their 'essence.'

Macintosh rubbed the side of his face as he thought about the frightening possibilities. Not for the first time, a member of the Apple family wished they could just leave the deep thinking for somepony else.

Either way, he had questions, and didn't trust the 'ponies' in front of him to give answers. He was being presumptuous- maybe even foalish- but he needed to get an audience with Princess Luna and ask if there was even the slightest chance that Nightmare Moon could somehow return. If there was, well... he'd worry about that little nagging, itching thought later. For now, he would take these creatures to Zecora, and see if she would know what to do to them.

The stallion was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the black Unicorn's slight smirk.

000

Twilight and Applejack slowly walked down the dark, spiral staircase, the glow of the Unicorn's horn the only source of light for the last several minutes. As they turned once more, they noticed the soft glow of torchlight peaking through the lower levels of their vision. Twilight quickly extinguished her horn, and they both crept down the flight of stairs. They came to a stone archway that lead into an massive, expansive room, one larger than even Princess Celestia's throne room. Torches on either side of the gigantic room showcased the ten steps toward the center, that led to a large, round alter. At the far end was a door that seemed to be almost structurally impossible to Twilight's eyes. It was colossal, stretching from the top to bottom of the room and made solidly from iron, and had steel knockers that were larger than any pony she had ever been in contact with. What drew both the mares' attention, however, wasn't the door. Rather, it was below it.

At the base of that gigantic construction were Macintosh and Tilting Windmills. They seemed to be standing over two black hued ponies tied up with rope, their astral hair and off blue armor made Twilight visibly flinch.

"Nightmare moon," said Twilight. She stared, struck almost dumb by the appearance of the monster they had defeated with the power of friendship. Applejack gave a shake of her head.

"That can't be right, sugarcube. I mean, h-"

"I haven't an idea _how_, but that's her-" Twilight looked closer, correcting herself. "Er, them."

"Wait," Applejack said. She gave a skeptical glance to the mare by her side. "How are there more than-"

"I don't know."

The farmpony looked over the scene before her. She took a few tentative steps into the room. "Well, least Mac got it taken care of. Somehow."

Twilight followed closely behind, still staring daggers at the bound creatures in the distance. "Something's wrong." Suddenly, she realized what her bad feeling was about. "Look!" she said, pointing with a hoof.

Behind the stallions, there was a black blob slowly rising from the cracks in the floor. It grew and expanded, reaching about half a foot in height, before splitting off into ten parts. They began to grow as well, and started to seemingly harden, taking on the most basic shape of a pony- four hooves, a torso, and a small stump at the uppermost part of the torso, quickly growing into a head.

Applejack knew she had to warn Macintosh; she took in a breath, and yelled.

000

"_**Mac!**_"

The familiar voice of Applejack startled the red stallion, he could hardly believe his ears. Why his sister was was here was irrelevant at the moment. What mattered was that he made sure she didn't get hurt.

"AJ, ya gotta..." He started, turning around. His words failed him, however, as he saw not even fifteen feet away from him ten black Earth Ponies, all dressed in off blue armor and smiling viciously. Their aurora like manes gently swayed in an unfelt wind, and their wicked cat eyes drilled holes into the red stallion's resolve. Applejack and Twilight were in the far end of the expansive room, sprinting quickly towards the flight of stairs that would bring them to the center.

The red stallion heard the Unicorn behind him cackling, but he refused to turn- that would just provide the creatures he currently faced an opportunity to attack him.

"Tiltin'," He gruffly said, his placid face flushed and narrowing in anger. "We stand flank ta flank."

"At your command," The yellow pony said, he got in position, facing away from the farmer's view, towards the Unicorn and Pegasus.

The combatants remained locked in a staring contest for the briefest of moments, before the ten black ponies simultaneously let out a ferocious war cry. The unstoppable creatures charged forward, straight for the immovable Macintosh.

000

**AN: Alright! I was getting tired of all these problems that couldn't be solved by a fist to the face! Er, hoof I guess in this case. Anyway, this chapter just introduced more questions, rather than gave any answers. Don't worry true believers, it can only go uphill from here! ...Or is it downhill? Either way, I'm pumped to continue this thing.**

**Big shout outs to the reviewers and people who are watching me right now, you guys are making me excited to keep going on this project, and constantly motivate me to improve myself. I saw a couple of questions in my reviews, so I thought I'd answer them real quick, before this turned into an essay:**

**To my lovely anonymous reviewer: Thank you kindly for the nice review, and no, I hadn't even heard of "On a Cross and Arrow" until you mentioned it. I've been reading it in my (unfortunately) little spare time, and I'm really enjoying it! Thanks for the suggestion.**

**To AlsoSprachOdin: I agree. My summery is pretty vague. However, I tried to establish a few hints to at least give an idea where it's going. The title of the story and the very last sentence are both based off the titular scene of "Man of La Mancha." I thought those were decent hints for people that it involved Don Quixote, or at least someone similar to him. Oh well, sometimes the best ideas just don't work out. Thanks again, guys!**


	13. Splinter

The black stallions charged forward, attempting to trample Macintosh. The farmer saw them coming, but refused to even flinch. He dug his hooves as hard as he could into the stone floor, and grit his teeth. The beasts overran him, knocking him to the ground. Mac heard a grunt from his side- Tilting must have been hit as well. A wave of black assaulted his vision as the stallions jumped on him, stomping on his face, his stomach, one lucky blow even hit him in the wound the monstrous Unicorn had inflicted earlier. He shielded himself as best as he could from their rain of blows, but too many were getting through. He could already feel the edges of conscious thought fading with every hit. In the far distance, he could hear his sister screaming his name. He tried his best to hold on, but soon the pain was too much, and he began to drift into the inky darkness.

000

"Mac! Mac!" AJ cried, sprinting towards the group of ponies beating on her brother and Tilting. Applejack knew she wasn't going to make it in time on her own; she looked at Twilight.

"Zap me," the farmer said urgently, nearly tripping over her feet as she continued her high speed run.

"What good would that do!" Twilight exclaimed. "Besides, conducting electricity would be difficult to do in an underground area made of stone."

"Not 'zap' me, _zap _me!" Applejack explained in frustration.

"I don't know wha- oh!" Twilight realized. She stopped and focused her horn, charging up a spell. A flash of light crossed over the two mares' vision, and Applejack found herself teleported instantly by the stallions pounding her brother. Twilight continued to run towards them, apparently afraid of entering the swarm of bodies via her spell.

The farm mare jumped into the fray, the force of her landing bowling over three of the black ponies. She reared back, and delivered a powerful mule kick into the face of another one, blowing him back into one of his friends. AJ got hit on the back of the head by a hoof; she snapped around, yelling loudly as she delivered what could only be described as an uppercut with her front hoof, launching the stallion into the air.

A snapping of ropes made Applejack whip around. The Pegasus and Unicorn that were tied up had broken free of their prison, and glared furiously at the others from the massive door.

"Horsefeathers," Applejack grunted. As she observed the Pegasus rising from the ground, and the Unicorn charging up a spell, one of the black stallions rammed her from behind, knocking her to the ground. Three others moved in to stamp on her. Just as they were ready to come down on her, a yellow blur side swiped the trio, and pinned one to the ground.

"Unhand the mare, vile cur!" Tilting shouted at the black creature he held down. The stallion rolled its eyes at the frail pony on top of it and bucked him off, launching the Knight high into the air. The Pegasus incarnation of Nightmare Moon saw an opportunity for havoc and rose higher, intent on colliding with the yellow stallion.

It charged.

Just before it could hit, a semitransparent purple wall appeared instantly in front of the Pegasus. It collided like a bird hitting a window- smacking headfirst into it, and slowly sliding a few feet down. As Tilting fell, an angled bumper appeared directly below him; he landed on it and rolled down it, hitting the ground no worse for wear.

Twilight felt beads of sweat cover her forehead as she stopped channeling the protective wall she had kept Tilting safe with. The translucent object vanished from existence within a heartbeat. It was a useful spell, but in order to create such a solid and focused barrier, it tore through her magical reserves quickly. If they were going to fight these creatures, they needed to win fast, before she was too drained to use any of her channeled spells.

It was with this thought that the lavender Unicorn got serious. She focused, calling her inner strength forward. A tingling sensation started to ring in her hooves, and she felt a surge of heat propelling through her as her magic activated. She focused this essence- her very life force- into the energy collecting into her horn, and looked dead on at the warped Unicorn. Before the creature could even react, Twilight erupted a beam of pure light from the tip of her horn. It enveloped the creature, and made it utter a terrible cry as it swam in the sea of blinding light. The stallions engaging in combat with the earth ponies vanished in a tuft of black smoke. The strange Unicorn fell over, its position frozen in a look of pure surprise and horror.

Applejack rubbed her forehead and moved over to the odd replica of Nightmare Moon. She gave the monster a slight poke in the side. "She feels like stone," AJ marveled.

"A, uh, Paralyzing spell that uses..." Twilight trailed off, her voice becoming quiet. She stumbled on her hooves, nearly falling over. Tilting made a dive for her, and caught the lavender pony just inches off the ground.

"Twi!" AJ exclaimed, raising a hoof out and preparing to quickly move towards her friend.

"I'm- I'm ok, AJ," the Unicorn said. "Just a bit fatigued from that spell- it's more advanced than what I normally cast in times of duress."

"What 'n' the hay did you do ta her?" the Farmer asked, before shaking her head. "Or him, or it, or- ya know what, whatever this thing's called."

"As I was saying, it's a petrification spell- something similar to how the Elements reacted to Discord, but far less effective." Twilight stated. "I saw no other way to defeat her quickly, so I took the initiative to cast that before anypony else got hurt."

As the two continued talking to one another, the midnight black Pegasus had finally recovered enough to stand. She observed what fate had befallen its companions, and decided to retreat, quietly taking a step away from the group. It backpedaled away from the three ponies and was about ready to make a dash for the entrance- try to regroup, take stock on what happened, and take revenge on the ponies speaking to one another later, in the dead of night. As he continued stepping backwards, it bumped hard into the collapsed body of the red stallion.

The creature paused, waiting with baited breath. The red mass didn't move, and the others seemed intent on studying the Unicorn part of the Nightmare, leaving her free to escape.

As soon as he took a step over the stallion, preparing to take flight and make a dash for the door, a hoof reached up and grabbed her foreleg. The powerful hoof pulled the beast down, where it came face to face with a furious Macintosh.

The creature let out a surprised gasp, and tried to squirm free of Mac's powerful grip. The farmer would have none of that. He reared his other foreleg back, and struck the Pegasus as hard as he could across the face. Its head twisted to the side violently, and Mac felt the creature go limp. The single mighty blow he landed knocked the monster unconscious.

The stallion tossed the body to the side as he weakly rose, wincing slightly as he put weight on his front hooves.

"T-told ya I hit hard, punk." Macintosh sneered. He pitched forward, nearly stumbling. Applejack was by his side in an instant, supporting him with a foreleg.

"Mac..." Applejack trailed off, looking with concern at her brother.

"I'm fine, jus' a bit woozy," he said. The stallion took a few breaths to steady himself, then pointed at the black Pegasus. "What we need ta think about now is them."

The mare gave a quick tilt of her head. "What ya mean, Mac? I jus' figured we'd tie 'em up, an take 'em into town. Police can handle 'em."

The red stallion shook his head, frowning. He gave thought to his words, before speaking again. "That Pegasus broke free when I tied it up, AJ. An' what happens if they get outta Ponyville's jail? We gonna risk the lives of all the town over these fella's?"

Applejack narrowed her eyes, scowling. "Ya ain't sayin' what I think ya are, right?"

"I'm jus' sayin' it might come down ta it, sis. In case ya didn't notice by my chest, they tried ta _kill _Tiltin' an' me!" Macintosh snapped. He wiped his mouth with a hoof and tried his best to keep his temper in check. Eventually, he flicked his green eyes towards Twilight. "'Bout how long that spell ya tossed on the other last?"

"I would assume at least two, three days. The advanced spells tend to have a reasonable duration, after all," Twilight said.

He cocked his head towards the Pegasus. "Ya got enough juice left over for that one?"

"I'm not sure. I'll attempt the spell, however," the Unicorn said, bending her head down low, and pointing the horn at the creature.

"If ya can't..." Macintosh quietly warned, not finishing his sentence.

"We will discuss it if my spell fails," Twilight coolly replied. "I cannot believe you would condone something so drastic so fast, Macintosh."

"I can't believe you wouldn't," he said, feeling his temper start to bubble again. "There's too many ponies I care 'bout round here that could be hurt, if somethin' like these monsters get loose."

The stallion looked amongst the three, before focusing on Tilting. "Yer with me, right? Ya were all sorts a ready ta beat 'em 'fore the mares came 'round."

"My earlier words were clouded with fury, 'tis not fair to return them to me," the Knight said, staring up at the high ceiling in thought. "But thine words may... may be correct, Ser Macintosh. 'Tis only fitting a monster that houses such- such evil is killed."

"Ya both should be ashamed of yerselves! Killin' ain't right, no matter who it is!" Applejack shouted.

"So we should jus' roll over an' take it? That what ya want us ta do?" Macintosh countered, his normally quiet and docile voice rising to match his sisters.

AJ pushed her face directly into her brothers, close enough that their eyes were nearly touching. "If we do this, we ain't any better than 'em! We're supposed ta be the good folk!"

"What is good about a monster living another day? 'Twould be best to stop it preemptively, before it has a chance to spread chaos." Tilting said, barely keeping his emotions in check as he faced Applejack.

"Horsefethers! Yer both unbelievable!" the mare spat, stomping her hooves in the ground and just barely holding back slugging the two.

"Would all of you _please_ be silent?" Twilight loudly snapped, an unnatural amount of venom in her voice. Her outburst stunned the others into silence. "I have not even attempted my spell, don't you _**dare**_ talk about killing somepony, no matter what their crimes, while there's still a chance for me to fix this."

"Twi," Applejack quietly said, the anger she had moments ago all but vanishing. She took a quick glance towards Tilting and her brother, shocked at how quickly things had escalated between them all.

The Unicorn took a deep breath, focused. Concentrated. There was still a chance for this to work- still a chance for all of them to walk away from this disaster. She just had to fix this.

Her horn thrummed with power, and sweat began to run profusely down her face the moment she called out to the ancient powers her father and fathers before him had wielded. She channeled the strength she found in her abilities, and the strength her friends gave her every day. At first, she felt nothing, save for a few sparks at the very tip of her horn. She refused for it to end like this, and called out to her iron will.

Nothing happened. It was the very end of her channeling period, right before she was about to give up, when a miracle occurred. Her horn became enveloped in a bright light that made the others squint, then avert their eyes. She pointed her horn down, and took aim once again. A large, wide beam erupted from the tip of her horn, expanding in size until it was as wide as Big Macintosh was tall. It saturated the black Pegasus, and seemed to almost briefly absorb the creature as the intense force of the spell caused him to rise off the ground. Seconds later, the spell ended, and the Pegasus hit the floor with a dull clunking noise.

It worked.

Twilight smiled, feeling her mind awash in a sea of fatigue. The other three present looked upon her in absolute amazement.

"T-told you," she smiled, feeling a headache worse than any she'd ever had coming on. Still, she continued, "I knew if we did that, we'd," she swallowed, her mouth surprisingly dry, "we wouldn't have to, ah-"

The Unicorn said no more, instead collapsing to the ground with a painful thud.

000

Twilight felt warmth and a wet coldness on either side of her face, and the jarring sensation of being shaken repeatedly. She tried to open her eyes, but couldn't find the strength.

"...get her to Zecora, this way's the fastest..."

A stallion's voice. Macintosh? Twilight tried to lift head off the warmth she was laying on, but couldn't. She felt rain patter on her fur, and couldn't even move shield herself from it. She groaned, her body a temple of agony.

"Ya'll! I think she's gettin' ready ta

wake up

The Unicorn felt a damp cloth resting on her forehead, and she squirmed in a vain attempt to move the cold object away. A powerful hoof held it tightly against her.

"... a fever in her head. Keep her sedated, and within a bed."

That rhyming speech. It was someone she knew. Twilight strained to recall, but her thoughts were dancers, illusive creatures twirling away at the last possible moment before she could reach for them with her clawed hands.

She paused. Hands? She looked down the bed she was laying on top of in alarm. Her body had undergone a horrific change. The Unicorn gazed, speechless at the hard diamond scales that coated her long, bipedal body, and the long tail that snaked off the bed. Without voluntary thought, the tail twisted and squirmed. Twilight couldn't help herself, she opened her mouth, and screamed.

"Oh Celestia," a twangy voice cried out. "It's- it's ok, Twi. Yer jus' hallucinatin'- the medicine we gave ya'll did it. Jus'... jus' listen ta my voice. Focus on it. Look up at me an'

**wake up**

Twilight loudly inhaled, wincing as her head pounded like a drum. The mare quickly opened her eyes and looked down, tossing her blankets violently aside. What greeted her was her wonderful, wonderful hooves and fur. She took a glance at the sheets she had so quickly threw aside, noting their familiarity. It hit her.

She was back at the library. In her room.

"Ah. Yer up," the voice of Big Macintosh drawled.

Twilight twisted around in alarm at the sudden voice, before finally spotting him leaning against the doorframe, a folded newspaper under his left foreleg.

Twilight put her head back on the pillow, and stared up at the ceiling. "What happened?" she asked.

"Ya gave us all a scare, that's what. After that spell, ya fainted," Macintosh quietly said, moving a few feet closer. "We got ya over ta 'Cora's, an' she took ta fixin' ya." He gave a halfhearted chuckle. "Surprised ya don't remember anythin' 'bout it. Ya were screamin' yer head off when she loaded ya down with that medicine."

"What medicine?" Twilight questioned.

"I dunno," Macintosh shrugged, "I guess some kinda Unicorn brew. She said it'd help regain lost magic power, or somethin' 'long those lines."

Twilight gave a slight nod. "I suppose I pushed past my daily limitations. It would explain the draining headache I have at the moment."

Macintosh gave an uneasy glance toward the door. "Ya got a headache, huh? Well, yer friends are all about downstairs. They was waitin' fer ya ta wake up. I can tell 'em ya ain't feelin' good enough for company, though."

"That won't be necessary," Twilight replied. "I will be down momentarily."

The farmer nodded, taking a step toward the doorway.

"And Macintosh?"

"Hmm?"

Twilight seemed to hesitate asking her question, waiting almost a whole five seconds before she spoke again. "Were you really going to kill those ponies back there?"

The stallion paused, giving just as much thought to the answer as she had with the question. "They _wern't_ ponies, Ms. Sparkle. They were monsters, plain as day." He scratched his blond mane. "As fer killin' em- yeah." He exhaled, just as displeased as Twilight was with that answer. "Yeah, I would have, if ya'll hadn't came through on that spell."

Twilight stared hard at the stallion. Macintosh unabashedly returned the gaze.

"I see," she simply said. "I didn't think you were that kind of stallion, Macintosh."

He gave a small shake of his head. She really was uncompromising sometimes. As much as it hurt, sometimes a pony needed to do things he didn't like to take care of his own.

"Did you bring the creatures back to town?" the Unicorn asked.

"Nnope. Still at that castle. Ya said it'd last fer at least two days, right?"

"Correct." She gave a quick run through her mane with a comb, ready to see her friends.

"I reckon we need ta get over an' talk with Luna by tonight, then."

The mare gave him a questioning look. "How long was I out?"

"'Bout half a day. It's jus' shy of nine now."

"Nine? But the last train left-"

"-An hour ago, I know," he said. "But there's a midnight train that stops by here to haul cargo sometimes. Jus' so happens tonight's one of their pick up runs."

Twilight nodded, pleased with the discovery. "Tilting and myself will make the late train, then."

He gave a quick roll of his neck. "I'm comin' too."

"You, Macintosh?" She blinked.

"Eyup. Got me some questions 'bout those things we fought," he said, his words hard.

"What about the farm? I doubt we'll be back by tomorrow morning."

"Gonna get Braeburn ta watch over it. I'mma owe him big, but he should be able ta do it." He shuffled on his hooves, obviously uncomfortable at the extended talk. "Ya jus' jaw with yer friends fer a bit, an' meet me by the station when we get a bit closer ta midnight. I'm gonna head home."

With that, he turned, and loudly tromped his way down the flight of stairs.

_Subtlety's not one of his strong points,_ Twilight mused. She rose, pausing to gingerly grasp her head. It felt like electricity was racking inside her skull, ricocheting in every direction before stopping in a slow, pulsating throb right between her eyes. She took a few wobbly steps, before straightening up. It didn't happen often to her, but the mare could tell she was suffering from magic exhaustion. The lavender unicorn took a few careful steps out of her room, and slowly started down the stairs, promising herself that she'd get some medicine down as soon as possible. She froze, shocked at the change the library had suffered in her absence. Glitter and balloons littered the floor, and a large banner with the words 'Get Well Soon!' was by the Library's entrance.

"Surprise!" the chipper voice of Pinkie Pie exclaimed. Twilight turned around, and saw Pinkie standing at the top of the stairwell.

The Unicorn refused to acknowledge the impossibility of not seeing her earlier. With Pinkie Pie, the impossible was just a word. Below, at the foot of the stairs, her other friends stood, looking up at the studious mare.

"Was hopin' ya would wake up soon."

"'Bout time you got down here!"

"Darling! I am _ever_ so glad you're alright."

"Um... hello."

Spike made his way past the four mares. He stood on a step below Twilight, and reached up, giving one of her forelegs a hug.

"You ok?" the Dragon asked. Before Twilight could answer, a long strain of coughing took over the conversation.

"Better than you are, sounds like." Twilight wryly smiled. "You should go back to bed."

"B-but everypony's here. Even Rarity!" he complained. "Especially Rarity," he added under his breath.

"That doesn't matter, Spike. Your friends will be around after you take care of your health. I want you to go upstairs and rest, understood?" Twilight said in a motherly tone.

"Yeah, yeah," Spike answered, rolling his eyes. He brushed past the lavender pony and the pink ball of energy, and went inside Twilight's bedroom, slamming the door.

"Poor little Spikey," Rarity bemoaned, putting a hoof to her forehead. "I wish we could do something for him."

"Rest and fluids is about the only thing we can do." Twilight shrugged.

"I... uh, m-may be able to help him. I've got medicine at the house. I- I can get it for him, and watch over him tonight," Fluttershy quietly whispered, avoiding eye contact with everything but her hooves.

"That would be wonderful," Twilight said. "However, I'd prefer you coming with me to Canterlot tonight."

'C-Canterlot? Tonight? But... well, that is... I'd, um, rather... if it's too much to ask... not go," Fluttershy said, her timid voice fading quietly into near inaudible range.

Twilight leaned forward, just barely catching the tail end of the sentence. The lavender pony looked deeply at her gentle friend, before putting her hooves together in a pleading gesture. "Please, Fluttershy. I could really use your support for this."

The Pegasus hid behind her pink mane. Finally, she gave a slight sigh, nodding gently. "What exactly do you need me for?"

The Unicorn gave a quick look over to Applejack. "You hadn't mentioned it to them already?"

"Nah," the Farmer replied. "Thought it might come outta yer mouth better."

Twilight swallowed nervously. The mare was far from the antisocial pony she once was, but she still hated to be the center of attention sometimes. Regardless, she stood tall, and informed the rest of her friends of the situation. "You are all aware of Tilting Windmills, correct?"

The mutters of various stages of agreement among the ponies was as good of sign as any for Twilight to continue. She did so, pacing back and forth as her thoughts came to her. "He spoke in contradictions, talking about a town that doesn't show up on any map of Equestria, and of a freed Discord. I quickly dismissed him as simply an eccentric pony with an exceptionally vivid imagination."

'However, due to Applejack's conviction that Tilting Windmills was telling the truth, I became stumped. It's hard keeping a lie intact when facing Applejack, she has a way of getting to the heart of the matter pretty easily. Thanks to this, and in light of a few other extenuating circumstances," the Scholar gave a barely visible flick of the eyes towards Rarity. The elegant Unicorn gave a slight nod back, pleased that her secret was safe, at least for now. "I came up with a theory. It may sound farfetched, odd even by a fiction's setting, let alone real life-"

Pinkie Pie blinked, trotting down the stairs and passing by the Unicorn to join the rest of their friends. "But Twilight, we _are_ a fic-"

"-However, it's the only idea, the only _theory _that I can think of that would explain everything cleanly. It's called the Multiverse theory." Twilight loudly interrupted, refusing to let Pinkie get her off track before she finished.

"Multi... verse?" Rainbow Dash repeated, running the word through his mouth like a confused child. Rainbow Dash looked skeptical, and Twilight instantly caught her expression.

"I know it sounds foalish, Rainbow Dash-"

"Foalish? I don't even know what the word _means._" The athlete scratched the back of her head, looking completely bored at the science talk.

"Oh. Oh, I see," Twilight replied. "Well, to sum it up quickly: I have suspicions that Tilting Windmills is from another dimension. One that runs parallel to our own."

Rainbow Dash nodded, apparently relieved. "Oh! That makes perfect sense now, Twilight!"

Applejack leaned in close to the rainbow maned pony. "Ya don't have a clue 'bout what she's sayin' either, huh?" she whispered.

The blue Pegasus gave a slight smirk. "Not a one. When Twilight goes into egghead mode, I just smile and nod. Makes it go by quicker."

The lavender pony nodded, oblivious to Rainbow Dash's remarks. "Where was I? Ah, yes," she said, pausing for just a moment to take a step down from the stairwell. She glanced over to one of the tables, and tried to levitate a cup of punch over to her. The spell fizzled out, and the drink splattered the floor. Rarity channeled her own magic, filling up a cup, and sending it over to frazzled Twilight.

"T-thank you, Rarity." the bookish mare gratefully said.

"Anytime, darling." her white furred friend replied. She gently placed the cup down next to the mare, and stopped casting magic on the object, instead using her power to pull out a small file from her mane. She kept an attentive ear towards Twilight, as she went to work smoothing a diminutive chip from her hoof.

Twilight clumsily used her hooves to bring the cup to her mouth. After having her fill of punch, she set it back down again. "I tried to contact Princess Celestia about the possibility of the Multiverse existing. As it turned out, she is currently away on a diplomacy mission. Her sister Luna received the letter."

At this, Rainbow Dash perked up slightly. "And what did miss 'thee' and 'thou' say about it?" she asked.

"Well, she said that some of the top scientists in Canterlot had debated on the theory, but had yet to provide conclusive evidence for it existing. Here's where it gets interesting, though."

"Don't keep me in suspense," Dash dryly whispered to Applejack. The orange mare gave a quick, playful shove towards her athletic friend, trying not to draw Twilight's attention.

"Luna specifically requested me to bring Tilting Windmills to her," the lavender mare said. "And it's what I'm planning on doing, tonight if possible."

"But... the last train left earlier today... unless, well, you have a better way to get there... I, uh, that is to say... " Fluttershy stammered in her normal, roundabout way.

Twilight shook her head. "Big Mac told me about a midnight train going-"

"_Anyyyywhere!_" Pinkie Pie interrupted in a loud sing song voice. At the blank stares everypony produced, she furrowed her brows. "Really guys?" She frowned, displeased by her friends reaction, or lack thereof.

"Uh... going to Canterlot is what I was going to say, Pinkie." Twilight lightly smiled.

Applejack rubbed her eyes. "The supply train Filthy Rich loads his stuff on; not bad thinkin'," she agreed.

"I suppose I can spare a day away from work," Rarity said. "_Especially_ if I have a chance to bump into Fancy Pants on the 'morrow. I would positivity be _delighted _to see him again!"

"Sounds like Spike's got his work cut out fer him," Applejack said, hiding a smile by putting a hoof over mouth. Rainbow Dash gave a quick smirk in return.

"I guess I can go. If you really want me to." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, secretly pleased at the chance to go to Canterlot and see the Sister of the Night work her magic.

"Oh boy! Maybe this time I can get everypony in Canterlot to join in on a party! It'll be like that one time when I got everypony in Ponyville to join a dodgeball session!" Pinkie pie giggled.

"But with less property damage, I presume?" Rarity quipped.

"Spoilsport."

Twilight let out a small laugh, before looking at Fluttershy. "Would you please consider coming with us? I'm sure we'll have fun, once we get though this business with Luna?"

"I... well..." She swallowed, before giving an accepting tilt of her head. "...Alright."

"Great!" Twilight exclaimed, clapping her hooves together. "We should pack and meet up at the train station in just a bit." Her eyes scanned the room and she noticed something, or rather, a _lack_ of something. "Where's Tilting?"

Applejack gave a nod towards the front door. "After the rain let off, he talked 'bout goin' fer a stroll." She paused. "Uh, does he even know 'bout us all goin' up ta Canterlot?"

The Unicorn deflated slightly. "Uh, probably not. I never had a chance to bring it up."

AJ gave a less than enthused nod. "I'll try ta find him. Ya'll get ready fer that train tonight."

000

Tilting Windmills traveled the empty streets of Ponyville, lost in thought. He felt melancholy as he stared into the rain soaked streets, the moon high above him spilling light into the nooks and crannies of the main road he currently wandered. One thing he admitted to himself, within his heart of hearts was this: the earlier confrontation between Ser Macintosh and Lady Sparkle had fueled a divide in his mind.

On one hoof, Tilting agreed wholeheartedly with the red stallion. The remains of the so called 'Moonlight Mare' were powerful creatures seeped in evil's thrall. The Knight could personally attest to this, being on the receiving end of a few of their blows earlier. In fact, he still was walking with a slight limp even after Zecora had tended to his wounds. However, Lady Sparkle's conviction and utter refusal to end their lives intrigued the yellow pony. It was a stubbornness he knew firsthoof, one that reminded him of his dear brother, and to a lesser extent, himself.

She was a pony that was steadfast in her morals, which Tilting found admirable. There was a nobleness about anypony (anybody, he quickly corrected himself) that held onto their ideals, and refused to compromise them.

He ducked into an alley, and looked up towards the now clear sky in thought.

That very refusal, that very same uncompromising attitude had brought him to here and now, far away from his home and everything he once knew.

_Or did it?_

That question made him pause dead in his tracks. That thought had crossed his mind briefly earlier- a slight flutter in his subconscious, nothing more. Now though, it roared at him like an angry beast, and made his stomach churn in dread.

Could it really be possible? Could it be that instead of returning to his family and familiar lifestyle that waited for him in a far, immeasurable distance that Tilting couldn't comprehend, he had been instead propelled into the future, brought to this strange time with its strange contraptions and devices? If that were the case, then he never had the chance to say goodbye.

"Neigh," Tilting said in a disbelieving tone. He couldn't let it get to him, he couldn't even let that possibility into his mind. His friends, his fellow Knight-errants, were all waiting for him to return. They had to be.

…

Didn't they?

"Tilting," a familiar voice stated. He looked around the dark alley, but was unable to see anypony.

"Below thineself," the cultured voice said. The Knight looked directly down, and saw a reflection of himself, albeit older and fatigued, staring straight up, the image rippling through a bizarre distortion.

"Thou art... I?" the Knight asked.

His double nodded in agreement, staring directly at the young stallion.

"'Tis true. I am thou, and thou art I," the double stated.

"How can this be?" Tilting asked, incredulous of the magic that was being presented to him.

"The power of the fairy king allowed me to look back a few years in time, and create a small 'looking glass' if thou will," The yellow pony said, his haggard image briefly flickering and distorting as the spell presumably lost power.

Tilting narrowed his eyes. "Speak, if it would please thou. Well, myself. If it would please myself." The Knight rubbed his temple, already getting a headache.

"I am here to deliver a message, brave Knight errant: Do not despair at thoughts of your comrades. They are still awaiting your arrival to Steelhoof, and will continue to wait for you. Thou just has to simply return."

Tilting Windmills frowned. "But how? Thou must tell me!"

The double shook his head. "Neigh. 'Twould be folly to speak of such things to myself. It may alter the future in a way I cannot predict. I came here only to inspire you with hope, as I wished my future self had done."

The overall clad pony breathed a sigh of relief, and adjusted his 'armor' strap. He looked deeply into the others eyes, leaning towards the distortion. "Can thou speak of anything else freely?"

His double perked up. "Well, there is a funny story I may regale thou with- provided that you have the time-"

"Of course," the young Knight quickly said, coming even closer to his double's image.

"Well, 'tis a tale of myself and the fairy king of Avalon that occurred just the other day, as we conversed over dinner. Fairies truly are a strange being- small wisp creatures that are nearly invisible to the eye. With this information in mind, let me tell you about what happened when I unwittingly came to an occupied seat."

Tilting leaned in even closer, anticipating the story. With a startled realization, he lost his balance, tripping and falling straight toward the portal with a surprised yelp.

000

Applejack wandered the streets, looking for any clues for where the Knight had wandered off to. She checked by the schoolhouse, traveled to the currently closed Sugar Cube Corner, and had even poked her head into the small emergency response hut Nurse Redheart operated. After promising Redheart that she'd tell Big Macintosh to take better care of himself, AJ was off into the night once more, traveling down the main road of Ponyville.

She stifled a heavy yawn, already feeling dead tired. It wasn't like the Apples to be out this late normally- by the time eight or nine came around, she was usually eating food, and then washing up for bed- but she figured that sometimes exceptions had to be made.

The mare wearily sighed. Today had just been one thing after another, all adding up to that standoff with Macintosh earlier. She wasn't used to arguing with the large stallion often, due to his easygoing nature and quiet demeanor, but by Celestia, he had planned on _killin'_ somepony.

Before she could focus more on that grim thought, the sound of a stallion's yelp drew her attention.

Applejack followed the noise, and ducked inside an alleyway, where she saw Tilting with his face inside a small rain puddle.

"Uh, Tiltin'?" the mare drawled, unsure how to approach the stallion.

He snapped to attention, and stood between Applejack and the puddle, raising awkwardly to a half hunched stand and extending his forelegs to either side in an attempt to hide the water from her.

AJ wordlessly tried to look around the Knight, but he rose, shielding the puddle from her view.

"There somethin' behind ya?" she questioned, moving her head in all sorts of directions to look around him.

"N-neigh! Tis nothing, Jack," the stallion said, his voice in near panic. Applejack gave a roll of her eyes. She crouched low, and watched him do the same, and then she used her powerful legs to propel herself up and over the stallion. She landed, and quickly glanced at the puddle, growing disappointed at seeing absolutely nothing strange about the water.

Tilting let out a quiet breath of relief, inwardly pleased that his future self had apparently canceled the spell, and returned the water to normal. If he hadn't, the Knight was sure it would have caused a paradox of some sort.

"Alright then," she carefully drawled, still at a loss on why he had been so protective of the rainwater.

Tilting paused, before bringing up a still fresh wound. "Art thou adequate? 'Tis quite the trial we had today, I'm sure-"

"Not now, Tiltin'," Applejack crossly said, a frown spreading on her face. "I don't wanna talk 'bout that."

"As you wish."

She looked at the alleyway he was standing by. "What ya doin' outside?"

Tilting Windmills swallowed, looking towards the ground. "I needed some time to meditate upon the events that transpired earlier today."

AJ crossed her forelegs and leaned against a building. She told the stallion a second ago that she didn't want to say anything about it, but decided to speak her piece. "Tiltin', why would ya even think killin' 'em was the right thing ta do?" She tried to add some fire to the sentence, she tried to scold him, but it rather came out as if she was world weary- all things considered, Applejack probably was.

"I fear no beast. I merely fear what that beast could do to others."

Applejack shook her head. "You yerself said that murders were a beast. Is that what you wanted ta be, Tiltin'? A beast?"

The Knight froze, seemingly rooted to the spot. He felt a stone churning in his gut at her honest words. "Neigh," he said, his own words seeped in conviction. "Never."

"Then start actin' like the stallion I respect," the farmer briskly said.

She paused, awkwardly blinking at the words that just came out of her mouth. AJ quickly turned away from him and towards the main road. "Twi's wanting us ta head over towards Canterlot tonight. She said Luna's wanting ta speak with you."

Tilting perked up on hearing that name, his demeanor visibly brightening. "Then let us travel posthaste towards Canterlot!" he exclaimed, beginning to already travel north, towards the fabled city on the mountain. There was just one problem...

"Tiltin', we're usin' the train!" Applejack cried out, chasing after him.

000

**AN: Ah ha! Progress! Not much to add this time in the ol' notes section, save for one thing: I have no idea how to edit a piece on Fanfiction after you hit the publish button; so when I notice glaring errors, I can't go back and correct them. In order to alleviate this disaster, I've started to host this story on Fimfiction as well, and I'm going through correcting a bit of it. I'm still posting the chapters on Fanfiction first, though- it's only fair, seeing as how I started it here first. Thanks again guys!**


	14. Under the same stars

"Yer jokin' right, cus?" The cowpony scowled, crossing his forelegs in irritation. "Ya know I'm jus' as busy as ya'll right now. Appleoosa needs me back."

Macintosh gave a slight roll of his eyes as they stood arguing amongst one another at the Apple family's living room. Convincing Braeburn to stay for a few more days was starting to get worse than pulling teeth.

"Come on now, 'Burn," Mac drawled. "Ya know I wouldn't ask if I didn't need ya to."

"An ya know I'd be willin' ta stay longer if I could."

Mac moved over to the couch and sat, briefly considering how to reply to that. Hay, he knew Braeburn was probably swamped, and it wasn't the best idea to ask for an extension on a favor, but he was desperate. He sure wasn't going to let Grannie and Applebloom stay here by their lonesome. "It's jus' fer a couple days. After that, I'll be back, an' ya can head on home."

"I'm already behind as is. Don't do me like this, Mac," Braeburn complained.

The farmer thought briefly, trying to decide on a course of action. He dully rubbed the wound that Unicorn had gave him earlier. Thankfully, it wasn't deep enough to do lasting damage, he just needed to keep it clean for health and appearances sake. Mac faced his standing cousin.

"I know it ain't right keepin' ya here when ya ain't wantin' to, but it's important. I'll make a deal with ya; give me jus' a few days, an' once things are all taken care of, I'll come with ya ta Appleoosia an' work till yer caught up." He spat into his hoof, extending it towards the stetson wearing stallion.

Braeburn wanted to say no- he really had to get back home- but the way Macintosh seemed, it felt like it was pretty serious. With a roll of his eyes, he extended his own spit cover hoof, and the two bonked them together. "Deal's a deal. Don't ya forget that."

"Eyup."

000

Twilight watched as her friends left the library one by one. Soon, only Rarity remained.

"Darling, thank you _ever_ so much for not telling them that I, um, write." The Mare smiled.

"Of course," Twilight said. "Though I still wish you would simply tell ponies that you did. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm _Rarity_, the most popular fashion designer in all of Ponyville- that's what people need to know about me, darling. The books are a secondary concern, nothing more."

"Still..." Twilight trailed off, accepting that her friend's stance wouldn't be changing anytime soon. She trotted over to the kitchen entrance, and ducked her head inside. "Gosh, Rarity! It's getting close to eleven! We should hurry."

"Indeed," the white mare agreed. Her face softened. "However, might I request to remain here for a few moments? I shan't keep you waiting long."

Twilight gave a brisk nod. "Fine by me. Just lock up when you leave."

The lavender Unicorn left out the front door; Rarity went quickly up the flight of stairs and stood before the door to Twilight's room. She knocked on the door with a delicate hoof.

"Come in," Spike said from inside the room.

Rarity opened the door into the dark room, and took a few steps inside. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed Spike curled up in his basket, a small blanket over his scaly body. He squinted his eyes shut and groaned at the sudden influx of light from the other room- Rarity shut the door behind her.

"What's going on? Shouldn't you be heading to the train station?" Spike asked, curling up in his bed even tighter.

"Absolutely. But I wanted to see you again first, Spike."

The Dragon's eyes shot open. "R-Rarity?! I thought you were Twilight!"

The white mare paused, frowning. "It's the mane, isn't it? I thought I did a good job styling it when I arrived back home, but-"

"No, that's not it at all." He shook his head. "But that's beside the point. What did you need to see me for?"

"I wanted to make sure you were getting rest," she said. "Baby Dragons need to sleep in order to grow up big in strong."

Spike shifted slightly in his basket, suddenly finding it too small. He wanted to tell her right now, while it was so honest, so _perfect._ In the dark, he really didn't need to focus on their physical differences. They could just be what they were. Two kindred spirits that the world said couldn't be together. He wanted to woo her off her hooves, with flowers, candy, gems. Mares love gems. He wanted to say that it didn't matter if he got big.

In fact, getting big and strong scared him. It scared him to have that much power in a claw. It scared him that he'd be able to demolish buildings with one hard sneeze.

What scared him the most was that some day he couldn't stay with the pony he thought of as family anymore, or stay with the mare he so deeply respected. Somepony he respected so much, it hurt his heart just thinking of it.

What he wanted to happen- what he dreamed about every night- was staying with Rarity, just as they were. Growing up was pointless; he saw what happened with the last birthday party he had. It led to nothing but misery for everyone involved.

Spike wanted to say this; instead, he dumbly nodded, too overcome with emotion to properly speak with the mare. "There's something I wanted to give you," he said, swallowing.

"You don't have to do that, Spike, I-"

The baby Dragon held up a hand, silencing her. "I don't have to; I want to."

He rose, and ducked behind Twilight's bed. With the precise measurements of a carpenter, he searched his scales, before finding a fairly large and healthy one. He winched ahead of time, reaching down and yanking it off his body. The small cut bled slightly, but it was worth it. The purple scale he had picked was absolutely flawless, pristine and thick. He returned, hiding the side his cut was on. Spike took a few weary steps forward, before presenting it to Rarity.

"Oh Spike..." Rarity trailed off, enthralled as she examined the scale closely. "Why would you do this?"

"It's a talisman for good luck," Spike quickly said, thinking of stories about knights and the princesses they tried to protect; how the brave warriors would always receive a token of affection from their love before departing to battle.

He blinked. Suddenly he felt awkward at having the roles reversed. "Well, that is, if you want it," he casually stammered.

"Of course I do." Rarity smiled, completely flattered at the gift. "In fact, I'm going to make a _marvelous _necklace from this! Just you wait, Spikie! You take care of yourself, and I'll be back to visit as soon as we return from Canterlot!" she exclaimed, giving a hard hug to the dragon, and trotting down the steps in excitement.

Spike stood awkwardly for a brief moment, before a smile stretched over his face. "Wow... what a mare," he spoke dreamily.

000

Tilting Windmills and Applejack arrived at the nearly empty station with a half-hour to spare. As Applejack glanced around the train platform, looking amongst the railway ponies loading freight into a boxcar, she frowned.

"Shootfire. Where in the hay are those slowpokes?" AJ questioned.

Tilting Windmills offered no response, his eyes were completely fixated on the train resting nearby. He reached for the dagger he had placed in his overalls pocket.

"Tiltin'," Applejack called, walking towards the Knight. She took a look over at the train. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she stared hard at the stallion. "I missin' somethin' here?"

He turned to Applejack, stealing furtive, nervous glances at the train. "What a peculiar beast. Are we to travel on this creature? I fear its mandibles could crush steel- 'tis not the safest means of transit."

The mare rubbed her temple. "Sugarcube, this ain't no beast, it's a train."

"Ty-reign," the Knight repeated, mulling over the word. "What a peculiar name- is it from the far east, mayhaps? I have heard of many such noble creatures from across the lands that serve as transit."

AJ opened her mouth, shut it, opened it again, then finally gave up, sighing. "Ya know what- sure. It's a creature designed for travel," she wearily stated, glancing up at the night sky in resignation..

"Fascinating," he marveled, moving to the train's side. The hoof that had once reached for the legendary dagger instead rubbed the train as if it were a living creature. "Tis an exceedingly heavy carapace that surrounds its body. Joints," he gestured, toward the connecting latch that held the carts together, "Seem to be the only real weakness in its defenses."

The sound of hoofsteps behind them stopped Applejack from saying anything she might regret. They turned, meeting Rarity, who seemed to be wearing an airy gown of a light blue color. She nodded at the two, fanning herself, showcasing the small violet scale that hung on a chain around her neck.

"Gracious, it feels so humid right now." The white Unicorn groaned.

"I had not noticed, Lady Rarity," Tilting stated. "If I were to wager, I would assume this beast is the cause- his powerful lungs may be bringing forth heat to the area when he exhales."

The two mares shared a tired, knowing glance to one another, before AJ noticed the scale.

"Nice necklace," she drawled.

Rarity feigned being modest, laughing girlishly at the complement. "Oh, darling, thank you!" the Unicorn said. "Spikie gave the materials to me!"

Tilting Windmills paused in his current tale at hearing the dragon's name.

"The dragon assistant of Lady Sparkle, correct?" he inquired, staring at the Unicorn.

"Well, yes."

"Does he provide you with items of courting often?" the Knight asked, smiling not unkindly.

"Courting?!" Rarity exclaimed, perhaps a bit more forcefully than she intended. "Whatever gave you _that _impression, Tilting Windmills?"

"He must be fond of you," he said, pointing at the necklace. "If he is willing to impart such a piece of his heart and soul." The Knight gave a proud look into the sky. "Mayhaps that dragon houses the heart and convictions of a pony after all- one who values devotion and tolerance to all of the worlds creatures. 'Tis stranger things a-hoof often enough to make a believer out of any cynic."

Rarity had stopped paying attention halfway through Tilting's words. "I can't believe that Spike might think of me like that. I've always considered him a younger brother. Doesn't he realize what complications could arise from such an arrangement?"

"Name 'em," Applejack demanded, already feeling like she and Rarity were about to have a disagrement.

"Well, first and foremost, he's a _dragon._ That alone should put any ideas of courting to rest. Not even mentioning the fact that he's Twilight's assistant. That could make my relationship with dear Twilight rocky. Lastly, think about our difference in maturity, by the time he's an adult dragon, I'll be an old mare."

Applejack listened to Rarity's speech. After the other had finished, AJ shook her head.

"I think I know the real reason ya don't hook up with the lill' guy," she grimly said, adjusting her hat into a more comfortable position.

Rarity frowned, expecting the farmmare to say what it was without any form of encouragement.

"Yer scared of what people think. That's the only reason yer not willin' ta give it a shot."

Rarity narrowed her eyes. "How _dare_ you! I-"

"Ya just keep getting gifts from the fella, an' don't expect ta repay the favor anytime soon, that it?" Applejack countered, taking a step forward to stare down Rarity.

"Spike is entitled to gift what he wants to whom he wants."

"Which'll be a great way ta set him up fer a fall later on, when he finally gets the guts ta ask ya out," Applejack nearly shouted. Rarity began to quiver in anger.

"You simple minded goat!" she bellowed. Tilting Windmills stared at the two, much too surprised at the sudden outburst to react.

"Pompous know it all!" Applejack countered, stamping her foot.

"Arrogant whelp!"

"Ladies! Please!" a voice called. Both ponies glanced over, noting a cross looking railway worker.

Rarity gave a weak laugh and offered a small smile. "I'm terribly sorry, my good stallion, please, carry on with your work."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, returning to loading cargo.

Applejack still held a fierce expression, but kept her lips shut. Rarity mirrored the look.

Fortunately, a voice called them, breaking the tension between the two.

"Rarity! Applejack!" the enthusiastic voice of Pinkie Pie cried happily. She came hopping blissfully toward the two, chewing bubblegum. "I guess I'm ready to go now- I've got everything planned and in this neat little bag!" She gestured to it, raising a brown faux leather case in the air. "I've got balloons, streamers, cake, corn on the cob, punch, hot dogs, sombreros, ponchos, nachos, matching walky-talkies, batteries- just in case, and-"

"Pinkie, what on earth do you need all those things for?" Rarity asked, interrupting the mare before the over energetic pony _really_ got on a tangent. She gave a considering pause. "Better yet, how on earth did you fit everything into such a small satchel?"

"Veeeery carefully." Pinkie winked. "Gummy helped, too!"

"Oh, I'm glad I'm not the only one who decided to arrive early!" the studious voice of Twilight Sparkle proclaimed, moving quickly to join the others. She shook her body a little, trying to get used to the backpack she had over her shoulders. "Where are the others?"

"Ain't seen hide nor hair of 'em," AJ drawled.

"Just great," Twilight moaned. "The train leaves in fifteen minutes."

"Who all we missin'?" the deep voice of Big Macintosh drawled from directly behind the lavender Unicorn.

"Gah!" she exclaimed, nearly jumping out of her fur. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" He blinked.

"That thing; with the quiet, and the sneaking up... thing," Twilight lamely said. She gave a disgruntled shake of her head at the terrible construction of her sentence.

"Uh, eyup?" he said in a questioning tone, not positive how to answer the mare's reply.

A small patter of hooves drew the attention of the group. Fluttershy timidly approached, smiling meekly.

"I got here as soon as I could. Angel was being a little fussy when I told him the chores he needed to do tomorrow morning," she explained.

"That's fine, Fluttershy. We still have-" Twilight looked at the clock, "Five minutes?! We need to board!"

"But how shall we distract the beastmasters in order to commandeer the Ty-Reign?" Tilting Windmills questioned, eying the railway workers carefully.

"Why would we need ta distract 'em?" Macintosh asked. He whistled, drawing the attention of a stern looking brown stallion built like a brick. "We're hitchin' a ride ta Canterlot, Freight Fall."

The railway worker nodded, giving a nod towards an open cart in the middle of the line. "Hop on," he casually answered, before moving down the tracks to check the other carts.

The other ponies looked towards the red stallion in surprise.

"Who heaven was that?" Rarity asked.

"Ya didn't hear his name? It's Freight Fall."

The white Unicorn rolled her eyes. "I heard his _name_, darling. I was meaning how you knew _of_ him."

"He's one of Filthy Rich's boys, 'course I know 'em," Macintosh explained, shrugging like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Twilight nodded. "Well, that's fantastic, who would have thought you would be the one with connections?" she laughed.

Macintosh silently tilted his head, unsure of what she meant. Before he could ask, a familiar Pegasus propelled through the sky, coming in too fast for a landing. She tried to skid to a halt, but didn't manage to slow down in time, and hit the side of the train with a resounding 'clang.'

"Owwww," Rainbow Dash moaned, clutching her head in agony. Tilting moved past the mare, and over to the side of the train.

"Shh, 'tis alright, Ty-Reign. You have no reason to be afraid," Tilting quietly soothed the cabin, rubbing the small dent Rainbow had left gently.

"But what about me?" Dash whined, gingerly touching the knot that was forming.

"If yer able ta complain, yer not really that hurt," Applejack reasoned, giving a quick glance over Rainbow Dash. "Heck, ya ain't even bleedin'."

The Pegasus seemed to recover almost instantly, rising a few feet off the ground, and putting her forelegs proudly at either side. "Of course I'm not bleeding! I've got, like, the toughest body in all of Equestria!"

"Oh, well, that's... good," Fluttershy whispered. "I wouldn't want you hurt."

The sound of a train whistle snapped them away from any more conversation.

"Let's get goin', ladies," Macintosh ordered, already ambling his powerful body towards the open cart. The rest of the group nodded in agreement, save for Tilting, who gazed at the red stallion.

Macintosh sighed, not even having to turn around to know what needed to be said. "You too, Tiltin'."

The Knight nodded gratefully, moving to join the others.

000

A whistle blasted once more through the night air, and then they were off, rolling down the railways with an incredible speed. The countryside passed by in a blur of greens and blues.

Macintosh was at the back of the cart, leaning on a large wooden box, nodding off where he sat. Rarity and Fluttershy were at the center, having moved the boxes around to make a clear spot to sit, and discussing what they were going to do in Canterlot tomorrow. Twilight sat at the front, on top of a freight box, intently studying a small pocket calender, and adjusting a few notes she had on a collection of flash cards. Rainbow Dash had taken Big Macintosh's idea to heart, and currently slept by Twilight, in a small cargo net hanging from the ceiling. Tilting Windmills and Applejack, however, had cracked open the door, and were wordlessly watching the scenery.

The orange mare sighed, taking off her hat and putting it farther inside. As windy as the open door was, she didn't want to risk losing it. She enjoyed the companionable silence for a moment, before speaking the obvious.

"Beautiful night."

Tilting silently nodded, resting his forelegs over the edge of the cart. "'Tis indeed." He flicked his eyes, glancing at the farmer. "I feel very fortunate that I am sharing it with you."

Applejack paused, taken aback briefly with his words. Finally, she lightly chuckled. "I reckon I don't mind watchin' it with ya either."

They sat quietly for a bit longer, the Knight viewing the stars above.

A sudden thought occurred to the mare. She looked upward, following his gaze. "I wonder if we're seein' the same stars."

He continued to easily stare, the fast wind blowing his brown mane. "I don't see how we couldn't be, Jack. We are riding side by side on the Ty-Reign's back, gazing to the heavens, are we not?"

"Hmm," she grunted, choosing to bite her tongue.

The Knight hesitated, seeming to be on the verge of speaking. He took a breath, and decided to talk once more. "This Spike... is he a good Dragon?"

Applejack nodded earnestly. "He's a good lill' fella. Got a bit of a lip sometimes, but his heart's in the right place."

The stallion seemed to soak in this information, before scratching his tired neck. "If he houses this innate goodness like thou say, then he is much akin to us," Tilting said, resting a hoof on his chin. "Thine friend is being afraid of his affections for no justly cause."

"Yer preachin' ta the choir, Tiltin'," AJ agreed. "But she's 'bout as stubborn as a mule. Or, well, me," she admitted with a small laugh, taking a glance behind her. She noted with the smallest bit of satisfaction that the white Unicorn was absentmindedly putting a hoof to the scale Spike gave her.

"This world would be better if everyone's true appearance came from within, rather than this facade of skin and fur one carries around their weary heart," Tilting grimly said.

Applejack shrugged. Philosophy wasn't one of her strong suits. "We are what we are. Ain't nothin' that can change that. Some of us jus' get born with what we have, ya know?"

"Tis not fair in the slightest, Jack. Take thineself; thine body has granted you the power to proudly carry the Royal Guard's insignia, has it not?"

"Not this again," AJ muttered under her breath.

"What of the Earth pony who wishes to fly? Can thou speak for the Pegasus that wishes to channel magic?" He leaned in close, lowering his voice. "Or of the noble Dragon, seeking a lady of the court's hoof?" The Knight shook his head. "The soul and passions of a creature should dictate its calling in life- its star- not any stroke of genetics or luck."

"It's a nice idea, but I don't think it'd work like that, Tiltin'," Applejack replied.

"Does thou truly believe so? That harmony cannot exist between others, no matter how fair the world is given to them?"

The mare raised a brow, surprised at his line of questioning. "Dunno," she honestly admitted. "What I do know is that the world has a lot of creatures, great an' small." AJ paused, mulling over her answer. "In a way, they all work together fer harmony as is. If ya were ta somehow upset that balance- give everything a chance ta start off on equal footin'- then why would they stop 'fore reachin' the top? Everypony would want ta be the next Celestia- the next big dog- an ain't no one would want ta do the odds an' ends jobs. It'd jus' mean more fightin' fer power, wouldn't it?" she pondered out loud, unsure herself.

As the winds blasted past both of them, Tilting said nothing, calmly returning his gaze to the stars and the secrets they held.

000

The rest of the ride was uneventful, and it wasn't long before the fabled city on the mountain nearly overtook their vision. As they came closer, Tilting marveled at its intricate design.

The others soon joined Tilting and Applejack at the side of the cabin, all taking in the fast approaching city.

"You never really get used to its size," Rarity said, marveling at the high castle walls.

"Nope," Macintosh agreed. He briefly thought about ask if the others wanted to grab a doughnut before seeing Luna, but decided not to voice the question.

"So this is the city of Canterlot," Tilting marveled. "The view from a distance does no justice to the grand town."

Twilight quietly smiled, recalling the many nights of exploring the city with her older brother, back when she was a young filly. "We'll see what Luna requires of us first, then I'll check with my parents- see if they could house everypony tonight."

Applejack shook her head in disagreement. "It's really late, we can jus' stay at an inn fer tonight. I'm thinkin' there's one close ta the train station that ain't too expensive- that right, Macintosh?"

"Eyup." The stallion nodded.

"Applejack's right," Rarity agreed. "Far be it fair of us to intrude on your family's estate without a word of warning."

"Well, if that's how you feel..." Twilight trailed off.

The train tracks rose, coming to the outskirts of the city. As they came closer, Rainbow Dash pointed towards their goal.

"It's still got that bubble around it," she said, surprised.

Twilight squinted, noting the outline of a magical aura surrounding the town.

"Hmm, you're right," the Unicorn replied, thinking. "I suppose as recent as the attack was, perhaps they wanted to be cautious of Changelings returning."

Tilting gazed at the city. "An attack, thou says? 'Tis remarkable that the town Canterlot stands so proudly still."

"Meh," Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Those guys wern't so tough." She rose to her back legs, making a few quick jabs at the air. "Just had to do a little chin music, and bam!" She swung hard forward for emphasis, overextending herself, and connecting her hoof directly onto Macintosh's cheek.

He didn't even flinch; instead, he flicked his drooping green eyes towards the hyper mare. "Didn't ya'll get captured by 'em?" the stallion easily drawled.

Dash rubbed the back of her head, glancing away from the farmer with a frown. "Well, yeah, but, everypony has an off day. They just caught me on mine."

The train passed through the field of magic, and the ponies briefly flinched, feeling the energy sweep through their bodies as they passed the wall of magical power.

"Ain't ever gonna get used ta that," Applejack complained.

The train slowed down drastically when they passed through the field, and a single whistle announced their arrival to Canterlot.

The train came to a sudden, jerky halt at the station, and the ponies all hopped out of the cart, startling some of the skeleton crew working the large stone railway. Macintosh gave a small nod to the workers, ushering the others out of the way.

They walked through the large platform and up a wide flight of stone stairs, coming to a set of glass doors leading into a lobby. The group entered it, and noticed a dramatic change in atmosphere.

The lobby was lavishly decorated, with marble floors and several comfortable looking couches lining the room. Applejack stared longingly at one of the seats, thinking how nice it'd be to sleep for a bit.

A receptionist's desk was to in the leftmost corner, and paintings adorned the walls. Up on the ceiling was a beautiful mural of Castle Canterlot being graced by the morning sky. Rarity smiled appreciatively at the design.

"Positivity radiant," she marveled.

"I've always been a fan of Ponytello's work," Twilight beamed. "Perhaps tomorrow, we can visit an art gallery. I know of one in the west side that houses several of his works."

"I'd love that, darling!" Rarity agreed.

Macintosh gave a small sigh, not understanding the infatuation with pictures. He caught Applejack doing the same out of the corner of his eye, and had to suppress a laugh. Seems like their Grannie raised 'em good.

"Do they have candy at the art gallery?! I'm totally in if they do!" Pinkie exuberantly said, bouncing on the marble floor. In the corner, a receptionist stared daggers at the pink ball of energy.

"Can I help your... group with something?" The distinguished pony asked, brushing his elegant mustache with a hoof.

"Oh, no. We were just getting ready to leave, actually," Twilight said, to the relief of the stallion.

He pointed down the way, turning his nose up at the common folk. "Double doors will take you straight outside, madam."

"Thanks," the Unicorn coolly answered, not appreciative of his attitude.

The ponies went to the end of the lobby, and opened the doors to the Canterlot streets.

Even at this late hour, what seemed to be hundreds of lights fought for superiority against Luna's veil. Every direction, ponies freely walked the streets, unafraid of anything the night could bring forth against them. To their right, just rounding the corner of the Station, was a group of guards, led by somepony familiar too all but Macintosh and Tilting Windmills. Twilight beamed, rising slightly to wave.

"Shining Armor!"

The head guard turned his head, scanning the area. Upon seeing who it was, his face split into an ear to ear grin.

"Well look who we have here!" he exclaimed, giving a quick word towards his guards to press on down the streets without him. They complied, and Shining Armor moved toward his sister, putting a foreleg around her neck, and bringing her in for a hug. "What's going on, little sis?"

"It's a long story," she said, shaking her head. She pointed a hoof toward the cause of it. "To sum it up, Princess Luna wishes to speak with Tilting Windmills."

"Greetings, Ser," the yellow stallion politely said, looking at Twilight's brother with respect. He rose upon his back legs, and locked his forelegs in position- his left resting just below his chin, and the other resting at his stomach. He bowed politely, and seemed to be waiting for Shining Armor to respond.

"Uh..." the white stallion trailed off. "Hello?"

Tilting shook his head, smiling kindly. "Tis the salute of the Guard, young beacon of hope- how one shows respect to thine peers and colleagues of Knightly endeavors."

Shining Armor blinked, looking at Twilight in a silent plea for either an explanation, or a chance to escape. She decided on the latter.

"It's fantastic seeing you again, Shining, but I'm sure you need to return to your squad, correct?"

He nodded quickly. "Oh yes. Darn. What a, uh, shame."

She leaned in close, speaking in a whisper. "I'll tell you later. You free tomorrow?"

"I'll be in the afternoon, when I get a replacement for my watch. Until then, Princess Luna wants me to keep the barrier up."

Twilight wanted to ask why Luna needed the barrier, but Shining was already making brisk steps towards where his unit departed.

"Catch you tomorrow," he called to her, before rounding the corner, and vanishing into the night.

"Seemed a nice newcomer to the ranks of the Guard. Mayhaps some day he'll grow to be Captain." Tilting nodded sagely.

Twilight's eye twitched involuntarily. She repressed the sudden urge to strangle the hapless pony, albeit barely. "Let's just travel to the castle, shall we?" she questioned through clenched teeth.

000

The group traveled north for a good twenty minutes, before reaching the massive gate leading to the castle. The metal lattice was blocking the way into the grounds, and a pair of guard ponies adorned in golden armor eyed them with an unreadable expression on their faces as the group came forward.

"I'll handle this," Twilight said to the group, already walking towards the two imposing Pegasuses. "Greetings, gentlecolts."

They stared ahead, watching past Twilight Sparkle in a rigid pose.

The Pegasus on Twilight's left spoke. "Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia is currently not at the castle. I recommend-"

"No, not this time," Twilight quickly interrupted. "I'm here to see Princess Luna."

The one on the right blankly stared down the streets. "Princess Luna is incredibly busy at the moment. I'm afraid that-"

"Nonsense. She requested I see her." The scholar fished in her travel back, before producing a slip of paper. The mare handed it to the Pegasus on her right side, and he scanned the short, terse letter the Night Princess had sent. His eyes widened slightly, and he nodded to his comrade.

"You and the one named Tilting Windmills may pass," he gruffly ordered.

Twilight shook her head. "In one way or another, all the ponies before you have been affected by this. They're coming with me."

He frowned, obviously not used to being argued with. "Very well," he allowed, stomping his hoof on the ground. Within moments, the lattice rose upward, granting access to the grounds.

000

They encountered no more resistance as they traveled through the inner workings of the castle. Many of the guards and servants that loitered about the hallways in fact gave a friendly greeting to the lavender Unicorn, used to her presence. She easily guided the other ponies through the familiar twists and turns of the castle, before coming to the red double doors leading into the castles audience room. A single, decorated guard smiled fondly at Twilight.

"One moment, miss. I'll make sure Luna has a moment of free time for you."

"Thank you," the Unicorn said, swallowing nervously. She didn't mind coming to see Celestia at work occasionally, but it felt like Luna would be an entirely different matter.

The imposing Pegasus ducked inside the doorway, and the group waited for his return.

After several minutes, their patience was coming to an end.

"What's the holdup?" Applejack drawled, before a loud yawn crossed her lips.

"I suppose a pony of her stature _must_ be overwhelmed with work. It's only natural she's taking this long to answer a guards inquire," Rarity reasoned.

"Tis true. I admit that, while I am a Knight-Errant of the highest caliber, even I must wait on occasion for the two to respond to my reports and questions," Tilting agreed.

The door opened, and out stepped not one, but five guards, all carrying the same grim expression on their face.

"Enter, if you do please," the decorated Pegasus said, leaving no room for refusal.

The eight entered, and none, save for Fluttershy, were surprised when the door was loudly shut behind them. The skittish Pegasus jumped with a squeak, diving into Rainbow Dash's forelegs. Fluttershy shivered in fear, and nearly broke into tears. With a world weary sigh, Dash put her gently on the ground.

The expansive hall seemed to stretch to the horizon, and the Princess of the Night sat at the farthest end of the empty room, upon a royal throne at the top of a flight of steps. The ponies walked with the enthusiasm of a group of convicts approaching an execution ground.

Luna's expression was an unreadable mask, save for her turquoise eyes, which regarded Tilting Windmills with contempt- the emotion becoming all the more apparent as they came to the foot of the stairwell.

The ponies all bowed to her, save for Tilting, who struck the same salute he had greeted Shining Armor with earlier in the night. Twilight Sparkle shot a vicious glare his direction, finding it hard to believe he wasn't bowing.

"Thou uses the ancient Royal salute of thine forefathers, and the forefathers of them," she said, the words soaked in bitter shock. "Thou must have studied something to come across this information- what, We do not know; how, We have no true idea."

"Princess?" Twilight quietly asked, the room's temperature seeming to have dropped several degrees since the Ruler of the Night began to observe the stallion.

If she had heard Twilight, the question was ignored. She seemed to take in the stallion from multiple angles from up in her chair. She shook her head. "Thou looks the part to the letter. Why him you chose, We have no idea."

"Luna. Art thou in good mental health? Whatever are you ranting about? I am here, thine loyal and faithful subject," the Knight countered, trying to comprehend what the Princess was implying.

"Thou. Art. Not." She scowled. "Even if mine eyes and my soul say otherwise, my mind knows 'tis not true. 'Tis impossible."

"Princess Luna, what ya goin' on 'bout? He's here in front of ya, ain't he?" Applejack said, desperately trying to reason with the Alicorn.

"Neigh, he is not," she snapped, her brow finally creasing in anger. She rose from her seat, and stared directly at the Knight. "We- _I_," she corrected, "have no idea what thou truly are. Perhaps a shyster hiding behind a masquerade, or a Unicorn that cast a perfect disguise spell. By Taurus, mayhaps thine are a Changeling that somehow managed to penetrate our protective aura surrounding Canterlot." She walked a few steps downward, her presence becoming more and more oppressive to the ponies in the room. "Either way, all roads lead to this simple fact- one that should have drawn your attention when you adorned his guise." Luna looked hard at the other ponies in the room. "The real Tilting Windmills died, over three thousand years ago."

000

**AN: I've always wanted to end a chapter that way. Just sayin'. Thank you all for the kind reviews, I'm glad I'm still doing halfway decent for now, and I'll try to get the next chapter done soon, since I did leave this on a dreadful cliffhanger.**


	15. The turned page

At Luna's haunting, forceful words, the room silenced, the ponies muted by shock. She stared hard at the imposter, moving a few steps closer.

"What sort of nefarious plot are thou carrying out, that requires the body of a long dead stallion?" she interrogated, her tense tone raising the fur on everyponies neck. Tilting took a moment to gather himself, and did his best to meet her withering gaze.

"Plot?" he repeated, "I do not understand thine words, Lu-"

"-Thou understand well enough what I imply!" she barked. "Speak your piece now, and mayhaps I shall grant thou a sliver of mercy regarding thine punishment!"

"Punishment?" Twilight questioned, "With all due respect, Luna, he hasn't done anything wrong."

"'Tis impossible. He must be plotting wicked plans-'tis the only reason to forge such a replica," Luna quickly reasoned, gesturing at the Knights body, though her tone was slightly more muted.

"If 'wicked plans' include savin' my younger sister from drownin', then I'm all fer 'em," Macintosh dryly said, finding the courage needed to square off against the Night Princess.

"All the better to sway you to joining sides with him! Everything is a planned action with him!" Luna countered.

Fluttershy cowered, clenching her eyes shut, and making herself as small as possible. Despite this; she meekly spoke on the Stallion's behalf. "He seems... nice enough," she quietly said, then flinched, expecting a loud verbal rebuke that never came.

Luna's anger fell back once more upon hearing the Element of Kindness finding the courage to defend Tilting Windmills. "But, it... it has to be a ruse. 'Tis no other explanation."

"Princess Luna, while he may be one of the most boorish, uncivilized stallions I've ever come across-" Rarity sighed irritably at the glares she _knew_ she was receiving from the others, "I'm getting to my point, darlings," she cooed. "As I was saying; he may be a eccentric lout, but he has shown to be a good pony that wears his heart on his sleeve."

"Logically," Twilight began, "if he had malicious intent, he would have donned a disguise that would have easily infiltrated our group. It would have been far simpler tricking us about one friend- take her place and subvert us from there- rather than introducing a pony to us without any preamble." She shrugged. "Besides, I've already examined him with magic; if he was a Unicorn or a Changeling, I would have known, Princess."

Luna listened carefully to Twilight Sparkle. She nodded slowly, as if coming to the same conclusion when the Unicorn mentioned it.

"Mayhaps thou has a point. Thine words hardly ever proclaim skills superior than what thine are capable of." Luna put a hoof to her forehead in deep thought. "But even if thou art right, We remain at the question of why he would look like that."

'Cause he _is_ Tiltin' Windmills, Princess," Applejack suddenly spoke up. "There's nothin' fer him ta hide, no costume ta wear. It's jus' him."

As soon as she spoke up, she felt the burning presence of Luna's eyes upon her.

"Applejack-the Element of Honesty," Luna addressed. "If there is anypony able to convince me of his innocence; 'tis thou." Her complexion softened, and she stared in an almost quiet desperation at the mare. "Please. What makes thou believe in him?"

Applejack balked under the gaze of the Night Princess, and timidly looked away. She realized her mind had suddenly went blank under the pressure, and began to stammer.

"He, uh... he told me of a Quest," AJ mumbled, glancing towards the stallion. "It was 'bout how it didn't matter what happened ta him, only that he tried. Only that he tried ta... ta follow the Quest."

"His Quest," Luna quietly mused, seemingly lost in thought. She spoke once more, "What were the words? Tell them to me," she ordered.

"Ta dream, the impossible dream. Ta fight, the unbeatable foe. Ta bear, with unbearable sorrow." Applejack stared hard at Luna. "Ya gotta believe me! Ta run, where the brave dare not go!"

Luna couldn't shake the shock from her system. After living for as long as she had, some thing's still surprised even her.

"To right... the unrightable wrong," Luna slowly said. The Night Princess stole a small glance at the yellow stallion. "To love; pure and chaste, from afar." She stared upwards briefly, before continuing, "To try, even if you are tired and weary." Her gaze seemed lightened as she met the eyes of the group gathered there. She almost bore a small smile on her lips. "_To reach, the unreachable star!_" the Alicorn loudly proclaimed, all trace of the dark mood vanishing from her body. She looked amongst all the ponies present and did something remarkable; she bowed to them.

"Forgive thine foolish, hard headed leader," she bitterly said. "We knew not what We did."

"As thou did forgive transgressions in the years past, so shall we forgive thine," Tilting Windmills stated proudly, easily kneeling towards his leader.

"Yeah. Like, I'm sure these things _totally_ happen all the time. It's cool," Dash quickly agreed, nodding emphatically towards the Night Princess.

"What was it in those words that made ya change yer mind?" Applejack questioned.

Luna smiled slightly. "Simple, dear Applejack; the only other mare he ever shared them with was me."

As the group patted one another on the back, Twilight frowned, seeming to concentrate at a spot on the pristine floor.

"Is something the matter, brave champion of Equestria?" Luna asked, giving a slight turn of her head towards Celestia's star student.

"It's just... there's still too many unanswered questions regarding him, your highness," Twilight said, giving a small glance over to the Knight.

"Such as?"

"Several facts. Facts that I hope you may answer." The mare pulled out a small note card. "For starters, he knows of things that nopony in the past could know about, things like plot points in a story currently in production by a famous author."

Rarity seemed to sink slightly at being singled out. Thankfully, none of her friends noticed.

"The stallion speaks of grand adventures that, if they had existed, would have easily filled a historical novel, yet I have not noted a shred of such deeds in any of my tomes. Were they not recorded?" Twilight gave a shrug. "I haven't a clue."

Luna seemed to be on the verge of saying something, but held her tongue. "I-I'm sure there tis a reasonable explanation for such a lack of records."

"Another thing: he spoke of there being _nine_ Elements of Harmony, and said that you were one of them."

"D-did he now?" Luna stammered, trying to keep a facade of normalcy to her tone.

"I did my research, Princess. Before you returned to us, I studied everything I could regarding the Mare in the Moon, the prophecy of her arrival, and the Elements that were designed to set her free. Six was the number. No more. No less. Yet, we have a pony saying there's more elements, and, according to Applejack, he hasn't been far from the truth in what he says."

The Princess seemed shaken, her normally regal face barely staying together as Twilight continued to press onward.

"One other thing I noticed," the lavender mare continued, "for somepony that has apparently been dead for over three thousand years, he has a solid grasp of most of current days technology. I've only noticed him being stumped by a few of the newest creations."

"T-that's..." The mare trailed off, looking down with a sad frown.

"Luna," Twilight addressed kindly, moving forward a few steps to put an encouraging hoof onto the Alicorn's shoulder. "You know I wouldn't press you for information like this if it wasn't for a good reason. I just want to get to the truth, straight from the mare's mouth. You _must_ know something about this, correct?"

"M-mayhaps I do," she admitted. "But I _cannot_ speak of such things."

"Why?" Twilight gently asked, determined to get the facts.

"By order of Princess Celestia," a loud, yet kind voice spoke from the door. The group turned around, and stared in amazement at the Sun Goddess herself. She shut the door behind her, as the ponies knelt in unison at their leader, save for Tilting Windmills, who struck the same bizarre military pose he presented Luna with.

The white Alicorn smiled at the Knight, her mane dancing in the same unfelt breeze her sister seemed to be experiencing.

"Tilting Windmills, I am to assume?" she playfully questioned, moving to join the group.

"Thou art correct like usual, Celestia," he quickly agreed, smiling gently at her.

Once she moved past them and arrived at her sister's side, she put a wing out, using it to bring Luna close to her.

"Sister. We-_I_," Luna corrected, "tried my best not to speak of it, yet-"

"-It came up. I know how it is in regards to Twilight Sparkle. She's a mare that can easily pry answers from you, until you _want_ to tell her everything." Celestia beamed proudly at her protege. "That trait will make her successful at anything she puts her heart into."

Twilight blushed furiously at the complement, and nervously laughed. "You give me far too much credit, Princess."

"I don't give you enough," she easily shot back. Her overjoyed expression began to fall as she spoke again, dark tidings on her words. "Like many things in life, my little ponies, the truth is a compromise." She met Tilting Windmills gaze. "As Luna had said moments before my arrival, Tilting Windmills time_ was_ three thousand years prior to now. However, earlier, she spoke a lie to you all-not a lie of malice or hatred, but one of necessity." She looked hard at her trusted students- for they all were, one way or another- and continued to talk. "For if anypony but my most trusted of friends and family knew of what I'm about to tell you, I believe it could doom Equestria." She broke eye contact, sighing as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

"Sister," Luna said, bowing in deep reverence to her bloodline. "While thou tells the others about our secret, may We show Tilting Windmills something equally important?"

"Permission granted. I believe he knows much of what I'm about to say, in any regards," Celestia quickly replied.

The dark Alicorn moved over to the stallion, and in one instant, they were gone, vanished away from view with an audible pop.

Celestia let a tense, tight lipped smile grace her features, as she sat on the stairs, trying her best to put herself at eye level to the rest of the group. "Where shall we begin?"

Twilight decided on small talk at first. "How did you arrive back so quickly? Last I heard, you were away for a diplomatic meeting."

"Luna and I can communicate telepathicly when needed. She spoke of an urgent problem approaching, so I cast a teleportation spell to return here."

"Such a distance," Twilight marveled in awe.

"Some day, you'll surpass my own abilities," Celestia replied warmly. "But I'm sure you're wanting answers. Speak your mind."

"Well, I suppose I'll ask you this: How do you explain Tilting Windmill's stories? I'm fairly sure I've never read anything like them in any form of book, save for fictional novels."

Celestia leaned back, her calm face not betraying the sea of thoughts she was having trouble laying down. "As mentioned, he is from the past. That's not all, however." The Princess adjusted the crown resting atop her head. "He's from another dimension."

Twilight didn't break eyesight with the Alicorn. "But in the letter Luna wrote to me, she said nopony's ever discovered solid evidence on the Multiverse Theory."

"Stocking was a brilliant stallion," Celestia said. "While I see his theory as being possible, the dimension I know of is far easier to travel to than a hypothetical plane of existence."

The Unicorn wordlessly listened to her mentor's words.

"In the ruins of mine and Luna's former castle, there is actually a secret passageway. It leads down to a large room, and a door. Behind that door lies a Gateway, if you will. This Gateway is your entrance to the second Equestria."

"Ya mean we were right by it all along?" Applejack asked. Celestia raised a brow at the Earth Pony.

"You were down there already? I'm surprised you were able to find the switch and trigger the door password."

"Tiltin' did," Big Macintosh said.

Celestia nodded at this. "I suppose he would know the password on this side. It was the same as over there."

"'Over there?' Are you implying that you've been to this other Equestria?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. In fact, the other Equestria is where Luna and I are originally from."

000

With an audible pop, Luna and Tilting materialized in a dank and dark cavern. Tilting gave a small gasp and took a deep breath.

"Thou will forgive me, young Knight. We forget a teleportation spell can startle," Luna said, channeling an illuminating spell into her horn.

"Think nothing of it," Tilting replied after a moment. He glanced at the cave they found themselves in. "Where are we?"

"Underneath Canterlot. At the very bottom of this cave is something We'd like to show you," the mare said, already leading the way.

Tilting gave a small, incredulous look, and followed after her.

000

The ponies exchanged glances with one another at the revelation the Sun Goddess presented them with. Finally, Twilight spoke up.

"You were from there, Princess? How is there no information on this?" Twilight said, fearful that her books had betrayed her.

"My faithful student: when was Equestria founded?" Celestia asked.

"Two thousand, eight hundred years ago," Twilight automatically responded.

"Very good," Celestia praised. "And what sort of history predates the founding?"

The mare briefly shut her eyes, recalling facts and figures. "Well, the different races of ponies lived in wandering tribes, and there was very little interaction between the clans."

"Scant information, is it not?"

"Indeed," Twilight agreed.

"Where did the ponies come from?"

The scholarly pony sheepishly balked at the question. "W-well.. I assumed you made them, Celestia."

The Alicorn smiled fondly at her pupil. "I'm humbled you beileve I have that sort of power. However, this is not the case." Her smile faltered briefly. "The tribe ponies originated from the other world. Many of the tribe ponies were simply survivors of Castle Steedhelm."

"So I was right bout there bein' more ta that colt than meets the eye," Applejack smugly mused.

"But... but... there should be a-there's got to be evidence on how-why is there no information on something so important!?" Twilight stammered, frustration leaking out of her words..

Celestia grimly looked at her prized student and friend. "I'll tell you why."

000

The stallion followed the Alicorn's guiding light. They wordlessly walked together for what felt like ages before Tilting spoke.

"The years have not changed thine appearance much."

She gave a small look towards him, not bothering to move her head. "We could say the same of thou."

"Celestia is still held in high regard, I assume?"

Luna gave a small sigh. "Celestia? Aye. She has remained the same beacon of light and inspiration as she's always been. For myself, however..." she let the silence speak volumes.

Tilting moved aside, passing by a fairly large rock. "I have heard rumors of thine earlier corruption. I pray you will quell my fears with your answer: Have thou had a fall from grace?"

The Night Princess stopped her walk. Ahead, they could hear the faintest drift of winds winding from the large, empty caves.

"'The words thine are hearing are indeed true. For many, many years, We were in exile for crimes and transgressions We had part in."

"'Part,' Lady Luna, or 'whole?'" he carefully asked.

She was about to ask what difference it made in regards to her error, but chose a civil route.

"Part," she adamantly stated. "We take some responsibility for our actions against mine sister, but We do shift some of the blame to Discord."

The mare narrowed her mouth to a thin line, wanting to shut herself away from the conversation and move on, but Tilting quickly reached up and grabbed the others shoulder.

"I beseech thee, as a Knight-Errant, loyal subject, and, most importantly, as thine friend. Speak of what foul part Old Curved Tooth played in thine downfall," he implored.

"Old Curved Tooth... 'tis years, no," Luna corrected, "Countless _centuries_ since We heard Discord called by that name." She smiled with no humor. "He really is an abominable creature, isn't he?"

Tilting nodded, needing no words to agree with his commander.

"Very well. If our confession is what you need for thine soul's well being, We shall speak of our mistakes."

000

"It was many, many years ago. Before your fathers, their fathers, or their fathers before them. The country of Equestria-my Equestria-was united under a banner of peace, much like yours is now. We engaged in free trade with our northern allies, and with Electricity being introduced and showcased at the Equestrian world fair, the scientific minds joined forces, proposing the idea of automatic lighting within all homes within years."

Pinkie's eyes widened in excitement. "Wow! Can you imagine all the things you could do with electricity everywhere?! It'd be fun, then it'd be kind of scary- like the one time I stuck my tongue into a light socket. Gummy dared me an-"

"Pinkie, _please_," Twilight scolded, before returning back to her teacher.

Celestia smiled good naturedly, any sight of the pink pony did that to her. "Luna and I reigned happily over our subjects, and were expecting to do as such for many years to come." She laughed slightly. "I never expected _this _many years, however." The Alicorn rose, taking a few well calculated steps away from the stairs. "One day, a band of diamond dogs rode into Equestria's borders, commanded by a powerful magician. He was a bizarre dog like creature, having hands instead of paws, a long, curving tail that ended in another hand, and an elongated snout, filled to the brim with razor sharp teeth."

"Ahuizotl?" Rarity and Rainbow Dash questioned simultaneously. Both glanced at the other, before listening once more to Celestia.

"The same," she agreed. "He demanded from us land, power, and access to a door, located in the deep recesses of Castle Steedhelm."

"He knew of the other Equestria?" Twilight guessed.

"I can see no other way around it. He knew of the Gateway, and wanted to conquer the other side as much as he wanted to conquer my world."

"Not to derail your tale, Celestia, but what was on the other side at the time? Did you know?" the lavender pony pressed.

"Indeed I did, my student. It was a near mirror image of my lands at the time. The door led to a cavern system in this Equestria. As for what beings were over on this side? All the creatures that were on mine, plus the very start of pony civilization. I cared for them as if they were my own children, but they were far behind my sides evolution. They had no language, nor alphabet. They were simple hunter-gathers."

"Fascinating," Twilight marveled.

"Where was I?" Celestia tried to recall. "Ah yes. Ahuizotl threatened war if we chose not to give into his demands. We refused." She rubbed a foreleg with one of her hooves, uncomfortable at the thought of violence. "He returned with an overwhelming armada composed of Diamond Dogs, Hydras, and two of the most vile creatures imaginable: A Draconequus named Discord, and his wife, Chrysalis-"

"The Changeling Queen..." Applejack growled.

"They broke easily through what defenses we had scattered across the country, pillaging and taking what interested them. It was a mere month before they had conquered all of the northern and eastern front, and locked Steedhelm under siege.

"We preformed well under their lockdown, all things considered. For every pony we lost, ten dogs fell. We thinned their ranks enough that Ahuizotl sent Discord to end the war of attrition. He did. In one of the worst ways possible."

"What did he do?" Twilight asked.

"He sowed Chaos. The monster used the powers of his vile magic to erase the memories of all the ponies present. It was horrific. Soldiers forgot how to fight. Parents forgot who their children were. He affected all of my little ponies, save for myself, Luna, and nine brave Knight-Errants."

"What stopped ya'll from bein' hit with the spell?" Applejack asked.

Celestia tapped the golden chestpiece she wore. "Imbued inside all the crown jewels is a potent anti magic spell. It negates quite a bit of magical force when the carrier is targeted. Not all, mind you, Nightmare Moon's return can attest to that." She glanced once more at everypony present. "As for the nine, all save for one carried the Elements of Harmony. As you all are aware of, the Elements are the most potent magic ever discovered."

"What of the one without an Element?" Rarity pondered.

"Happenstance stopped the spell from taking his mind," Celestia explained. "At the time, he was taking a magical artifact to his brother. The item absorbed almost all of the magical energy from Discord."

"If I were to guess, that artifact was the Golden dagger of Mambrino?" Rarity hypothesized.

Celestia looked taken aback, briefly. "Yes. You are absolutely correct."

"An' that pony was Tiltin', wasn't it?" Applejack drawled.

The Princess raised a brow. "Maybe I should just let you tell the story," she teased. Her moods swung like a pendulum once more. She frowned slightly as she recalled the continuation of her tale.

"I divided up the labor between myself and my Knights. I was tasked with escorting the panic stricken ponies to the relative safety of the Gateway- what we called the door. I took to this job as swiftly as I could, while my sister and our brave Guard ponies strode out to stall for time."

000

"Thou recalls our battle with Discord, yes?" the Night princess asked her last remaining Knight.

"How could I forget such a noble act?" Tilting questioned, walking carefully on a long and narrow ledge leading to a stone doorway with the faintest glow of magic surrounding it.

"'Twas a foolish act, Knight Tilting," Luna corrected. "But a necessary one."

They made it to the doorway. The Knight watched as Luna cast a small spell on the door, causing the aura that had once overtaken the entrance to vanish. She turned back to the stallion.

"You remember when We engaged in combat with him then, correct?"

"Thou were like a furious thunder, striking powerful blows a beast such as him deserved," Tilting said.

"And you provided excellent distraction, as I recall." Luna wanly smiled.

"My effort was negligible compared to thine," he humbly replied.

She blew air from her mouth, taking a quick glance at the walls around them. "Does thou remember the single blow Discord landed on my figure?"

The Knight gave a somber nod. "Twas grievous, the blow he landed on you with his claws. Was the reason we had Alexcanter and Scarce Star escorted you back to the Gateway."

Luna gave a glance down, towards her front hoofs. The Princess dreaded having to tell her subject how vulnerable Celestia and her really were. Though, in his heart she was sure the stallion knew. "The wound he gave me was far deadlier than either me, or Celestia believed. After escaping through the portal with your brother and Scarce Star, I collapsed."

000

"I brought hundreds of ponies through. Some of the last that made it were my sister, and the two Knight's that had carried her wounded body into the portal that led to this Equestria. It was then that I made a difficult decision, one that haunts me to this day." Celestia's normally mirthful eyes brimmed with tears, her smile was as muted as the sun on a rainy day. "I used the power of Luna's Element and the last of my magic to seal the doorway behind us with one of the strongest spells I had ever cast."

"Effectively dooming anypony that hadn't made it to the portal in time," Twilight whispered to herself. The information came to her like a punch in the gut. There's no way her mentor could have done something like that.

Could she?

"We saved the lives of many of our followers; yet, with the exception of two of them, they did not even know of our names, or of our ranking as noble ponies. Instead, they simply babbled amongst themselves-Discord at least let them keep our former language-and tried to understand what just happened to them."

"Then what?" Fluttershy quietly asked, caught between wanting to comfort the Alicorn, and having facts before her.

Celestia sniffed, her mouth trembling. "After... after my choice, I realized I had taxed my power far too much, as did Luna. Not only that, but almost everypony that I had brought through had all but vanished to the distance.

"I spoke with my brave Knight Scarce Star, and gave instructions on how she could help the citizens. After giving parting advice to her, my sister and I had to enter a deep sleep to recover our lost power. When we awoke, this Equestria was a far different place. In the time we were asleep, Scarce Star had apparently ordered what survivors remained in the area to build a castle for us. "

"A castle got built that fast?" Applejack let a low whistle out.

Celestia shook her regal head. "Our sleep was a magical induced one. Our spirits had departed from our bodies for well over four hundred years."

000

"We awoke, my sister and I, in a far different land. Twas a brand new century, and as such, we were very much mares out of our time." She gave a knowing look to the stallion. "We're sure thou can relate." Luna began to count on her hoof. "The language was different, the technology was miniscule and almost non-existent, and the dynamics of diplomacy were vastly changed. By a stroke of luck or providence, the tribes that had once been so primitive had evolved, uniting under a banner of friendship, and we both had remained in the legends of our people." She gave a small grimace. " Yet despite the years at rest, the wound Discord inflicted on me had not healed."

"It still caused you pain?" the Knight asked.

"More than that," she quietly said. "It was an infection not of the body, but of the heart."

000

"The years carried on, as they so often do. I learned the common Equestrian tongue, as did Luna, and we reigned over the country for two generations. I took an apprentice for the first time in my life. He was a kind unicorn-good with children, knowledgeable on what scant history managed to make it through the Portal, and not afraid to speak his mind to me."

Twilight gave consideration to approximately what year that would have been. "Star-Swirl the Bearded?" she guessed.

"Good." Celestia nodded, the smallest of smiles coming to her face as she affectionately patted her student on the head. "You have remembered the lessons I taught you well. Though, he was far from bearded when I first took him under my wing."

"I do not mean to intrude, Princess, but we are getting off track. There are questions I feel I should ask," Rarity said.

"Same," Macintosh drawled, giving a steady look at everypony present.

000

"For two hundred years we ruled in peace-my darkening moods notwithstanding. We formed the very basics of modern trade, and taught what lessons of the old ways that we could. Then, one day, horror stuck.

"Discord escaped the other word and infiltrated our own through the Gateway, thanks to him carrying the Golden Dagger of Mambrino. With it in his grasp, he began his attacks against this Equestria, and all seemed to be lost. That is, until Celestia's prized apprentice, Star-Swirl the bearded, crafted powerful jewels, each charged with the power of one of elements composing harmony."

"He made replicas of the Elements of Virtue?"

"For all intents and purposes, they were the new Elements. Six remained on the other side of the Portal, two had apparently been stolen after your brother-"

She stopped, realizing with a frown what she was about to so easily say to the stallion out of his time. Tilting gave a small, slow shake of his head, not meeting the others gaze.

"Alexcanter had prepared for me to meet death. Twas not something he cared to speak freely of, but it was fact," the Knight said, forcing himself to speak every bitter word. "I prepared for the cold wind to embrace him as well. I shall grieve when I am alone, Princess-for now, I beseech thee. Speak."

"Very well, my bravest Knight. We respect thine request." She looked behind them, staring down into the abyss they had so easily crossed moments ago. "Star-Swirl had used some of the strongest magic in the land to create the six gems, but was unable to craft a replica of the two that were lost."

Tilting lived up to his name and gave a slight bend to his head, confusion showing on his face. "And for what reason was this?"

"His words as I recall were, 'Due to harmonic waves currently resonating through this land, I am unable to recreate these Elements.'"

The yellow pony blankly stared at Luna. "Mayhap those were his exact words, but I would much prefer something less devoted to the sciences."

"All magical items carry with them a certain force or energy. If you listen close enough, you can hear their songs, my Knight. Such objects with the same frequency cannot coexist in the same place."

He stared at the Night Princess, her explanation going far over his head. "I fear thine talk is foreign to me. However, were the forces able to stop him?"

Luna vigorously nodded. "Celestia used the six newly crafted gems as I used mine. Together, we were able to break through the Dagger's power, and imprison Discord into stone."

"And? What of your downfall?"

The mare looked back once more into the abyss. "Even though we had defeated him, it was his blow from long ago that caused my loss. For one hundred years more, the wound stewed inside my heart like an insidious poison. I tried to fight it, but it proved too much. It... changed me. Made me bitter. Resentful. It made me want to hurt Celestia with every fiber of my being. It corrupted me, took control of my body-I was akin to a passenger in a carriage. Mine sister had no choice but to damn us to the moon." The mare's stoic face was hard as stone. "So, yes. Thine had heard truth. I fell from grace. Now, however, I am trying to arise from the muck and grime."

"You will with time, my friend," Tilting said, his devotion to his leader unshakable.

She noted his conviction, but chose not to say anything to stop from ruining the moment.

"What I want to show you is inside." Luna gestured to the door she had unsealed with magic, and the two entered.

000

"While I believe every word you say, there has to be more to the story," Rarity said. Celestia seemed to freeze, staring directly at the pony.

"There is. What would you like to know?" she tersely asked.

"I've had these... dreams ever since I was a child. They were vivid things, full of strange creatures and artifacts. Tilting Windmills spoke of Quests he partook in that were the same concept of my boo-er, dreams. How could this be possible?"

At the question, Celestia seemed to relax a bit. "There are a few ponies that are sensitive to the magic that leaks through the door. It allows them to gaze into the past via their subconscious. You appear to be one of those specific children graced with such a power. In fact, you'll find many such gifted colts and foals working in the fine arts. It's how many of them can suddenly be sparked into creativity."

Twilight chewed her lip, thinking of the best way to approach what could be a terrible situation, if Celestia reveled what she was thinking was true.

"Princess," the Unicorn began. After a long, hard pause, she gave up the roundabout approach, and went towards her question without tact. "The spell you cast to seal the Doorway. Is it weakening?"

Celestia's brow furrowed. "Why do you say that, my little pony?"

"Well. If Discord was able to get through, and now Chrysalis and her brood..." Twilight trailed off.

The Sun Princess stared down at her student. Her student stared unwaveringly back.

"You're right," Celestia admitted. "It _is_ weakening. I predict it will only last for two or three generations at best."

That information stunned the ponies into silence. They looked among one another before Celestia suddenly let loose a bitter laugh. "I was hoping for a reprieve from this nightmare for a few hundred years at least. I had hoped that you would never hear of what tragedy awaits your children's children."

"Princess... why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was afraid," Celestia quietly said. "Afraid of what others would think. Afraid of the panic it would sow. Afraid of what peace I've created would shatter, once it was revealed that the "all knowing" Celestia had no idea how to face this obstacle."

Twilight shook her head, taking the Alicorn's hoof in hers. "Nopony in their right mind would think that, Princess. You're the kindest, most gentle mare I've ever seen. Equestria is lucky to have you!"

"Twilight..." Celestia trailed off, her eyes wide with surprise at the others sweet words.

"And that's why we're going to fix the Doorway!" Twilight proclaimed, raising her hoof up in exclamation. "We will simply enhance the sealing spell to stop anything from entering or exiting it, and then-"

"I don't believe that would work," the Alicorn interrupted.

"W-why?" Twilight asked, wilting.

"Because it's not just age that's weakening the seal. From behind the doorway, in the other Equestria, Ahuizotl is trying to tear down the Gateway with his own black magic," she gently explained, her eyes full of unspoken apologies.

"Then we'll jus' go through the Gateway ourselves an' make him stop!" Applejack affirmed, smacking her two front hooves together. "Ya can jus' seal the door back up again once we get through, right?"

"It's possible, yes," Celestia said, not entirely comfortable on sending the stalwart Element carriers on such a harrowing journey.

Rainbow Dash glanced at her friend, ignoring Celestia's worry. "If you're going, I'm in too. No way I'm letting you have all the fun, cowpoke." She then added under her breath, "Can't believe we're going to stop Ahuizotl! This. Is. So. _Awesome_!"

Fluttershy swallowed nervously and briefly looked down at her hooves. "I dunno, guys... this seems d-dangerous." Finally, she squinted her eyes shut and blurted out, "I'm coming too!" Her teeth chattered, and she pulled her wings close to her body in a vain attempt to warm up.

Rarity gave a small nod to Celestia while she rubbed Fluttershy's back. "As much as I disdain expeditions like this I suppose one has certain... obligations when they carry an Element of Harmony."

"Ooh! Ooh! I can throw everypony a 'let's go save Equestria from certain eventual doom' party!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

Twilight gave an appreciative smile towards her friends, and resumed her conversation with Celestia. "Well, looks like all six of us are-"

"-Seven," Big Macintosh corrected.

The Unicorn blinked. "Seven?"

"Eyup."

She raised a brow. "Macintosh, are you sayin-"

"-I'm_ sayin'_ I'm comin' with. I ain't lettin' AJ do this on her own."

"It'll be dangerous," Twilight warned.

The giant shrugged his powerful shoulders. "Don't care."

"Stubborn as your sister..." she said under her breath.

"Eyup." He nodded.

Celestia looked amongst them once more, her regal demeanor not betraying her thoughts at the moment. Finally, she spoke up. "I am humbled by your gestures. However, I'm not sure if it would be wise to travel through the Gateway blindly."

"We'll be fine, Princess. Don't ya worry 'bout us," AJ reassured.

"The other Equestria is the same size as ours. Finding Ahuizotl in the miles of country would quite possibly be like finding a needle in a haystack, especially considering his magical prowess."

"We could get information, All we need is somepony who knows where he is," Twilight offered.

"Who would know that?" Celestia questioned.

"A member of Ahuizotl's army," the Unicorn grimly answered.

000

Luna and Tilting Windmills entered the room, and the Knight was shocked at what he saw. In a small, stuffy room carved out of the cave rock, two tombstones rested side by side, each bearing a mark. On his left-a small engraving of a misty gas with a ruby. The right-a six sided star.

"These Marks..." Tilting trailed off, moving towards the grave marker on his right. "Alexcanter..." he quietly said.

"We thought they deserved a special place to rest. They were our friends too, after all," Luna said, silently moving to his side.

The Knight gazed deeply at his brothers tomb. "I shouldn't ask, but I must. Were there any... offspring from their union?"

"Indeed. And their bloodline still runs strong. They left behind a legacy in two of the Harmony carriers."

"Hmm." He somberly stared down at the tombstone, struck dumb at all it implied. "I despise requests, but would thou care to leave me? I should wish a moment of peace with mine brother."

"Of course," Luna answered. "I can only imagine what thou feel at the moment. Merely call my name when thou wish to return to the realm of the living."

With that, she stepped out of the small room, and an audible pop suggested she had vanished back to the castle.

The yellow stallion sat by the grave for several minutes, gazing down at his hooves. Finally, he cleared his throat, and spoke.

"Thou never wanted me to become a Knight-never wanted me to follow in thine footsteps. At the time, I resented you for it. Now, after reflection, I believe I understand." He put a shaking hoof out towards the grave marker. "You were afraid. Afraid of losing me, were you not?" The Knight ran his hand along the embellished lines that were carefully dug into the stone. "I-it was not supposed to be like this, my brother. We were supposed to meet again. We had made an oath to be there for one another." Tilting held back a choked sob. "As did we promise not to lose ourselves in sorrow if the other should greet his maker." The stallion now wiped at the tears that were freely falling from his eyes. "T-tis another oath I must break, Alex. I'm _sorry_. _So s-sorry_."

And in that humble, cold, and mostly forgotten tomb of two great ponies, Tilting wept.

000

**AN: Hey guys! Like usual, thanks for the read through of my chapter! Looks like things are finally starting to fall into place! Soon, our heroes will valiantly march against the dark shadow creeping over Equestria! It's almost sad knowing that it's all downhill from here, we're just past the halfway mark, and several of the mysteries surrounding Tilting have been blown away like mist obscuring a rock. Oh well, I just hope everyone has been enjoying the ride!**


	16. A dance with the Devil

Luna felt a pressure on her sides as she came back into the throne room with an audible pop. She stole a glance at the ponies still in audience with Celestia. "Mine sister, are thou almost done informing them of our true situation?"

"I am, Luna," Celestia agreed. She looked towards her student. "I was just waiting on Twilight to inform me on who she thought we could communicate with in order to find Ahuizotl."

"I doubt there are many members left, Sister." Luna shrugged.

"Except for a very prominent one," Twilight argued. "Discord."

Everypony in the room stared at the young mare.

"D-D-D-Discord?" Fluttershy stammered, unbelieving. "B-but... but... but..." She continued to say this to herself for several seconds, as the others spoke.

Rarity gave a shake of her head. "Twilight, dear, are you sure you know what you're saying? I mean, we've all been informed of _so_ much tonight and-"

"-I said what I mean, and I mean what I say, Rarity. As Celestia pointed out, we can't just march through the Gateway and blindly search for him, and the only other creature I can think of associated with Ahuizotl is Queen Chrysalis, and who knows where she is right now."

Applejack scratched her head. "But how in the heck would we get Discord ta cooperate with us? That an' he's, uh, all stony right now."

"I have a plan to counter the petrification process. I'll explain how we can do _that_ later. As for cooperation-we offer him an incentive."

"Such as?" the Sun Princess questioned, not enjoying where the conversation was going.

Twilight rubbed at her eyes. "Something that he could appreciate, but wouldn't effect Equestria." She put a hoof to her chin. "There must be something we can use..."

"Throw him a party?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I don't think that'd work, my little one." Celestia wearily smiled.

"Why not?" the pink mare questioned, before realization dawned on her. "Oh yeah! That's right! Bad guys don't like parties!" She put a hoof to her chin in thought. "I wonder if they'd like anti-parties?"

Celestia ignored the pondering of the party mare, and instead set her gaze on Twilight. "I shall look through the royal archives, see if there is something we could use as a bargaining chip. For now however, I would suggest you rest. Dawn will approach in mere hours."

"As you wish, Princess," Twilight smartly bowed. "We will return tomorrow. Um, if that's alright with you?"

"Indeed it is, my precious student. See me whenever is convenient for you. Until then, you are dismissed."

The ponies turned to leave. One by one, they exited the royal chambers. All save for Big Macintosh.

"Is there something you need, brother of Applejack?" Luna questioned.

Macintosh glanced between the rulers of Equestria, and, despite his overwhelming strength, suddenly felt very weak and meager compared to the two. Regardless, he stood as proud as he could and stared directly at Celestia.

"Eyup."

Luna nodded. "We implore thou to speak freely."

"Miss Celestia. Miss Luna. I got a question fer ya. It's 'bout, uh, Nightmare Moon."

Luna seemed to become slightly ridged, but gave a gesture that implored Mac to speak.

"It's jus', uh, when me an' Tiltin' got down inta the basement, he pulled out a odd lookin' dagger outta some stone-"

Celestia and Luna both glanced at one another, frowning deeply.

"We should have expected him to have grabbed the blade, for he did not know its reason for being there," Luna quietly said.

"You are correct, Luna. I just wish this didn't complicate things," Celestia sighed, her eyes lulled up to her head in solemn thought.

Macintosh blinked. "What I wanted ta tell ya happened _after_ he pulled out the dagger. Was he not supposed ta touch it?"

"Neigh, he was not, brother of Applejack," Luna addressed.

"It, uh, mess with somethin'?" he pondered.

"It messed up a whole lot of 'somethings,'" Celestia replied."I'll need to speak with Twilight regarding this as well. For now, I suggest going back to slee-"

"Jus' hold on. I ain't done—er, sorry 'bout the interuptin', Princess, but I wanted ta get this answered before I turned in. After Tiltin' got that dagger, we were attacked by a two pure black ponies. Pegasi an' Unicorns. They looked a lot like Nightmare Moon."

"How can this be? We were redeemed by the Elements," the Night Princess asked.

"They said they were the remains of Nightmare Moon, or somethin' like that. But it brings me ta my question." He looked unashamedly at Luna, a hard grimace on his face. "Luna, is there a chance fer Nightmare Moon ta come back?"

She stood in silence, measuring the stallion. After a long pause, she meekly nodded. "We-_I_ still hold her within our body. She is quelled inside me for the moment, but, yes. She still exists," Luna admitted.

Macintosh nodded slowly. "I hope the Nightmare never comes back."

"We hope that too, brother of Applejack."

He turned to leave, but stopped, looking back to them over his shoulder. "Miss Twilight woulda probably said this ta ya tomorrow, but I wanted ta be sure word got out: we didn't kill the ponies. We should of, but we didn't. Twilight froze 'em, or somethin' like that. I'd recommend somepony goin' ta get 'em, 'fore the spell wears off."

"Duly noted, Macintosh. I'll make sure it's taken care of," Celestia said.

"Are you rejoining the others?" Luna questioned.

"Eyup."

"May we accompany you? We wish to speak to thine sister."

The stallion didn't respond—he simply continued to walk. Luna took that as a good of sign as any to follow after him.

000

"Heavy stuff." Rainbow Dash grimaced as she slowly flew next to her friends. They hadn't spoken a word until they had made it back to the lower grounds near the inn everypony had planned on staying at.

"Yes... yes it was," Twilight agreed, her heart still hurting from seeing such a sorrowful face on her teacher. "It was a long night, and it's going to be a longer day tomorrow."

The group walked silently once more before Rainbow Dash opened her mouth again. "So, why do you think Tilting was one of them Knights? He didn't exactly seem..." She trailed off, but rocked her front hoof side to side to speak for her.

"He had a weak constitution?" Twilight guessed. Dash nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah! He just seemed so, I dunno, wimpy."

"I wouldn't call him that, exactly," Applejack disagreed.

"Are ya kiddin'? AJ, I'm bettin' you could pick 'em up in one hoof, for cryin' out loud!" Dash countered, gesturing her forelegs out in exasperation.

"I probably could," she agreed. "But he's got somethin' 'sides that workin' fer him."

"Correct you are, Jack of the Apple family," the voice of Luna proclaimed. Applejack looked behind her and caught sight of the alicorn walking in step with Macintosh towards the group.

"I didn't even notice he was gone," Rarity whispered to Fluttershy.

"The reason mine sister and We—_I _allowed him to become a Knight are several fold. For starters, he was not one to engage in combat. His weapons were the sheathed sword and the spoken word."

"The way you're describing him makes him sound like a waterboy for the Wonderbolts," Rainbow Dash said, smirking.

Luna stared blankly at the cyan pony. "We do not understand thine comparison."

"Right... generation gap. Forgot," Rainbow Dash said under her breath. "Uh, how's this: The Wonderbolts are similar to a sports team—you had those back then, right?"

"We had sports, yes."

"Well, a waterboy would be like a, uh, supporter. For the players. They don't actually compete, but their roles are to make sure the ones that _are_ competing perform at the top of their game."

"Hmm, fascinating," Luna replied, not a trace of sarcasm in her tone. "Mayhaps We should see these games that are played on some far day."

Rainbow Dash though briefly to the two tickets for next weeks airshow sitting on top of her dresser at home. She was going to take Pinkie Pie, but...

Before Dash could offer the idea, Luna continued. "If thine definition is correct, Rainbow Dash, Tilting Windmills was akin to a 'watering colt' for his comrades at arms. He had neither the strength, dexterity, nor endurance to properly wield a blade. He was clumsy, and, as thou hath obviously seen, is prone to flights of fancy and an overly vivid imagination—one bordering on madness. Frankly, Tilting Windmills never should have became a Knight, if we judge him by those traits."

"Then why'd ya let him?" Applejack asked the question that was burning on everyponies mind.

Luna smiled. "Because there is much more than just the physical aspect of life." She nodded, serious once more. "Tilting Windmills, despite these traits, is somepony I look up to."

The ponies all shared a glance among one another, before turning back to their leader.

"He exemplifies the Knight's code. The stallion is loyal, kind, and no matter what the situation, he will not give up on anypony. _Ever._" She looked at the farmer. "Which is why We wish to speak with thou, Applejack."

"Uh, alright."

The two broke away from the group and ducked into a deserted alleyway to talk.

"We wish to humbly ask thou to take care of Tilting Windmills for us. He is currently distraught over the loss of his brother."

Applejack grimly nodded. "I was wonderin' when that'd hit him. Ain't everyday ya lose somepony like that."

"He could use somepony to fill the void in his life. We believe thou would work well," Luna bluntly said.

Applejack raised a brow at the others word. "By that, are ya tellin me ta..."

"We are not _telling_ thou anything, Applejack. We have simply seen the glances thou have given him, and suggest to make your affections known."

"Affections? Ain't nothin' like that. I jus' worry 'bout him, is all," Applejack quickly argued.

"Are thou trying to convince us, or thineself?" Luna asked, the faintest trace of a playful smirk at her lips. "Regardless, We just wish for young Tilting to be cared for."

"That at least I can promise ya. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Very well, Jack of the Apple clan. We trust your word."

"An' rightly so. I'm the most dependable pony 'round."

000

It was hours later when Twilight arose from her old desk in her old room. She suppressed a yawn, moving to the window blinds and yanking them open. The unicorn winced as the glow of Celestia's splendor pierced her room; a headache was forming quickly thanks to her marathon study session and sleepless night, but it was worth it. After departing from her friends, Twilight had spent the entire time pouring over her research. The results were satisfactory to her, and she was elated because of it. It meant that she could continue on with her plan once she got Celestia's permission. She rubbed her aching back and trotted downstairs, eager to search the cabinets for something to eat.

000

Applejack looked crossly towards Big Macintosh. He nodded in a silent, sour agreement as they both turned their harsh gazes to Rainbow Dash, whose snoring had kept them awake for the entire night.

When they had got to the inn, the group was disheartened at finding out there were only two rooms available. They quickly divided up sleeping arrangements: Macintosh, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack all shared one room, with Macintosh being exiled to the floor; Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy all took another.

"I'mma kill her. No 'if' 'and's' or 'buts' 'bout it," Applejack whined, debating on smothering the mare next to her with a pillow.

"Eyup," Macintosh said. He rose, grunting as he put weight on his hooves. "The floor didn't do me no favors either."

"Coffee?" Applejack asked, practically begging for agreement.

"I'm buyin'."

000

They made an exhausted shuffle over to Joe's doughnut shop, where they both ordered black coffee and a doughnut each. After wolfing down the baked good, they both took a few moments to let the powerful beverage sink into their systems as the sun started to filter though the large windows of the shop.

"Lookin' ta shape up ta be a nice day," AJ said, taking a slow sip of her drink.

"Them fancy Canterlot ponies wouldn't have it any other way," Mac retorted.

"Eyup."

They both sighed in unison at the overly sophisticated ponies that thrived around the area, electing a small laugh between the two.

"How ya think Braeburn's takin' care of the workload?" the mare questioned.

"'Bout as well as we could take care of his job," Macintosh guessed. "He's smart, but he don't know the little tricks we do, sis." He took a deep drink of coffee, shaking his head.

"But ya left him ta come anyway." AJ observed.

He gave a small nod. "Ya saw what I did down there, sis." Macintosh gripped the ceramic mug tightly. "I wanted ta come with ya, an' make sure ya were alright."

"Why wouldn't I be? This ain't nothin' compared ta Discord. I'm bettin' that Az... Az... Darin' Doo villain'll be a cinch." Applejack said easily, resting her forelegs on the back of the booth they were sitting in. Macintosh shook his head.

"Even Discord jus' tried ta change ya. Those... _things _down there were thirsty fer blood," Macintosh replied.

Applejack gave a grunt, staring out the windows.

"What's that supposed ta mean?" Macintosh questioned.

"I dunno, Mac," she honestly replied. "Do ya think one's worse than the other? I mean, once yer mind's gone, ya might as well be gone too."

Macintosh gave his weary eyes a rest, and he stroked his chin in deep long, pondering thought. "Eyup," he concluded after several moments. "I guess yer right on that."

"See?" AJ wryly replied. "Jus' business like usual fer me. Ya didn't need ta come after all."

"I reckon I can jus' wrap my mind 'round creatures tryin' ta physically hurt ya more than I can the mental side a things."

"You an' me both," Applejack said, groaning deeply. She glanced down at the last quarter of her cup, and absentmindedly began tracing the rim with her hoof. Macintosh watched this motion briefly, before smiling.

"Somethin's buggin' ya," Macintosh said, not even a hint of a questioning tone. He just knew his sisters idiosyncrasies too well.

She sighed, thinking back to what Luna told her last night. The farmer didn't have really any experience with romance, and thought that her big brother might have some advice, thanks to his new-found relationship with Zecora.

"I guess so, yeah."

He leaned his bulky frame forward, resting his hooves on the plastic table. "Let's hear it." He took another drink of coffee.

The Apple kin weren't known for their subtlety.

"How'd ya hook up with Zecora?" AJ asked bluntly. Macintosh nearly coughed his hot beverage out of his mouth, but barely kept it in check.

"W-wasn't much of an effort from my end," he drawled, still coughing slightly from the sudden drill for information. "She made a lot of the advances—ya know how she is. She's a real, uh, go getter." Mac smiled. "An I reckon she went an' got me after a bit."

"So she jus' sorta flirted her way inta yer heart?" Applejack questioned.

"I ain't exactly the bes' answer guy, AJ." He shrugged. "There was a whole mess of things that interested me. Her smarts, her good nature, her, uh, way with words. It wasn't jus' 'bout the physical side, Sis. It had a lot ta do with my respect fer her, an' how I felt when she was 'round." He gave a shake of his head. "I hate talkin' this much."

Applejack barely paid attention to him once she heard a word that stuck in her mind.

Respect.

Did she respect Tilting? Without a doubt. His determination to see things through was remarkable to the earth pony. Not to mention how he made her feel—when he talked of foalish nonsense, it actually made her felt good about herself.

She was happy with her lot in life; good friends, a loving family, and an honest day's pay for an honest day's work. But as much as she loved her life, it was fantastic hearing the Knight refer to her not as the plain, boring farmer Applejack, but rather a noble, upstanding guard; her courage the only thing protecting the Princesses from certain peril.

AJ gazed up to the ceiling in deliberation, before once again leaping headlong into a question Macintosh would surely despise.

"If, uh, I happened ta find a pony I liked... how should I talk ta them?" she asked, not sure how Macintosh was going to react to the question.

The giant rolled his eyes and took another sip of his coffee. "It's Pinkie Pie, ain't it?"

"P-Pinkie Pie?" AJ stammered back.

"I'm glad ya found somepony, an she's a good gal, but I'm dreadin' the parties that'll happen day an' night. An' don't even get me _started _on the singin'." He sighed, looking out the window once more.

"Mac, it _ain't_ Pinkie Pie. I dunno where ya even got that."

He paused at her words, giving an embarrassed shrug. "Well, ta be fair, yer both earth ponies, ya both were raised on a farm, an' ya two spend a lot of time together. It jus' seemed like it'd work." He suddenly jerked awake, his eyes widened, and he gazed at his sister in alarm. "_Please_ tell me it ain't Rainbow Dash."

"What? _No_!"

"Thank Celestia." Macintosh breathed out. "Yer both kin ta me, I didn't wanna even think 'bout the two of ya beddin' dow-"

"Ew. Ew. Ew." Applejack covered her ears, wincing at the mental image. "Mac, it's _Tiltin'_."

The stallion paused, jaw dropping. "_Him?_" he questioned.

"Eyup." AJ nodded. "Him."

He gave an incredulous look towards his sister. "He's a _stallion_, ain't nothin' complex-jus' talk ta him like ya always did before." Macintosh offered, staring at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Maybe be a bit more... uh, forward with him, ya know? Us stallions ain't always the sharpest knives in the drawer."

"There's a truth," Applejack said under her breath.

000

After their drink, AJ and Mac went back to the inn, and were surprised to see Rarity and Fluttershy were already up and ready to face the day.

"Morning, darlings!" Rarity cooed. She gave a quick brush over her mane curl, and smiled.

"H-hello," Fluttershy quietly whispered to her hooves.

"Mornin' gals. Sleep well?" AJ asked.

"Fine, save for the fact Pinkie Pie talked non stop in her sleep," Rarity scoffed.

"It was kind of nice... she kept speaking of recipes." Fluttershy showcased a few pieces of paper. "I know how to make mint chocolate chip cupcakes now."

"At least ya got _somethin'_ out of Pinkie. I'm pretty sure I've heard hacksaws with more subtlety than Rainbow Dash's snoring." AJ yawned, showcasing how tired she was.

"Eyup," Macintosh crossly agreed.

The mare in question stumbled down a small flight of stairs and into a lobby, clutching her head painfully, and using her wings to shade her eyes from the bright daytime light.

"Uggggh," she painfully stated, recoiling from the windows lining the room.

"Well good mornin', sunshine!" Applejack drawled with mock cheer. "Ya sleep good?"

"Anypony else hear that marching band?" Dash asked, seeming to sink even deeper into the shade her wings provided.

"No! But I'll go get my cymbals and join them!" The exuberant voice of Pinkie Pie yelled as she entered from the front door and slid into the lobby, stopping inches from Rainbow Dash's unblinking face.

"How in tarnation?" Macintosh whispered to himself. The farmer was positive that he hadn't seen the pink mare outside moments ago.

"Per-perhaps we can listen to your cymbal playing some other time, dear," Rarity said, tensely looking at the rest of the group. "For now, we should rejoin Twilight and converse with Celestia once more."

"Lets get to it," AJ said.

000

The ponies traveled to the castle, where they were greeted by Twilight Sparkle.

"Morning everypony! I hope you all had a fantastic night."

"I sure won't be fergettin' it," Macintosh said to himself.

"Now, dear, what exactly are we going to discuss with Celestia today? You never really said what your plan was last night, after all," Rarity said.

"I'll save time and explain it to everpony all at once. Is that alright?"

"Whatev," Rainbow Dash grunted, still irritated and exhausted as she rubbed at her eyes. "Let's just get to it."

The group passed by the guards and silently made their way into the royal throne room, where Celestia sat.

"Good morning, my little ones." Celestia smiled weakly. She gestured around the normally bustling room. "I instructed the servants to take a day off so we may speak in private."

"I'm grateful for that, Princess." Twilight bowed. "Because what I'm suggesting may frighten some ponies who are unfamiliar with the arcane arts."

"Judging by the secrecy, it may frighten ponies who _do_ use magic," Rarity addressed. "Please Twilight, would you tell us already?"

"I would like one more pony in attendance, if I may." Twilight boldly asked, looking up to Celestia for permission.

"Of course. Who else is needed?" the alicorn granted.

"Your sister."

000

Luna walked the dank and black caverns underneath Canterlot. She could have teleported to Tilting Windmills' side, but did not wish to intrude upon the Knight after he received such a fresh wound. After countless years and countless deaths, she had learned a few things about tact.

The alicorn would have gave him even more time than this, but she wished him to return to the world. They had much to discuss when he was able; modern culture, history, and most importantly, personal memories. Thanks to times steady, uncompromising toll, the memories and stories she had with the stallion were vaguely abstract paintings at best, impossible to decipher jumbles of mixed emotions at worst.

She came to the abyss that they crossed, and noted that he sat blankly at the opposite end, staring placidly at the shadows.

The Sister of the Night carefully moved around the pit and wordlessly sat by him.

"Tis not an easy situation," Luna said.

"Neigh," Tilting agreed, his voice ragged and sore.

The two sat in stony silence after that, neither sure what to say in regards to the other. Finally, Tilting snorted, giving a measured look towards Luna.

"Does thou remember the time when we were children at all?"

The mare shook her head. "As much We wish We could, my Knight, We cannot. The memory tis as clouded in our mind as an early morning fog."

"We used to run through the Elysian fields of wheat and rye together and drink from the bountiful streams of nectar in the forests without a care in the world. 'Twas five of us in total, and every day was an adventure for us all. Even then, I knew you would become quite the girl." The Knight gave a small, fatigued smile. The action seemed to briefly melt away the hurt from his face. "I am pleased that thou still retain your kindness."

"You flatter us, Tilting Windmills. Even though We have only the vaguest recollection of life before Discord, know that We—_I_," she corrected. "Consider thou a most reliable friend. Thou art a special stallion."

His expression faltered slightly, and he returned his gaze back towards the pit.

"We wish of you to return from thine reprieve if it doth please you." Luna rose, gazing expectantly towards Tilting. He swallowed.

"I... I understand. Tis selfish of me to waste away in the dark while the wicked still roam the lands."

"We do not speak of the wicked in regards to thine return. We speak of thine comrades who worry about your condition. We are sure that thine absence has gone noted by Applejack."

He gave a small nod. "Twould be unseemly for a Knight to push aside a fellow guard," he admitted, quietly musing to himself. "Very well, Luna. Let us leave this realm of the dead, and ascend."

"With pleasure," she agreed. With the briefest glow of her horn, she coated herself and Tilting in an aura of magic. A popping noise and bright flash of light, and they were gone from the black depths.

000

As quickly as they were gone from the cold of the caves, they appeared in the throne room, instantly coming into existence from the perception of the ponies gathered there.

"My, that was sudden," the Sun Princess said. "I hadn't even called for you yet."

Luna gave a small raise of her brow. "We simply return with the Knight-Errant. We had no idea that thou were in need of us."

"I don't, sister. However, Twilight wanted to discuss her plan with everypony present." Celestia gave an encouraging smile to the student.

"It's about removing the petrification spell from Discord," Twilight said. "I know how we can do this safely. Celestia, would you do us the honors of gathering the Elements and meeting us at to the gardens?"

"Of course, my friend," the Sun Princess agreed, rising to retrieve the gems.

000

The group traveled to the castle gardens and came upon the statue of Discord, still frozen in an expression of shock and bewilderment.

Pinkie Pie looked over at Twilight. "Can he rain chocolate safely? Or is that a no-go?"

"Sorry, Pinkie. What we're doing is a sealing spell I researched last night—he'll be able to talk, but the most he'll be able to cast is illusionary spells."

"Meanin?" AJ questioned.

"It means they're spells that can't actually hit you. Just pretend," Rainbow Dash explained.

"Exactly!" Twilight chirped. She moved over to Discord and pulled out a piece of chalk. The mare began to methodically draw evenly spaced circles in the earth around him. "Now," she explained as she finished marking the ground. "I need everypony to stand in the marks I made." She gestured to the seven circles surrounding Discord.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy took circles facing opposite of each other. Rainbow Dash and Applejack did the same. Twilight and Rarity faced his front and back, respectively. That left one circle open beside Rarity. Tilting took a hesitant step forward, only to be promptly stopped by Twilight.

"Actually, I believe Luna would be a more prime candidate for this excursion," the mare reasoned.

"O-oh. Of course." Tilting replied sheepishly as Luna brushed past him, moving to stand in a circle.

Celestia watched with worry from the sidelines, standing next to Macintosh and Tilting Windmills.

"Now, I'll take care of the channeling of the magic barrier. All I need from everypony else is one thing: do _not_ leave the circles I drew." Twilight explicitly warned. She looked at her crew. "We ready?"

"Piece of cake," Rainbow boasted, beating her chest.

"Of course, darling," Rarity agreed disinterestedly, filing at her hoof.

"Mmm," Fluttershy whimpered.

Pinkie Pie giggled, nodding enthusiastically.

"Dunno what us non-unicorns can do ta help ya, but I'm ready ta go." AJ gave a slight bow.

"Verily, We stand ready and at thine service, young Twilight Sparkle," Luna proclaimed gazing stoically at the statue.

"Alright, girls. Just follow my lead. Close your eyes." Twilight glanced around, noting that the others had done as she instructed. "Good. Now... focus. I need you to picture a single, pinprick of light. Concentrate on it." On seeing a few of their brows furrowed, and Pinkie Pie squinting hard, her tongue sticking out from the side of her mouth, Twilight began concentrating herself—focusing the power in her horn to awaken.

Small lavender lines began to form on the ground, inching from Twilight's circle and forming into nigh unintelligible symbols that expanded into two lines from either side of her, one connecting to Pinkie Pie, and the other snaking towards Rainbow Dash. Once the colored symbols formed a protective seal around the chalk line, they pressed on, moving from Pinkie Pie to Applejack, and from Rainbow Dash to Fluttershy. It soon connected to the last two ponies present, and made a solid, shimmering barrier of illuminating magic around them.

Twilight smiled despite the strain on her body. So far so good. She then pointed her horn towards the statue of the Chaos God and fired a small beam of violet light. It hit the stone, and slowly swarmed over the rock, saturating the statue in her powers. It was mere moments later that the ponies heard a deep, maniacal laughter ringing through the stone.

The draconequus erupted from his imprisonment, his laughter turning to loud, whooping cackling as he clapped his paws together in unrestrained glee. Discord stood in the center of the ponies, taking account of each of them in turn.

"You fools! I can't believe you let me out!" he shouted. "Thanks, by the way," he added in a more subdued, casual tone. "Was getting tired of sitting in there and listening to the gossip." He put a paw to his chin, pretending to lean on an imaginary chest high stool as he looked at the leader of the group. "So, Twilight... read any good books lately?" Discord asked, looking over his nails. "I figure I might as well catch up before I start the usual—the chaos and the like. It's nice to just sometimes take a _breather_, you know?"

"There's not going to be any chaos this time!" Twilight heroically spat back, before pausing. "And yes, I have read some fantastic books about the advancement of pony rights from the-"

"I don't _care._ Sheesh." Discord interrupted."What's with ponies nowadays? You give them an inch and they take a mile." He raised a finger toward the mare. "Let's just cut to the chase, shall we?"

He smiled devilishly and waited. On nothing happening, he turned his finger towards his eye and looked it over. "Hmm. It isn't jammed, so why isn't it working, I wonder?"

"Because thine magic is sealed away whilst we control the circle, Curved Tooth." Luna spat to the side in disgust.

"Luna!" Discord shouted with false, overbearing glee, gesturing his arms towards her. "Why, how many centuries has it been since I saw you last! I _love _what you did to the mane-"

"Silence, beast! Thine words are soulless, just as thou art!" she snapped.

"Such anger for an old friend. Here," he said, reaching out behind his back and pulling flowers from nowhere. He tossed the bouquet of flowers to the Night princess, and she wordlessly watched as they rose in an arch... and vanished the instant they touched her head, leaving her cross eyed briefly.

"So... since I clearly can't get myself out of here, what exactly were you needing little ol' me for?" the Chaos God asked.

"Information. And make it snappy," Rainbow Dash curtly replied. "Your breath stinks, dude."

"Excuse me for not having a mint in a millennium's time. Been busy, what with the _imprisonment_ and all." He crossed his legs and sat down, putting on a pair of glasses he seemed to have pulled from nowhere. "Very well. What sort of information are you wanting?"

"Tell me how to make chocolate rain!" Pinkie shouted in a sing-song voice.

"Shh!" Twilight snapped. She turned her attention back to the draconequus. "We need a location. One I think you'd be able to provide."

"Oh?" He raised a brow, lowering his glasses to look at the unicorn.

"Ahuizotl. Sound familiar to you?"

He whistled. "Now there's a name I haven't heard in a while! Why the sudden interest in him?" The draconequus looked past Twilight, towards Celestia. "Did you spill the beans or something?" he called out. "Or, better yet, did you tell them _everything_ that happened?"

"I told them all that was needed. They know what sort of monster they face." Celestia answered, her tone only slightly less commanding than the Royal Canterlot voice.

Discord rolled his eyes. "And there she goes, being all cryptic." He sighed, shaking his head towards Twilight. "Don't know how you can put up with her." He reached for the mare, but a force seemed to physically shock him as soon as his paw crossed over the symbols adorning the ground. "Ow!" he yelped, putting the appendage into his mouth. "That. Hurt."

"I hope so," the unicorn replied. "Now talk."

"Why should I?" he easily asked, shrugging and looking cheekily up to the sky. "What would I get out of this? I mean, I don't want to get on my master's bad side if the profit isn't good."

"An island," Celestia shouted, drawing the attention of Discord. "An island where you could be sovereign ruler. It's decently sized, and has abundant food supplies. You could live in luxury forever."

He put a paw up to his chin, stroking the hair underneath. "A decent proposition. Is the island inhabited?"

"What?"

"Come now, Princess. I know your vocabulary is better than that. Does. It. Have. Ponies?"

"N-no."

"Then it's settled!" he earnestly said, putting his paws together. "No deal!"

Twilight scowled. "Then it's back to your imprisonment." She raised her horn, and began charging a blast.

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait just a minute!" he quickly backpedaled. On seeing her relax the spell, he continued. "I suppose I can tell you something."

He walked inside his circle, giving each pony a glance over. Twilight's determined grimace. Applejack's cautious gaze, Pinkie Pie's slight adoration. Rainbow Dash's bravado. He finally set his sights on Fluttershy, who averted her gaze, opting instead to stare at the ground by her hooves.

Discord's expression fell, and he somberly frowned. "I learned a lot during my many, many years alive. One thing that's stuck is that sometimes, chaos isn't the answer. There's another force just as powerful."

He covered his face with his hands. For a long moment, he stood like this in front of Fluttershy. She swallowed, finally gaining the courage to look up.

When she did, Discord whispered one single word.

"Fear."

And with that, he removed his hands from his face, and it was changed—altered to abominable proportions. What was once the fairly docile and horse shaped head of the draconequus was now a nightmare of mashed bloody meat with empty eye sockets, the rims riddled with pus discharging sores. Through his rotting cheeks, worms swam in and out, sleek with ooze.

The timid pegasus screamed, recoiling back instantly from the garish image and tripping out of the circle.

"_Fluttershy!_" Twilight desperately cried out as the archaic symbols that were surrounding the ponies vanished in a heart beat.

With a snap of Discord's fingers, sudden gusts of wind began to blow, increasing in speed as they circled the ponies in a menacing blur. Macintosh tried to make his way through, but was instantly thrown away by the swirling vortex, landing on his side and skidding to a stop in the grass. Soon, the whirling vortex darkened, turning into pitch black storm clouds of energy. Inside the chaotic winds, the light outside slowly vanished as the clouds grew larger, forming a dome shape around them. Then, as the doom was complete, there only remained one light. The dark nocturnal glow of Discord's eyes.

000

**AN: The next several chapters are going to be short little things, and will be a bit dark in tone. However, don't worry guys. The author is sorta on the good guy's side, so I'm sure it'll get more hopeful. I hope you all are still enjoying it-I know I'm still having fun writing it, haha.**


End file.
